When a Phoenix Interferes
by WizardsGirl
Summary: A ten-year-old Harry Potter is sent to the pokemon world by none other than Fawkes! How will the boy take it? Will he fight and strive to become the best? Or will he fall and be forgotton? ...Wait, there's a third choice? R
1. Wish I may

**A/N:** Okay, this is my first fic, so any and all reviews, be they flames of not, PLZ SEND!

Wizard: Iz ownz nothin' but plot & Rage.

Rage:Yep! ...Wait!

Wizard: (Laffs evilly, then poofs away in cloud of green smoke that smells like mint chocolate)

Rage: Cough-showoff-cough (Whistles innocently)

**----------------------------------------------**

**Prologue**

**~*~**

It was a dark and stormy night...Wait, wrong story. It was a mildly cloudy day, and a warm breeze made the leaves twirl on the ground. In a neighborhood where all the houses looked unbelievably the same, called Privet Drive, there lived a certain family. Oh, these were just ordinary people, with nothing interesting about them at all. There was the father, Vernon, who was a very large man with a bristly mustache, and hair an odd yellowish color, much like damp straw, and small pig-like brown eyes. Well, meeting him, you wouldn't be the first to liken him to a tusk-less walrus.

His wife, Petunia, was a tall, rake of a woman with dark blond hair pulled back in a severe bun. She had a neck much too long, horse-like teeth, and a permanent expression on her face that looked as if she had eaten a lemon, or smelled something particularly nasty. She, too, had small grayish eyes that she always looked at you over her nose with.

And finally, there was Dudley, their son. He was roughly the size of a baby whale, loud, obnoxious, a bully, and spoiled by parents who thought that their little 'Dudders' could do no wrong. He had his fathers damp straw hair, his mothers' scowl and eyes, and was almost eleven years old.

This family, the Dursley's, prided themselves of having the best manicured yard, and the most normal appearing family. But, there were skeletons in their closets that we shall delve upon and seek to bring to light. This is wear our story moves on, to the backyard...

Here we see a short boy who looks to be no more then nine years old, pulling weeds from the garden. He had a mop of wild black hair that stood up in every direction, and was disgustingly thin, so much so that we could count each of his ribs beneath his clothes, which were five sizes too big, having first belonged to Dudley. He also has lightly tanned skin, and, as he stood straight to look wistfully at the house, we see his gorgeous green eyes, that all but glow with their misery. But, most curious about this boy, was the angry red scar we spot upon his forehead. It looks intriguingly like a lightning bolt. This boy is Harry Potter, the Durselys ten-year-old orphaned nephew, and he was about to have the shock of his life...

**Chapter One**

**~*~**

Harry swiped at the sweat on his forehead in annoyance as dripped down, stinging his eyes. He sighed mournfully as he went back to weeding his Aunts' garden. His thought wondered to his family. If you could call them that. His uncle and cousin, or the Walrus and Whale as he liked to think of them, were horrible to him. They both treated him as a punching bag, though most often the Walrus would just stand in the background, chortling gleefully and cheering his son on.

His Aunt never really did anything but yell at him and make him cook. She didn't do anything to stop them though, instead choosing to spy on their neighbors and spoil the Whale. Harry hoped he had a heart attack. He and the Walrus both.

With a sigh, Harry sat back on his haunches and stared up at the sky for a moment, before bowing his head and screwing his eyes shut tight.

_I want to go somewhere else_, he wished. _Somewhere I can start a new life. Where no one knows me, and where I can get away from these people. _Suddenly, something hit him on the head. With a yelp, he grabbed his head and looked up. Sitting in the tree above him was a beautiful red and gold bird. Gaping in awe, Harry overbalanced and fell on his butt.

The bird trilled at him in amusement, before alighting onto the ground next to him, and picking up the object that had hit the boy on the head. Gingerly Harry reached out and took the odd thing from the beautiful bird. It was a bright green rock, with silver flames outlining it. The chain was a kind of metal Harry had never seen before.

He looked over the necklace, then glanced at the bird. It trilled at him again, the joy and amusement and love coming from it making the ten-year-old smile softly. He reached out and trailed his fingers gently through the majestic birds soft plumage, and looked into its' warm gold eyes, where an inner fire burned brightly.

"What should I do, lovely?" He asked softly, before sighing and looking back up at the sky. "I wish I was anywhere else in the world. Hell, any _other_ world, even!" The bird trilled softly, before nudging its' beak against the medallion. Harry looked at it, then at the bird, bemused. "You want me to put it on?" The bird bobbed its' head, and trilled again, encouragingly. Harry sighed, relaxed, and nodded. "Alright, lovely, I'll do it." He slipped the cord silently over his head and let the metal fall to his chest with a soft thump.

A soon as that happened, the stone started to glow a bright green, and, with a gasp, Harry James Potter disappeared.


	2. Izzy and Mysterious Happenings

**A/N:** Hey yawlz!! lolz! R&R PLZ!!

Wizard: (Creeps out of hiding place with the box of Cheese-itz) %Looks around warily, then carefully opens box.%

Rage: (Tackles) CHEES-ITZ!!!!!!! MINE!!!!!!

Wizard: No!!! MEHN!!!!!! Unlike any and all characters in this story but Rage. And any nicknames are completely original as well...STOP EATIN MEH CHEESE-ITZ!!!!!

Rage: O_O (Runs. Fast.)

Wizard: Grrrrr. (Follows, grabbing baseball bat) Enjoy!

**Chapter Two**

**~*~**

Harry woke slowly to soft sunlight on his eyelids. With a moan, he rolled onto his side and gripped his pounding head. _I feel like I just got my head slammed into the locker at school, _he thought glumly. _Multiple times...By a steroid-addicted male gorilla named Sally...Whoa, where'd THAT thought come from?_ Harry slowly opened his eyes and sat up, looking around.

He was in a forest. One he didn't recognize at all. Slowly he blinked, taking it all in. Something bumped into his back, and he froze. Turning slowly, Harry simply stared at what had run into him. It was a weird green bug thing, and it looked kind of like a caterpillar, only the size of a small cat. Harry stared. The bug-thing stared back. Harry blinked, and suddenly the bug-thing made a weird sound at him, like a happy trill, before launching itself into his arms.

It was reflex only that made him catch the thing. As his arms cradled it, he finally noticed that it was wearing a collar. He held up the creature, and peered at the tag.

"Izzy? Your name is Izzy?" The Caterpie, as the tag declared it, trilled at him again, wiggling happily. Harry laughed in bewildered delight. "Well, Izzy, lets get you to this..." He squinted at the tag. "'473 Pallet Town'? Where's that?" Izzy trilled and he cradled the Caterpie to his chest with a sigh. "Well, we'll just have to look for it, now won't we?" Izzy trilled, nodding, before snuggling into his chest and promptly falling asleep. _Well,_ he thought dryly. _That wasn't what I expected..._

Picking a direction at random, the ten-year-old started walking.

It took Harry three hours to find a road, and then another hour until he was out of the forest, and standing in front of a sign with arrows pointing different ways. The way he'd just come from, he saw, was a placeViridian Forest, which would lead to Pewter City...

"There we are!" He exclaimed, pointing at the arrow that said Pallet Town. Happily, he turned that way, and started walking. Izzy woke up soon after, and wanted to be sat down. Harry sighed, and placed the Caterpie on the ground.

"There you go, little guy," He said fondly, smiling as the Caterpie rolled around in the grass, letting out trilling laughs.

"_Fun!"_ a voice announced in Harry's head, making him jerk in surprise. _"Lots of fun!"_ Izzy looked up at Harry, eyes shining happily. _"Nice human! Nice human nice to Izzy."_ Harry stared at the creature as it ran-crawled?-over to a bush that had berries on it. It happily plucked one and ate it, trilling in delight. Suddenly, it looked at him. They stared at each other, Izzy with an almost shy expression in its' eyes; Harry in shock. Silently, Harry sat down on the ground.

"This is weird," he muttered to himself. "I'm not sure if I should be able to hear it talking_ in my head!?!_" He muttered to himself for a few more seconds, when something bumped his leg. He looked up, and blinked at the Caterpie, who was holding one of the berries up for him, still looking shy.

"_Human hungry?"_ Harry nodded, startled, before taking the berry carefully. He looked at it curiously, before smiling at Izzy.

"Thank you Izzy. I was kind of hungry, actually. And my name's Harry," He added absently before taking a small bite of the fruit. It was sweet and tart, but made him feel less tired then he could ever remember being. Happily, he ate the rest of it. Izzy trilled delightedly, and brought him several more, until it had made a small pile. Then it climbed happily into Harrys' lap and started eating the berries with him.

When they were all gone, Harry yawned, before lying down in th soft grass. Izzy curled up on his chest, and soon they were both fast asleep.

**A/N:** And so enters Izzy the Caterpie!! YAY!! lolz!! Review plz!! 


	3. Harry, Meet Mark, Mary, and Sarah

**A/N:** Hey, can you believe it? Three chapters at one time!! lolz!! Not bad for a new timer, eh? Anywayz, R&R!!! I Want 'em, no matter what they say.

Wizard: (Drags a protesting Rage forward) Say it! I've said it twice now, so it's your turn!

Rage: (Pouts) You can't make me! (Sticks out tongue)

Wizard: (Rolls eyes with patient sigh) Really, Rage, don't be childish. I can keep you locked up in your room until you behave...

Rage: (Muttering under breath) Fine! I'll say it! (Sighs in annoyance) Wizard owns nothing but plot, nicknames, and myself. There, happy? (Storms off)

Wizard: (Rolls eyes) Big baby... Also I own the Garretes, pronounce Garrets, who're coming up! Now, go read! Go on! Shoo! (Sends them off to read)

Izzy: (Happy trill sound)

**Chapter Three**

**~*~**

Harry woke several hours later, and stretched. The sun was going down. He carefully sat up, moving Izzy slowly so she, as the voice in Harry's head had sounded female, wouldn't wake up. Looking around, Harry grabbed some more of those berries and stuffed them in one of the cavern-like pockets in his too-big clothes. Getting up carefully, cradling Izzy to his chest, he set off again for Pallet.

Within an hour, dusk had set firmly, and he could see a town. With a sigh of relief, he started walking faster, before stumbling over a rock and inadvertently waking Izzy, who began to cry.

"Shh, shh, it's okay Izzy," He crooned softly, trying to calm the upset Caterpie. "Shh, shh, you're safe, little one. Harry's got you, it's okay, shh, shh." She calmed down quickly, sniffling and trilling softly in distress, before snuggling into his arms and looking around curiously. "See girl? You're almost home!" The Caterpie brightened immediately, making Harry chuckle.

As he drew closer and closer to the town, he felt hope rising in his chest. Could someone tell him what was going on? Were there more creatures like Izzy? He hoped so, because he rather liked the Caterpie, for all of her shyness and childishness. It was rather like caring for a younger sibling, Harry decided as he looked around himself at the houses, finding the right one finally.

He walked up to the gate and carefully opened it, and making sure he closed it behind him. As he made his way onto the porch, he started tickling Izzy's belly, making the Caterpie trill and squirm in helpless fits of laughter. Chuckling himself, Harry pushed the doorbell and waited. A tall man with light brown hair, a strong jaw, and friendly blue eyes answered, smiling.

"Hello there, how can I help you?" He looked at Harry curiously, and Harry smiled at him, suddenly shy.

"Um, hi. My names Harry. Um, is this yours?" He held Izzy up, who wiggled in his grip and trilled at the man, who blinked, then beamed.

"Izzy! Where have you been, you scamp? Mary has been searching all over for you for days now!" He careful took the Caterpie from Harry, who found the sudden loss of his little friend kind of depressing.

"Daddy?" Came a soft voice from behind the man. "Who is it?" The man turned and Harry saw a little girl, no older then seven, with blond hair and the mans blue eyes, standing shyly down the hallway in a pink nightgown and holding onto a toy butterfly-looking thing. Harry was suddenly reminded of Izzy, when he saw that.

"Look who this nice boy brought home, Mary!" When the little girl, Mary, saw Izzy, she cried out in joy and leapt forward. Izzy jumped into her arms and the little girl hugged the Caterpie fiercely.

"Oh Izzy, you scared me to death!" The girl cried. "Never ever_ ever_ run off like that again! I was so worried!" The man looked at Harry as the girl continued to hug and talk to the Caterpie. Harry tried to hide his longing expression, but the man saw it and smiled at him in understanding.

"Why don't you come in for a minute, Harry? We were just sitting down for dinner, and we have more then enough for one more." Harry shook his head a bit too quickly.

"I don't want to intrude, Mr...." The man smiled slightly.

"I'm Mark. Mark Garretes." He held out his hand. Harry thought quickly as he took his hand.

"I'm Harry." He decided against using his real last name, in case his 'family' was looking for him. "Harry Morsinger." The shook hands, and Harry felt how firm Mark's handshake was in surprise. He didn't look like a very strong man, but now Harry could tell that he had a kind of strength few men possessed.

"Come on in Harry," Mark smiled, and Harry shyly smiled back, before slowly stepping into the brightly lit hallway. Suddenly, Harry found himself with an armful of little girl and Caterpie.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou thank you!!" Mary squealed, kissing him on the cheek. Izzy trilled, too happy for words, and rubbed her head under his chin. Harry gave a startled laugh.

"You're welcome...Mary, was it?" The girl nodded, her gold curls bouncing. Harry smiled slightly at her. "Well, I was happy to have some friendly company. I got lost out in Viridian Forest. I'd gotten a bump on the head somehow and have_ no_ idea how I got there or what Izzy was, as a matter of fact." Mark looked at Harry in concern.

"Are you okay?" Harry nodded happily, setting Mary down on the ground and smiling crookedly at Mark.

"I remembered my name, birth date, favorite color, and everything personal. I just had no clue what forest I was in or what Izzy was, or if there are more creatures like her...?" He trailed off, hopeful for information. Mark gave it.

"Oh, yeah, there are more like her, and even more not like her. She's a Pokemon." And that led to a long talk of what pokemon were, why people had them, how to get one, and where to go if they're injured or if you want to buy things to help you on your journeys. He also explained, while they ate lasagna after Harry was introduced to Sarah, Marks wife, what the gym badges were and how you got them.

"Here," Mark said, an hour after Mary was sent to be, handing Harry two books. "These are some things from when I was wandering around, getting into battles and trying my luck at the gym leaders. This one," he pointed at the green one, "is about things that can harm and help your pokemon. And this one," he pointed at the red one, which was very faded and obviously well used, "is one I wrote myself. A journal I kept about the region, and about what pokemon like and dislike." Harry nodded eagerly.

"Harry..." Sarah said, coming up behind her husband. "You're welcome to stay here for the night, if your parents don't mind, that is..." Mark nodded, but Harry looked down.

"My mum and dad are dead," He said in a monotone. Sarah gasped softly, and Mark winced. "I never knew them...My Aunt and Uncle took me in, but I ran away." They didn't ask why, and he was glad for it.

"Oh, you poor boy!" Sarah cried, enveloping him in a hug. He stiffened at first, before slowly relaxing and burrying his face in her shoulder, taking a choked breath and trying desperatly not to cry.

"You can stay here as long as you like, Harry," Mark said firmly, and Harry nodded silently, still holding back tears. Sarah nodded her head against his.

"Yes, and we'll get you some clothes that fit, and make sure you eat five square meals a day." She leaned back, looking him over critically. "You are_ much_ too thin!" Mark grinned.

"Uh-oh Harry, she's got you in her sights! You'd better make arun for it while you can still do it!" Sarah sent him a playful glare.

"Be quiet, you!" Mark looked down in mock meekness.

"Yes, ma'am." Harry couldn't help it. He laughed. Things were looking up already.


	4. Nuisance and Bacon!

**A/N: **Hello all my loyal readers!! Another chapter for you!! There's a poll going on now, on what Harry's starter pokemon should be, so all of your votes matter! I shall be ending the poll in THREE DAYS so hurry up and vote!

**Your options:**

Meowth - 0

Growlithe - 0

Weedle - 0

Eevee - 0

or Vulpix - 0

It's your pick!!

Rage: So pick well... Cough-Vulpix-Cough

Wizard: (Whacks her upside the head, then grabs her ear and drags her down the hall) Bad Rage! You are _NOT allowed to vote!!!!_ This isn't a democracy!

Rage: Owowowowow...It's an armsrace... (Is thrown into her room. Wizard follows)

Harry: #Sweat drop# Wizard doesn't own anything.

Mary: Nope! 'Cept Izzy and all names like hers.

Mark and Sarah: And our family! So, go read!

Izzy: _Fun? ...Fun!! _$Happy trill$

**THANK YOU & REPLYS TO MY LOVELY REVIERS!!**

**Panther73110: **I KNOW!!!! I luv these things too!! lolz!!

**Sakura Lisel: **Ah, but you forget, my lovely reviewer. Harry's been abused for most of his young life. It doesn't matter that he knows he can't be anywhere near England, the abuse has traumatized him and made him feel like the Dursleys will come after him for 'misbehaving' and such. But, you do have a point about the cat sized bugs! lolz!!

**hermione494: **Itz just 'cause the Wizarding World couldn't handle pokemon that this plot's used a lot!! lolz!! Thank you and I'll be working hard as I'm able!!

**bandgsecurtiyaw: **Thx!! XP

"blah" - talking

_blah_ - thoughts

"_blah"_ - Pokemon talking

**Chapter Four**

**~*~**

Harry woke up slowly, to something steadily poking him in the forehead. He'd tried swatting at it, but the nuisance continued. He opened his eyes, and squinted at it. The nuisance helpfully placed his glasses on his nose.

"Thanks," He muttered, then blinked at the sight before him. He quickly rubbed his eyes, and blinked at it again. It blinked back. 'It' being a a three foot tall, bony faced, bright red lizard thing with glaring green eyes, that were staring curiously back at him. Harry blinked again, and saw that it had a flame on the end.

"Um...Hello there?" The lizard thing arched an eyebrow at him.

"_Hello to you to. Are you actually going to stay awake now?"_ Harry blushed and smiled at it...him, by the sound of it.

"I'll stay awake. No more poking." The lizard thing looked at him, amused, before nodding.

"Char..." It grumbled, before turning and heading for the kitchen. Harry got up from his makeshift bed on the couch, folded up the blankets and carried them and the pillow over to the closet and put them away. He then went into the kitchen, and was startled to see that no one was in there but the odd lizard-like pokemon.

"Where is everyone? Oh, and what's your name?" He blushed and smiled shyly at the pokemon.

"_My name is Scorch. I'm a Charmeleon. Sarah's my Trainer. And the others are all asleep"_ He laid his head on his hands and impersonated someone sleeping. Harry beamed at the now amused pokemon.

"Well, Scorch, I'm Harry." He held out his hand, and a very shocked Scorch took it. They shook hands-claws?-and Scorch shook his head firmly.

"_You can understand me?"_ Harry nodded, and helped the pokemon get out eggs and bacon.

"Yeah...Why?" Harry was nervous. Had he done something wrong? The Charmeleon shook his head with a puff of breath.

"_You must be slightly psychic in some way or the other...Most humans can't understand us, though if the pokemon has enough of a bond with their Trainer, they can understand each other at a certain level."_ Harry nodded thoughtfully as he found the frying pan and a spatula. He grabbed a plate and put a paper towel over it. Scorch sent him a sly look, snatched up a piece of bacon, tossed it in the air, and used flamethrower. The bacon, now cooked perfectly where it wasn't too crisp or soft, landed on the plate. Harry laughed and clapped.

"Awesome!" Scorch gave him a bow, and started to cook more bacon. Harry made eggs, scrambled. He also started cooking toast. He put the eggs back in the fridge, and dumped the food into a bowl. Scorch handed him a spoon, and he smiled, before adding a certain amount of salt.

"Something smells nice," came Marks voice, hoarse from sleep, from the doorway. The man was in some green stripped pajamas and a blue terry cloth robe. "Morning," he said through a yawn, before starting a pot of coffee and stealing a piece of toast. "You sleep well Harry?" He took a bite of toast before stretching.

"Yeah," Harry said, placing the bowl of eggs on the table, and the full plate of bacon. He buttered himself a piece of toast and ate it while he sat down. "Scorch woke me up about fifteen minutes ago." He sent said pokemon a rueful look. "Though I'd appreciate it if he didn't poke me in the forehead over and over again to do so." Mark chuckled.

"He does like to do that. These are really good, Harry," He murmured, shoveling eggs into his mouth with much gusto. He finished the plate in record time, had another piece of toast then stood. He wandered outside, and came back in with the newspaper. Harry poured him a cup of the now finished coffee, which he drank black as he started to read the paper.

"Hmm, it seems Professor Oak is going to be giving Trainers their starter pokemon in two weeks." Harry looked up curiously.

"Really? Huh, I'd like to see his pokemon lab sometime..." Mark nodded.

"I'll be going up there tomorrow, if you'd like to come." Harry looked up eagerly, and Mark laughed. "Of course, you'd have to ask Sarah later on when she wakes up and has a couple cups of coffee." He sent the black haired boy a playful wink. "She's not a morning person," he stage-whispered, and Harry laughed, smiling at the older man happily. He couldn't wait!

**~*~**

**A/N: **Review ppls!! I luv 'em!! lolz!!


	5. We're Off To See The Professor!

**A/N: **Hey yawlz!! I'm SOOOO HAPPI!! XP I've gotten NINE reviews! *Happy squeal* YAY!!! Okay, Two more days of voting!!

Thank you to my reviewers! I appreciate your views on my work and eagerly give you more to consider!!

(.)_(.) "ribbit!" lolz!

Meowth - 0

Growlithe - 2

Eevee - 3

Weevle - 0

Vulpix - 1

THANK YOU VOTERS!!!

Rage: Huh…Only one person voted for Vulpix. (Pouts)

Wizard: And that same person said MAYBE Vulpix… (Laughs as she dodges infuriated Rage and runs from room.)

Harry: Eep! (hides behind Sarah as Rage storms after Wizard, snarling.) O_O I'm soooo glad Wizard doesn't own me or any of the characters from my book series…

Sarah: *Nods sagely* But she does own your fate in this fic, my family, and the pokemons nicknames...though not the pokemon themselves.

Mystery Starter Pokemon: (nods in agreement, making pleased sound.)  
Harry: (Chases after his starter pokemon, trying to catch it so he can figure out what said fate of his would be.)

"Blah" – Normal speech

"_Blah"_ – Pokemon talking

_Blah_ - Thoughts

Chapter Five

~*~

Harry was practically bouncing in place, he was so excited. Sarah had said he could go to Professor Oak's with Mark! And that Mary and Izzy could go too! In fact, the only reason he _wasn't_ bouncing about was because the six year old had demanded a piggyback ride. Not that Harry minded, though. Oh no, he absolutely adored the little girl. Izzy was even perched on his head, trilling happily as the two children sang * Miss Suzy Had A Steamboat at the top of their lungs.

Mark trotted along behind them, smiling tolerantly. He was already seeing Harry as a son, just like he knew Sarah did. It was easy to see Mary was enraptured with him in such a way that it was more Hero-worship then anything else. Mark didn't mind, though. He thought it was adorable.

"Look, look! There it is!" Mary shouted, pointing ahead as a tall building appeared. Upon getting closer, though, Harry saw that it was only a couple of stories tall. A tall man with gray hair and a long white lab-coat stood on the top of the steps, leading to the doors. He had dark eyebrows, and warm gray eyes with lots of laughter lines. He smiled when he saw them, and waved merrily. Mary scrambled down from her perch and rushed up the stairs with a squeal of delight.

"Professor Oak!" She cried happily, glomping him. The older man laughed as he stumbled back under the enthusiastic six-year-olds hold around his waist. "Guess what, Professor! Izzy ran away again and was gone for days and days but then last night Harry brought her back and I was SOOOOOO happy, Professor! And then Harry stayed the night 'cause momma and daddy said he could and he got thumped on the head in the Viridian Forest and got amn-amn-am…He got his memories lost and didn't know what pokemon were and he cooked breakfast and it was really good and-and-and" She took a deep breath to continue, but Mark had finally arrived and, laughing, said,

"Easy Mary, easy! Don't confuse the poor man!' Mary let go of the professor, looking sheepish. Mark patted her on the head before smiling and shaking hands with Oak. "Hello, Professor, how's the grandkids?" Oak chuckled.

"Gary's still running around somewhere, and his sister is going to be a brilliant pokemon Trainer in a few years…Oh, hello there!" He had spotted Harry, who was shyly peeking around Mark. He blushed slightly and smiled meekly at the professor. The tall man crouched down slightly as Mark pulled Harry forward, so that he was eye-to-eye with the short ten-year-old. "What's your name?"

"Harry," Harry whispered shyly, having almost no clue on how to react with other human beings. Oh, with animals he got along just fine, and since he never truly considered the Dursleys as human made it easier to interact with them, but he'd never been a 'People person'. It was another thing kids teased him about at Primary school. The teachers had thought it adorable and obligingly let him read through classes, since he understood his work much faster then the other students. He wasn't a genius, just able to fully comprehend the work. The professor smiled kindly at him, and Harry likened him to everyone's favorite grandpa. Harry shook the mans hand tentatively.

"Well, Harry, I'm Professor Oak. I research and study pokemon." Harry nodded, warming to the kind man. Oak stood up straight and smiled slightly, bemused, at Mark. "Shall we go on in and get them settled?" Mark smiled, and the adult let them in. Izzy trilled at Oak from Harrys' shoulder, nuzzling Harrys' neck and making him laugh. Oak noticed that the laugh seemed…disused. Like the boy wasn't used to it. Come to think of it, the pokemon professor couldn't remember ever actually sing the boy around Pallet before, and he didn't seem to have any pokemon…

"This is where we keep the newly hatched or laid pokemon," He announced as they entered the nursery. Harry looked around in awe at the large **glass containers fitted in to the walls, and the rows of eggs sitting in incubators on one side of the room.

"Eggs, sir?" He asked, slightly confused. Oak, remembering what Mary had said about the boy not remembering what pokemon were, happily explained.

"All pokemon are hatched from eggs, Harry. Doesn't matter what kind they are." Mark nodded and led the surprised boy over to one of the containers. Inside were three purple mouse-like pokemon. They were rolling around and playing. One of them was a lighter purple then the others, and it saw Harry, hurried over to the glass, and stared at him curiously.

"These are Ratatta's(Sp?). They evolve into Raticates." Oak nodded, coming up and opening the glass. All three of them looked up, but Harry carefully picked up the light purple one. He cradled the small mouse to his chest and stared down at it in awe.

"Aren't you beautiful," he whispered, petting the little creature tentatively. It was a little taller then Izzy, mostly because of it's large round ears. "My name's Harry." The Ratatta made a soft sound and snuggled closer to him, giving a little hum of happiness. Harry turned to Oak, hopeful. "Can I give it a nickname?" Oak smiled, unable to deny those bright, hopeful eyes.

"Alright, and you can play with her for a bit. That's the only girl from the batch of Ratatta's we've had. Fourteen different Ratatta's and that one's the girl." He shook his head in amusement. Harry looked at the little Ratatta in his arms and thought for a moment.

"Harmony," he decided, beaming. "Your nickname's Harmony." Harmony made that happy sound again, licking him chin. Harry laughed, and carried the little Ratatta with him as he followed the adults from the room. Izzy peered at the Ratatta from Harrys' head, where she'd crawled in order to see everything clearly. Harmony and her locked gazes, both curious.

"_Hello?"_ A soft, curious female voice asked in Harry's head.

"hello to you to," he replied, amused. "Oh, and this is Izzy. Izzy, love, meet Harmony." The Caterpie trilled in welcome, waving from side to side. Harmony smiled and cooed back, happy. Harry giggled as the two launched into a tentative conversation on their favorite colors. He looked up as he walked outside.

"This," Professor Oak explained as he paused and waited for Harry to catch up, "is where we let the older pokemon run around outside their pokeballs." Harry looked around, awed, and stared as a whole range of pokemon roamed around in fences and out. One such pokemon was a massive red dog-like creature, with a white chest and spiky fur. Said pokemon seemed to feel his gaze, because it looked over at them, eyes wary.

"That's Archer," Oak explained. "He's new. A Trainer from Pewter caught him as a Growlithe and used a Fire Stone to make him evolve into an Arkanine(Sp?). Archer!' oak called the massive creature, which came over slowly, wary. Harry cuddled Harmony closer, nervous and intimidated. When the large pokemon was towering over him, he raised his gaze up to its' face as it sat down. He smiled timidly.

"H-hello." He stuttered, ducking his head shyly. Archer snorted, amused.

"_Hello to you to. What, afraid I'd eat you?"_ Harry looked up, startled. Archer looked him over in amusement. _"You're a bit bony, pup."_ Harry frowned up at him.

"I am not bony!' he scowled, cuddling Harmony closer. "I'm just a bit thin…" Archer barked out a laugh.

"_Oh, that's rich! Pup, your ribs are out farther then your belly!"_ Suddenly the large pokemon crouched down, eye-to-eye with the boy. _"Where is your Dame and Sire, little pup? And why haven't you been eating properly?"_ Harry gulped, the courage righteous anger allowed leaving him fast under such scrutiny.

"They're dead and my aunt and uncle didn't want me…" He looked down, hunching in on himself. Archer made a soft sound, leaning in to nuzzle the boy.

"_It's alright now, though, correct?'_ Harry looked up, confused. _"You're away from them, yes?"_ Harry nodded, and Archer sat up, nodding as if that solved it. _"Then you can eat right and gain some wait."_ He looked at Harry, arching an eyebrow. _"Unless you like being a twig?"_ Harry protested vehemently, and sent the Arkanine into fits of laughter. Grumbling about overbearing dogs, he turned to see Mark and Oak staring at him. His face flamed in embarrassment, and he looked down at his feet.

"Harry," Mark started slowly, and waited until Harry was looking at him before continuing. "Do you understand what pokemon say?" Harry, still blushing, looked down at his feet again.

"…Yes sir," he said meekly, embarrassed and slightly scared. Gentle fingers took hold of his chin, and lifted his face until he was staring into Professor Oaks kind gray eyes. They were solemn.

"Well," he said after a few moments. "This is interesting, isn't it Harry?" Oak smiled suddenly, relaxing Harry. "I think you should keep it a secret, alright? You don't want anyone who'd use it against you finding out." Harry nodded. After all, he knew exactly what it is like to be used.

**A/N:** Yay!!! R&R peeplz!!

* everyone knows this rhyme, right? lolz!!

** You know, like Petsmart!


	6. Hell Hath No Fury, Harry

**A/N: Hey, everyone! Voting is now over, so all those who voted, thank you! All those who didn't, well, your loss! Now, ONWRD!!**

**Votes:**

Meowth - 1

Growlithe - 2

Weedle - 0

Eevee - 4

AND FINALLY...

Vulpix - 3

**THANK YOU!!! THE WINNER IS...EEVEE!!!! **

Rage: Damn...

Wizard: (Smacks her upside the head.) Language! Oh, and to our reviewer Seimika, Thank you! We'd like that very much! And we're just keeping the chapters short because then we can have more chapters. We get writers block easily and it's irritating when we have more then one chapter in a go. We WILL try to make them longer though, okay?

Harry: And I'm still wearing that rock thing necklace, I've just forgotten about it...Hey, what do you expect? I'M TEN!!!! ...I wanna cookie... (Puppy-dog eyes at Sarah)

Sarah: &Sigh& Wizard owns nothing but plot, nicknames, and my family. (Gives Harry a cookie)

Wizard: Now, ONWARD TO TROY...I mean, to the story!!! That's what I was going to say... (Grins sheepishly)

Rage: SURE that's what you were going to say... &Snicker&

"Blah" Talking

"_Blah"_ Pokemon Talking

_Blah_ Thoughts

**Chapter Six**

**~*~**

Harry laughed as Harmony chased him around. They'd been playing tag for the last hour, as Oak and Mark had gone inside to discuss something. Mary was hiding behind a tree, giggling as the young Ratatta tackled Harry to the ground and sat on him, very smug. Laughing, Harry carefully rolled over, which made Harmony fall off his back. He merely lay there for a minute or so, panting and grinning as he stared at the sky.

"Dog pile!" Mary shrieked, leaping onto Harry, along with Izzy and Harmony. Harry tried to laugh, but with all three combined weights, the air had been forced out of him. Winded, he gasped for breath, grinning. Archer watched on from the shade of a tree, amused. Harry wiggled and slithered until he got free, before running as fast as he could toward the Arkanine, who arched a brow as the ten-year-old hid behind them. Mary and the two pokemon cheered, giving chase.

"They're all crazy!" He announced, peeking out from behind Archers' shoulder. The large pokemon chuckled.

"_Maybe, but I'm not sacrificing my sanity for you."_ With that, Archer leapt into the air and away, leaving Harry exposed with his back against the tree. Mary and the two young pokemon closed in, and Harry gave a weak smile.

"Um, heh, truce?" His three captures shared looks.

"...Nah," Mary said, before yelling "Tackle!" and Harry found himself once again at the bottom of an over energetic pile. With a groan, Harry went limp on his belly, and Mary cheered in victory.

"We wanna piggyback ride!" She demanded, and, giving a glare to Archer who was laughing, Harry complied with a mock scowl.

"You three are waaaaay too HEAVY!" He fell back to the ground with a smirk, making Mary squeal in surprise. With a pout, the six-year-old scrambled off. Izzy and Harmony rolled off, wrestling playfully, much to Harry's amusement. Laughing, he looked up and waved as Professor Oak and Mark headed over. Leaping to his feet, he poked Mary in the forehead, making her fall back onto her but in surprise.

"Tag!" He shouted gleefully, before sprinting off toward the adults. It took Mary five seconds to realize what he'd done.

"HEY!!! Oh, you are SOOOOO _**DEAD!!!!!**_" She screamed, leaping to her feet and barreling after him. Laughing, Harry looked back, before going pale as the little girl sped toward him with a mutinous look.

"Eep!" He sped up and ran as fast as he could, reaching the adults. Instantly, he hid behind them and peered around them. When They saw who he was running from, the both leaped out of the way just as the little hellion leaped, allowing her to do a full-out body tackle on the terrified ten-year-old.

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! HELP!!!!!" Harry screamed. "I GIVE UP!!!! YOU WIN!!! I'LL BUY YOU A BOX OF CHOCOLATE!!" That gave the revenge hungry six-year-old pause. Looking down at him suspiciously, she frowned.

"Two boxes." Harry blinked.

"One box, and I'll give you a piggyback ride all the way back home." Pitting the pro's against the con's, Mary nodded, then smiled, reached forward, and poked him in the forehead.

"Tag, you're it! No tag backs!" She declared, before leaping up and running back to Izzy and Harmony, and joining them in their wrestling. Oak, chuckling, pulled the frazzled and dirty Harry to his feet and dusted him off. His untamed hair even worse, Harry offered the adults a mock-hurt look.

"You both left me! To deal with that!" Mark and Oak shared a look.

"Hell hath no fury as a scorned woman, Harry," Oak said solemnly; Mark just shrugged.

"I'm married. Need I say more?" They all shared a look, before bursting out laughing. Wiping a nonexistent tear from his eye, Harry beamed up at them both.

"So what were you guys talking about?" Mark looked at Oak, who, smiling, nodded. Smiling himself, Mark pulled a red and white ball from his pocket, and held it out to Harry.

"Harry, meet your new pokemon." Harry, eyes wide, took the ball, which went from being the size of a ping-pong ball to the size of a baseball. A red light erupted from it and, there before him sat a cute little brown fox-like pokemon. Staring in awe, Harry looked at Oak and Mark. Oak, smiling, cheerfully handed him a green plastic rectangle that reminded Harry of Dudleys' GameBoy, and five more of the pokeball's.

"Vwee!" The pokemon cried, leaping into Harrys' arms and making the boy laugh.

"Harry," Oak told him, smiling. "That's an Eevee. He's a normal type pokemon, and needs stones to evolve." Harry blinked, confused.

"Stones?" Mark nodded.

"Yep, and different stones will make him evolve into different kinds of pokemon. A water stone will give you a Vaporeon, for example, but a moonstone will make him an Umbreon." Harry nodded, before cuddling his pokemon close and smiling with such joy it gave the adults pause. They admired their handy work as Harry spun in a circle with his new friend. It had been a tough choice, between Eevee and a Vulpix, but at the last minute another Trainer had come in to start his journey and had chosen the Vulpix, so the choice was all but made for them.

"Hello!" Harry said to the happy pokemon. "My name's Harry, and I'm your new trainer." Eevee purred slightly in joy, rubbing his head under Harrys chin and making the boy laugh again. Holding the pokemon in front of him, Harry smiled.

"Now, what should I call you?" Thinking it over, Harry decided. "How about Havoc? You seem like someone who'd cause that." The newly christened Havoc purred happily again and leaped to the ground to prance around Harrys' legs. Harry happily hooked his new pokeball's onto his belt, along with Havoc's. Curiously, he looked at the odd GameBoy-like thing, before giving Oak a questioning look.

"That's a PokeDex," The professor explained. "You open it, aim it at a pokemon, and it'll tell you all it knows on that pokemon." Harry grinned, looking the PokeDex over.

"Awesome! Hey, Professor?" Suddenly, Harry was shy again, unsure of how he should ask. "Um...If Harmony doesn't mind, can I catch her?" Amused, the professor nodded.

"Her mothers owner told me that any and all eggs her pokemon lay can be put up for adoption and for new Trainers, so go on and ask. You might have to pit her and your Eevee against each other, though. Sometimes you can't catch a pokemon unless they're weakened. Unless they really want you to catch them, of course." Harry, beaming, gave both men a hug before running over to Mary and the others.

"Hey Mary! Look! I got a pokemon!" Mary took one look at Havoc and squealed, scooping the happy pokemon up into a hug so she could cuddle it.

"He's soooo CUTE! Izzy! Look! You have a new friend!" Izzy crept over as Mary sat Havoc on the ground. The two pokemon looked at each other curiously before Havoc leaned forward and sniffed Izzy, making the bug pokemon give a happy trill.

"_Hello!"_ Izzy exclaimed, and Havoc sat down and happily replied,

"_Hello! My name's Havoc. I'm Harrys' pokemon. Who's pokemon are you?"_ Izzy rolled on the ground, making Havoc laugh and tackle her. While they talked, Harry knelt down and looked Harmony in the eyes shyly.

"Hey Harmony, guess what? Professor Oak said that, if you didn't mind, I could catch you and you can be my pokemon too! But, it's your choice, okay?" Thoughtfully, the Ratatta sat down.

"_Harry would be my Trainer?"_ Harry nodded, and the young Ratatta leaped into his arms with a happy coo. Laughing Harry hugged her to him, smiling. Carefully setting her on the ground, Harry unshrunk a pokeball.

"Ready?" When Harmony nodded, Harry touched the ball to her head. A red light erupted from it and sucked the Ratatta in. Smiling, Harry caressed the ball tenderly. "Come on out, Harmony." The little lavender Ratatta happily rubbed against his legs after she was out of the ball. Calling Havoc over, he introduced them, and laughed as they took one sniff at each other before launching into a discussion on what color was better, green or blue, while Izzy came over and told them that yellow was the better color. This made them pause, share a look, then tackle the bug playfully.

Sitting with his back against the tree, Harry folded his hands behind his head and stared up through the leaves at the passing clouds. Mary, tired from all the wrestling and running she'd done, snuggled into his side and fell asleep with her head on his chest.

**(A/N:** I was going to end here, but decided that, nah, I'd go one for a bit.**)**

**~*~**

**After we left Fawkes...**

Fawkes was proud of himself. He'd saved an innocent. Oh, he knew that Harry was supposed to save the Wizarding World, but he knew that Dumbledore had purposely put the boy into an abusive environment. Oh, he said it was for the _Greater good_, but he was going about it all wrong.

Shaking his head, Fawkes wondered how such a bright young man had turned into such a fool. In fact, the entire Wizarding World were fools. They could deal with the threat of Voldemort on their own, he knew they could. And the Prophesy? A farce created by a drunk, jealous old bint who just wanted the job so she could buy herself more whiskey. In disgust, Fawkes headed for the house of the only sane Wizard he'd come across in the last few years. He'd always like the Head of Slytherins' sarcastic manner. Maybe it was time to think about bonding to someone else...

**A/N: **There, a little longer, a little more interesting...Now REVIEW!! lolz!!


	7. Feline Comfort and Sarahs' Big Brother

**A/N: **Hey y'allz! I'm, like, REALLY sorry for not writing for so long. I kinda got grounded 'cause my grades went in a bad way, but I'm back, for now, so no worries! R&R!!

Rage: Okay, if y'allz haven't realized yet that we own nothing but a few certain things, then y'all shouldn't be reading anyway!

Havoc: _Yup! ...Harry! I wanna cookie!_

Harmony&Izzy: _Us too, Harry, us too!_

Harry: %Sighs & gives them all a cookie, absently giving Mary one as well.%

Sarah and Mark: And on with the show!

"I wanna cookie!" - Humans' talking

"_Play?"_ - Pokemon Talking

_I like pie... Chocolate pie -_ Thoughts

"_CHOCOLATE PIE!!!"_ - PokeDex, only not in Caps

**A/N2:** And now I'm kinda hungry... (Goes off in search of Cheese-Itz.)

**Chapter Seven**

**~*~**

Harry was happy. Deliriously so. He was with people who cared about him... He didn't have an impossibly long list of chores to do, and, best of all, he had two brilliant, beautiful, loving Pokemon who'd never leave him. He was definitely happy. Mark and the Professor and talked for about an hour longer, about trivial things and such, before the three left the older man to his work and went home, Mary getting her promised piggyback ride.

As they rounded a corner, Harry paused in shock. There was a long, sleek, black limo sitting outside of the house. It had a red and black pair of 'R's on its sides and on little flags at the front and back.

"Who's that?" He asked Mark, curious. The normally cheerful man clenched his jaw in anger, and glowered at the car.

"Sarah's older brother," he answered coldly, and Harrys' flinch went unnoticed. The boy followed the older man silently, his head bowed to hide his unshed tears. Mary scrambled down as the came through the gate and rushed inside, Mark stalking behind her, shutting the door firmly.

Harry stared at it for a few moments, a few tears falling. He swiped at them angrily and turned his back to the door, and walking back to the gate. He stared at the tinted windows of the car for a few seconds before walking away, his head bowed, and walking down the street, his heart aching in lost. They'd kicked him out. They didn't want him. He silently walked to the edge of town and found a nice rock to sit on. He pulled his knees up to his chest and cried silently, mourning.

He never heard the soft steps behind him, but he did feel it when something soft started rubbing up against him and purring softly. He lifted red and swollen eyes and stared at the creature rubbing against him comfortingly. It was about waist high on him, with soft, silky white fur. It was panther-like, with large, luminous gold eyes and a red-purple stone on its' forehead. Sniffling, he let go of his knees and scrubbed his tear streaked face furiously.

"_Why are you crying, cub?"_ a soft female voice asked him, and the feline-Pokemon licked his hair as she sat up. Harry sniffed again, and rubbed at his running nose.

"I thought-" His breath hitched, and her swallowed past the lump in his throat. "I thought th-that th-they cared for me." He leaned his face into the Pokemon's chest, more tears falling. "They took me in and they took care of me, but then Mark got mad and shut the door in my face. I know he wasn't mad at me, but they were so different from my relatives, but I thought that they'd gotten tired of me..." The Pokemon continued to purr comfortingly and nuzzled the top of his head gently, motherly.

"_So, because this Mark was upset with someone else, he wasn't thinking clearly and took it out on you?" _Harry nodded meekly, finally managing to stop crying. _"But he'll remember soon, cub. Just because he forgot himself for a moment doesn't mean he'll stop caring for you. Here, I'll take you back to your home, okay, cub?"_ Harry hesitated, before nodded and getting up, scrubbing his damp face.

"My name's Harry, by the way," He told her softly, placing a hand on her shoulder as they started back into town. He pulled out his PokeDex and opened it, pointing it at the Pokemon. "Sorry, but I don't know what kind of pokemon you are..." He blushed slightly, but she just nodded, amused.

"_Persian,"_ the PokeDex said in a computerized monotone, _"The evolved form of Meowth. This pokemon has a jewel in its forehead which allows it to gain back its lost energy during a fight faster. These Pokemon are extremely loyal and can be very protective of both human children and pokemon babies."_

"Wow," Harry said, putting the PokeDex back in his pocket. "So you're a Persian." The feline nodded regally, gracefully stalking a little ahead of him as the got closer to Mark and Sarah's house.

"_My Trainer is very pleased with how powerful I've become,"_ she told him proudly. Harry smiled shyly, his eyes still swollen and red. He was getting a headache from all the crying he did earlier and found himself yawning slightly as the rounded the corner and got closer. Sarah, Mark, Mary, Izzy, and some man in a suit were searching for him. Mark saw him first, and such profound relief came onto his face that Harry knew he was sorry for what he'd done earlier.

"Harry!" He cried, rushing over to him. This brought the others attention to him as well, and Harry, nervous, pressed closer to his Persian friend. She sensed his fear and snarled softly at Mark, who skidded to a stop, staring at her warily.

"Harry?" He asked tentatively, but Harry wouldn't lift his head. He was still unused to affection, and flinched when Mark gently reached forward to touch him. Persian hissed at him, getting in his way and swiping at his hand. Harry started when Mark yelped.

"Persian!" He gasped softly, staring horrified at the blood the dripped from Marks hand, which was cradled to his chest. The Persian merely growled, before turning her back to Mark and nuzzling Harry gently, and he buried his head in her soft fur, afraid about what would happen next. Would he be punished? Would they punish Persian?

"_Easy, cub. Deep breaths, don't worry. I wont let anyone hurt you,"_ Harry nodded, shutting his eyes tight and focusing on the Persians own calm, deep breathing. Slowly, he calmed down and found himself sleepy.

"Harry?" Sarah said gently, and the boy slowly looked up and noticed that Mark had moved back and was watching him with a regretful expression. Sarah was mere feet away, and was crouched down so that they were eye-to-eye. She smiled softly, and held out a hand to him.

"it's going to be okay, Harry, alright? It's going to be okay. Mark wasn't mad at you, and neither are we, okay? Please come inside?" Harry hesitated, and his eyes were drawn to Marks wounded hand, Sarah noticed. "No one's going to punish you for anything, okay Harry? It wasn't your fault, or Persians. Please come in?" Harry still hesitated, his fingers tightening in Persians fur before reaching forward and taking her hand tentatively, letting her pull him into a warm hug.

He let out a dry sob and clung to her, shaking hard. She cooed at him gently, shushing him and picking him up. He clung to her and whimpered pitifully. His head hurt and his eyes hurt and he was just sooooo _tired_! He snuggled his face into Sarah's neck and took a shaky breath.

"I'm sorry I ran off," He mumbled, but she heard and chided him softly.

"It wasn't your fault, hon. Mark is an idiot when it comes to my brother. Come on, sweaty, lets get you inside and settled in." Harry nodded, then lifted his head, worried.

"Persian?" He asked softly, and there was a low purr below him, and he twisted to see that the Pokemon was walking beside them, and he smiled at her, relieved, before nestling his head on Sarah's shoulder and letting out a soft sigh. Closing his eyes and enjoying being held for the first time, Harry slipped into an emotionally exhausted sleep.

**Somewhere in the Wizarding World...**

Severus Snape was not in a good mood. That lemon-sucking old cook had called him to his office, telling him to leave his very important potions to ruin, because that damned bird of his had severed their bond and had disappeared. _Good riddance,_ he thought. _The old coot didn't deserve a creature as rare as a phoenix. _Though he would never admit it, the Potions Master had grown a soft spot for the dratted bird. It had never judged him for his appearance, or attitude, or the fact that he was a Dark wizard. In fact, the creature had seemed to like him for all of his faults, which perturbed the Headmaster to no end.

With a soft sigh, he finished gathering the herbs he needed from the sleazy little apothecary in Knockturn Alley, where he could get some of his more questionable ingredients. After haggling the outrageous price to nearly a fourth of what it began, he left, feeling very pleased with himself. He quickly got to the Apparation Point and apparated to his summer house in the country on several acres of unplottable land. He'd barely taken three steps when there was a sudden trill from a nearby tree. His head snapped up, and onyx eyes met warm gold.

"Fawkes?" The Slytherin asked, startled. The majestic bird trilled at him softly, flying down to land on his shoulder. Snape gasped as he felt his magic pulse and a bond form between himself and the phoenix. Immediately, Fawkes red and gold plumage turned silver and black, and his gold eyes turned a bright emerald green. (A/N: remind anyone of a certain ten-year-old, hmm?) Snape stared at the creature, before slowly smiling. (A/N: Gasp!) Oh the old coot would choke on his lemon drops when he found out about this...

With this pleasant thought, the normally dour man stalked toward his mansion with an almost unnoticeable spring in his step, happier then he could ever remember being.

**Back with Harry...**

Harry woke to find himself cuddling into Persians side, his arms wrapped around her, and loud purring. Blinking blurry eyes, he carefully unwrapped himself from the Pokemon and felt around for his glasses. It was then he discovered he wasn't on the couch, but in a bed. He placed his glasses on his nose and stared around himself at the room. It was Mark and Sarahs'.

"_have a nice nap, cub?"_ Persian asked as she sat up gracefully. Harry smiled warmly at her and nodded his head. His stomach chose that moment to give a rather loud rumble and he blushed, sheepish. Persian chuckled and nudged him off the bed, before leading him calmly to the kitchen, where Sarah had just finished dinner. It was lasagna tonight, much to Harrys' delight.

The boy stopped in the doorway, suddenly nervous. The man, Sarahs' brother he guessed, and Mark were already at the table. Mary was already eating happily. All of the adults looked up when Persian trotted in, and Mark slowly stood. Carefully, he made his way towards Harry, who stood there, fidgeting. He got down on his knees so that they were eye-to-eye and simply stared into Harrys' eyes silently. They stayed like that for a few moments, before Mark slowly reached forward and pulled the unresisting Harry into his arms for a tight hug.

"I'm sorry, kiddo," he murmured, kissing the top of Harrys head. Harry nodded into his chest, his hands fisting in the older mans shirt. The stayed there for about five minutes before Harrys' stomach growled loudly, making him blush to the roots of his hair. Mark gave a startled laugh, and the mood in the kitchen lightened quickly. Mark stood and led Harry over to the table, where Sarah kissed him on the forehead before giving him a large plate of lasagna, which he happily started eating.

"Harry, this is my older brother," Sarah offered, sitting down next to Mark. Harry sat next to the mysterious brother, and looked up at him, curious. The man smiled at him, though it was one of those slightly stiff smiles that people not used to doing it smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Harry," The man said, his dark blue eyes calm and soft, but only a little bit. He nodded his head and offered one strong, tan hand. "My name is Giovanni."

**A/N:** Dun-dun-duh!!!!!!!! And so enters Team Rocket!! Whoo-Hoo!! I think this chapter is long enough to make up for the lack of writing I've done. Maybe? ... 0_0 ...


	8. Why? and Severus Gets Revenge

**A/N:** Hey y'allz, WizardsGirl here. I am proud to present THE NEXT CHAPTER!!! YAY!! lolz!! R&R

Wizard: I want a chocolate bar...

Rage: O_o o_O ...huh?

Wizard: (Nods sagely) I. Want. A. Chocolate. Bar. (Looks at Rage with narrowed eyes) _Now..._

Rage: O_O

Harry: ...She's scary when she's PMSing...

Everyone but Wizard: (Nods, backing away slowly)

Havoc: ...Vwee...?

"Bloop!" - Humans Talking

"_Tackle the humans!!"_ - Pokemon Talking

(**A/N:** Rage stop taking over the keyboard on these things!!)

"**This is your President Speaking."** - PokeDex

_Thinking... Thinking... OUCH!! _- Thoughts

**Chapter Eight**

**~*~**

Mr. Giovanni, as Harry called him, was going to stay the night. Mark looked far from happy, but was too busy reconciling with Harry to really express it. They ate ice cream and played a board game after dinner. It was pretty fun until Giovannis' cellphone rang. Frowning, he quickly answered it.

"What is it?" He snapped. There was some rapid talking on the other end. "So, you've decided to take a break from that brat and his Pikachu(Sp?) for once and actually do your jobs." There was more talking on the other end, and a spark lit in Giovanni's dark blue eyes. "Have you really? Hmm..." He looked up at Sarah for a moment. "Sister, dear, would you mind if a couple of my moronic employees stopped by tomorrow afternoon to show me something?" Sarah shook her head, amused. "Excellent!" With that he started giving the person on the other end the directions to the house. Harry looked from a tense Mark to a cheerful Sarah.

"What does Mr. Giovanni do?" He asked, curious, and Sarah smiled warmly at him. Harry scratched Persian behind her ear, where she liked best. He was surprised but pleased to find out that Mr. Giovanni himself was her Trainer. She was a beautiful creature.

"Gio is a Gym Leader, dear, and he owns a multi-billion-dollar corporation known as Team Rocket." Harry, eyes wide, looked at Giovanni in a kind of awed curiosity.

"What does Team Rocket do?" He asked as the man hung up his phone and put it away. Mark gave the other man a sneer of distaste.

"They steal Pokemon." Harry stared at him, then looked at Giovanni, head cocked to the side, bewildered.

"Why?" He asked simply. "Why not just catch your own?" Giovanni shook his head solemnly, giving Mark a glare worthy of the Grim Reaper in its' murderous intent; Mark paled and looked away, reaching over to take his wifes' hand.

"It would take us too long to train them to the capacity that we need them to be," he explained, his eyes calming and softening a bit as the landed on the black-haired boy, sitting indian-style on the ground with his back against Sarahs' legs. Persian was sprawled in his lap, purring contentedly. "We want already trained Pokemon, so we'll have more power." Harry thought about it for a minute, then shook his head.

"That's kind of stupid," he said bluntly. "After all, if you take happy and healthy Pokemon from the Trainers they love, they'll be less likely to trust you or follow your orders. But," he added before Giovanni could interrupt, "If you took abused, unhappy, or abandoned Pokemon from their Trainers, you'll be more likely to have a Pokemon who will obey you and love you. You'd need someone helping them through their emotional problems that such things create, but the end result would be much more satisfying." Giovanni thought about it for a few minutes.

"That is... A rather brilliant idea, Harry. Thank you." Harry nodded, ducking his head and fiddling with Persians ears. Giovanni watched him for a few minutes, before they all started as the clock chimed eleven o'clock.

"Bed, you two," Sarah said sternly, and Mary immediately sent up a volley of protests; Harry got to his feet and took the six-year-olds hand.

"Come on, Mary," he said, pretending to be sad. "Don't you want to go to sleep with me? I'll be scared if you don't..." The little girl immediately latched onto him.

"Don't worry Harry!" She said sternly. "I'll protect you from anything!" Harry smiled warmly. "After all, you still owe me a box of chocolates!" Harry face-faulted. _I'd hoped she'd forgotten about that,_ he thought with a sigh as he got back to his feet and let the little girl drag him to her room, where he'd be staying, since Giovanni would get the couch.

"Goodnight Mark, Sarah, Mr. Giovanni!" He called over his shoulder, yawning.

"Goodnight Harry," they all replied.

"I'll be in to tuck you both in, in a few minutes, okay?" Sarah called, and Harry nodded. As he got into bed, Mary wrapped her arms around him and he did the same, both of them quickly falling asleep.

_**Back in the Living Room...**_

"What an interesting child," Giovanni murmured, Persian sitting calmly at his feet. He absently stroked her head. "Very perceptive though shy as a rabbit." He sent his sister a shrewd glance. "Are you considering adopting him?" Mark and Sarah glanced at each other, hesitant.

"We'd love to adopt Harry," Mark said carefully.

"But he'll be leaving soon on his Pokemon Journey," Sarah said worriedly, biting her lip and glancing toward the hall that led to Marys' room. "I hope he'll be okay..." Mark squeezed his wifes' hand reassuringly.

"Don't worry, love, he can take care of himself. He has his Pokemon to help as well." Sarah nodded hesitantly. Giovanni looked thoughtful.

"I'll be going into town in the morning to get some supplies for Persian. Would you mind if I took him to get him prepared for his journey? He'll need some more supplies..." Sarah shook her head.

"It's alright, brother. Of course you can take Harry to Pewter City. He rather likes you and Persian already," Her eyes glittered mischievously. "And maybe you could even take him to the gym to try out Brock..." Giovanni's smile was slow, but it still had the edge to it, like a shark who'd scented blood.

"Perhaps I shall, dear sister," he murmured as they all got ready for bed. "Perhaps I shall..."

_**Unplottable Land Snape owns...**_

Saber, formerly known as Fawkes, was happier then he'd been in years. Decades, perhaps centuries, really. And Snape had bloomed under his influence as well, spending more time outside and becoming less dour and more mischievous. He'd managed to slip a potion into the Headmasters' Lemon Drop stash, that would make anyone who ate the candy, bald. It was brilliant, the power he felt getting away with pranking the old man. Now he understood, at least a little bit, why Potter and his friends did it so much.

That was another thing the Fawkes had helped him with. His anger. He no longer loathed James Potter, though he still disliked him. The man had been killed because he had protected his son and wife, and now Severus could respect him for that. He finally went past his bitterness and mourned the loss of his dearest friend Lilly. He even visited their graves.

In fact, after mourning and even forgiving Potter, mostly, he discovered that he had no reason to hate their son. He found that he couldn't even think of one reason, one little detail, to take his anger out on the boy. He even went so far as giving himself title of Godfather in Black's stead, seeing as how the imbecile was in Azkaban.

It was that reason he was now walking down Private Drive, looking for number four, where he knew the boy was staying. He strode up the street, up the driveway, and onto the doorstep. Calmly, he knocked firmly. A few minutes later, a boy the size of a baby whale answered the door and stared up at him dumbly.

"Hello," Snape said coldly, having not lost his disdain for muggles one bit. The boy blinked up at him, confused. "I am looking for Petunia Dursley..." Without a pause, the boy turned and scream,

"Mum! There's some man at the door asking for you! He looks like a Lawyer!" Snape glanced down at his black suit and black shirt, with its' green and silver tie. Lawyer? He looked at the boy in disbelief as a horse-like woman hurried down the hall.

"How can I help you?" She asked nervously, gesturing him into the house. Snape stepped in, sneering at the boy who gulped and dashed into the kitchen.

"I'm here about your nephew, Harry Potter..." The already pale woman went even paler.

"What ever the brat did we are not responsible!" She shrilled, and Snapes eyes narrowed.

"Are you not his legal guardians?" he demanded, scowling fiercely. She fidgeted as she led him to the living room.

"We were," came an annoyed voice from the doorway as a horribly obese man waddled into the room, obviously drunk, scowling at Snape. "Freak ran away three days ago." Snape stood abruptly, barely managing to control his magic at the words 'freak' and 'three days ago'. He'd already noticed that there were no pictures of Harry anywhere to be seen.

"Did you inform the police?" He demanded coldly, black eyes boring into Vernons'. The fat man began to sway.

"Of course not!" He spat, face purpling. "The freak and his _abnormalness_, rubbing off on our poor Dudders. If he hadn't of run away, we probably would have kicked him out anyways!" Snape pulled his wand from his pocket so fast his hand blurred, and had it pointing at Vernons' pudgy neck in seconds. Petunia screamed, and Vernons piggy eyes buldged from his head in horror.

"That is quite enough, Dursley," he spat at Petunia, burning eyes never leaving the man before him. There was a burst of black and silver flames, and Saber erupted into the room with a trill that sent terror more primal then fear in the Dursleys, and warm love in Severus. The wizard smirked and spoke three words, before turning and leaving the residence in a burst of Sabers flames as he grabbed the creatures legs.

When police arrived minutes later after a neighbor called, having heard the scream, they found nothing but two rather large pot-belly pigs and a rather ugly turkey.

_**The Next Morning, With Harry...**_

Harry awoke, once more to Scorch poking him repeatedly in the head.

"_Get up, lazybones, and help me with breakfast."_ Harry muttered at the annoying fire-type Pokemon, untangling himself from blankets and a very clingy and still sleeping Mary. Yawning, he used a bit of Marks mouthwash and rinsed the morning breath away, before dragging his fingers through his hair. He quickly changed into his clothes, the ones he'd worn at the Dursley's, having slept in his boxers and an old t-shirt Mark had given him.

Hurrying to the kitchen, he observed that the Charmeleon had gotten out all the supplies he'd need for pancakes. He even got out chocolate chips, Harrys' favorite, and two bowls so one could be regular and one could have the chocolate chips. Together, they started working.

By the time the other members of the household roused to the smell of bacon and coffee, Harry and Scorch had already made a big pile of pancakes and a large bowl of bacon. Giovanni staggered into the kitchen, and Harry made his coffee, which he took with a spoonful of sugar and that's it. He sat down at the table and took a deep breath, eyes closed, enjoying the aromas around him, before opening his eyes and staring. Simply staring.

Harry and Scorch were covered in varying layers of flower, pancake mix, batter, and chocolate, and both were grinning, unrepentant.

"Well," he said dryly, "looks like you two had fun." Harry giggled, before handing him a plate and gesturing to the large amount of food. Scorch grabbed a chocolate chip pancake and ate it happily. Mark and Susan were soon at the table as well, both with a cup of coffee and food. Giovanni was already on his second helping, marveling at how good the food tasted. They all watched, shocked, as Harry made more food, leaving the bacon to Scorch, and their eyes followed the pancakes as he flipped them easily into the air when the were finished and caught them on a plate.

Mary stumbled him, sleepy and looking around. Harry smiled and got her a cup of chocolate milk and a chocolate chip pancake in the shape of a Butterfree. She dug in happily, and Harry made her another in the shape of a Rattata and one in the shape of a Caterpie. Today was going to be an interesting day.

**A/N:** Mmm, chocolate chip pancakes... Yummy! Anyway, there you go! Next time: Harry goes to Pewter! Hope you like it! R&R


	9. Pewter City Part 1

**A/N:** Hey Ya'llz! Thank you to all of my reviewers, and I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Wizard: And if you don't...

Rage: I'll beat you with a fish.

Wizard: ...You're serious, aren't you, Rage?

Rage: (Looks at her strangely) Of course I'm serious. Why wouldn't I be? See, look! (Pulls off a shoe and takes a Salmon out of it) Fishy!

Wizard: O_O ...How is that thing even ALIVE?!?

Rage: ^Shrug^ I dunno.

Harry: ^Sighs^ On with the show! (Is hit in head with Salmon)

Rage: TAG!! (Grins)

"Blah" - Talking

"_Blah"_ - Pokemon Talking

_Blip_ - Thoughts

"_I am serious."_ - PokeDex talking

**Chapter Nine**

**~*~**

Harry stared around the limousine in awe. It was the first time he'd even been near one, and now, here he was,_ riding in one_!! Giovanni and Persian watched him explore the large compartment with tolerant expressions, as well as amusement. He talked to the driver, Max, and asked what kind of Starter Pokemon he'd had, which he found out was a Squirtle. He also found out that it had evolved into a Wartortle, then a Blastoise and that he'd gotten to battle the Pokemon Champion! Harry listened to the fifty-year-old with rapt attention as the old man explained the battle with precise detail, and was enraptured and awed. In the end, Max had lost, but still...

"We're here," he said after he'd finished, and Harry followed Giovanni out of the car with reluctance, waving goodbye to Max as he was led into the PokeMart. Then he was distracted, because the place was all but overflowing with stuff that he knew would help his pokemon stay healthy and happy. He ran around for a few moments, before Giovanni told him to calm down, smiling.

"Go pick out a backpack, and we'll get you everything you'll need on your journey. As well as some different clothes, though that'll have to wait until we get to the other store," he added absently as he looked through the Pokemon food. Persian trotted after the boy, who was looking through the bags. He just couldn't decide one what color he wanted.

"Which do you think I should choose?" He finally asked, and Persian looked the bags over with a critical eye before standing on her hind-legs and grabbing a black and gold one in her teeth, and dropping it at Harrys' feet. "Wow!" He hadn't even seen that one, as it was hidden behind a red bag an a blue one. The gold was swirled around and on the front pocket there was a silver Celtic knot. "It's perfect!" He kissed Persian on the head in a spur of the moment thought, and ran, grinning, back to Giovanni. The older man had gotten a basket, and it was filled with quite a bit.

Quickly grabbing another basket, Harry put on his backpack so that his arms were freed and followed Giovanni around, putting whatever he was told to take into his basket. Soon he was straining to hold it, but that was alright because they'd gotten to the counter and getting everything paid for. Giovanni also asked for twenty pokeball's, and ten things called Great Balls.

"Great Balls," he explained to Harry, "are like Poke balls, but have a better catching rate. You can use them on evolved forms of Pokemon, but you'll have to weaken them first, alright?" Harry nodded enthusiastically. Soon they were putting the bags in the trunk, along with Harrys bag, and headed to the clothing store. Giovanni insisted on picking out some of his clothes, which he didn't mind because he had no clue what to pick. Persian picked quite a few out as well, and Harry thought, secretly, mind you, that she had better taste the Mr. Giovanni. He would never tell anyone, though. He respected Mr. Giovanni too much to ever insult him in such a way.

After buying plenty of clothes, and a Rattata PokeDoll for Mary, they got something to eat, and Harry let Harmony and Havoc out under Giovannis' instruction. He gave them some pokemon food, which they gobbled down. Giovanni looked them over with a critical eye, and was startled to find that both were already strong and fit.

"Have you battled at all?" He asked Harry, who shook his head, cuddling Harmony to his chest while Havoc sat on his shoulder, both happy.

"No, sir, I only got them yesterday morning, and this is the first time since then that they've gotten out of their pokeball's." He looked unsure. "Why? Is something wrong?" He was worried that his little friends were sick, but Giovanni shook his head. Before he continued, though, a boy who looked around Harry's age ran up to him.

"Hey, kid!" He grinned, and pointed a finger at him. "You wanna battle?" Harry blinked, but Havoc cried out a challenge and leaped onto the ground. Harmony nodded, happy.

"Looks like they want to, even if I didn't," he exclaimed, laughing before getting to his feet. "Alright, lets do it!" Harmony leaped to the ground but stayed at Harry's side as they faced the boy. Giovanni sat back to watch, curious.

"Alright! Prepare to loose!" The boy exclaimed, pulliing out a pokeball. "Go, Bulbasaur!" A small blue pokemon on four legs with what looked like a flower on it's back emerged, blinking red eyes around curiously, before getting in a battle stance.

"Hey, what's your name, by the way?" Harry asked, shoving his bangs out of his eyes. The kid blinked at him, startled.

"Uh, my name's Mike. Yours?" Harry smiled warmly.

"I'm Harry." With that, they started.

"Bulbasaur, use tackle!" The Pokemon ran at Havoc.

"Havoc, dodge and give him a tackle of your own!" The Eevee easily dodged his opponent, and launched a tackle, hitting the other pokemon head on. The Bulbasaur went flying to land in front of its' Trainer, but got to its feet again, wincing.

"Come on, Bulbasaur! You can do it! Use vinewhip!" Two vines shot out of the Pokemon's back and started slashing at Havoc. They hit him hard, sending him to Harrys feet.

"You okay, Havoc?" Harry asked, worried. The little fox got to its feet, staggered, shook its head firmly, and nodded his head at his Trainer, who smiled slightly. "Alright, let's do this! Quick-Attack! And follow it up with a tackle!" The Eevee nodded, and moved at a blurring speed, zig-zagging, toward his opponent. He hit it hard, then attacked again in quick succession, and tackled it. The Bulbasaur stayed down, unconscious.

"Bulbasaur!" Mike cried, and recalled it, before giving Harry a glare and pulling out another ball. "You may have beat Bulbasaur, but you won't beat my Pidgey!" A small bird Pokemon erupted from the ball, and Harry called Havoc back. Harmony tackled her friend playfully, before getting onto the field.

"Okay, Harmony, we can do this!" Harry encouraged, and Havoc joined in with,

"_You can beat that bird-brain, Harmony!"_ Harry gave him a reproving look.

"No name calling, Havoc. It's not sportsman-like." Havoc looked sheepish, but they both returned their attention to the battle.

"Pidgey, use gust!" The bird made a caw-like sound and gave its wings mighty flaps and sending great bursts of wind at the Rattata, who closed her eyes tightly.

"Hang in there, Harmony!" Harry cried, thinking quickly. Suddenly, a thought came to him. "Okay, lovely, we can do this! Harmony! Use Quick-Attack, and Bite, combined!"

"What?!" Mike cried, staring at Harry in shock. Harmony leaped forward, gaining speed. When she launched herself forward, she opened her mouth and bit the Pidgey, which cried out in pain before fainting. "Pidgey! No!" Mike ran forward and scooped up his fallen Pokemon. "Are you okay?" He asked it, distressed. Harry scooped up Harmony and gave her a kiss on the head, laughing.

"Good job you two!" He rubbed his cheek against Havocs fur, smiling warmly, before going over to Mike, worried.

"Is it okay?" He asked, concerned. Mike nodded distractedly, cuddling his Pokemon closer, looking at Harry nervously.

"He'll be fine after I get him to a Pokemon Center." Harry nodded, relieved. He gave the other boy a smile.

"Good battle. You did very well," he told him, meaning it. Mike just stared at him.

"But I lost." Harry simply looked at him.

"So? You did your best, and though you lost, now you have a reason to train harder, so you can get me back." Mike blinked, then grinned.

"You're right. We _did_ do pretty good, didn't we?" Harry nodded, shook Mikes hand before the boy ran off to a Pokemon Center, and returned to his table to finish his meal. Giovanni congratulated him, and Persian gave both Harmony and Havoc tongue baths.

"That was creative, the combination attacks." Giovanni told him as he sipped his coffee, watching the boy over the cup. "And you very sportsman-lie to the other boy. You're not a bad winner, and I doubt you'll be a sore loser either." Harry blushed and ducked his head, shy.

"I just didn't want him beating himself up over the fact that he lost..." he muttered, embaressed. Havoc yawned in his lap, which made Harmony copy him. "Looks like bed for you two," Harry said, calling them back into their balls.

"Come on," Giovanni said. "Let's get those two checked out at the Pokemon Center as well. Just in case." Harry nodded, and followed as the older man took him down the street.

_**After they get the pokemon checked out...**_

"Harry, what do you know about Gym Leaders?" Giovanni asked the ten-year-old, who looked up from his chocolate ice cream cone, confused.

"Um, they run the gyms, and if you win a battle against them, they give you a badge and then you can challenge the Pokemon League and the Champion..." Giovanni nodded.

"Very good, anything else?" When Harry shook his head, Giovanni nodded slightly. "Well, each Gym Leader uses a special style, most importantly the kind of pokemon they specialize in. Take the Gym Leader here, for instance," He gestured at the building they were standing in front of. Harry ate the rest of his ice cream, staring at the building curiously. "This is the Pewter City Gym, and its' Leaders' name is Brock. Now, if you challenge Brock and win, you're already ahead of the Trainers who don't have a badge, but behind those who have more then one. Understand, Harry?" Harry nodded.

"So, why are we here, Mr. Giovanni?" Harry asked, though eh had his suspicions.

"Why, Harry, you're going to challenge Brock to a battle." Giovanni answered with a shark-like smile. Harry had a sinking suspicion that he'd get very familiar with that expression.

**A/N:** There y'all are! And just FYI, I don't really remember all of the badges, but I know that Brock's is the Boulder Badge. So, if any of your could send me the badges and the Leader's who give them, and maybe what kind of pokemon they specialize in, I'd be EXTREMELY grateful! And, as an incentive, the first person who does that will get a character dedicated to them in this!! Okay? R&R pplz!


	10. Pewter City Part 2

**A/N: **Hey everyone! Another chapter for you!!

Rage: Spoiled brats...

Wizard: (Whacks her over the head.) Don't insult the readers, Rage.

Rage: ^Pouts^

Harry: Just get on with it already! (Eats a chocolate chip pancake)

"Talking"

"_Pokemon Talking"_

_Thoughts_

"_PokeDex"_

**Chapter Ten**

**~*~**

Harry stared at the building in front of him curiously. Giovanni had taken him to a small house after finding that the Brock wasn't at the Gym because one of his sisters had gotten sick. Harry self-consciously fiddled with the hem of his shirt as Giovanni knocked on the door. Persian pressed against him in gentle reassurance.

A tall man with a dark tan, spiky black hair, and serious black eyebrows answered the door. There was laughter and yelling behind him, and Harry shifted closer to Persian at the sudden noise, startled and nervous. He still wasn't used to people, especially loud people. Giovanni smiled at Brock, but it was one of those indifferent and tight smiles that you gave people you didn't really like but didn't really hate, either.

"Giovanni?" The man asked, frowning slightly in confusion. "What are you doing here? Come in," he stepped aside and Giovanni stepped in neatly. Harry followed him cautiously, head ducked shyly as he dragged his fingers through Persians fur to calm himself down.

"Brock, how are you?" Giovanni asked calmly; Brock shrugged, barely glancing Harry's way.

"As well as I can be," he answered as he led them into the living room. Harry was startled by the sheer number of children in there. There were at least a dozen, give or take a few. They all looked up curiously when Brock reentered with his guests. Harry ducked behind Giovanni, much to the older mans amusement.

"Come now, Harry! No need to be shy." Harry peeked out from behind him shyly. Some of the older kids smiled encouragingly, while one of the braver younger ones ran over, and beamed up at him.

"Hi!" She cried, and Harry smiled shyly. "You've got pretty eyes!" Harry flushed brightly and ducked his head again, but the little girl grabbed his hand and dragged him over to the other kids. "Come play!" He smiled slightly, because the girl reminded him so much of Mary.

"Who's the kid, Giovanni?" Brock asked, watching as Harry was taken under the second oldest boys' wing immediately and was cooed at by the older girls for having such beautiful eyes.

"He's an orphan who my little sister is considering adopting," Giovanni murmured, watching Harry with soft eyes and a gentle smile. "Kid kind of grows on you. He's why we're here." He turned to Brock his expression shifting back to politeness. "He wants to challenge you to a battle, but we heard that one of your sister's had gotten ill, and he wanted to come by and see if she was alright and if you needed anything from town." Giovanni frowned slightly at that. "The boy's a bleeding heart, but he's a natural at Pokemon. Persian considers him a cub." Said Pokemon was watching the children with rapt attention, eyes narrowed slightly as the pulled Harry into a game of tag.

"Interesting." Brock looked thoughtful for a minute. "Very well, we'll have the battle out back, and the others can watch. We'll do it in a little while, though. They're having too much fun." Giovanni nodded, smiling, as Harry dodged and wove his way around the cluttered room, easily dodging the other kids and laughing the entire time, his bright eyes gleaming with joy.

The next two hours were some of the funnest Harry had ever had. He had fun with the eleven children, and even got to meet the sick one. Her name was Alice, and she was eight. There were Tony, Mark Sam, and John, who were sixteen, fourteen, twelve, and eleven. Then there was Joyce, Mary, Sarah, and Molly, who were fifteen, ten, nine, and seven. Adam and Amanda were twins, and were six. And the youngest, Suzie, was four-and-three-quarters, she adamantly told Harry.

All in all, they were the most interesting, entertaining, and all together fun kids he'd ever met. He even talked for Brock, who wanted to be a Pokemon Breeder, he discovered, and asked him questions on what Pokemon should eat and healthy mixes of Pokemon Food that made sure the eaters got all of the nutrients they needed.

"Why do you want to battle me for, Harry? Why do you want the Boulder Badge?" Brock asked him as they all sat around in the backyard and ate hotdog's. "Do you want it so you can be the next Pokemon Champion? Or a Pokemon Master?" Harry looked at him, bewildered. It sounded like Brock was used to Trainers wanting those things, if the tone he used was any indication.

"Not at all," Harry told him after swallowing a mouthful of food. Brock looked surprised, and Harry shrugged. "I want to get my Pokemon stronger, so that they can protect themselves better, and keep safe and healthy." He took another bite of hotdog, watching a butterfly flutter around. Finishing his food, he carefully made his way over to the flowers the butterfly was flying around. He lunged, trying to catch it, but it got away. Instead, he found himself face-to-face with a Rattata. He blinked at it, and it blinked back. It had darker fur then Harmony, but it's eyes were a bright purple.

"Hello there," Harry said cautiously, careful not to move to fast as he sat up. "My name's Harry." He noticed that the Pokemon had a wound on its' shoulder, and frowned worriedly. "Oh dear, what happened to your shoulder?" He leaned closer to peer at it from a better angle, and the Rattata let him, too tired to really run anyways.

"_Stupid Spearrows,"_ he heard it, a boy by the sound of its' voice, mutter. _"It's not like the meadow's small, or anything. They can share it!"_ Harry nodded his head in agreement.

"Yes, I've heard Spearrows are very territorial." The Rattata looked up at him, startled. "Come here, and I'll get that fixed up for you in a jiffy." The Rattata hesitated. "I'm not going to catch you unless you want me to," he reassured it. "I prefer asking Pokemon to forcing them. But sometimes they can be so enraged or scared that they're beyond reason." The Wild Rattata nodded, letting Harry lift him carefully into his arms. The ten-year-old carefully carried the injured Pokemon over to the adults.

"Mr. Giovanni? Mr. Brock?" They looked up, and stared at the Pokemon, who'd buried his head hi Harrys' chest, afraid. "He's injured. Do you have any potions?" Brock nodded, staring, before getting up and going inside. "It's okay, little guy," Harry murmured gently, rubbing the Rattatas' ears comfortingly. "We'll get you fixed up and on your way in a minute, promise." He continued murmuring soothing words to the Rattata until Brock returned with a small purple spray bottle. "Thank you," Harry said, then went over to a table and set the mouse-like Pokemon down carefully. Suzie ran over, curious. She gasped slightly, eyes wide, when she saw the Rattata.

"It's so cute!" She said, climbing onto a chair in order to see the Pokemon better. "Can I pet it?" Harry hesitated.

"I'm not sure if he'll let you, kiddo," he finally said, looking at the Rattata. "He's a Wild Pokemon, after all. And he's hurt, which means he's scared, too." The Rattata looked up at him with wide eyes, then looked at Suzie, who held out a hand slowly, just in case he wanted to bite. The Rattata sniffed her hand, then gave it a tentative lick. Suzie giggled, beaming. The Pokemon let her pet him on the head before Harry told her to move her hand so he could take care of its injury.

"You know what," Harry told the Pokemon as he carefully sprayed his wounds. "I think I'll call you Sneak, because you got this from trying to sneak past the Spearrows." The Rattata cooed at him, and gave his hand a lick as its' wound healed. "There you go, Sneak! Lets get you on your way." Sneak let Suzie give him one more pat before Harry picked him up and carried him back towards the garden. The others watched as he set the Pokemon down and waved as it ran back into the trees.

"Why didn't you catch it?" Brock asked curiously; Harry shrugged.

"Well, I already have a Rattata, and she might get jealous," Harry half lied, because he wasn't sure if he wanted anyone to know the real truth. He didn't want to be made fun of. Brock and Giovanni both accepted this, and everyone finished eating.

"Are you ready to battle?" Brock asked him, and Harry nodded his head happily. As much as he liked Brock and didn't want to hurt his Pokemon, he want his Pokemon to get strong so they'd be safe, more. They faced off with twenty feet between them. Even Alice watched, though from the window. The other kids found seats and ate potato chips, curious as to the outcome.

"Geodude, go!" Brock cried, throwing his pokeball. A small, round rock-like Pokemon with muscular arms and no legs erupted from it, growling. Curious, Harry pulled out his PokeDex.

"_Geodude, a rock-type Pokemon. Found mostly in rocky areas and mountains. People trip over these creatures when not paying attention in these areas, often causing a rock slide of angry Pokemon. Weakness: Water attacks._ Nodding, Harry put the PokeDex back in his pocket and pulled a pokeball from his belt.

"Come on out Harmony!" He unleashed the lavender Rattata, who automatically leaped into his arms, cooing and nuzzling his chin. Harry laughed, hugging her briefly.

"Come on, girl, we've got a battle to win!" The Pokemon nodded, leaping to the ground and taking a battle stance. "Ready girl?" She nodded with a bark-like noise.

"Geodude, tackle." The rock-type pokemon nodded, and rushed forward.

"Harmony, dodge!" The mouse-like pokemon dove to the right, avoiding the attack. "Use scratch!" She dove forward, racking her claws against the rough surface of her opponents body. It barely noticed, shrugging it off. Harry frowned, trying to think of something. Maybe...

"Geodude, headbut." The pokemon dove at Harmony, attempting to slam its' head into her, but she jumped over it and ran a little ways, putting some distance between them. "Again." The Geodude kept up the attack, doing it again and again, and Harmony barely managed to doge each attack.

"Harmony! Remember that battle earlier? That attack I told you to use?" The Rattata nodded, dodging the other Pokemon once more and running over to Harry. "Think you can do it again, and add a headbut of your own at the end?" Again she nodded, whirling to face her opponent. "Ready?" Her answer was the lifting of her tail, ready to run.

"Geodude, tackle." Brock frowned as he looked at Harry and his Pokemon, neither of which was moving...

"Now Harmony! Quick-Bite headbut!" Instantly, the Rattata launched forward in blurring zig-zags before diving at the on rushing Geodude, using its' momentum against it, and biting it with a bone-crushing strength. Before the other Pokemon could regain its senses and balance, she immediately launched herself forward and slammed her head into it, sending the now unconscious Pokemon flying through the air to land at Brocks' feet. Brock recalled it, shocked, while Harmony shook her head, and ran back to a cheering Harry.

"That was awesome, Harmony!" He cried, scooping the happy Pokemon up into his arms and holding her aloft while spinning in a circle, making her coo happily. Laughing, he pulled her in for a firm hug and a kiss on the head before recalling her into her pokeball.

"That was good," Brock told him calmly, pulling out another pokeball. "Now, meet my other Pokemon. Onix!" A huge snake-like Pokemon made entirely of large boulders erupted from the ball. It shook it's giant head and gave a mighty roar.

"_Finally!"_ the Onix said, focusing on Harry. _"I've been in there way too long. I love a good battle. It makes the heart pound."_ Harry smiled at it nervously, and called out Havoc. The Eevee strode forward, stance stiff, ready for a fight and growling. Harry worriedly watched his Pokemon, wondering how a Pokemon so small could even think about beating one so bad. _Oh well, we'll just have to try our best!_ He thought with conviction, already thinking of a battle plan.

"Onix, tackle!" Brock shouted, and Harry countered his order with one of his own.

"Havoc, Quick-Dodge!" The small fox blurred, dodging the larger pokemon with ease. Harry saw that a creature as large as the Onix could still be fast and deadly, but had a slower attack-recovery. "Havoc, get behind it, but watch out for its' tail!" The fox nodded, zig-zagging as it ran behind the bigger Pokemon.

"_Come on, you overgrown pebble!"_ the Eevee provoked. _"Follow the little foxy!"_ Onix, though smart, also had a very short temper, which made it much more prone to provocation, which meant it would make more mistakes.

"_WHAT DID YOU CALL ME, RODENT?!?!"_ it roared, turning its body and lunging at Havoc, who easily leaped up onto its back and over.

"_No, I called you an over grown pebble, but Rodent will do as well,"_ Havoc laughed, dodging another infuriated lunge. Brock was frowning, trying to get Onix to use Bind, but the Pokemon was too incensed to obey.

"_I will crush you into dust and blow your remains over the ocean!"_ it hissed, twisting and lunging and curling under itself to try and get the fox. Havoc snickered at it.

"_And then your big head will over balance you so that you fall in. But I have no doubt that your hollow skull will allow you to float." _He finally stopped and sat down, simply looking at the Onix, who lunged at him, stopping barely an foot away.

"_What?!"_ It twisted its large head around to find what had stopped it. So focused on attacking the Eevee, the Onix had fallen right into Harrys' trap, and had tied itself into a knot. It struggled and roared and rolled, desperate to get untied, but it was impossible. Finally, exhausted, it collapsed. Brock called it back, and Harry cheered, jumping up and throwing a fist in the air. Havoc leaped around him, laughing and happy, spinning in circles.

"We did it, Havoc! Good job!" He fell to his knees and hugged the Eevee firmly, overjoyed.

"That was well done, Harry," Giovanni announced, clapping with the rest of Brocks siblings. Brock walked over, and clapped as well, smiling slightly.

"An interesting strategy, Harry. I think you diserve this more then some Trainers who beat me." He held out something shiny, and Harry took it. It was the Boulder Badge. Harry hooted and spun around in a circle with Suzie when the girl leaped at him, both laughing until they got too dizzy and fell onto the ground. Harry had gotten his first badge, and made quite a few new friends in the process.

**A/N:** Ta-da! His first badge! YAY HARRY! (Applauds) Now, R&R!!


	11. My Psychic Powers Are Tingling!

**A/N:** Hey y'allz! How are ya? Any complaints about the fic? Review if so, or if you have any advice. Thx! R&R!!

Wizard: (Looks at Author) ...I ain't gonna say nothin'.

Rage: (Looks at Wizard) ...Did you just sound like me?

Harry: Did someone see my cookie?

Wizard and Rage: (Point in opposite directions) It's that way! (Glare at each other.) Shut Up! Stop copying me!

Rage: (Hits Wizard with a fish)

Wizard: (Now covered in slimy fish scales and smelly stuff) ^Twitch^ Ew...

Rage: (Smug) I. Win.

Harry: O_O ...Never mind... (Leaves)

"Talking"

"_Pokemon Talking"_

_Thinking_

"_PokeDex speaking, how may I help you?"_

**A/N: **Yes, I'd like a large order of chocolate pie... _With_ whip cream... lolz!!

**Chapter Eleven**

**~*~**

Harry was utterly exhausted when he got back to the limousine, stumbling along after Giovanni, holding onto Persian. He got into the car with Max's help, happily showing the driver his newest possession. He managed to slump into the seat next to Giovanni, where Persian laid across his lap like a warm blanket, before falling asleep. He awoke, briefly, to find himself being carried. He heard Sarah asking something.

"Tired himself out, playing and battling and shopping," Giovanni's smooth, deep voice answered close to his ear, sounding amused. Harry yawned and went back to sleep, feeling safe. He dreamed of battles and a Pokemon who never left the shadows.

Harry awoke mere hours later, and found he was in Mary's room. Yawning, he got out of bed and staggered into the living room. He paused, rubbing his eyes before putting on his glasses. Curiously he blinked at the people in the room. Sarah, Mark, and Giovanni were all on the couch, Mary on the floor and playing a game with Izzy. There was a woman with long red hair, and a man with blue hair, standing in front of the adults. A short cat-like Pokemon stood between them, it's fur the same cream color as Persians, with a large gold oval on it's large foot-ball shaped head.

"Um," Harry said, blinking big green eyes at everyone. "What's going on?" Giovanni arched a brow at him when he looked over. He gestured Harry over.

"Harry, meet a couple of my employees. Jessie, James, Meowth, meet Harry. He's living here with my sister and her husband." Harry smiled shyly at them, before being tackled by Persian, who came sprinting out of the kitchen. She then proceeded to lick his face and hair vigorously, while he sputtered and tried to get her off.

"_Oh, hold still cub. You've been playing and battling and sleeping all day. Let me have some time with you."_ With an annoyed sigh, Harry stopped trying to push her off.

"Fine. But you don't have to _lick_ me!" Persian chuckled, nuzzling his cheek and purring. "Silly cat," he said fondly, sitting up when Persian allowed him. He wiped the saliva off his face with a grimace. "Ew." Meowth snickered, and Harry was surprised when Persian gave the other Pokemon a glare. Meowth glared back, both growling at each other.

"Hey, break it up, you two!" Mark said, frowning.

"Persian," Harry said, frowning slightly. "Don't be rude." Persian stopped growling with a huff, and sat down next to Harry and grooming his hair. Harry's eye twitched slightly, before he shook his head in exasperation and turned his attention to the Meowth, smiling. "Hello there! I'm Harry." He held out a hand, which the Pokemon took.

"The name's Meowth. Nice ta meet'cha," The Pokemon said, his voice having a slight twang sound to it. Harry didn't even blink at the fact that he was speaking English. He just smiled warmly, though still a bit shy. Meowth liked the kid already.

"So, what's going on exactly?" Harry asked, looking around the room at everybody while absently reaching out and scratching Meowth behind the ear, unknowingly his favorite spot. When he realized what he was doing, he stopped, blushing. "Sorry 'bout that," he apologized, but Meowth all but hopped in his lap.

"Do that again," he said, and sighed blissfully as Harry complied, purring. Persian looked at him for a moment, assessing whether or not the other Pokemon would be a problem, but when she heard Harry giggle, she decided that it was alright, and went back to grooming her 'cub'.

"These three," Giovanni informed him, "have been running all around the Region chasing this boy with a Pikachu for a long time." Harry looked at him curiously, paying attention. "Well, they finally got tired of being beaten every single time and decided to get back to work. On their way back, they apparently found a house that was clearly abandoned, and inside they found a little less then a dozen pokeball's, all with strange designs on them. They were just about to show us when you came in." Harry turned his large, curious emerald eyes to Jessie and James, who pulled out a large sack and upturned it on the coffee table. Ten pokeball's tumbled out, each one had a different color of swirls on it.

"Maybe Mary should leave the room," Sarah said worriedly, eying the strange pokeball's warily. Harry was entranced, leaning forward and caressing a 'ball with his fingertips. Something about the balls called to him. They all just seemed...alive. Powerful. And, suddenly, he found he knew what was in each ball.

"Charazard," he murmured, eyes glazing. He moved to the next. "Dragonair." He moved on. "Aerodactyl." The next. "Lapras." The next. "Blastoise." Next. "Vinesaur." On the next one, he paused, head tilting slightly. "Ninetails, and pregnant, by the feel of it." Next one. "Raichu." Next one. "Fearrow." He touched the last one, and his expression softened. "Persian. Extremely old. Ancient, really..." He sat back, expression pleasantly blank, eyes glazed and empty. It was a look that scared everyone who was in the room, more then the little show he'd just put on did.

"Harry?" Sarah asked softly, and he turned to her with a blank, pleasant smile.

"They whisper to me, you know," he informed her, turning those terrifyingly blank eyes back to the table, his head lolling on his neck. "The pokemon in these are terrifically old. They tell such brilliant stories..." his voice had a soft, dreamy quality to it that made the fine hairs on everyones bodies stand on end.

"How old, Harry?" Giovanni asked gently, unnerved but interested. (_**A/N:**__ Um, hello? Businessman, here!_) Harry let his head fall back, lolling on his neck as if boneless. He rolled those disturbing green eyes to Giovanni's dark blue, and a hint of life returned to them, a flicker of recognition, there and gone again.

"Centuries..." he whispered, before rattleing off in a dreamy monotone, "Charazard, four hundred seventy-three. Dragonair, three hundred seven. Aerodactyl, seven hundred thirty-two. Lapras, two hundred ninety-eight. Blastoise, five hundred twelve. Vinesaur, five hundred sixty-six. Ninetails, nine hundred eighty-four, and nearly ready to lay her egg. Raichu, eight hundred. Fearrow, three hundred ninety. And Persian..." His eyes flickered again, the recognition stronger then before, his voice was less dreamy then it had been as he whispered the answer. "Twenty-seven millenias have passed since he was a Meowth, thirty since he was considered a baby. He is a Lord, royalty. One of the first of his kind. Ancient. Powerful..." His eyes closed and his head fell forward, his shoulders slumped.

Meowth had already scrambled from his lap, fur standing on end in terror. Persian whimpered, afraid for her cub. She crept forward from where she'd hidden, and nudged his shoulder with her nose. He roused slowly, eyes opening to blink at his lap. He lifted his head and looked around, confused and nervous. Everyone was staring at him, holding their breath.

"...I'm hungry," he announced after a minute, and the entire room face faulted.

**A/N:** Dun-dun-duh!!!! Oooh, Harry's creepy psychic powers are kicking in! What'll happen next, you wonder? You'll have to wait and see! Lolz! R&R


	12. Unpacking and Ancient Pokemon

**A/N: **Hey, y'allz. You enjoy that last chapter? Lolz! Well, here's the next one! R&R!!

Wizard: (Listening to Ipod)

Rage: (Sneaks up behind Wizard)

Wizard: _"I'm not paralyzed but I seem to be struck by you. I wanna make you move, because you're standing still..."_

Rage: (About to jump on her)

Harry: HI EVERYONE!! (Jumps on both)

Wizard & Rage: AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

Harry: (Giggling, runs from room.)

Wizard & Rage again: POTTER I'M GONNA _**KILL**_ YOU!!! (Runs after Harry, Rage with fish & Wizard with her baseball bat)

Havoc: _...I don't know him..._

Author: (Hands Harry a cookie as he runs by, smirking evilly) Very good, my minion, very good... Mwahahahaha...

"Talking"

"_Pokemon Talking"_

_Thinking_

"_PokeDex Talking"_

**A/N2:** OMG!!! hermione494, you are the winner! You get a character dedicated to you! And you _SOOOOOO_ didn't go over board on info, 'cause those places are gonna be in the sequels!! I LOVE YOU!!! ^Squeal^ (Tackles said Reviewer in a hug) Now, any and all information you can get on those gym leaders, such as appearance, and maybe even what pokemon they use (Hint hint), I'd greatly appreciate. If someone else beats you to it, though, they ALSO get a character dedicated to them!! YEAH!! Okay, I've blathered on long enough, ONWARD!!

**Chapter Twelve**

**~*~**

Harry was shocked, and scared. Giovanni and the others had just recounted what he'd done. He couldn't remember. All he knew was that, after he touched that first pokeball, he'd heard whispers, soft and far away, more of a murmur of sound. Then he'd felt Persian nudge him, and had opened his eyes.

"I thought I'd fainted," he admitted sheepishly. Giovanni just looked at him for a few moments, eyes calm and curious.

"And when, Harry, were you going to tell us you were psychic?" Harry shifted nervously, ducking his head and nudging the ground with the toe of his shoe. His eyes flicked over to Mark, then away again, but Giovanni's observant eyes missed very little, and he turned hard, glittering eyes on Mark, who flinched slightly. It was the first time Harry fully realized just how intimidating Giovanni could be when he was angry.

"And how long have you known about this and kept it quiet, _Mark?_" The last word was hissed, and Harry shuddered slightly. Mark wouldn't look at anyone.

"I found out yesterday. The professor and I both thought it better that he keep it a secret." Harry was looking at his feet again, tears in his eyes. They wouldn't want him now, he thought. He was different, abnormal. _A freak_. Suddenly large, infinitely gentle fingers gripped his chin, lifting his face until his watering green eyes met gentle dark blue.

"What's wrong, little one?" Giovanni asked gently, and Harry sniffed.

"None of you'll want me anymore, cause I'm a freak." He said morosely, tears slipping down his cheeks. Giovanni's eyes widened, then narrowed.

"Who in the world would think you're a freak, Harry? There are plenty of psychics in this region. You are _not _a freak, Harry. Understand me?" Weakly, Harry nodded. "Now, who told you you were?" He hesitated, then whispered sadly,

"My relatives..." Giovanni's eyes went blank, the way someone's eyes go when you're willing and ready to kill someone. And you'd enjoy it. Harry shivered slightly. _Wow,_ he thought wonderingly. _Giovanni has more mood swings then a PMSing girl on a sugar high... Where the hell did THAT come from?!?!_ **(**_**A/N: **_^Laughs a soft evil laugh^ Mwahahaha**)** _Oh well,he' still scary when he's mad..._ Giovanni's eyes softened once more, and he wiped Harrys cheeks gently, handing him a Kleenex **(**_**A/N:**_ Don't own**) before standing up and straightening his ruffled suit.**

"Now, let's stop that crying, alright?" Harry nodded quickly, blew his nose, threw away the tissue, and smiled sheepishly at everyone.

"Sorry about that..." Sarah gave him a loving smile, wrapped him in a firm hug, and kissed his head. Persian licked his hand from where she was, rubbing her head against him.

"Quite alright, Harry," Giovanni said. He cleared his throat. "Now, mind telling us what else you can do?" Harry blushed slightly, shy.

"I can, uh, talk to Pokemon. And understand them, I mean." He blushed brighter and buried his head against Sarah, who stroked his hair gently, comfortingly.

"Interesting," Giovanni said, thoughtful, then he shook his head. "Let's take a closer look at these Pokemon, shall we?" Sarah left the room, and returned with a banana for Harry, who scarfed it down, barely chewing. Giovanni reached forward and picked up one of the odd pokeball's, this one with yellow designs. He pushed the button.

A large red dragon with huge wings and a large flame on its tail, with yellow slashes on it's bony cheeks, erupted from the ball with a window-rattling roar. Harry covered his eyes, eyes shut tight.

"_Who dare wake me?"_the pokemon snarled, glaring at everyone. His eyes fastened on Giovanni, who was looking at it with cool eyes. _"You!"_ It started to attack, but Harry stepped in front of Giovanni.

"It's not his fault!" Harry stared the pokemon right in the eyes. They stared at each other for a few moments. "Don't hurt him, or anyone else in the room."

"_Who are you child, to order me around?"_ it, a he by the sound of it, hissed, eyes narrowed. Harry swallowed.

"I'm not trying to order you around," he corrected. The Pokemon's eyes widened slightly. "And my name's Harry." The pokemon stared at him for a few minutes, then nodded, and turned it's gaze back to Giovanni, scrutinizing the man.

"_He is worthy,"_ the pokemon finally said after a few minutes. Leaning forward, he nudged Giovanni's hand with his snout, Harry quickly getting out of the way. Giovanni looked at Harry, who nodded, before rubbing the Pokemon's brow. It gave a low rumble of pleasure. _"I except him. The others will not, now." _Harry looked at him, confused. _"My name is Raizu, child."_ Harry nodded slightly.

"He says his name is Raizu, and that he excepts you as his trainer, Mr. Giovanni, and that none of the other's in those ball's will..." Giovanni nodded, before recalling the pokemon.

"Well, I guess I have a Charazard now," he said, amused. He turned to Jessie and James, and gestured at the pokeball's. "You two pick one." They quickly grabbed two at random. Mark and Sarah did the same. There were five balls left. A presence at the back of Harry's mind whispered to him, telling him that one ball was his, and another was for Mary. Quickly, he took the one he sensed was for him, which had black zebra-stripes on it, and the one for Mary. Giovanni looked at him, arching an eyebrow.

"For Mary," Harry explained, walking from the room in search of the six-year-old. "Mary? Mary! Where are you, squirt?" A blond head poked out of a doorway, the on that led to the laundry room.

"What's happening?" She demanded, scowling. "Mama sent me out." Harry smiled and held out her pokeball. It had pink and purple swirls on it, and Mary's eyes went wide and her mouth formed an 'o'. She took it from him and accidentally hit the button. Suddenly, a large orange mouse-like pokemon with a long tail and large black ears erupted into the room.

"Rai?" It asked sleepily, pink and purple slashes on its' cheeks. It looked around. "_Where am I?"_ a feminine voice asked, soft and curious. Harry pulled out his PokeDex.

"_Raichu, the evolved form of Pikachu. Strong electrical attack, much more so then its' previous form. Extremely loyal to their Trainers, these Pokemon have even been known to adore children and treat them as their own. _Harry nodded and put it back in his pocket.

"Hello! My name's Mary!" The little girl cried, beaming up at the pokemon, who was taller then her by nearly two feet. _Why on earth are these pokemon so big?_ Harry wondered to himself, silently caressing his own odd pokeball. He didn't know what was in it* but he knew that it was powerful. The Raichu looked down at her and laughed slightly, smiling.

"_Hello to you to, little one. My name is Kiara."_ The six-year-old looked at Harry, delighted.

"What'd it say, Harry?" Harry smiled slightly.

"She said, hello to you to, and that her name is Kiara." Mary giggled, throwing her arms around the startled Raichu, who was staring at Harry curiously.

"You're gonna love it here, Kiara!" Mary exclaimed, joyous. "Mama and papa are really nice, and I'll keep your pokeball safe, cause it's pretty, and you and me'll have _so_ much fun! And maybe when Harry comes back from his Journey with all his new Pokemon we can battle him and it'll be loads of fun so you and I'd have to practice a lot cause I wanna beat him and-" She took a deep breath, and Harry giggled at her. She glared at him, eyes narrowed. "What're _you_ laughing at, eh? You still owe me chocolate!" Harry sweat-dropped before remembering something.

"Oh yeah! I bought you something while in Pewter City! It's in the limousine with all of my Journey stuff..." He ran out of the room and into the living room, almost running into Jessie on the way.

"Hey, watch it... Oh, it's you." She grabbed the back of her neck with a nervous laugh. "Ah, well, sorry 'bout that, brat. I'm Jessie," They shook hands, Harry blushing and ducking his head shyly.

"M' name's Harry," her muttered, smiling shyly up at her. "Um, is Mr. Giovanni still here?" Jessie nodded and stepped out of the doorway so he could get through. "Thank you, Ms. Jessie!" He trotted past her and into the living room. "Mr. Giovanni! Is our stuff still in the trunk of the limo?" Giovanni looked up from his cup of tea, and blinked, setting it down on its little plate-thingy (**A/N:** No clue what that's called)

"Yes, which is good that you reminded me. We need to bring everything in. Jessie, James, come help." Mark and Sarah came to, and Mary held the door, Kiara wrapping her odd tail around the little girl in case something fell. There were almost fifty bags of stuff, not counting all the things Giovanni bought for Persian, which they left in the car.

"What _is_ all this stuff?" Jessie asked, heaving two heavy bags onto the couch, since the ground around it was already cluttered with bags. Harry shrugged, blushing brilliantly.

"I don't have any clothes, or anything to take with me on my Journey... Heck, I didn't have a toothbrush! On that thought, have I ever?" He looked thoughtful, not noticing the pitying looks and the anger at his relatives around him. "Hmm... No, I don't think I ever did. I usually use mouthwash." He started looking through the bags earnestly, trying to find the PokeDoll he got for Mary. Sarah started going through the clothes, folding them and putting them in separate piles. There was a muffled "Ah-Ha!" from the pile, where they're lost sight of Harry.

His head popped out, and soon the rest of his body followed with one small bag, done in pink and purple (Mary's favorite colors). He happily handed it to the girl, who opened it and pulled out the Rattata PokeDoll, and tackled Harry in a hug. Harry laughed happily and hugged her back, spinning them in a circle. The adults smiled, before everyone started to take out stuff to put it away.

There were seventeen jeans (Blue, black, red, white, and green), fourteen pants (Cameo, some with lots of pockets, some with tears, and some work pants), two different dress pants (White and black), four shorts (jean and not) and two different swim trunks. He had twelve shirts (Same colors as jeans), Four sweaters (Red, blue, green, and yellow) two dress shirts with vests (White shirt with black vest, black shirt with red vest), two wife-beaters (White and black) and some jackets (Cameo, jean, leather, and cotton, all in same colors as jeans). He had work boots, tennis shoes, sneakers, and some pajamas. He also had plenty of boxers and socks.

"You really did spoil him, Gio," Sarah exclaimed, looking through all the stuff. Giovanni shrugged, nonchallant, as if he hadn't just spent over five hundred dollars on a child he barely knew. "Where are we supposed to put this stuff?" Giovanni rifled through some bags and pulled out six long plastic shelf-like things with white lids.

"Store them in these," he said easily, handing them to her to fill. "They're water-proof." Harry quickly grabbed two pairs of jeans and some other clothes, and put them in his backpack. He then started putting all of his different supplies for his Journey in it, and by the time he was done, he still had plenty of room in the main part, though all of the pockets were nearly full. He simply stared at it in shock.

"Wow, Persian, you sure can pick a bag," he said, startled. Persian groomed herself, pleased. Harry shook his head and started going through the other bags. He found some Pokemon Treats, which he put in his bag, long with a flashlight and some extra batteries. He reverently placed the two books Mark had given him into the front pocket, right under the Celtic cross.

As he was going through one of the bags, he tripped and fell had on his butt, his odd pokeball rolling out of his pocket. Harry scrambled after it, grabbing it before it could roll under the couch. His finger pressed the button, and red light erupted from the ball. Everyone froze as a large shape started to form. And, suddenly, Harry found himself staring into the eyes of the biggest Persian that he'd ever seen. It was taller then him by at least three feet, and that's at the shoulders. It's fur was a pure white, with pitch black tiger stripes. It's ancient eyes were a sharp gold, and it's jewel was a bright red. What caught Harry's eye, though, was it's teeth. It's eye-teeth were a foot long each, making the Persian before him remind him of the Saber Tooth Tigers he'd red about in a book in Primary school. Harry straightened from his position on the floor, clutching the pokeball to his chest. The two of them simply stared at each other for a long time, eyes locked, when suddenly the Persian slowly nodded its' head to Harry, who bowed back.

"Lord Persian," he said simply, voice soft. The Ancient Pokemon's lips twitched up ward as it sat down, making itself even taller.

"_Cub," _the Persian answered, it's voice a deep, rumbling baritone that vibrated through Harry. Harry smiled slightly.

"That's what Mr. Giovanni's Persian calls me," he told Lord Persian, looking over the Persian with a warm smile. Lord Persian looked at her as well, and ducked his head in greeting. The smaller female stalked forward, eyes narrowed, assessing the larger Pokemon, wondering if he was a threat to_ her_ cub. Finally, she nodded her head back and gave Harry's face a lick before trotting back over to her Trainer and sitting at his feet. Lord Persian let out a rumbling chuckle, sounding like a deep purr. Then he lowered his head, and Harry instinctively lifted the pokeball. Lord Persian pressed his nose to the button, and returned into it. The room was silent for a for minutes.

"Well," Giovanni finally said, smiling slightly. "Now that we're all done unpacking, what do you say to having dinner?" Harry, Mary, Meowth, and James all cheered, rushing into the kitchen. The other four in the living room all shared a look that said one word.

Kids.

**A/N:** There you go! Also, if anyone wants a certain kind of Pokemon to come into the story, not necessarily for Harry to have, then I will gladly take suggestions! Thx! R&R!

* Remeber, he'd thought he's fainted


	13. An Interlude For Breakfast!

**A/N:** Hey y'allz. It has come to my attention that Vinesaur, is really Venusaur. Sorry if this bothered anyone!And PrincessSpaz, this one has something special in it for you! Your requested, I provided it!

Harry: (Happily playing in a bubble-bath)

Wizard & Rage: (Holding two cats each hand, smirking as they snuck in.)

Harry: (Blissfully unaware)

Wizard & Rage: Count silently to three) _One..._

Harry: (Humming the song Bubbly)

Wizard & Rage: _Two..._ (Lift the cats, who start to struggle, but are quiet thanks to a spell)

Mary: TACKLE!! (Pushes Wizard and Rage + the four cats into the tub with harry.)

Harry, Rage, Wizard, & Cats: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! (Cats scratch the crap out of the humans)

Mary: (Giggling like mad, runs from room)

Author: (Gives her one of those chocolate bars that ways, like, four pounds.) Excellent... Mwahahaha... (Evil grin)

"Talking

"_Pokemon Talking"_

_Thinking_

"_PokeDex Talking"_

**Chapter Thirteen**

**~*~**

_**With Dumbledore... **_

Dumbledore was silently seething behind his Grandfatherly-Facade***** as he sat at the head table, eating some eggs. Not only did that ruddy bird cut him from the bond, but his pawn had _run away_ and someone had turned his relatives into farm animals with some Dark spell that he didn't know the counter for, and someone had found his Lemon Drop supply, and he had to where a hat! And now, to top it all off, his Potions Master had gotten his _own_ Phoenix, and a Dark one at that!

Oh, he just _hated _it when something unexpected happened. He had very little preparations for the unexpected, and it was incredibly hard for him to save face in these events. Take what happened just over an hour ago, for instance. Someone had leaked to _The Prophet_, Rita Skeeter to be exact, that he had not only put the Savior into an abusive house-hold with people that the Potters will_ explicitly_ said Harry was_ not_ to go to, but that he'd lost him as well!

Oh, Molly Weasley had all but ripped him to pieces with that voice of hers, shrieking at him for loosing her Ginny's future husband. Dumbledore was beginning to regret promising that. The youngest boy, Ronald, was just annoyed because now he couldn't be famous for being Harry Potters friend, and that they wouldn't be receiving any of his money. Arther had protested to the entire idea, but the potion they kept feeding him, which was a liquid form of the Imperious Curse, kept him in line.

A headache pounding behind his eyes, the Headmaster excused himself and returned to his office. People weren't looking at him with the usual blind devotion anymore. They were suspicious._ Had he put treated other children like that?_ They wondered._ Will he treat ours that way?_ One thing the Wizarding World treasured beyond prejudice was children.

He was beginning to think he'd made a grave mistake, sending Harry Potter to his relatives. And it was only a matter of time until they found out about Black and started snooping around...

With a sigh, he said the password to his Lemon Drop Stash, now hidden outside of his office and behind a portrait of a famous muggle painter, who was really a Squib. DaVince, he thought the name was. Silently, eager for the sweet goodness that was his addiction, he reached into the hole with trembling fingers and pulled out a locked box reverently. Slowly, after saying the password, he lifted the lid to see his horde ofLemon Drops, only to see... Nothing.

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" He wailed, and the staff members still in the Great Hall looked at each other, smirking. They were going to enjoy this year... And perhaps they'd enlist the help of a certain pair of red-headed trouble-makers...

Laying on the dungeon floors in a depressed heap, Dumbledore wondered why if he should stop using candy as his password...

Nah.

_**With Snape & Saber...**_

Snape paced in front of the mantle in his summer home, worried out of his mind. Where was Harry? Was he alright? Safe? Hurt? Dead? Happy?

"_Stop worrying so much, Sev,"_ Saber said******, sounding amused. Snape whirled, but sighed.

"I can't help it, Saber. I keep thinking he's hurt, or scared, or alone, and how dangerous it is and-" The Phoenix gave a calming trill, and Severus took a few deep breaths.

"_Relax, dear friend. The boy is safe." _Severus looked at the bird, eyes narrowed.

"How do you know that?" Saber lifted his wings slightly in a bird-shrug.

"_I sent him somewhere safe a couple of days ago. He's happy, safe, well-fed, and has friends. I doubt I'll ever bring him back to this world." _He looked at Severus with critical eyes. _"Perhaps we shall go to him, in time. Everything happens for a reason, Severus."_ Snape closed his mouth, as he had been about to protest the wait, and sighed. He sat at his personal desk and started to work on his latest letter to that Skeeter woman

_Dear Ms. Skeeter,_

_How are you, my dear? I know you are eager to post more information on the old coot. So, I, your loyal reader, am here to supply. Tell me, isn't there a law that states that all wizards and witches deserve a public trial, unless proved to be Death Eaters? _

_Well, I know of one Sirius Orion Black that received no trial and, being an ex-member of the Dark Lord, may he forever burn in Hell, very own Inner Circle, I can tell you with utter and total confidence that Black was not even _considered _anything but a goody-two-shoes Gryffindor and Light Wizard. I can also tell you with equal confidence, that one Peter Pettigrew is very much alive and living as a rat. Literally, for you see, James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew were and are Illegal Animagi. I'm sure you can relate, my dear._

_I don't think Miss Bones, head of Magical Law Enforcement, will appreciate that Dumbledore used his power and influence to keep Black out of a Trial and away from Veritaserum_(Sp?)_, do you?_

_Your Loyal Informer,_

_Tobias_

Severus finished signing his middle name, and murmured a spell to dry the ink. Rolling it up and tying a green and silver ribbon on it to keep it closed, he put it in the small box on his desk that was engraved on the top OUTBOX. Sitting back, Severus sighed.

He knew he'd regret this later...

Saber let out a trilling laugh as he caught the thought.

_**In a cell at Azkaban...**_

Sirius Black was curled up in the warmest corner of his cell, barely clinging to his sanity, while in the form of Padfoot. The man-turned-dog lifted his head as he heard the rattling breath of his guards draw near. It was time for his dinner.

_**With Harry...**_

Harry woke up on the couch, James and Jessie slumped nearby. Meowth was cuddled against him, as was Persian, who was behind him. He looked around sleepily, wincing as he carefully rubbed the place where his glasses had dug into his face. He hated it when he fell asleep with them on. They could be so annoying.

Careful not to wake anyone, and stepping over the forms of Kiara and Mary, who were curled up under a blanket on the floor, he made his way to the kitchen. As he opened the door, he nearly ran into Scorch, who let out a mouthful of embers in surprise. Harry quickly stamped the small cinders into nonexistence as the Charmeleon sheepishly apologized.

"_I was just coming to get you," _Scorch informed him; and Harry shrugged.

"Maybe I'm getting used to waking up this early, then," Harry told the Pokemon, getting out the cooking utencils. "Or my body finally got tired of being woken up by continuous poking in the forehead." he sent the Pokemon a glare at this, but Scorch shrugged , unrepentant.

"_Whatever works, Harry."_ Harry rolled his eyes, and they got to work. They were going to make French Toast, scrambled eggs, fried tomatoes, hashbrowns, and waffles. They had a lot of people to feed today. Since there wasn't any bacon to fry, Scorch took over the tomatoes and hashbrowns, while Harry did everything else.

It wasn't long before Persian and Meowth wandered in, sniffing the air and licking their lips. Harry smiled, finished up the things he had cooking right then, and searched his pockets for the recipe Brock had given him. He read it quickly, his mind plucking out key words and ingredients and measurements, before he went to work. Scorch took over his cooking as well without comment. He'd been cooking for years before Harry had arrived and besides, he planned on eating whatever it was that the boy was making now that smelled so delicious. Kiara and Mary stumbled in, drawn to the smells of the kitchen. Harry quickly made up a plate for the six-year-old before getting back to work.

When he was finished, he got out several bowls and placed measured amounts in each, all of which depended on size and type. He gave some to Izzy, who crawled in sleepily. She immediately dug in, trilling highly with glee. The other Pokemon were ecstatic, eating fast and having seconds. Harry made more, a double batch, and let his Pokemon out for good measure. Lord Persian at almost an entire batch by himself, then did when he had seconds.

Harry was just handing out thirds to the Pokemon, and seconds to Scorch who'd just finished his first, when Jessie, James, Mark, Sarah, Giovanni, and, he was happy to see, Max all stumbled in. Harry forced them all into seats before dishing out food and coffee. Finally, after he got Mary more food and another glass of milk, he got himself a plate.

"This is delicious!" Jessie exclaimed; James nodded, both scarfing too much food to be even considered polite. No one cared though, too busy eating and it was too early to notice. Harry quickly finished his plate, and started dishing out more food to the Pokemon and people alike before having a second.

"This is superb," Max complimented, and Harry blushed darkly as everyone agreed.

"Scorch did most of it," Harry told them, face hot with embarrassment. "I just made half of the waffles, eggs, and French Toast... Then Persian and Meowth came in 'cause they were hungry, so I made the Pokemon food from a recipe Brock gave me, and added some things I thought would make it taste better..." Meowth stopped licking his bowl in order to comment.

"This is the best grub I've had in ages!" Harry flushed again and ducked his head shyly, finishing his second helping quickly so he wouldn't have to answer. It always embarrassed him when people complimented his cooking, since his Aunt and Uncle always found reasons to criticize it. Jessie and James were well on their way to eating a fourth helping, so Harry got up to make more.

"You haven't eaten well in a long time have you?" He asked, amused as he expertly made more of everything by himself, Scorch still enjoying his own breakfast. The Rockets shook their heads, holding out their bowls for more. Harry giggled, dishing more out for them. He also made a second pot of coffee and got the Pokemon some water.

"_This is good, cub," _Persian told him, purring as she lapped up some water. Harry smiled brightly at her and gave her a hug.

"Thank you, Persian." He made some more of the Pokemon food, adding some herbs he'd read were good for giving Pokemon more energy so they wouldn't tire out so easily. Giovanni watched him over a fresh cup of coffee, his businessman mind whirling with opportunities and ideas and plans, and how he could put Harry's previous advice into affect...

**A/N:** Wheeeee!!! Another chapter! hermione494, your character is coming up in about two, maybe three chapters. I'm not totally sure, yet. R&R pplz!

*** IT DESERVES CAPITAL LETTERS!!!!**I mean, really! It's, like, his signiture Mask! it NEEDS to be capitalized as much as Hogwarts: A History does! (While saying this, beats a certain red-head Weasley *CoughRonCough* over head with book, which she borrowed from a totally supportive Hermione) BAD WEASLEY!! **_BAD!!!!_**

**** **Severus and Saber (Fawkes) have a mental conection. Just so y'allz know. Only, it's one-way, most of the time, unless Sev wants to concentrate REALLY REALLY hard, or is in desperate need to keep what he wants to say a secret. Saber can feel Severus's emotions and read his surface thoughts. He can't get any other thoughts unless Sev lets him. Sev feels profound senses of security, love, hope, playfullness, and joy from Saber. There, now hurry up and REVIEW!!!!


	14. Journey Begins

**A/N: **My dearest Reviewers... Your wish has been granted! Another Chapter! YAY!!

Author: (Petting her evil Muse) Yes, my precious, yes, we did prank them all. We shall rule the fic!!! Mwahahaha!!!!

Wizard, Rage, Harry, and Mary: (Clear throats)

Author: (Looks up, startled out of her evil laugh)

Others: (All smirking. Holds up eight really big, nasty looking dogs.)

Author's Cat: _Oh Shite!_ (Freaks out, clawing at Author, trying to get away.

Author: O_O ...Heh, my bad? (Smiles nervously)

Others: (Evil smiles, let vicious dogs go) Yup, your bad.

Author: O_O (Runs screaming like her friend who's a guy and is afraid of spiders)

Authors Cat: ...Mew? (Uses deadliest weapons, her huge-Uber-cute, Who-me? Kitty eyes! AHHH!)

Dogs: ... (Eats cat, and goes after Author)

"Talking"

"_Pokemon Talking"_

_Thinking_

"_PokeDex Talking"_

**Chapter Fourteen**

**~*~**

The next week and a half went by fast. The Rockets left with a large supply of Harry's cooking, and a couple of his simpler recipes. Mostly things you could make with certain herbs and Berries. Harry found he missed Meowth some, and Persian was depressed because her and Meowth had finally started to get along splendidly, and she was seeing him more and more as her cub along with Harry. She was even more depressed when the prospect of Harry's Journey loomed closer and closer.

Harry himself found it harder to sleep, and was filled with nervous energy, always cleaning. The adults let him, knowing it was how he dealt with the stress. Giovanni took him shopping again, this time for food to restock the house, seeing as how Jessie, James, and Meowth, along with the Ancient Pokemon, nearly ate Sarah and Mark out of hearth and home.

They'd found out that Mark had the Venusaur, Jessie had the Fearrow, James had the Lapras, and Sarah got the Ninetails, who's name was Felicia. Felicia laid her egg mere hours after Sarah let her out, and gave it to Harry, who was pleased and baffled as well.

"What am I to do with it?" He had asked Giovanni, confused. "How will I know when it's ready to hatch? Will it come out like a baby cat does, all hairless and blind and stuff?" Giovanni had just shook his head, amused, a mischievous look in his eyes.

"I guess you'll have to wait and see, but I can tell you that it will be far from hairless." He wouldn't say any more, and Mark told him that how someone reacted to surprises told a lot about the person.

That had been three days ago, and Giovanni was leaving. Harry hugged Persian hard, hiding his face in her neck to hide his tears. It would be a long time before he would see them again, he knew. He kissed her on the head, and she licked his cheek, purring softly. Giovanni stood nearby, hugging his sister good-bye.

"You'll keep an eye out for him?" Sarah demanded, because Harry was leaving in a few hours, just after lunch. Giovanni smiled at her.

"I'll spread the word around to my employees that they're to watch out for him. They can challenge him to a battle, but no stealing Pokemon." Sarah nodded sharply, and Giovanni smiled again, until the wind was nearly forced from him as Harry gave him a fierce hug. Giovanni staggered under it, then returned it full force, kissing the boy on the top of his head before both let go and stepped back. He smiled at Harry, whose eyes were slightly red but determined. The older man ruffled his hair playfully, grinning at him. Harry no longer had those ugly glasses that hid his beautiful eyes, because Giovanni had taken him to get eye surgery, and now he could see perfectly.

"Make me proud, Harry, alright?" The boy nodded sharply, determined to do just that. Giovanni smiled softly again. "I know you will." Harry gave Max a hug as well, much to the older mans embarrassment.

And then they were in the car and driving away. Harry ran out into the street with Mary, and he scooped the little girl up onto hi shoulders so they could both wave after the limousine. Giovanni waved back out of the top, smiling. The children stayed in the middle of the street until the car was out of sight, then Harry carried Mary back inside, where they played with Havoc, Izzy, and Harmony for a while, trying to have as much fun and spend as much time together as they could before Harry had to leave on his Journey.

"I'll miss you, Mary said suddenly, in the middle of a time-out. "I'll miss you when you go, but I wont cry, and I wont ask you not to go. I know that when my Journey starts, I'll try my hardest, and I already have two brilliant pokemon." She smiled at Izzy and Kiara, who were playing peek-a-boo together.

The Raichu had stepped into a rather maternal place among on the Pokemon, her and Felicia, who _was_ a mother. Lord Persian usually let Havoc and Harmony crawl all over him, and Harry and Mary had done it a few times to. He even gave them piggy-back rides, which Mary delighted in. He was pretty patient, while Marks Venusaur, Liekos, was impatient, rude, and disliked Giovanni with a passion that had the same intensity as Marks own.

"I'll miss you to, kiddo," Harry murmured, turning onto his side and resting his head on his hand, leaning up on his elbow. "You're like the little sister I never had but always wanted. And who knows, maybe you be able to beat me in a battle when I get back." He grinned at her as she brightened at the prospect. "And I'll be sure to send you your box of chocolates as well." Mary grinned, but it faded slightly when Sarah called them into the kitchen. It was time for lunch, and soon after that, time for Harry to leave.

The farewells were more emotional then they were with Giovanni. Sarah cried, Mary tried not to, and Mark hugged him. Felicia licked him gently and he told her her egg would be safe with him. Kiara wrapped him in a hug as well, and the static in her cheeks set his hair frizzing horribly when she rubbed her cheek against his. They all had a laugh about that. Liekos gave him a really big, really wet lick, which made his eye twitch and caused Mary to fall to the ground, she was laughing so hard.

"_You take care, understand, sproutling?" _the Venusaur demanded in his seemingly always annoyed tone. Harry nodded, gave him a quick hug, before he scooped up his bag and started on his way, turning to wave at the end of the street, before continuing. He walked in silence for a few hours, until he reached the sign that pointed into Viridian Forest. He turned onto that road, and walked into the woods cautiously. He'd read that the Beedrill's out here were vicious, and that they attacked unprovoked.

He walked on for a few more hours, before he met someone. It was a girl. She looked around sixteen, and she had bright blue hair. Her eyes were hazel, with green and gold flecks in them, and she grinned at him.

"Hey kid, wanna battle?" She asked, cheerful. Harry blinked, then smiled shyly.

"Okay. My name's Harry, by the way," he said, pulling out Havoc's pokeball.

"I'm Heather. Go Bugsby!" She cried, throwing her ball. A brown caterpillar-like bug with a spike on it's head erupted from the wall, and stared curiously at Harry. _A Weedle_, Harry realized, remembering a picture from one of Marks books. _Poison Sting, String-shot, Tackle, and it's weak against bird types._ He tossed the ball.

"Come on out, Havoc!" The Eevee pranced around his legs when it appeared, before jumping forward to get into a battle stance. Bugsby looked nervous, and started swaying his horn-tipped head from side to side. "Ready?" He asked Heather, who nodded, smiling.

"Let's do it! Bugsby, use Poison-Sting!" Small needles shout out of Bugsby's horn, but Havoc dove out of the way.

"Havoc, Quick-Attack!" The Eevee shot forward and hit the Weedle hard, sending the poor thing rolling to it's Trainers feet, unconscious. "Is he okay?" Harry asked, concerned as Heather knelt down and scooped her Pokemon up, cooing at it and telling it how brave it was.

"He'll be fine after some rest," she told Harry, then pulled out another ball. "I just caught this one yesterday, and I can't think of a name for him that wouldn't be totally lame," she explained, and Harry nodded. Havoc sat beside him, and Harry called out Harmony. "But I see we'll be pretty even in this battle!" She threw her ball before Harry could ask what she meant. "Go, Rattata!" A Dark purple Rattata with light purple eyes A very familiar pair of eyes...

"Sneak!" Harry cried in shock, and the Rattata ran forward and leaped into his arms with a happy coo. "You rascal you, how've you been? Run into anymore territorial Spearrow's?" The Rattata shook his head, and just licked Harry's chin. Heather looked lost.

"Oh crud, was he your Pokemon?" She asked, looking guilty. "I'll return him if he is!" Harry shook his head at her, walking over and handing her her Pokemon.

"No, Sneak isn't mine. He was a Wild Pokemon I met a couple weeks back. He'd gotten into trouble with a couple of Spearrows and ended up hurt, so I fixed him up and sent him on his way." Heather nodded, looking relieved. "How old are you?" Harry asked, curious. Heather blushed slightly.

"I'm sixteen, but I just started my Journey because I'd been living with my Mom and she was afraid I'd get hurt. Now I live with my dad and he let me start." Harry nodded, smiling.

"I got my pokemon two weeks ago, but the my family and I decided to wait until I could officially start my Journey." It felt odd, calling Mark and Sarah and Mary and Giovanni his family. Good, unbelievably good, but odd. He even considered Jessie and James his family to, like that weird Aunt and Uncle that you only see every once in a while.

"Well, I guess I lost," Heather said with a sigh. Harry looked at her curiously.

"Well, I didn't actually win, either, so let's call it a draw." He smiled cheerfully at her, and she smiled slightly back.

"Thanks. Truth is, I'm trying to win battles so that my Weedle, Bugsby, will evolve. I want him to be a Beedrill so bad so he can really kick some butt!" Harry giggled as she grinned, when suddenly an angry buzzing sound flooded the area. Looking up quickly, both Trainers saw five large wasp-like Pokemon with drills on their arms... Really big Drills... Really big and sharp and scary drills...

"That's not good," Heather said calmly. Harry nodded in agreement. "Shall we run?"

"Lets," Harry answered, before they turned and ran, screaming, deeper into the Forest. They ran for a long time before they finally lost the Beedrill.

"That was scary," Heather admitted; Harry nodded, too out of breath to really say anything. They heard rustling nearby and Havoc, Harmony, and Sneak got ready for a fight.

"I'm telling you we took a wrong turn!" And annoyed girls voice snapped.

"We did not... We're just a little..." A boys voice replied, before the two of them tripped through the bushes. "Oh, hello!" The boy said, standing and quickly helping his sister up. "We got chased off the road by some Beedrill, do you know which way it is?" Heather and Harry shook their heads, both recalling their Pokemon.

"We just finished loosing the Beedrill that chased _us_ off the road," Harry told the other boy, who looked around his age. "I'm Harry, by the way, and this is Heather. "Harry's new friend gave them a half-salute-half-wave thing.

"Yo," was all she said, grinning. The boy smiled back, as did the girl.

"Well, I'm Eric-"

"And I'm Evelyn-"

"But you can call me Ric and her-"

"Lyn. We're Twins, and-"

"We both agree that-"

"We don't like our names," they finished together. Harry and Heather both had a minor headache from the tennis match that was the twins speech.

"Um, okay... Oh, and these are some of our Pokemon. These two are Havoc and Harmony, they're mine, and that one's Sneak. He's Heathers." The twins smiled.

"I have a Meowth named Mina and my sister has a Growlithe named Gremlin. It's nice to meet you." Lyn stepped forward.

"We're on our way to Viridian City, wanna join up?" Harry and Heather nodded, and together the four of them walked until sunset before setting up camp. It was an interesting way to start a Journey.

**A/N:** OMG!! Three in one day! YAY!! (Jumps up and down happily) R&R PLZ!! Oh and hermione494, Heather is the character dedicated to you!!


	15. A New Rival and Saving a Life

**A/N:** ONWARD TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!! AWAAAAAAAY!!!

Rage: Great, next she'll be saying 'Wonder Twins Power, Activate!' Bleck.

Wizard: "I will carve your heart out with a spoon!"

Author: "Why a spoon? Why not and ax?"

Harry: "A spoon is dull_**it'll hurt more!!!**_"

Rage: ...WTF?

Wizard: We watched 'Robin Hood, Prince of Thieves'.

Author: With Kevin Costner playing Robin Hood!

Harry: I was just there for the popcorn. But I know Snape played the Sheriff!! I didn't know he could act...

Rage: ...Oooooookaaaaay... (Backs away slowly, creeped out.)

"Talking"

"_Pokemon Talking"_

_Thinking_

"_PokeDex Talking"_

**Chapter Fifteen**

**~*~**

Harry and his new friends made it to Viridian City with being attacked by anymore Beedrill. They did find some Berries though, which Ric and Lyn carried in a pouch-type-thing that was made specifically for that. They went straight to the Pokemon Center in town and checked in their pokemon. Harry hesitated, then decided against putting Lord Persian with the others. His new friends all noticed, but didn't say anything until they had a table in the cafeteria to themselves.

"Okay, Harry, what's with the weird ball?" Heather asked bluntly, peering at the zebra-striped ball. Harry wrapped his hand around it protectively.

"He's a Pokemon I just got," he told them. Looking around carefully, he leaned in close, and they leaned in as well. "A very, very old and powerful Pokemon." Ric was fascinated.

"How old?" Harry looked around again, and lowered his voice, looking each of them in the eye.

"Centuries old. As in, one of the first of his kind, old." He hesitated. "Would you like to see him?" They all nodded rapidly, and Harry stood, gesturing at them to follow him. He led them outside and into the Forest a little bit. Then he pulled he ball from his belt and pushed the button.

Lord Persian eyed the other Trainers warily, eyes narrowed and ears flicking back in warning. They gasped and gaped at him, and Harry hurried forward. The Ancient Pokemon sat down and simply looked at him, arching an eyebrow.

"Lord Persian, these are my friends," Harry said nervously. "The older one is Heather, and the other two are twins named Eric and Evelyn. They prefer Ric and Lyn, though." He fell silent, unsure. Finally, the large Pokemon nodded his head to them, and they all nodded back. "Everyone, meet Lord Persian." They all said hello, and Harry recalled him. "No one can find out, okay? Someone might try and take him." They all nodded, and went back inside.

Their Pokemon were all done, so they got in line, Harry being last. Finally it was Harry's turn, but just as he got his Pokemon, a boy with spiky light brown hair shoved him roughly out of the way.

"Watch where you're going, twerp," the boy spat, sneering down at him. Heather helped Harry up, who was frowning at the boy.

"You pushed me, and who are you calling twerp? You're as old as I am, if not younger!" The other boy scowled, his bright blue eyes narrowed in spite.

"And who do you think _you_ are? I am Sasha Ginostashi! They heir to a multi-million corporation!" He stuck his tanned nose up in the air, and Harry rolled his eyes.

"And I'm Harry Morsinger, close friend of Giovanni, owner of a multi-_billion_ dollar corporation." He'd asked Giovanni just how much money his company made, and he still couldn't wrap his mind around it. Giovanni was the kind of man who could get anything he wanted with as much money as he wanted, and the next day he would have twice as much in his bank account as he had spent. Sasha didn't take too kindly to this.

"That's just bull, and you know it! You're just jealous because I'm rich and _you_ are _obviously _not." Harry frowned at him, before shaking his head and shrugging.

"Think what you want to think, Sasha Ginostashi. Your opinion matters only to yourself. Come on, guys," Harry led his friends outside, where the girls burst instantly into an insulting match, trying to out-do each other and see who could come up with the worst insult for Sasha. Ric remained quiet, walking beside Harry with a considering expression.

"Didn't that guy bother you?" He asked once the girls had calmed down to stew. They all focused on Harry, who shrugged nonchalantly.

"Not really. I had a cousin like him once, back where I used to live. Spoiled brat who thought the universe revolved around him and that people were created by God to be his servants and punching bags. Only difference is that Sasha probably has more brains in his pinky toes then my cousin had in his whole body." Harry shrugged again, and sighed. "And the fact is, he couldn't bother me, truly bother me, if he tried. He's just not worth it."

All three of his friends nodded, and they started for Pewter City. They walked for a few hours in silence, merely enjoying the scenery, when they saw a Pokemon being attacked by a group of Spearrow.

"Oh no!" Heather cried, pulling out a pokeball. "We've got to help it!" The others nodded, and each pulled out a pokeball.

"Go, Havoc!"

"Go, Sneak!"

"Mina, come on out!"

"Come on, Gremlin! Lets fight!"

Soon they all had their Pokemon and were red for battle. Heather pulled a black bandanna from her pocket and put it on, effectively tying her hair out of her eyes. Lyn put her hair, swiftly, into a braid, and Ric pulled on some fingerless black gloves. Harry just shifted his stance so that, when they'd scared away the Spearrow's, he could run in and get the Pokemon they'd been attacking, and make sure it was alright.

"Ready?" he asked, and the others all nodded. "Let's do this thing!" Lyn moved first.

"Gremlin, use flamethrower on as many of them as you can!" The little red and black dog leaped forward and a jet of fire erupted from his mouth. A small number of the large flock fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Okay, Sneak! Let's do a Quick-Attack on these Buzzard-Brains!" The small dark-purple Rattata streaked forward. Six Spearrow's fell before he got tired and came back. "Awesome, great job, Sneak!"

"Okay, Mina, our turn! Use scratch and bite!" The small Meowth leaped forward happily, scratching and biting at the bird Pokemon, who squawked in shock and pain and confusion.

"Okay, Havoc, ready?" The Eevee nodded, trembling with excitement.

"Quick-Attack, followed by two Tackles, and an Iron Tail!" The small fox all but flew forward. He slammed into the birds three at a time. Three down by Quick-Attack, six down by the Tackles, and four down by the Iron Tail. "Okay, not let's try using Quick-Attack in a circle around some of the ones that are trying to get away!" The little fox started zooming around, and around, faster and faster, until a cyclone had been created. "Whoa!" Harry gasped, eyes wide. "I guess that's a new attack, then... Okay, Havoc! Aim the Cyclone at the Spearrow, but be careful of the injured Pokemon!" Immediately, the cyclone moved around the injured Pokemon, sucking in Spearrow's and letting them fall unconscious to the ground. "That's enough!" The cyclone disappeared with a burst of air, nearly knocking Harry and his shocked friends over.

"That was awesome, Havoc! And you learned a new move!" He scooped the tired but happy Pokemon up, and hugged him close. "We'll call it Cyclone Race, how's that?" The Pokemon nodded tiredly, but didn't want to be put in his ball just yet. Harry had begun to notice that the yonger Pokemon hardly ever talked.

"Harry, that was..." Heather trailed off, at a loss for words.

"Totally radical!" Ric and Lyn shouted, grinning. Harry blushed and ducked his head, and Heather nodded.

"Yes, we'll call it that. Where'd you Pokemon _learn_ that stuff?!" Harry shifted on his feet, blushing still.

"Mr. Giovanni taught him Iron Tail, but all the other stuff he learned in battles and stuff... Mostly cause I like combining moves." They all nodded, before they remembered the injured Pokemon. They hurried over to it.

There on the ground in a huddle was a small red Pokemon, in pretty bad shape. There was a small flame on it's tail, almost out.

"Oh no!" Heather gasped, trying to touch the Pokemon, but it cringed away.

"_Charmander,"_ Harry's PokeDex informed them. _"A fire-type pokemon. If the flame on it's tail goes out, it will die. Weak against water types and large numbers of flying types, mostly because all of those flapping wings make it easier to put out this Pokemon's tail."_ Harry put away his PokeDex, took off his backpack, pulling out two potions and a couple of bandages.

"It's alright, little on," he murmured when the Charmander flinched. "I'm just going to get your wounds fixed up, okay? I'm not going to hurt you..." A soft girls voice answered,

"_Mama says not to trust humans. I want my mama..."_ Harry sighed softly. It was a baby. This would be harder then he thought.

"Okay, little one, we'll get you back to your mama soon, okay pretty girl? Okay? But you're hurt, and I don't think your mama would want you hurt, do you?" The Charmander hesitated, then shook her head weakly. "I'm not gonna hurt you, okay? I just need to pick you up so I can take care of your owies and make them all better, okay?" The Charmander nodded, and Havoc walked forward tiredly, smiling at the other Pokemon.

"_My Trainer would never hurt a Pokemon unless in a fair battle. You can trust him. My name's Havoc, what's yours"_ The Charmander looked at Havoc shyly as Harry gently picked her up and sat her in his lap, cleaning off her wounds with a damp bandage so he could see what all was hurt.

"_Mama calls me Dina, but papa says it's Oridina. I like Oridina batter."_ Harry had forgotten his friends were their for the moment, so focused on causing the baby Charmander any pain.

"Oridina? That's a pretty name for a pretty girl. You mama and papa chose a good name for you." The Charmander nodded, and Harry carefully sprayed the wounds, healing her. "Just a little more, and then you need to rest for a while, okay, Oridina?" the Charmander nodded again, and nuzzled into him and fell asleep as soon as he was done with the second potion.

"Harry?" Heather asked carefully, and Harry started a little bit. He blushed a bit and looked away from them, down at the little Charmander asleep in his lap with Havoc. "Harry, are you psychic?" Hesitatingly, he nodded.

"Just a bit, though. I can understand Pokemon like they're speaking English, kind of, and this one time I knew what was in these ten pokeball's and how old the Pokemon in them were, and even how close to giving birth one was..." He trailed off when he realized he was babbling, and cautiously peeked through his bangs up at them. "Do you... Do you still want to be friends? I can understand if you don't..." Heather crouched down and hugged him, careful not to jostle the sleeping Pokemon.

"_Of course_ we still want to be friends, silly!" She said, hugging him again. "You think we'd want to stop knowing a person like you because of a little ol' thing like psychic powers?" The twins nodded where he could see them.

"Yeah Harry, you're-"

"A great guy and we-"

"Don't care if you're psychic or -"

"Psychotic. We still want to be friends,"

"Alright?" They both finished,smiling warmly, and Harry smiled back. He had friends. Good friends, that wouldn't judge him. It felt wonderful.

**A/N:** Awwwww. Our little Harry's getting more comfortable with his powers. How cute! Lolz!! R&R pplz!!


	16. Oridina's Family and Dumbles Withdrawl

**A/N: **Thank you to PrincessSpaz for that link! It helped me plan a bit of my sequels to this, and helped me out a bit in other places. Though, I wish it had more information, and some more pictures to! (Sighs) Oh well, you can't have everything, right? On with the Chapter!!

Rage: (Eats an apple)

Wizard: (Eats a banana)

Mary: (Eats an orange)

Harry: ...Where the heck is my cookie?! (Still trying to find his long-lost cookie)

Author: ... (Eats a bunch of strawberries and Cherries.)

"Talking"

"_Pokemon Talking"_

_Thinking_

"_PokeDex Talking"_

**Chapter Sixteen **

**~*~**

Harry and his friends walked towards a giant cave not far from the field. It was far enough that you wouldn't be able to see or here the field, but still close. Harry carried a still tired Oridina, tickling her belly and making her giggle and laugh. Havoc sat on his shoulder making funny faces at the baby Charmander, who simply adored the Eevee.

The others laughed and talked amongst themselves, asking about family and what they wanted to do when they had all of their badges. Harry paused at the mouth of the cave, the small hairs on the back of his neck standing on end. A small flame flickered in the inky blackness, getting bigger and bigger.

"Look ouT!" Harry shouted, diving out of the way, landing on his side, careful not to hurt the pokemon. Oridina cried out, scared. She started to cry and Harry immediately started trying to calm her.

"It's okay, hon, shh, shh, don't cry," He sat up, started rocking back and forth, and started singing softly,

"Hush, hush little baby,

"Who cries in distress.

"I've got you little baby,

"Don't worry, my princess.

"I'm you shining knight,

"Charged with your safekeeping.

"You're safe with me,

"So stop your fearful weeping.

"I'll protect you from the darkness,

"The monsters and the bad.

"So stop your fretting,

"And be glad.

"I'll keep you safe and sound,

"Away from the cold of the night.

"So hush, sweet baby,

"I'll not go without a fight.

"I'll make sure your safe,

"And never let them in.

"I'll fight tooth and nail,

"And protect you 'til the end.

"Hush, hush, little princess,

"Everything's alright.

"For I Am here,

"Your loyal Knight." Oridina had stopped crying and now simply sniffled, rubbing her eyes. "There, all better?" Harry asked, kissing the baby Charmander on the head. Oridina nodded shyly.

"_You sing pretty, Harry-Human." _She told him, and he smiled softly.

"Why thank you, Oridina. I do try. Now, let's get you back to your mama and papa..."

"_There's no need, human,"_ a deep voice growled nearby, and Harry looked up, startled. There before him were two Charazard's, and a Charmeleon who was hiding behind the smaller's wing, peeking out and looking at Harry curiously.

"_Mama! Papa! Big Brother!"_ Oridina cried, leaping out of Harry's lap and running to the smaller Charazard, who lowered it's muzzle and nuzzled the baby Charmander. The bigger of the two watched Harry consideringly. _"Harry-Human was so nice to me, mama! He saved me from the nasty Spearrow's and he fixed my ouchies and carried me 'cause I was tired, and he brought me home! His friends helped too, mama! They were all so nice to me." _The smaller of the Charazard's, Oridina's mother, looked at Harry gratefully.

"_Thank you, then, human."_ Harry nodded his head.

"It was no trouble at all, ma'am. Oridina's a real sweetheart." he smiled at the little Charmander, who ran over and held up her hands to be picked up. Harry scooped her up and tossed her gently up, catching her. Oridina squealed, laughing joyfully. Harry giggled, cuddling the small Pokemon to his chest and kissing her on the head. Havoc jumped up from the ground onto his shoulder and peered up at Oridina's father.

"_My Trainer would never hurt a Pokemon,"_ he told the other firmly, frowning slightly._ "Well, except when battling, but that's a given."_ Slowly, the large Charazard nodded his head.

"_Mama?"_ The Charmeleon asked softly._ "Is Oridina going with the human?"_ Harry looked at the Charmeleon, then down at Oridina, who hesitated, then looked at her parents pleadingly.

"_Please mama? Papa? I wanna go with Harry-Human! Please?"_ The two parents looked at each other, before the father sighed, and rolled his eyes.

"_All right," _ he said in his deep growly voice. He gave Harry a sharp look. _"You better take care of her, human."_ Harry nodded vigorously.

"Yes sir," he said firmly, before setting Oridina down so she could tell her family goodbye. He went over to his friends and stood next to them. He quickly relayed what was happening. They listened attentively, curious, before the girls shared a look.

"So, Harry," Heather drawled, looking at him with a smirk. "I didn't know you could sing." Harry blushed.

"Yeah, very pretty," Lyn agreed, grinning as Harry's blush got even darker. Ric snickered as Harry ducked his head and muttered something about it being nothing.

"Aw, he's embarrassed! How adorable!" Heather cried, tackling the boy in a hug. The twins burst into a fit of laughter, and Harry covered his face with his hands.

"All of you just shut up," he muttered in annoyance. "You're all mean." He pouted at them and their laughter calmed down.

"Aw, we were just messing around, harry!" Heather said, ruffling his hair. Lyn and Ric nodded cheerfully. Harry smiled slightly at them all, and that smile widened when he saw Oridina running over with her arms out wide. Harry bent down, scooped her up, and spun her in a circle, much to the Pokemon's delight. Laughing, he pulled out a pokeball and tapped her gently with it. The smiling Pokemon was sucked into the ball, and the friends left the cave, waving at the fire Pokemon family as they went.

_**With Dumbledore...**_

It was horrible. Someone had told Skeeter about Black, and he was being seen in almost the same light as Tom was. There was an investigation, and he'd lost his job and his seats in the Mugwump(Sp?). He'd been kicked out of Hogwarts, his name dragged through the mud, after they gave Black a trial and used Veritaserum on him. Damn that man, telling them how he'd been the one to make Pettigrew the Potter's Secret Keeper!

And, to make things worse, the staff had been conspiring against him before he was kicked out! He didn't know how they kept finding his Lemon Drops Stash, but the had, over and over again. It was frustrating! He was on a Lemon Drop withdrawal, shaking and breaking into cold sweats. He needed his candy fix, damn them! And Snape... Ooooh, don't get him started on that damned Potions Master!

First he gets a Dark Phoenix, then he quits, and then he offers Sanctuary for Black and Lupin! His enemies from school! Why he'd done that, Dumbledore couldn't fathom, but he knew something was up. But, something more important was to be done first...

Stepping up to the counter of the muggle store, smiling his Grandfatherly-Facade smile, he asked,

"Do you have any Lemon Drops?" The sales-clerk shook her head sadly.

"I'm sorry, sir, but someone ordered all of our Lemon Drops yesterday," she apologized, and Dumbledore felt panic starting to set in, he thanked her and left. That had been the seventh store, wizard or muggle, that he'd been to, trying to find Lemon Drops, but someone kept buying them all! With a choked sob, a defeated and candy-deprived Dumbledore returned to his home, depressed and sinking into insanity.

_**With Snape a Flashback...**_

Severus strode down the hall to the Court Room, Saber perched on his shoulder. Black's trial was in five minutes, and Severus was bound and determined to be there. He entered and quickly took the Prince seat in the judging panels, sneering at those around him that blatantly stared at Saber.

Soon, the Dementors dragged the prisoner in, and Sanpe felt pity for his once-rival. He was sickly and his hair was matted. His clothes no more then tattered rags, looking no more then skin stretched over bones, Black lifted his gaunt face and his hollow eyes, and scowled.

"What the bloody hell do you all want?" He demanded hoarsely, baring his teeth. Madame Bones cleared her throat carefully.

"We're giving you a trial, Mr. Black, because it has come to our attention that you were never proven to be a Death Eater, and therefor deserved a trial you never got." Black gave a bark-like laugh, and dragged his haunted eyes around the room. They landed on Snape, but moved on to rest on Lupin. Hope filled his face.

"Mooney?" The man in question nodded his head, smiling tiredly. "Sirius turned his eyes to Madame Bones, straitening. "Alright, love, let's get this over with. I wanna see the sun again." The head of Magical Law Enforcement nodded calmly, gesturing at Snape, who stood and walked down towards Black. He took out a vial of clear potion, and held it in front of the other mans wary eyes.

"Veritaserum," he said simply. He held up three fingers. "Three drops, and you will be unable to lie. Understand?" His voice held none of the hate and malice that it usually did, which confused quite a few people, mostly Sirius and Remus.

"hy're you being nice, Sniveless?" Black asked, sneering. The Slytherin shrugged easily.

"I've grown up, Black." He dragged gently fingers down Sabers' soft plumage, a slight smile quirking his lips. "And I've forgiven more then I used to think possible, with some help. Now," He said, all business again. "Do you understand what I'm going to do?" Black nodded, curious about this new Snape.

"Just give me the damn potion, Snape," he growled, and Severus dropped three drops on his tongue.

"What is your name?" He demanded. Sirius answered in a monotone, eyes clouded.

"Sirius Orion Black." Snape nodded sharply to Madame Bones that the potion was working. He quickly returned to his seat, ignoring Lupin's assessing eyes.

"Did you betray the Potters to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?" The woman demanded; Sirius answered,

"No. Peter Pettigrew did. We decided to switch Secret Keepers because I was the most obvious choice. He went to You-Know-Who, though, and ratted James and Lilly out."

"Did you kill Peter Pettigrew?"

"No. I went after him that night, I had him cornered. But he had his wand behind his back; started shouting at me for killing James and Lilly, and then he cut off his pinky and did that spell that killed all those muggles, before turning into his Rat Animagus and disappeared into the sewers" There were shocked murmurs throughout the room, outrage and guilt. Madame Bones banged her hammer-thingy and demanded silence.

"Were you ever a member of You-Know-Who's fold, on his side, or considering defecting to his side?"

"No."

"Very well, all in favor of releasing Mr. Black into the care of his friend Remus Lupin, say aye!" There were a couple of 'ayes' but then a man stood up.

"We can't leave a possibly insane man in the hands of a werewolf! And I'm not trying to be prejudice eith, Madame. Mr. Black would need twenty-four seven care and observance. Who will watch him when Mr. Lupin has to transform?" There were murmurs of agreement, and Severus spoke up,

"If it would help, I will grant both Black and Lupin Sanctuary at my home, so that when Mr. Lupin has his monthly... Appointment, Mr. Black can have a proper caretaker." There were murmurs throughout those gathered, and Snape met Lupin's astonished and grateful eyes with an indifferent shrug.

"All who agree with Mr. Snape's proposal?" There was a resounding 'AYE!' at that. "Then it is so ruled. Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin shall be under Mr. Snape's care for as long as it is determined that Mr. Black cannot take care of himself." She slammed her hammer down twice, and everyone started leaving. Lupin came over to Snape and simply stared at him, eyes questioning. Snape smiled slightly, amused.

"Why?" Lupin asked bluntly, and Snape shrugged easily.

"Let's just say that I've come to a point of understanding with my past," he answered, scratching Saber behind his crest, making the bird coo softly. "Come on, let's grab Black and get the hell out of here. This place has always given me the creeps..."

**A/N: ** Ooooh... A good Snape... YAY!! lolz! R&R!!


	17. Well Crap

**A/N:** I'm back y'allz! Whoo-Hoo!! Here's your next Chapter and Thank-You to my most gracious Reviewers!! Luv u all!! And I need a beta, but have no clue as to how to get one. Help? Plz? (Hold up cookie) You get this if you do!

Rage: (Loud stage whisper) She's starting to creep me out...

Wizard: (Nods, wary) It's the sugar. That's what it is.

Harry: O_O I'm banning sugar from my diet.

Other's: (Nods in agreement, solemn)

Author: Cookies! XP

"Talking"

"_Pokemon Talking"_

_Thinking_

"_PokeDex Talking"_

**Chapter Seventeen**

**~*~**

Harry and his friends were having a blast. They'd reached Pewter City in record time, and checking in at the Pokemon Center before heading to the Gym. Brock wasn't there though, they were told. He'd gone home early to make dinner for his family. Harry cheerfully led the way there, where he had a happy reunion with all of his old friends and introduced his new ones.

Now, though, they were playing a game of Flashlight Tag. Harry was winning, so far. While the others ran around freezing and unfreezing each other with their flashlights, Harry hid in wait for unsuspecting victims, hiding behind a wheel-barrel and Freezing people at random. He loved this game.

"Dinner!" Brock called from the kitchen, and there were many half-hearted protests, and everyone hurried inside, lured by the scent of a warm meal. Harry was the last one in, and he gave the Gym Leader a sweet smile, cheeks flushed from the rush of adrenalin that playing tag in the dark gave kids. Brock smiled back, ruffling his hair playfully.

"And how have you been, Harry?" Brock asked cheerfully, and Harry shrugged, walking with the older man towards the dinning room, where there was a cacophony of shouts, laughter, and childish screams of both shock and delight.

"I've been good. My friends are nice, and we've had loads of fun. The twins want to battle you, though. Heather decided she'd better catch more Pokemon before she goes after the League." Brock nodded thoughtfully, and they both sat down to eat.

Dinner was peaceful, or, well, as peaceful as sixteen kids in one room with food _can_ be. Harry and Brock exchanged recipes, Harry telling Brock what he'd added to the original recipe Brock had given him, and Brock doing the same. Heather and the twins had a blast talking about battle techniques and such, and Brock's siblings argued and fought amongst themselves when not trying to impress the strangers or each other. Alice had gotten better, thank goodness, and was sitting in Harry's lap with Suzie, and he had an arm around one of them and fed the other with his free hand. After dinner, the two little children in Harry's lap started yawning hugely.

"Looks like bedtime for you two," Brock said, smiling slightly. The little girls both nodded sleepily.

"Can Harry tuck us in?" Suzie asked groggily, yawning again. Brock smiled and nodded, and Harry tucked both children into their beds and sang the the same song that he'd sung to Oridina.

"You're very good with small children, Harry," Brock observed, and Harry shrugged, looking back at the sleeping children with a soft smile as they got everyone settled, him and his friends camping out in the living room.

"I've always wanted a younger sibling," he admitted to the twenty-seven-year-old. Brock nodded, smiling slightly when the ten-year-old yawned himself.

"Bed," he ordered; and Harry pouted, but climbed into his sleeping bag and was almost immediately asleep. Brock stayed up for a while more, making sure his siblings and guests were all comfortable and asleep before going to bed himself.

Harry awoke at dawn, and got up to make breakfast. He didn't think Brock would mind a break from cooking duties for once, so he set to work. He made eggs, hashbrowns, fried tomatoes, pancakes (With & without the blue berries he found in the fridge), and oat-meal. He also whipped up some Pokemon Food. He didn't hear Brock enter the room, but he did see him when he turned around.

"Whoa!" He yelped, jumping about a foot in the air but miraculously not spilling any of the food on the plate in his hands. "You scared me half-to-death, Brock!" He said, calming his rapid heart-beat. The Gym Leader looked at the set table and the food already laid out.

"You didn't have to do this, harry," he said quietly, looking at the boy, who had ducked his head slightly, nervous.

"It's the least I could do, and besides, I like cooking. And I woke up really early with no hope of more sleep, so I had to do something," he placed the last plate of food on the table just as some of the older kids and all of his friends stumbled in. Brock's siblings looked at their brother, startled, when they saw that he wasn't wearing the old flowered apron he always wore when he cooked breakfast. Then they took in Harry, who had egg and flour all over him, and was smiling cheerfully. Shrugging, they all sat down and started eating.

"Hey, this is really good!" Heather said, and the twins nodded happily. Bocks siblings ate thoughtfully as the younger kids finally roused and came in to eat. Finally, they all agreed that Brock definitely had competition, and a good one at that.

Soon, though, breakfast was over, and the twins were ready to battle. Brock led them all outside to the place where he and Harry had battled two weeks before. It was to be a double battle. The twins both called out Mina and Gremlin, and Brock called out Geodude and Onix. It was a heated battle. Geodude was knocked out first of the two of Brock's Pokemon, but Mina soon followed. Soon, Gremlin and Onix were attacking and dodging in quick succession, both tiring, until Gremlin used a very well placed Flamethrower on the Rock-Pokemon's head, burning him. With a roar of pain, the Onix started to Thrash, writhing it's huge body this way and that, barely missing the onlookers. Brock quickly recalled it, not wanting it to hurt anyone.

Smiling, he shook hands with the twins and handed them their badges. The hooted and gave each other high-fives, before they both grabbed Harry and Heather and started doing a weird Happy-Dance, forcing Harry and Heather to do it as well, much to everyone else's amusement. Heather laughed and didn't mind while harry blushed brightly, but smiled slightly at the twins enthusiasm as Ric made him dance. Heather and Lyn were spinning in wide, fast circles, until they ran into the boys and they all ended up in a pile of tangled limbs and laughter.

They stayed for lunch, but afterward were soon on their way. They passed fields and tree's, occasionally seeing a wild Pokemon or two, mostly Spearrow's, and, on one occasion, a Fearrow, which attacked them ferociously, confusing them until they saw the nest it had come from. Harry quickly explained that they weren't after it's egg, and that they were merely passing through. He apologized furiously for trespassing, which seemed to appease the Fearrow, who nodded at them regally and let them pass.

They kept walking until sundown, when they got out their sleeping-bags and went to bed. Harry awoke abruptly to a scream, and scrambled out of his bag, hand already wrapped around his pokeball's. Lyn, Heather, and Ric were in a tree, eyes huge and pupils mere pinpricks with fear and shock. Harry looked up at them, confused, then looked around.

There, no more then ten feet from him, was a rather irritated looking Rhyhorn. It huffed harshly, lowered it's head, and stomped it's feet, getting ready to charge. Harry felt his eyes go wide.

"... Well Crap," was all he said as the enraged pokemon launched itself at him at a blurring speed.

**A/N:** Yes, I'm evil! MWAHAHAHAHA!! Oh, and Thank you again hermione494! And yes, I did look at your Profile to get the name. (Grins) R&R pplz!! Oh, and remember, if you want a certain kind of Pokemon to show up, just tell me, okay? I'm happy to add it in!


	18. BoltCollar's and Automatically Enemies

**A/N:** I'm back! My muses wanted to hold a strike, but I won. So, here's more!!

Rage & Wizard: (Nursing broken bones and bruises, muttering about Muse-Abusers)

Author: What are you two muttering about. I won and you're both just sore losers.

Rage: I thought the _protesters_ were supposed to hit people with signs!

Wizard: And I didn't know that a plastic spork could be used as a deadly weapon. You do realize that your Muse for the next book is in the hospital, right?

Author: ...Well, damn. I didn't think I stabbed him that hard. The flipping spork was _plastic_ for crying out loud! (Grumbles about annoying plastic sporks hurting her Future Muses.) I'll send him chocolate and flowers or something, alright?

"Talking"

"_Pokemon Talking"_

_Thinking_

"_PokeDex Talking"_

**Chapter Eighteen**

**~*~**

The enraged Pokemon drew closer, and Harry barely had time to dive out of the way before it would have hit him. The Rhyhorn gave a short battle-cry, skidding to a stop and turning to charge Harry again.

"Crap, crap, crap... Holy Shi-" He yelped as the Pokemon's sharp, jutting, rock-like armor scraped against him as he dodged, ripping his shirt and leaving a nasty cut in his side. He'd been trying to get to the tree and climb up it to his friends, but the Pokemon wouldn't let him near it, and was chasing him farther and farther away, much to his friends dismay. They'd apparently left their pokeball's in their sleeping-bags.

In desperation, Harry grabbed one of his pokeball's and through it when he had enough time, before dodging another rush. He was sure he'd thrown an empty one until a huge shape leaped from the shadows with a thundering lion-like roar, and tackled the Rhyhorn viciously to the ground. The Rhyhorn roared it's challenge, thrashing until Lord Persian was forced to let go, unable to get a good grip without doing mortal damage.

"I don't know what's wrong with it!" Harry panted, dodging another attack while Lord Persian slammed into the other pokemon roughly, quickly leaping away, nimble as a dancer. "It just attacked." The Ancient Pokemon growled at the Rhyhorn, baring his large canines in warning. The Rhyhorn paused, but there was a slight electric spark from it's neck, and it charged, roaring furiously.

"_Did you see that, Cub?"_ the Persian demanded, dodging the attack with ease. Harry nodded, and his mind rushed, fixating on a single plan of action.

"Here, Rhyhorn, Rhyhorn, Rhyhorn!" He called, waving his hands. The large rhino-like Pokemon turned on him, rushing forward. Harry stood his ground, waiting for the right moment to make his move.

Finally, at the last second, he side-stepped the onrushing Pokemon, and threw himself onto it's back. Instantly, the Pokemon skidded to a stop, sliding ten feet because of it's momentum, and started bucking and running in circles, trying to dislodge it's passenger.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Harry shouted, clinging to the pokemon with his legs and an arm, the other one digging desperately at the thing on it's neck. An electrical collar. It shocked _him_ while he was trying to get it off, burning and blistering both his fingers and the Rhyhorn, which roared in anger and pain. He found the lock, a dog-collar like thing, and had to use both hands to undo it, nearly being thrown in the process.

"Almost... Almost... There!" He cried, finally getting the torture-device off the poor Pokemon's neck. The vile thing started shocking him viciously, so, crying out, he tossed it ont the ground. The Rhyhorn, no longer in as much pain, stopped it's thrashings in order to collapse, panting harshly, eyes tightly closed. Harry rested his head against the tired Pokemon's back, panting as tears streamed down his cheeks from the burns and blisters on his hands. He lifted his head when a rough tongue licked his hair, and he looked up and smiled weakly at Lord Persian, who lifted him by the back of his shirt to the ground, before licking the Rhyhorn comfortingly.

Said Pokemon opened its' eyes and gave them an apologetic and grateful look, it's blue eyes tired. Harry smiled as his friends climbed down from their tree, and hurried over. Heather gasped, horrified, when she saw Harry's hands, and the twins ran for their bags. Harry let Heather take care of his hands while the twins used Burn Heal's on the Rhyhorn, and gave it a potion, just in case. The Rhyhorn grunted softly, closing it's eyes for a few seconds, before fixing them on Harry with a keen intelligence.

"_Thank you, young one,"_ a deep female voice rumbled, and Harry nodded. _"I am sorry I attacked you and your herd, but I couldn't control myself. It just hurt so much..."_ the Rhyhorn trailed off, and Harry patted her shoulder comfortingly.

"It's okay, ma'am, perfectly understandable." The Rhyhorn looked at him keenly again, before nodded to his friends and standing.

"_I would be honored to have one of your herd to be my Trainer,"_ she said calmly, looking right at Lyn. Lyn looked at Harry, who shrugged and handed her an empty pokeball.

"She wants you to be her Trainer," he told Lyn, who's eyes went huge with shock. She looked at the Rhyhorn, who nodded her head calmly. Carefully, she stepped forward and tapped the pokeball against her head, and the Rhyhorn was sucked in. The ball flashed red once, twice, three times, before falling still.

"Chloe," Lyn said simply, looking down at the ball in her hand in pleased shock. "I'll call you Chloe." The four friends went to bed after that, still having several hours until dawn. Harry left Lord Persian out of his ball, and fell asleep against the purring Pokemon's flank, dreaming of ancient forests and Pokemon never before seen...

**~*~**

Harry awoke near noon, eyes gritty with sleep, to the feeling of a hot, wet, rough _thing_ running over his face and hair.

"Ugh! What...?!" He squinted blurry eyes up at his attacker, rubbing his face with his sleeve and putting on his glasses, scowling at the chuckling Persian when he could finally see. "That's just... Ew! That was one of the worst way's I have ever woken up. And is almost as annoying as Scorch's way of waking me up, which is insistent poking of my forehead until I wake up." Lord Persian chuckled, still purring, and went back to licking Harry's hair calmly. "Will you stop that?! It's messed up as it is without your slobber making it all spiky and such!" He shoved the Pokemon's restraining paw off his chest so he could sit up, grumbling as Lord Persian stood up and cast him into his large shadow.

The others were all awake and eating the egg's Heather had cooked. Harry got himself three, giving one to Lord Persian while eating the rest himself. He also gave the large Pokemon a bowl of his special Pokemon Food, which Lord Persian ate with relish. The others let out their Pokemon, and Harry did the same, and he made every one of them a special Pokemon Food dish depending on their likes, dislikes, age, size, and type. Then they all simply relaxed and played for a while. Harry was surprised to see that both Heather and Ric had Spearrow's which they'd caught when rescuing Oridina, who Harry opted to carry and spend a pit of time with. The baby Charmander was home sick, and cheered up with treats and games Harry played with her while leaning against Lord Persians side cheerfully.

They finally recalled all of their Pokemon and packed up before heading out. Harry paused long enough to use a pair of rubber gloves Lyn gave him to pick up the collar from the night before. It was black with little yellow lightning bolts on it, and the place where there was supposed to be a name said _Bolt-Collar_ and on the back it said _Made by Ginostashi. Training Pokemon since_ the date was scratched out, but Harry didn't really care. He felt anger rise in his gut.

"Those... Those... Ugh!" He finally shouted, throwing the disgusting collar away with a growl,

"Harry? What is it?" Heather asked gently, frowning as the normally shy and cheerful boy started to shake with rage.

"That boy, Sasha, you remember him?" Heather nodded slowly, coming closer as the ten-year-old started dragging his hand through his hair, which, as he'd predicted, had hardened into surprisingly attractive disarrayed spikes because of Lord Persians tongue-bath.

"Yeah, the snobby rich kid. What about him?" Harry pointed in the direction he'd thrown the collar, glowering as he yanked off the bright yellow gloves.

"His_ family_ owns the corporation that_ makes_ those... those.. Torture devised for Pokemon!" He cried, whirling to kick a base-ball sized rock viciously. "They say they're_ Training_ Pokemon! With those collars and who know's_ what_ else!" Heather's hazel eyes widened, before they narrowed.

"That's horrible! It's inhumane and abusive to! And the people who buy them are sadistic, vile, and all together disgusting!" She spat furiously. Harry nodded, as did the twins, having heard most of the shouting. "What kind of monsters would do such a thing to Pokemon?" Harry shook his head, a picture of his old relatives flashed in his mind. _They would love this,_ he decided with a bitter determination. _They would have used one on me, if they'd had the choice._

"Come on," Harry said once they all had had time to calm down. "We're only a couple of days walk from Cerulean City. If we walk until sunset, every day, we'll make it there in two." The others nodded, and they left. Harry, though outwardly appearing calm, was in a fit state mentally. He was categorizing everyone he'd met so far. Sarah, Mark, Mary, Giovanni, Jessie and James; Brock, his siblings, Heather, and the twins went instantly into the Family category. Pokemon went into the Friends category, no matter what they ever did to him. Sasha and his family and people who bought the things they made went directly into Enemy. Soon, they'd be wishing Sasha had never met Harry and given his identity, but then again, people like the Ginostashi's never learned a lesson, no matter how many times it was shoved down their throats.

**A/N:** Ooooh, vengeful Harry now. What'll he do when he runs into his Rival? Draco Malfoy should be glad they'd never meet, because MY Harry isn't a thing like he usually is when he's mad, and right now, he's utterly and totally PISSED!!!


	19. Familiar Faces and Spred the Word!

**A/N:** Whoa! Y'all are reading these FAST!! Thank you those who offered to Beta or, at least, proofread! I REALLY appreciate it, but I still have no clue on how to send these to anyone... And to Quetzalcoatls, I have no clue how I'll work that in, but I can tell you I WILL try, but it wont be until later on in the story. And Harry and his friends will NOT catch it, Okay? It's just going to pop in to help out and such, like it usually does. Do you want it to be a boy or a girl? Read people, then hit that button at the bottom that says REVIEW!!! lolz!!

Harry: Wizard! Have you seen my cookie?

Wizard: Didn't you ask me before?

Harry: Yeah, and you told me to ask Rage.

Wizard: Well did you?

Harry: Yeah, and she said to ask Mark, so I did. He said to ask Sarah, so I did! She said to ask Mary, whichI _did_, and _she_ said to ask Havoc, who told me to ask Harmony, who told me to ask Lord Persian, who told me to ask you!

Wizard: ...I ...See ...

Harry: So, have you seen my cookie?

Wizard: ... Ask the Author.

Harry: Arge!!! AUTHOR!! HAVE YOU SEEN MY COOKIE?!?!?!

Author: Nope! Ask Rage!

Harry: O_O (Sits down, defeated.) Screw it! I didn't even like that kind of cookie anyways.

"Talking"

"_Pokemon Talking"_

_Thinking_

"_PokeDex Talking"_

**Chapter Nineteen**

**~*~**

Harry was still seething as they neared Cerulean City. He would have remained that way, too, if it wasn't for the fact that, a little less then an hour from the city, he saw three very familiar faces exchanging insults with a black haired boy wearing a hat with a small yellow mouse on his shoulder.

"Uncle James, Uncle Meowth, Aunt Jessie!" He blurted, sprinting down the hill and tackling Jessie in a hug. The startled woman stared down at him with wide eyes before smiling and hugging back.

"Hey there, twerp!" Meowth said, and James ruffled his hair. He laughed with glee, scooping Meowth into a hug as well.

"You have no clue how nice it is to see some friendly faces right now!" Harry exclaimed, beaming up at them.

"I'm seriously confused," the black haired boy said, his Pokemon nodding with a hand to it's head. Harry turned, Meowth purring in his arms, and smiled shyly at the boy.

"Hi, my name's Harry Morsinger." He held out his hand, and the confused boy took it.

"Ash Ketchum(Sp?) and this is Pikachu." The Pokemon waved cheerfully.

"Pika!" It squealed when Harry scratched it behind on long yellow ear. Harry giggled before turning to his 'aunt' and 'uncle'.

"So what were you all arguing about?" He asked, going back to scratching Meowth behind his ears, making the Pokemon purr with a blissful expression on his face.

"They're Team Rocket!" Ash shouted, glaring at Jessie and James, who glared back.

"We were _trying_ to tell the brat about the boss's new rules," James said with annoyance.

"Twerp wouldn't listen," Meowth said absently, still purring madly. Harry frowned slightly, then looked at Ash.

"So he doesn't know Mr. Giovanni's new rules for all of Team Rocket?" Harry asked, confused. "Why don't you tell him now while everybody's still calm?" Jessie and James shared a look.

"Kid's gotta point," Jessie admitted, and James shrugged. "Alright!" She turned and fixed her blue eyes on Ash. "Boss made it a new rule that we can't steal Pokemon from happy homes." James picked up,

"The Pokemon have to be abused, abandoned, or unhappy with their Trainers, and unless it's bad for their health, they are allowed to decide whether they want to go back or not." Harry stared at them, shocked.

"He actually used my advice?" He asked, shocked. Jessie ruffled his hair with a fond smile.

"Of course he did, twerp," she said, sharing an amused look with James. "He always takes good advice when it's given." Harry blushed slightly and hugged Meowth closer.

"So..." Ash stared at the Rockets. "You guys aren't trying to steal Pikachu anymore?" He sounded unsure and wary, so Harry smiled at him.

"Does you Pokemon look abused, abandoned, or unhappy to you, Ash?" He asked with a giggle, and the Pikachu shook his head with a coo, rubbing it's cheek against Ash's, making the boy laugh. "Didn't think so. Where you heading?" By now Harry's other friends had made it down the large hill, walking carefully, and were standing nearby.

"Home to Pallet Town," Ash told him with a shrug. "Decided to take a break for a couple of days, see some old friends, and spend some time with my mom." Harry's eyes had gone wide.

"You're from Pallet Town to?!" He exclaimed, grinning. "Hey, would you mind giving this to my family?" He asked, pulling an envelope from his pocket and handing it to Ash, who took it with a nod. "The address is already on it, and tell them I'm having fun, okay?" Ash smiled at the younger boy, who was bouncing on his feet excitedly, remembering his own first Journey.

"Okay, Harry." He was then promptly tackled into a hug by the over-joyed Harry, whose dour mood had seemingly evaporated.

"Thankyouthankyou THANK YOU!!" He shouted, before spinning Meowth in a circle in his joy.

"Hey, watch it twerp!" The disgruntled Pokemon cried, frowning, but letting Harry spin him once more. Quickly, while catching his breath, he introduced his friends to the Rockets, who all nodded and said hello. Ash said goodbye and left, but the group stayed there for another hour, the Rocket's telling Harry about their work so far and Harry told them about his Journey.

"Hey, are you guys going to see Mr. Giovanni anytime soon?" He asked hopefully, and was relieved when they nodded. "Okay, can you guys tell him something for me?" When they nodded, he proceeded to tell them about the Bolt-Collar and Ginostashi Corporation. "I wish I still had that nasty collar," Harry said with no little amount of annoyance.

"Here," Ric said, digging a plastic bag from his pack. "I thought we might need it," he explained, handing it over to the Rocket's as if it would bite him. The two adults were furious about what they'd been told, and James tucked the Bolt-Collar into his belt.

"Don't worry, kiddo. Your Aunt Jessie will make sure this numb-skull doesn't lose it," Jessie said, ruffling his hair. Harry giggled when James pouted. He hugged them both goodbye, scratch Meowth a few more times, before they went their separate ways.

"Wow Harry, your family is interesting," Heather said honestly; the twins nodded cheerfully.

"Yup real winners,"

"Those two. I wonder"

"When they're going to"

"See Giovanni, and"

"How he'd react to"

"Those Ginostashi asshole's," they finished together, and Harry shrugged.

"They're okay, and Mr. Giovanni'll probably be seriously angry." Harry shuddered. "He's really scary when he's mad." They talked for a little while about random things from Pokemon Food to Berries to how expensive pokeball's had been getting lately. They reached the city an hour before sunset, so decided to go shopping.

The girls dragged Harry and Ric into what felt like every clothes store in the City, making them into living dolls. They hardly ever bought anything, but they did give Harry a pair of Goggles, capital 'G', that were made specifically to help the wearer see through sandstorms and heavy mist or rain. Harry wore them around his neck, happy that his friends all had their own set. His were black, the twins were blue, and Heathers were yellow.

They also managed to force Harry into a salon, where they experimented with hair color until they all agreed on green tips for his now spiked hair. Turns out, Lord Persian had the right idea, spiking Harry's hair the way he did. It kept his hair out of his gorgeous eyes and even drew eyes away from his lightning bolt scar. When Harry had seen the forgotten scar, he'd notice how faded it was now. It was no longer the angry red he'd grown up with, but a pale pinkish color, barely noticeable at all.

They then went out and ate, before getting rooms at the Pokemon Center. They'd go to the Gym in the morning. Harry slept like the dead, as did his friends, and didn't wake up until about noon. He'd been exhausted from the long walk and the sudden excitement of seeing his family. Deciding to give his family a call, he got dressed in clean clothes and went down stairs to the lobby.

"Excuse me, Nurse Joy?" He asked shyly, and the pink haired nurse beamed at him encouragingly. "Do you have a phone I can use?" She smiled warmly at his shy question.

"Yes we do, it's just over there." Harry thanked her and hurried over. Quickly, he dialed the Garretes home-phone and waited as it rang.

"Char?" Scorch's face appeared on the little screen and Harry cried out happily.

"Scorch! How are you, buddy?" The Charmeleon smiled at him happily. "Hey, are the others home?" The Pokemon nodded, and disappeared for a few seconds before Mary's face popped into view.

"Harry!" She squealed, and Harry laughed warmly. "Oh my Gosh! What happened to your _hands_?!" She asked, eyes wide as she saw his bandaged hands. Harry smiled sheepishly.

"It's nothing, sweetheart, just a couple of burns. The hazard of an aspiring Pokemon Trainer." But Mary wasn't listening, she'd turned around.

"Mama! Harry's gotten himself hurt!" Instantly, Sarah and Marks concerned faces replaced Mary's.

"What happened?" They demanded, and Harry rolled his eyes.

"It's just a burn, you guys! I swear, I've already got a doctors appointment later on today, so don't worry. Alright?" They nodded hesitatingly, before grilling him on his Journey. He told them, keeping out some of the more dangerous details. He also told them about the Bolt-Collar. Both were horrified. Harry noticed someone was waiting to use the phone.

"I gotta go, someone needs to use the phone. Love you guys, and miss the midget!" They said goodbye and he hung up, turning to smile sheepishly at the older boy behind him. He had red spiked hair and an eyebrow peircing. "Sorry about the wait," Harry said, getting out of the booth. The guy hesitated.

"It's cool, little dude, but hey, was that true? About the Bolt-Collar and such?" Harry nodded seriously and held up his hands.

"The vile thing did this to me, and I was only holding it for a few seconds. Imagine what it'd do to Pokemon if left on for any period of time." The guy shook his head, looking sick.

"Man, uncool. Totally uncool. I'll spread the word, kid, okay? Thank's man, thanks." with that, he leaped into the booth and started calling people. Harry, hungry now, hurried to the cafeteria and ordered himself some breakfast. It wasn't long until the others had woken up and ventured sleepily into the cafeteria.

"Best sleep I've had in days," Heather said, yawning. The twins nodded, sitting down to eat.

"This is good,"

"But not as good"

"As our Harry's cooking!" They both declared, and Harry's face heated up in a slight blush. He was getting used to his friends antics, and their compliments as well. He smiled at them all, and pulled out one of Marks books, and began reading about Mark's Journey, and the likes and dislikes of his pokemon while the others discussed strategies to use in their battle against the Gym Leader.

**A/N:** Yay! Here you guys go, number Nineteen! I might not get another one in today though, sadly. I have a dentist appointment. But still, enjoy and REVIEW!! lolz!!


	20. Meeting Misty And Harry Get's Defencive

**A/N:** Wheeeeeee!! I'm Back!!! And how are you, my lovely reviewers? My appointment went well, though I have to go back and get a couple of fillings and a cleaning. The time-line for this fic is awhile after Ash leaves Kanto. Not exactly sure when, though. I haven't really paid much attention to the newer series. But, anyways', Ash and the original peoples are here, but not_ really_ important characters. Here's Chapter TWENTY!!!! YAAAAAAY!!!

Author: Hey, has anyone seen Harry-Muse?

Everyone: (Shake heads)

Author: Well, where'd the kid go? We need him for this story! Harry-Muse! Harry-Muse!

Harry: (In his hiding place, hears muffled shout. Frowns) ^Confused look^ Why is she looking for a hairy moose?"

"Talking"

"_Pokemon Talking"_

_Thinking_

"_PokeDex Talking"_

**Chapter Twenty**

**~*~**

The group of friends soon made their way to the Gym. They stopped for ice cream about half-way there, though, and that was when Havoc, who Harry'd let out of his ball earlier, decided to through out a challenge.

"_Hey, Harry, I'll race you to the Gym!"_ the Pokemon cried, starting to run. Harry, running after Havoc, laughing like mad, wasn't watching where he was going, and so ran into someone. They both landed in a heap on the ground, Harry apologizing furious and the girl he'd run over cursing up a storm. Havoc cackled in the background, and Harry sent the Pokemon a glare, still blushing furiously with embarrassment. The Eevee quieted down, but still snickered occasionally.

"Are you okay, miss? I'm really, really sorry! Are you hurt?" Harry asked, helping her up. She had red hair in a bun and annoyed blue eyes. She glowered down at him but lightened up a bit when she saw just how upset he was for knocking her over.

"Hey, kid, I'm fine. Really. It was an accident. Calm down," she said gently, smiling slightly when Harry blushed. Harry looked up at her shyly and held out his hand.

"My name's Harry," he said; the girl took his hand.

"I'm Misty, and it's nice to meet you Harry, besides the circumstances." Harry's friends had finally caught up with him, and, together with Misty, they all headed inside the Gym.

"I just got back from an adventure with a friend," Misty told them, and Harry giggled when Havoc leaped into the girl's arms to be cuddled and petted. "He's adorable! Almost as cute as my Togepi." Harry looked at her, confused.

"Togepi?" He asked, just before he tripped over something. With a yelp he grabbed onto Heather, who managed to keep both of them from falling. Looking for what he tripped over, he stared at the odd egg-like Pokemon, with different colored triangles on it.

"Brrrree?" It asked, and Misty scooped it off the ground.

"Harry, meet Togepi." Harry reached out carefully and touched they Pokemon gently on the head. It blinked at him, before smiling and holding it's small arms out to him.

"Do you mind...?" Harry asked, and Misty shook her head, settling her Pokemon into Harry's arms. Instantly, he shifted his arms so that the Pokemon and him were both comfortable, before cooing at it and tickling it's belly with a few fingers. Togepi squealed, laughing and wiggling. Harry stopped tickling in order to smile at Havoc, who leaped onto his shoulder to make funny faces at the small Pokemon.

"Reminds you of Oridina, don't it?" Harry asked his Pokemon, and the Eevee nodded rapidly. They continued walking, Misty finding Harry more and more likable as he did everything he could to make her Pokemon happy, as well as keep up a steady conversation.

"We're all here to battle the Gym Leader," Harry told Misty, and noticed she stiffened slightly. "But this place is looking more and more like a public swimming pool then a Gym." And it was. There were pools all around, and people sitting in stands up ahead. As they got closer, they could here loud cheering and cries of shock and delight rippling through the air. Finally, though, they could see what was happening.

Three of the most gorgeous women Harry had ever seen were diving and performing some amazing water-aerobatics with Pokemon. Harry gasped with the crowds, but then dragged his eyes away when he noticed Togepi start to cry as some water splashed on it.

"Shh, shh," He cooed, turning his back to the show, all of his attention now focused on the distressed Pokemon. He sang his lullaby and the Togepi instantly began to laugh and clap it's hands. Harry laughed slightly while singing, Misty watching the entire time, glancing first at the three women who had captivated so many, and then back to the boy who had been equally entranced, but abandoned the wondrous sight's in favor of helping calm down a Pokemon. Silently, she battled with herself, wondering what to do, before deciding that she'd wait to decide depending on his reaction to meeting her three sisters.

_We'll see if he's anything like that pig-headed Ash Ketchum,_ she told herself, a determined glint coming to her eyes. They didn't have long to wait before Misty led them back stage to talk to the three women. Harry cooed at Togepi, who cooed back, and nibbled on his fingers like any teething baby would; Harry giggled.

"Hey Misty... Awww, who's the cutie?" Someone asked, and Harry looked up, startled, when he found himself surrounded by the three beautiful women from before. Blushing bright red as they cooed over his eyes, Harry ducked his head and sent his friends a pleading side-glance.

"What's your name, cutie-pie?" One of the women, a blond, asked, all three of them crowding him. Harry swallowed.

"M'name's Harry," he muttered, and then jumped slightly when Togepi started to cry, not liking the attention. The three women looked startled as well, and leaned back. Harry took a step back as well, relieved, before cooing at the Pokemon, calming it down easily as he sang to it softly, eyes gentle. "There now, little one, no more crying, okay?" The Togepi nodded, snuggling into Harry's chest and promptly falling asleep.

"Awww!" One of the women, a brunet, said.

"He's so adorable!" The blond whispered to the last one, who nodded her black curls rapidly.

"Absolutely to die for, and those eyes!" They all sighed wistfully, and Harry was totally oblivious to them for the moment, too busy gently transferring a sleeping Togepi into it's Trainers arms, who smiled warmly at him.

"So, little sister, why did you bring them back here?" The blond asked in a tart, smug voice that bugged Harry.

"Yeah, since when did the ugly duckling of the Three Beauties decide to get interested in escorting our fans?" The brunet asked, and they all laughed, shaking their lush hair.

"You'll find," Harry said in a cold voice, making the hair's on the back of everyone's neck stand on end. "That though someone isn't beautiful on the outside, it matters not, because they are ten times more beautiful on the inside then can possibly be represented on the outside. You, three ladies, for all of your beauty and fame, for all the men scraping at your door, treat you own sister as if she is nothing. Know this, then," His eyes glowed like a Pokemon's, but instead of blue, they glowed a bright shining green, and droplets of water started to float off the surface of the nearby pools, and float around him. "You three are physically beautiful, it's true. But, on the inside, where it truly counts, you are as haggard, ugly, and just as cruel looking as you act."

And, suddenly, the water, which had become millions of tiny droplets, all flew forward and stopped within an inch of the Three Beauties of Cerulean City's faces, which were all waxy pale with fear. Instantly after that, the water collapsed to the ground, washing over everyone's feet. As if nothing at all had happened, a pale but smiling Harry turned to the shocked and grateful Misty.

"No one's ever stood up for me like that," Misty said softly. "Thank you." Harry shrugged, and smiled warmly at her.

"So, can we still battle?" He asked, eyes gleaming with warmth and challenge. Slowly, a grin spread it's way across Misty's face, and she met his challenge with one of her own.

"Now or later?" Harry grinned viciously, looking scarily alike to a certain businessman.

"Now."

**A/N: **Harry, gentle, sweet, shy Harry, smiling like Giovanni?! Scary, I know, but oh-so-interesting!! lolz! R&R!


	21. Battle with Misty and Hot Cocoa

**A/N: ** There are WAYYY Too many people in my hhouse right now... I mean, seriously. And half of the DON'T LIVE HERE!!! ARGE!! Oh well, next chapter for you!!

Author: (Still looking for Harry) Harry-Bear? Harry-Bear?! Where are you my Harry-Bear?!

Wizard: This is getting sad... (Sits down on large box conveniently near her.)

Rage: Yeah. How many embarrassing nickname's can she think p for the kid?!

Harry: (Still hiding, hears shout) Why the hell is she looking for a hairy pear?!?! First a moose, and now a pear?! Does she even notice I'm gone? (Sinks into a sulk, eat's a banana he has stashed in his hideout.)

"Talking"

"_Pokemon Talking"_

_Thinking_

"_PokeDex Talking"_

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**~*~**

Harry and Misty faced each other. There was a pool of water between them, with small, flat, stepping-stone-like tablets spread throughout it. Harry and Misty locked eyes, both friendly but challenging. Neither was backing down anytime soon. Heather, the Twins, and the Three Beauties sat in the stands, watching avidly. Lifting his Goggles so that they fitted over his eyes, Harry grinned at the red-head, who grinned back, and they both grabbed their pokeball's.

"Go, Staryu!" Misty shouted, throwing her ball. A brown star-shaped Pokemon landed on a nearby tablet, the jewel in it's center sparkling in the light. Harry threw his ball with a slight smile.

"Come on out and play, Harmony!" The lavender Rattata landed on a tablet close to Harry, and cooed at her Trainer. Harry smiled warmly at her. "You ready to battle, Harmony?" The Rattata nodded, jumping up into a battle-stance. Mist and Harry exchanged nods, before the Gym Leader launched her first attack.

"Staryu, use tackle!" The star-shaped pokemon launched a spinning attack at Harmony, who dodged by jumping off the tablet, onto the oncoming Pokemon, and landing on another tablet.

"Quick-Bite!" Harry shouted, and Harmony launched herself at the water-type Pokemon, zig-zagging at blurring speed, before opening her mouth and biting the other Pokemon with bone-crushing force. She knocked them both into the water though, and they disappeared from sight. Both Trainers watched the water, anxious.

"Come on, Harmony," Harry whispered, fear starting to build in his gut as neither Pokemon surfaced. "Come on, lovely, come on..." Suddenly, bubbles appeared, and then, a small, purple head emerged, gasping and swimming towards a tablet. "That's my girl!" Harry shouted, while Misty recalled her unconscious Pokemon after five more minutes of nothing happening. Luckily, sine Staryu doesn't need air, it hadn't drowned.

"Good job, Staryu," Misty said, putting the pokeball back on her belt before grabbing another. "Go, Starmie!" a larger, purple overlapping star-shaped Pokemon landed on a tablet, the red jewel at it's center glowing brightly. Harry recalled Harmony, who'd begun to shiver, still soaked.

"Good job, girl," he whispered, before pulling out another pokeball. "Come on out, Havoc!" The brown fox-like pokemon landed on a tablet, going immediately into a battle-stance. "Ready, Havoc?" Harry's answer was a swish of the Eevee's tail, and Misty launched her attack.

"Starmie, use Watergun!" A get of water erupted from the Pokemon's top point, but Havoc dodged it easily.

"Havoc, Quick-Iron Tail!" Instantly the Pokemon zig-zagged forward, dodging more water attacks, before it's tail glowed and it spun, hitting the larger Pokemon right on it's red jewel. Starmie went flying, but righted itself before it even hit the ground. Misty, confident with her Pokemon's ability, started launching attacks faster, and Havoc was hard pressed to dodge, unable to attack. Harry bit his lip, thinking hard, before suddenly being hit with the full blast of a Watergun. With a gasp, which made him suck in water, Harry fell into the pool.

His head reemerged almost instantly, and he swam to the edge of a tablet. Havoc ran over to him, Misty pausing in her attack, concerned.

"_Harry, are you alright?!"_ Havoc cried, sliding on the slick surface of the tablet as Harry pulled himself up. The soaked ten-year-old nodded, coughing.

"I'm fine, let's finish this," he croaked, thankfully able to see thank's to the waterproof Goggles. Misty nodded at him. "Havoc, Cyclone Race!" Harry shouted, and immediately the Eevee began to run in a circle, going faster and faster.

"What's that?!" One of the beauties gasped, and Heather, the one closest to her, answered without taking her eyes off the fight below.

"It's an attack Havoc and Harry created themselves, by accident. It's extremely powerful. Watch." Havoc had gotten a large cyclone started and had begun to aim it at Starmie.

"Get into the water!" Misty shouted to her Pokemon, which dived into the water. With a sudden spark of inspiration, Harry shouted,

"Use the cyclone to suck up all the water, Havoc!" The cyclone shook slightly, before dipping into the water. Instantly water began to drain from the pool, until both water and water-Pokemon were stuck in the cyclone.

"Oh no!" Misty cried as Harry ordered Havoc to release the cyclone, sending the water into the pool and the Pokemon against the wall, where the red jewel flashed slowly, before going out. Misty recalled her unconscious Pokemon with a soft sigh. Harry, hooted, before realizing that his tired Pokemon was desperately trying to keep it's head above water. Without hesitation, he dived in and swam to Havoc, putting the tired Pokemon on the nearest Tablet. He climbed onto it as well, and they both shivered for a few seconds, before Harry recalled his exhausted Pokemon and stood up, teeth chattering. He jumped across the tablets until he stood next to Misty, who smiling handed him three badges. Harry looked at her questioningly.

"One's for standing up for me. One's for beating me. And the last one is for showing me that improvising can often lead to victory." Harry beamed up at her, lips tinged blue and teeth chattering, but green eyes bright with gratitude and joy. Misty smiled. "Now, go give your friends their badge's and get into some warm, dry, clothes and a glass of hot chocolate. Go on now, before you catch a cold." Harry gave her a freezing wet hug, which she returned with a smile, before he ran across the tablets, almost falling in twice, to tell his friends the good news.

_Definitely not like Ash Ketchum_, Misty thought, soft blue eyes following the soaked boy as his friends hugged him, the girls squealing at the cold. She chuckled slightly as they carried him out on their shoulders, singing 'For he's a jolly good fellow'._ Definitely not. _

Harry and his friends went straight to the Pokemon Center, where Chansey, a large egg shaped pink Pokemon that aided Nurse Joy, wrapped Harry up in heated blankets, after stripping him naked, much to his horror, and shoving a cup of hot cocoa into his hands. It had mini-marshmallow's. He'd never had hot cocoa before, but, after nearly burning his tongue off the first couple of sips, decided that he liked it. So, there he was, sitting in a chair in a back room, naked, wrapped in heated blankets, drinking hot cocoa, and all under the watchful eyes of Chansey. His friends were eating in the cafeteria, but they'd promised to come straight back. A little red light flashed above the door, and Chansey straightened up.

"_Now, don't you move a muscle, little egg," _Chansey ordered, hands on her hips and eyes strict. Harry bobbed his head.

"Yes, ma'am. Not an inch, ma'am," he said, all the time wondering why older Pokemon always seemed to call him a baby for some reason. Chansey nodded, then rushed out the door. Harry cuddled into his seat, cocoa warming his hands as he blew gently on it, drinking it slowly as to savor the taste. By the time he was finished, Chansey had not returned, so he set his empty cup on the ground, still nice and warm, and soon fell asleep.

He never heard Chansey returning, or when his friends came to see him. Apparently, though, according to Nurse Joy as she carefully wrapped his burned hands with clean bandages, he had a mild fever but the wounds on his hands would heal up quite nicely. They'd leave scars, but they'd be small and light. Chansey then shooed everyone, including a bewildered but amused Nurse Joy from the room, before settling down next to Harry and singing softly, smothering herself in maternal bliss as she pet the sleeping boy's hand.

_**Outside the room...**_

"What was all _that_ about?" Heather asked Nurse Joy, who shrugged.

"I don't know, I guess Chansey thinks Harry is a baby Pokemon. She only gets that protective about them, so maybe that's it." Harry's friends shared thoughtful looks. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go check on some of our newer patients. Pardon me," she added as she slipped past Ric, almost running into him.

In silence, Harry's friends went to their rooms and got packed. They'd be leaving as soon as Harry got better. The packed Harry's things for him, being extra careful with the odd egg they found, and making sure his clothes kept it firmly cushioned. Then, they went on a shopping spree again, this time buying things for their Pokemon and some for Harry's as well. Ric got a giant squeaky mouse for Persian; Lyn got a teething ring for Oridina, who, they noticed, was growing her teeth in. Heather got Havoc and Harmony each a present. A cute white bow for Harmony, and a red and black bandanna for Havoc.

They all pitched in and bought Harry a pair of black fingerless gloves, a black and green bandanna, and a necklace that had a Persian with a black sun behind it on it. Then they headed back, for a nice, long rest as their friend recuperated.

**A/N:** Ta Da!!! All done for you. Poor Harry, I know how he feels. I'm all out of Hot Cocoa too! X{ ... lolz!! R&R peoples!!


	22. All Better and Presents!

**A/N:** OMG this SUCKS!!! I've got a fever, a cough, a stuffed up nose, and I feel like shite. I'm cold, but everyone else says the house is warm, but I'm not. I'm frikkin FREEZING!! Ugh! I'm wrapped up in long sleeves, thick pants, two pairs of socks, and in a comforter in front of our wood burning stove. It's COLD damnit! Arge!I slept like all day, so I decided to write up another chapter or so. Here you go.

Wizard and Rage: (Sitting on box as Author runs around, trying to find her Harry-Muse/Harry-Bear and newest of all Har-har)

Rage: I wouldn't be surprised if he couldn't understand a thing she said.

Wizard: (Nods sagely)

Harry: (From inside Hideout) WTF!!?? Okay, Hairy moose and Hairy Pear I could understand, but isn't she a bit old for 'Care-bear'? (Rolls his eyes as he rolls over) Weirdo...

"Talking"

"_Pokemon Talking"_

_Thinking_

"_PokeDex Talking"_

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**~*~**

Harry awoke, warm, drowsy, with soft music being sung as someone petted his hair. He sighed and settled more firmly into his cocoon of blankets, ready to stay forever and never leave again. And then his eyes shot open. He was naked, in the dark, with someone petting his hair. With a squeak, he jerked his head up and looked around, afraid.

"_Easy, little egg, easy," _Chansey cooed, and Harry got himself under control.

"What time is it?" He asked, wide awake.

"_I'll go check,"_ she answered, standing and going to the door.

"Wait..." Harry called tentatively, nervous. He didn't like being alone in new places in the dark. Chansey paused, and turned around with a smile. "Could you... Could you turn on the light when you leave?" He asked meekly, and the pink Pokemon nodded. She clicked on the light as she left the room, closing the door behind her. Harry suddenly noticed how much his hands hurt, and his chest stung from where the Watergun had hit him straight on. Wincing, he sat up carefully, moving the blankets so he could have more breathing room. Chansey returned five minutes later with Nurse Joy.

"Good morning," the pink-haired nurse said, beaming warmly and Harry blushed bright red and dived back into his blankets, giving a muffled 'good morning' back. Nurse Joy laughed. "I'm a doctor, Harry, dear. No need to be shy." Harry poked his head out of the blankets and smiled shyly at her, his green tipped spiked hair waving slightly as he shook his head.

"Morning?" He asked, meekly; she nodded.

"You slept most of yesterday and all night. It's nearly lunch time now." Harry groaned. "Don't worry, it was most likely because you had a slight fever. Here," she held out to pills and a small cup of grape juice, which Harry took curiously. "Those are too keep infection out of those burns so they heal properly. And they had a mild pain killer, so don't over do anything, okay?" Harry nodded, taking the pills with the shot of grape juice gratefully. "Now, I've got your dry clothes here, so you can get dressed. And your Pokemon are all healed up as well, so you can take those to." Harry took the proffered clothes and pokeball's with a beaming smile, and proceeded to get dressed underneath the blankets, much to Joy's amusement.

"Can I leave once I'm dressed?" Harry asked, his voice was slightly muffled from the sheer amount of blankets. Nurse Joy said he could, though Chansey ordered him to come back and see her before he left. He gave both of them a hug, before running out of the room, blushing.

"That boy is too sweet for his own good," Nurse Joy told Chansey, who nodded wisely.

Harry ran straight to his room, where he found his friends all congregated with their presents wrapped in bright paper.

"Hi Harry!" Heather shouted, pulling him into a huge hug. She let go and stepped back, and he was promptly glomped by the twins, who hugged him from either side.

"Welcome back our,"

"Unofficial leader! We'd"

"Thought you'd sleep _all_"

"_Day!!_ But you didn't so"

"We're very"

"Extremely"

"Unbelievably"

"HAPPY!!" They shouted together, hugging him again and making him laugh. He loved the way they finished each others sentences. It was always cause of amusement. Then he found himself, and all four of his Pokemon, who were released on the others orders, having gifts shoved at them. Harry opened Lord Persians gift for him, and giggled as he handed the amused Pokemon the giant cat-toy, which he immediately started rubbing his face against.

"It has Cat-Nip in it," Ric stage-whispered, grinning as Harry giggled. Lord Persian ignored them, too busy snuffling his new toy in kittenish bliss. Harry did Oridina's next, and the baby Charmander absolutely adored it, quickly setting to gnawing the pink teething-ring. He undid Harmony's gift, and she cooed as he wrapped the white ribbon in a giant bow around her neck with the bow to the side. They cheered for her as she turned in a slow circle, laughing when she started attacking Lord Persians' toy playfully, before snuggling against Oridina's side and watching everyone happily.

Havoc liked his bandanna, which he had Harry tie on him like any human would wear it, his ears popping up over it. Heather told him he looked like a pirate, and the twins agreed. Harry told him he was a quite dashing pirate lord, and the Eevee strutted about, head high and chest puffed out with pride, until he tripped over the edge of the rug, and stumbled. Harry and the others had a friendly laugh at that, before Harry opened his gifts.

He quickly pulled on the gloves, flexing his free fingers, and liking how they felt on his hands. He shifted his Goggles onto the top of his head, tied the bandanna around his neck, and put on the necklace carefully. He thoughtfully pulled the necklace he'd received from the beautiful bird out of his shirt and into the open as well. His friends didn't ask what it was, assuming it was something treasure, which it was. Harry hugged each of his friends happily, took Lord Persians mouse and put it in his bag, careful of the now hot egg, frowning at said egg, wondering if it was going to hatch soon and that was why it was hot.

Deciding to call Professor Oak and ask him, seeing as how he was a Pokemon Professor, Harry and his friends went down stairs for lunch. Harry ate ravenously, eating lots of fruits and drinking orange juice, knowing it would help his body fight off what remained of his fever. His friends ate the same, cheerfully having a playful debate on whether orange juice was better then apple-cranberry. Harry opted to stay out, his explanation when they asked was that he liked both juice's too much to choose between them.

Telling his friends that he needed to make a phone-call, Harry hurried over to they phone-booth. Dialing the Professors number (which, he discovered to his amusement, was written on the back of his PokeDex) he waited as it rung.

"Hello?" Harry didn't recognize the bespectacled man on the other side of the line, and so asked for Professor Oak. "Just a sec..." The man disappeared for a few seconds, but the familiar grandfatherly face entered the screen.

"Hello? Harry? Harry! How are you, my boy?" Oak asked, beaming, his gray eyes warm. Harry smiled warmly back.

"I'm doing okay professor, hey, listen..." He quickly told the Professor about the Bolt-Collars, which made the normally warm man turn stone-cold and furious. He took a few calming breaths before he spoke.

"This is... Disturbing news, Harry." Harry nodded, rubbing the bridge of his nose with one of his bandaged hands.

"Yeah, though that's not the main reason I called..." Oak arched a brow, warmth returning to his eyes.

"Oh? And why did you call, then, my boy?" Harry told him about the egg, and Oak looked thoughtful.

"...And now it's really hot. Is it hatching?" Oak was silent for a few seconds, then nodded.

"If what you tell me is right, then yes, Harry, your egg is about to hatch. A few more days of constant movement, like walking from town to town and such, and you'll have yourself a baby Pokemon!" Harry smiled warmly, though a bit bemused as well.

"That'll make about three babies, seeing as how Harmony is still so young, Oridina is just now teething, and this new baby. Oh well, they're all light's in my life. Thanks Professor, and tell my family when you see them that I said hello, okay?" The professor agreed and they both hung up. Harry, feeling much more at ease, swiftly said his goodbye's to Nurse Joy and Chansey, before he returned to his friends, and they happily started on their way.

**A/N: ** Here y'allz go!! R&R!!


	23. Shadow and Motivational Speechs

**A/N: ** Hey everyone. I'm sick. It sucks. Heres a chapter. My muses are sick to, so they're confined to bed. No talking. Okay. Moving on now. R&R Sorry about chapter Eighteen. I didn't realize I'd given Harry glasses in that Chapter. It fit with the scene and I did it automatically. My apologies!!

"Talking"

"_Pokemon Talking"_

_Thinking_

"_PokeDex Talking"_

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**~*~**

Harry and his friends walked for hours, talking about random things. They stopped every once in a while to rest or let their Pokemon out, but Harry found himself paying more and more attention to the rapidly heating egg, hardly saying a thing as they walked. Oh, he paid plenty of attention when the Pokemon were out, but as soon as their delightful distractions were gone, his mind returned to the egg.

They walked for a long while. But, as they paused for a rest, there was a sudden, loud cracking sound from Harry's bag. Startled, thinking he may have broken the egg, Harry whipped the bag off and opened it to check. Instead of finding and egg, though, Harry found himself face to face with a small pitch black Pokemon that had bright green eyes. He blinked at it, and it blinked back.

"Oh, hello there," he murmured, reaching in to carefully pull the baby Pokemon out. It had six curling tails and, now that it was in the light, bright green swirling designs all over it. The others gasped at the beautiful creature, and Harry lifted it so that they were eye to eye. "Aren't you gorgeous?" The Pokemon cooed at him, opening it's mouth in a smile. Harry laughed, cuddling it close. "Or should I say handsome?" He asked, noticing it was a boy. The Pokemon cooed at him, nibbling on his fingers, paws on his hand. Heather and the Twins came close, looking down at the Pokemon in awe.

"Harry..." Heather said softly, eyes wide. "That's a Vulpix. But, I've never seen one like that..." The baby Pokemon looked up at her with wide, innocent green eyes, the exact shade of green as the swirls on it's body, and the same color green as the boy who held him.

"And what's"

"With the"

"Neat but kinda"

"Creepy swirls?" The twins asked, leaning close. The baby Vulpix started to get nervous, so Harry snuggled him closer to his chest.

"Easy, little guy, easy. I don't know, but his mom, Felicia, was on of the Ancient Pokemon, like Lord Persian. Maybe that's why he's different colors then brown and red. I don't know about the swirls..." He retrieved his fingers from the Pokemon's mouth and wiped them on his pants idly as he looked thoughtfully at the sky. "He'll need food, though, so we need to get to town faster so that we can get him milk..." The others nodded, and Harry got the perfect idea.

"Lord Persian!" He called as he tossed the pokeball. "We need your help. We got to get to the nearest city ASAP so we can feed this baby Pokemon." Harry held the Vulpix up so Lord Persian could see him, and the large cat sniffed it, before nodding and crouching down. Harry and his friends all scrambled on, still having enough room to be comfortable. **(A/N:** Well, that just tells you how big Lord Persian is, don't it? Or, at least, gives you and idea.**)**. When everyone was ready, the Persian leaped forward in a long powerful run.

"Just get us close to the city!" Harry shouted, everyone securing their Goggles over their eyes so they could see without squinting. Harry had the Vulpix in his bag, which was securely held to his chest. "We don't want anyone to know about you unless absolutely necessary!" The Ancient Pokemon nodded, and, in mere minutes, he'd skidded to a stop and the four travelers were on the ground. It was amazing. What would have taken them nearly a day took them only minutes.

"Thanks Lord Persian," Harry said as he recalled his Pokemon. "Come on guys, let's go!" He ran toward the city with the others at his heels. They entered Vermilion City at a run, laughing as they dodged each other, making it a game as they hurried to a PokeMart and started browsing. They each got something for the newest member of their group.

Harry got the Vulpix a bottle and formula that was made for Fire-Type babies especially. Heather got him a red choker that had a yellow and orange flame pendent. Lyn got him a blue baby blanket that had clouds on it, and Ric got him a gummy-toy. **(A/N:** You know, those rubber chew-toys puppies gnaw on to dull their teeth so they don't shred everything they bite**) **Harry was very happy as they all paid for everything, and asked the clerk to inscribe the name Shadow on the back of the flame pendent.

"How creative, Harry," Heather said amused; Harry just shrugged.

"I like the name, and it suits him!" Pouting, he made a bottle of formula and they all sat down on a bench so he could feed the hungry baby Pokemon. "Oh, such a good little boy," Harry cooed as the Vulpix immediately suckled on the bottle, laying on his back and holding it with his front feet while his back feet kicked cutely.

"Awwww!" The others, including Ric, exclaimed, cooing over the new baby. Harry beamed like a proud parent, shifting the Vulpix into Heather's arms when she wanted to feed him. He moved her arms slightly when Shadow looked uncomfortable, but otherwise let her do her thing. She hummed gently and soon they had a sleeping Vulpix on their hands.

"Hey, we should clean the shell fragments out of you bag before we put him back in there," Heather whispered, and the remaining three swiftly got to work while Heather rocked the sleeping Pokemon gently. Harry managed to grab a small fragment and slip it into his pants pocket, but his friends noticed and arched an eyebrow at him in question. He blushed slightly, shrugging.

"I wanted a keepsake from my first egg hatching," he muttered, carefully taking the baby Vulpix and putting him in his bag, wrapping his new blanket around him. The choker looked incredibly perfect on the small Pokemon and Harry couldn't help but notice how adorable Shadow looked all curled up and asleep. Harry watched him for a few minutes, eyes soft, before carefully closing the bag most of the way and putting it back onto his back.

"Okay, let's check into the Pokemon Center, get our Pokemon and Shadow checked out, and hit the sack for a couple of hours," Harry said, taking the lead.

"Then we can play tourist," Heather said firmly, and the others nodded. They'd decided that they'd each get a souvenir at each city they went to. It was becoming a tradition.

They had just made it to the Pokemon Center when a boy with a horribly wounded Pokemon, contorted with pain, rushed pass.

"Help!" He gasped to Nurse Joy, who immediately took the Pokemon into the emergency ward and told the boy to go sit down. Harry walked over to the stricken boy, who sat in a corner seat, panting and shaking with exhaustion.

"Hello, I'm Harry. What happened?" He asked gently, sitting next to the boy, who turned tear-filled blue eyes to him.

"I'm Jeff. I challenged the Gym Leader here..." He trailed off with a moan, burying his face in his hands. "Oh my poor Pidgey! Lt. Surge fried us!" He let out a soft sob, and Harry rubbed his back comfortingly. "I'm a horrible Pokemon Trainer," Jeff muttered, and Harry whacked him on the head. The distraught boy yelped, looking at Harry in shock. The green-eyed psychic shook his finger at Jeff as an adult does a naughty child.

"Shame on you for saying such a thing! You are _not_ a bad Trainer! And I'm utterly convinced that your Pokemon would agree with me if it heard you now! What would your Pidgey think of you saying that you're a bad Trainer, hmm? After it just fought so bravely for you? Do you want that to be for nothing?" He demanded, standing now and glaring down at the sitting boy, who was looking at him with hopeful and awe-filled eyes.

"No..." Jeff whispered, eyes wide.

"Then shut up! All you need is training and confidence, both in your Pokemon and yourself! Anyone can win a battle with a good Pokemon, but it takes a good Trainer with a good Pokemon to beat a Gym Leader, and more so the Elite Four! How do you expect to amount to anything when you mope about saying how bad a Trainer you are? You need to believe in yourself, Jeff, and your Pokemon will need to be able to believe in you too! Okay?" Jeff nodded, jumping to his feet.

"Thank you!" The grateful boy said, grabbing Harry's hand and shaking it furiously. "I'll believe in myself, and my Pokemon, and next time we'll wipe the floor with Surge! That's a promise!" Harry smiled at the excited boy, who soon went into the back room to see his Pokemon and talk to it. Harry nodded to himself, pleased as punch, as he retook his seat. Then he heard clapping, and looked around, startled, as everyone in the room clapped. Eyes wide, he stared at everyone in shock, confused.

"That was awesome!" One of the kids said, and Harry blushed brightly as everyone agreed. "I'm going to believe in myself more and train more too!" A couple of the few adults nodded to.

"Best motivational speech I've heard in years," one said, and the others agreed.

"Word's of wisdom often leave the mouth of youth, more so, eve, then the lips of the old." An ancient looking man with white hair croaked, and those who heard him nodded in agreement. Harry blushed brighter and ducked his head as a few of the women giggled.

"And so shy, too! Oh, and those _eyes_!!! I wish mine were as gorgeous" They whispered to each other, and Harry sent his friends a glare as they snickered. Shadow chose this moment to wake up and stick his head out of the bag, blinking sleepily around the room.

"Hey there, little one," Harry said, smiling warmly as the Pokemon crawled out of his bag and rolled in his lap, cooing.

"_Mama?" _ a soft voice asked him, and Harry giggled.

"I guess I'm more of your papa then your mama, little one," he said, amused. Shadow shook his head firmly.

"_Mama!"_ He said, giving him a pout. Harry giggled, filled up a bottle with formula, and carefully fed the hungry Pokemon. He didn't notice the gasps that had happened when Shadow had appeared, or the murmurs he'd brought to the room. Nurse Joy came over and checked the Pokemon over, told Harry to feed him a bottle of formula three times a day for three days, then move on to soft Pokemon Food. Harry nodded, listening intently as he rocked the drowsy Pokemon.

"How you got a Vulpix that color is a mystery to me, but I can tell it's natural. That's good, because hair dye on a Pokemon so young could harm it, and lead to potential problems in it's growth." Harry nodded solemnly, and scratched Shadow's belly gently with his fingertips, smiling when the Pokemon cooed and his leg started kicking. Lyn and Heather cooed, and Ric rolled his eyes and made a gagging sound at them. Which prompted Lyn to smack him.

Soon, though, the group was having their Pokemon looked after and had gotten a room. Harry made sure to lock his door and let the newly check Lord Persian out of his pokeball before going to bed with Shadow and his other Pokemon curled up around him.

**A/N: **There. I'm sick, so this took a while to write. I had to keep getting up to get more juice. Then, I ran out, so I had to get water. Stupid sickness SUCKS MAGORLY and now I have a migraine. Ugh. R&R plz, for my sanity. I could use some amusement.


	24. The Top Team Rockets! NOT!

**A/N: **Dentists are evil. I just realized that in my illness-induced writing. My teeth didn't hurt until I went to the dentist and the poked at them with that weird pokey-thing they use to poke perfectly healthy peoples teeth with. Now they hurt bad. It's all a conspiracy, I realized. People go in with just fine teeth, they get poked with the Pokey-Thing, and, when they leave, their teeth hurt, so they have to to go back, therefor spending more of their money on Dentists, which make it possible for them to poke more people's teeth with the Pokey-Thing, thereby getting them even MORE money!! Evil Dentists... Here's your chapter. I'll shut up now.

"Talking"

"_Pokemon Talking"_

_Thinking_

"_PokeDex Talking"_

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**~*~**

Harry awoke to Lord Persians snarl and someone's scream. Instantly, he went for the light, rolling out of bed and crouching, and simply stared. Lord Persian had a pair of people in black Rocket outfits pinned to the ground, growling. They were both pale and terrified looking, so Harry frowned, coming into view.

"Easy, there, Lord Persian," he said calmly, patting the giant cat on his flank. Instantly the Pokemon backed down and got off the pair, watching them with narrowed eyes. They scuttled backwards quickly, terrified, and Harry heard someone banging on his door.

"Harry?" Heathers voice demanded, muffled by the door. Sighing, he opened the door and let her and the twins in. "What happened?" she demanded, and Harry shrugged, eying the two Rockets warily. On had short blue hair and the other had orange.

"Let me find out," he said, turned to Lord Persian.

"_They snuck in through the window," _he growled. _"They were after Shadow." _t his name, the black and green Vulpix dove out from behind the other Pokemon and into Harry's arms.

"_Mama!" _ he cried, licking Harry's neck. Harry giggled slightly, then shook his head with a smile, setting the hyperactive baby Pokemon down, before turning a narrow-eyed scowl onto the Rockets.

"So," he said icily, "You wanted to steal my Pokemon. I don't think Giovanni would appreciate knowing that his new rules weren't being followed." The Rockets finally got some of their courage back and leaped to their feet.

"Who do you think you're talking to, runt?" The blue haired man snarled. The orange haired woman nodded, crossing her arms.

"We're Team Rockets best team! Butch and Cassidy!" she said, nose in the air. Lord Persian growled, and they eeped, pressing against the wall. Harry sighed, dragging his hand through his hair.

"More like idiots, if you ask me," he told them flatly. "Do you know who I am?" He asked innocently; they shook their heads as Lord Persian leaned forward. "I guess you can call me Mr. Giovanni's nephew!" He said with a warm laugh. "I'm living with his sister, so that'll work out. And, just so you know, you might not be the best anymore. My aunt Jessie and uncle James got me this Pokemon here," he patted Lord Persian on his flank again, the Pokemon being too tall for him to pat anything else. "And my Vulpix, who you were, by the way, here to steal, against Giovanni's newest rules." Butch and Cassidy looked confused.

"You keep going on about new rules," Butch said, eyes narrowed. "But, as the best team, we would have been informed first!" They both nodded firmly, and Lord Persian snorted.

"_My, how modest,"_ he said snidely. Harry nodded, amused.

"So right, my lovely," he said, stroking Lord Persians tiger-striped fur. "Have you noticed that they've basically ignored everything I've said so far?" Butch and Cassidy were looking at him oddly, so he grinned at them. "I'm psychic, you idiots. And I don't take kindly to someone trying to steal my Pokemon." His eyes narrowed and the gentleness usually seen on his face disappeared in a cold and hard mask. He crossed his arms over his chest, and his friends stood behind him, glaring at the Rockets. Lord Persian growled.

"I've got an idea on how to deal with them," Ric said suddenly, eyes bright with malice as he smirked at the Rockets. "Let's go call Giovanni. I'm sure he'll have a few choice words to say to these two." The others nodded.

"I don't have his number," Harry informed them, but then shrugged. "But I'll just call Sarah and ask her. She'll have it." With that the twins tied Butch and Cassidy up, Harry recalled all his Pokemon and put Shadow on his shoulder, much to the Pokemon's delight, and they dragged the two adults down stairs to the phone booth, where Harry proceeded to call Sarah.

"Hello?" Came Marks sleepy voice, sounding annoyed.

"Hey Mark, it's Harry. I'm really, really sorry for calling at this time, I know it's almost three, sorry, but I really need to ask you guys a question." Harry apologized, looking sheepishly at Marks bemused face on the screen.

"And this couldn't wait until morning?" He asked, amused when Harry blushed.

"Um, not really. I need to call Mr. Giovanni, but I don't have his number, do you?" Mark sighed in annoyance and rattled off the businessmans' number, which Harry copied down quickly. "Thank you Mark! Hey, did you guys get my letter?" Mark nodded, smiling at him. "Okay, I miss you guys, 'specially the midget. How is she, buy the way?" Mark grinned proudly.

"She's been training Izzy and Kiara, cause she wants to battle you when you come home. It's going really well, and Izzy got to battle with a wild Rattata and won!" Harry beamed.

"Really? That's great! Oh, man, I wish I'd been there." He sighed wistfully. "Oh well, next time. I got to go, now. Love you, Mark, and tell the others I said hi!" Mark smiled softly, and they hung up. Quickly, Harry dialed Giovanni's number.

"Giovanni's office, this is Janice speaking, how may I help you?" A pretty blond lady answered the phone and Harry smiled shyly.

"Hello, is Mr. Giovanni in? Can you tell him Harry's calling for him?" The woman nodded, smiling sweetly.

"Okay, hon, just you hold on for a few minutes and I'll patch you through. He's a busy man though, so no holding him up, understand?" Harry nodded cheerfully.

"Yes, ma'am, I'll be sure to be quick. Thank you!" The woman smiled, and the PLEASE HOLD signal appeared as the screen blanked. Harry waited patiently, listening to the soothing hold music **(A/N: **NOT EVELVATOR MUSIC!!! I hate that stuff, and so does my Giovanni Muse, so NO elevator music for people on hold!! It's, like, Bethoven or something, okay? Really good classical stuff.**)** and smiled as Janice returned.

"Hey there, sweety, he'll take your call now." Harry smiled shyly at her.

"Thank you, Miss Janice!" He said, and she nodded, smiling, as she put him through. Instantly, Mr. Giovanni's serious face filled the screen, and he arched a dark eyebrow at Harry, blue eyes softening and warming.

"Hello, Harry. How are you?" Harry smiled.

"Hey Mr. Giovanni, I'm okay. I had a fever the other night and the Nurse Joy here says that the burns on my hands are almost done healing. Did you get my message with Jessie and James?" Giovanni nodded, his face going blank, but his eyes freezing and hardening into blue flint.

"Yes, and I do not appreciate the competition or the fact that a businessman is gaining money from the torture of Pokemon. My company may steal Pokemon, but we treat them right. Now, on to business then." The businessman cleared is thoat and calmed himself down until he could smile at Harry again without being reall scary. "Why is it that you're calling, Harry?" Harry felt his face go blank and his eyes cool.

"A couple of your Rockets tried to steal my Pokemon," he said simply, casting said Rockets a dark Look. Shadow put his face close to the screen and blinked curiously at Giovanni, who blinked back, startled.** (A/N: **No one had noticed him before because he'd closed his eyes and hid his face in Harry's hair. He really does blend in, besides the bright green swirls.**)**

"Oh really?" Giovanni asked coldly, his own eyes narrowed as he focused on Harry again. "Do you, perhaps, know these two Rocket's names?" Harry smiled his Giovanni-like smile (which Giovanni recognized as one of his own and returned with smugness) as he nodded.

"Butch and Cassidy, and, apparently, they think they're your best Rockets and they don't know the new rules. They're under the assumption that you would have told them about said rules first, because they're the best." Giovanni snorted, amused, and Shadow blew a bubble at him, which Harry giggled at.

"They were_ not_ and never will be my best agents. They were barely above Jessie and James, before. Now they're much farther behind their rivals then they ever were ahead. Put them on the phone, Harry." Harry cheerfully untied the Rockets, who reluctantly got into the booth and shut the doors. Harry and his group moved out of earshot to give them some privacy, but even there they could hear Giovanni's shouts and shivered at the barely contained violence in them. It seems like Giovanni needed to vent his anger on someone, and Harry had just handed him two victims which he could unleash his fury on with no repercussions what-so-ever.

While they waited, Harry fed Shadow, who'd begun to whine. While he was doing this, the booth door's opened and to frazzled, terrified Rockets stumbled out, shaking.

"He wants to talk to you, sir," Cassidy said weakly, nodding at Harry. Butch nodded silently. Harry blinked at the 'sir' part but shrugged it off. He carefully got into the booth, still feeding Shadow, and smiled at a self-satisfied Giovanni.

"Harry, someone wanted to say hello," Giovanni said, before Persian leaped onto the screen, purring loudly.

"Persian!" Harry cried, beaming at the cat-like Pokemon. "You have no idea how much I miss you, both of you! Man, this Journey is fun, but I get homesick a lot. My new friends help, and the Pokemon are a blast. I've gotten another badge by the way," he told Giovanni, who'd managed to pull Persian off the screen so they could both see Harry. Giovanni smiled at him proudly and Persian purred louder (If that were possible) at the last.

"Very good, Harry! We miss you as well and hope to see you again soon," Giovanni said, smiling softly, and Harry beamed, before yawning. "Now, off to bed with you. You've got a Gym Leader to beat in the morning!" Harry laughed and said goodbye. When he left the booth, the Rockets were gone, and his friends were dozing in their seats. Finishing Shadow's meal, they all went up stairs and went to bed in Harry's room. Harry was happy as he curled up with Shadow at the head of the bed while his friends laid askew everywhere else. Smiling slightly, feeling safe, he drifted off to sleep with Shadow's warm fur tickling his nose, smelling like strawberries.

**A/N:** There you go! And I've been informed I have Bronchitis (AGAIN!!! Erg), a cold, and a Sinus infection. Anyways, R&R!!


	25. Breakfast with a Soldier

**A/N:** Evil sprite. Evil doctors. Evil parents. Evil everything. Yes, I'm ranting. I have nothing to do, an on the Brat Diet (Grains, applesause, and yogurt) and I'm being smothered with NiQuil. (Shudders) Here's your chapter. I'm gonna need coffee. Lolz!!!

"Talking"

"_Pokemon Talking"_

_Thinking_

"_PokeDex Talking"_

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**~*~**

Harry woke up to the whines of a baby Pokemon. His eyes gritty from lack of sleep, Harry glanced at the clock. Six AM. Three hours since he'd talked to Giovanni and three hours since he last fed Shadow. With a sigh, forgoing any hope of returning to sleep, Harry got up and picked the restless baby up.

He pulled out some new formula, the baby's toy and blanket, and headed downstairs to get some breakfast of his own as he fed the Pokemon. He yawned wearily, and wondered if this was what most parents went through. You know, minus the whole attempted-kidnapping-thing. At least, he hoped that didn't happen to most parents. That would be kind of stupid.

Drawn out of his random and exhausted thoughts by the arrival of someone he didn't know sitting at his table, Harry blinked. The man before him was tall and muscular, with spiked blond hair and a square jaw. He reminded Harry of a soldier, what with his cameo pants, dark green tank top, yellow wind-breaker, and dog tags. Harry blinked sleepy eyes at him as the man said nothing, and merely ate his own breakfast. Pleased to be left in peace, Harry ate his own breakfast, pausing every few minutes to wipe spilled formula from Shadows snout. The baby Pokemon suckled happily on the nearly-empty bottle.

The soldier-like man finished his meal, and simply sat there, eyes closed, enjoying his second cup of coffee. Harry had finished his own food and drink as well, but he was softly humming to a happy baby Pokemon, laughing softly when Shadow nibbled his fingers. The soldier-man opened his sharp dark eyes and watched him as Shadow licked his chin. Harry laughed again, softly, the circle's under his eyes letting everyone know how tired he was. It was a hazard of the Journey. You were always tired, from the stress and constant battling and traveling. Harry just had a baby Pokemon or three to add to it.

"You've got patience, kid," The man said, crossing large arms over his chest and nodding firmly. "Me, I ain't got much of that. Take my Pokemon, for example." He pulled out a ball, and a Raichu appeared.

"Rai." It said, looking at Harry with curious eyes. Harry blinked at it, and smiled warmly.

"Hello," He said, and the Raichu smiled at him.

"Rai, Rai! Chu..." Harry laughed warmly as Shadow yipped at the Raichu, asking it to come play.

"_I don't play,"_ the male Raichu rumbled, and Shadow looked disappointed.

"It's okay, little one," Harry murmured, cuddling his Pokemon close. "Harmony and Havoc will play with you later, okay?" Shadow looked happier.

"_Okay, Mama. Play games with aunt and uncle, Yes?" _Harry chuckled, nodding his head and giving Shadow his gummy-toy. The man watched curiously, before shaking his head.

"As I was saying. I caught this Pokemon as a weak Pikachu, and used a Thunder Stone right away to make it a Raichu." Harry looked at him incredulously.

"There is no such thing as weak Pokemon," he said softly. "Just weak Trainers unwilling to give them a chance." The soldier stared at him as he played peek-a-boo with Shadow, who cooed and wiggled in his place on his back. Raichu watched, creeping closer curiously. Harry looked at the Raichu, smiled gently.

"Would you like to try, Raichu?" Harry asked, smiling. The Pokemon hesitated and looked at the man, who nodded slightly, still watching Harry. When Raichu nodded to Harry the boy beamed. "Okay, now, cover your eyes with your hands like this, then show them, and say 'peek-a-boo!'. Okay? Here, I'll show you." Harry covered his eyes with his hands, and then opened then, saying 'Peek-a-boo!'. Shadow cooed happily. Raichu watched carefully, then nodded. Shadow looked at the older Pokemon curiously as it stepped closer.

"Rai," it said, covering it's eyes, before quickly uncovering them "Rai, Raichu!"

"_Peek-a-boo!" _Shadow cooed at the Raichu, tails wagging and the Raichu laughed as well, and the two Pokemon continued playing Peek-a-boo as their Trainers stared at each other.

"You're a smart kid," the man said at last, nodded slowly. "And you're right. A Pikachu beat me once, you know. My Pokemon never got the chance to learn the moves he would have as a Pikachu if I'd trained him from there. But, like I always say, Patience is a virtue of which I do not possess." Harry laughed warmly, and smiled at the man.

"I'm Harry," he said, holding out a hand. The man took it.

"Lt. Surge," he rumbled, lips quirked in a half-smile-half-smirk. Harry arched an eyebrow.

"Ah, the Gym Leader. My friends and I are hoping to procure some badges from you, my impatient friend," Harry said, amused as Shadow showed Raichu his gummy-toy, which he called his 'gum-gum'. The Raichu found it odd and resigned himself to being told about how wonderful the gum-gum was. "Shadow don't be rude. Let the other Pokemon have a chance to talk." The baby Pokemon looked sheepish.

"_Sorry Mama, Raichu."_ Harry shook his head, amused. Raichu merely smiled indulgently.

"It's alright, little one, just remember that not everyone is willing to sit back and here you ramble about you gummy-toy, alright?" The Pokemon nodded, sticking said toy in his mouth after asking Raichu to tell him a story of a battle he fought. The older Pokemon was happy to oblige, and even acted out some parts. Lt. Surge looked at him curiously and Harry shrugged.

"Psychic," was all he said, before wincing. "But I can't really do anything but understand Pokemon and sometimes, on rare occasions, sense what's in a pokeball." Surge nodded, curious. He glanced at his Pokemon, who was reenacting an order from him apparently. Harry smiled. "Your Raichu is a magnificent story-teller. He's telling Shadow of the Battle he won against an Onix once." Surge smiled slightly.

"I remember that." Harry smiled at him, and when the story was over, he clapped cheerfully with Shadow, who cooed and yipped joyfully.

"Bravo, my friend, bravo! A most excellent piece of work," he said, sounding every inch the brit he was, until he ruined it by giggling. "Alright, enough cheering. It's nearly eight thirty now, so we've been here nearly two hours. Time to go wake up the rest of the team, Shadow." He stood, and Surge did the same. They stared at each other for a few minutes, before shaking hands firmly.

"See you in the field, squirt," Surge rumbled with that half-smile-smirk thing he did. Harry gave the man his Giovanni-smile.

"See you then, my impatient friend." Then they parted ways, Harry to his room and Surge... To wherever Surge goes before a battle. **(A/N: **I don't know... Perhaps a workout Gym. You know, he's got to stay buff. Be all manly-man and such. Lolz!!**) **

Harry woke his friends up cheerfully, grinning as the girls used threats of torture to try and make him let them sleep. He was used to it, though, and simply said that if they'd rather sleep then go get food and souvenirs then he'd just have to let them. That got the girls, and a reluctant Ric, out of bed quick. They could always turn down food, but food _and_ shopping? Nuh-uh, no way in hell. Harry, laughing as they shoved both him and Ric from the room so they could dress, grinned at his half-asleep friend as he led the boy downstairs for food. The girls soon joined them, and they all sat down to eat. Harry, having already eaten, simply played with Shadow and Oridina for a while, enjoying the baby Pokemon's laughter as they played tag.

**A/N:** Awwwww, parental Harry's adorable!! lolz!! R&R


	26. Perfume Shop and Evolution!

**A/N:** Hey there, everyone. Okay, there has been a request for some Pokemon from Johto to spice things up, but I'm not sure if I'll do that. Sorry, but I have plans for that sort of thing in the sequel. This one is reserved for Kanto, and that's it!! I will give you a bit, though not an actual Pokemon entrance, okay? Sorry if this disappoints anybody, but I swear I'll make it up to y'all somehow, okay? Now, R&R!!

"Talking"

"_Pokemon Talking"_

_Thinking_

"_PokeDex Talking"_

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

**~*~**

"What do you think, Harry? Red or orange?" Lyn asked, frowning at the different sashes. Harry smiled slightly. They'd split up, Heather dragging Ric away to look at the PokeDoll's, and Lyn dragging Harry off to look at more decorations for one's person or Pokemon. Right not she was trying to find her brother's Meowth a sash. Harry looked over the choices she'd wanted, then onto the others. He browsed for a few minutes before picking out a dark blue with light blue swirls and silver hems.

"I think this one would be best," he told her, and she nodded in agreement, putting the red and orange sashes back.

"You're right, Harry. Mina _is_ more of a cold color kind of Pokemon." Harry smiled at her.

"I think you're more of a Fire-Type person, Lyn," He said, laughing warmly as she swatted at him, rolling her eyes with amusement.

"Oh, shush, you," she said, smiling as they bought the sash and left. "Now where do we go? Harry looked thoughtful, before picking a random store and going in. It sold incense and perfume.

"Wow it smells nice," he murmured, smelling the air with a smile. Lyn nodded, already running off to investigate one thing or another. Harry walked through the isles, experimenting with different smells curiously. He helped an old lady out, telling her the rose was a much too strong scent for her.

"You need something subtle, ma'am," Harry announced, smiling slightly as he looked over the nearby bottles and picked one. "Here, this is cinnamon. It's a strong but subtle scent, and it suits you perfectly." He smiled shyly at her. "Strong but subtle." The old woman giggled, batting her eyelashes and holding out her wrist. Harry obligingly sprayed it for her, and smiled when she agreed that she liked the smell. She took the bottle, and his arm, and had him walk her to the counter, while she talked to him nonstop about her Skitty, which her father had gotten her in the Johto Region when he'd gone there on a work-related mission.

"This young man is very polite," she told the woman behind the counter, smiling at her as she patted Harry's arm. Harry blushed slightly. "Brilliant taste in perfume's and so sweet too! He helped me pick out this one," she announced, handing the bottle over to the cashier, who agreed that the kind of perfume was best for the old woman. "You should really hire more people like him around here, Tonya!" The old woman said, before taking her leave. Harry let out a soft sigh of relief, rubbing his sore arm before giving the woman behind the counter, Tonya, a shy smile and placing a small bottle of orange scented perfume on the counter.

"I want to buy this for a friend, and ask you a question," he added as he handed her the amount she asked. Tonya smiled at him.

"Ask away, little perfume expert." Harry blushed at that and ducked his head. Tonya laughed warmly. "I'm only teasing, kid. But, seriously, ask away." Harry smiled at her.

"Who made these perfume's? A lot of them have the same logo and were made in Celadon City." Tonya smiled at him, liking this small shy boy with a nose for perfume.

"Erika did, the Gym Leader of Celadon. She runs a school of sorts, and they use scent's made by Pokemon and plants alike, and make perfume." Harry stared at her, curious.

"Have you ever been there?" Tonya smiled warmly at his timid question.

"Yes, and I've had the pleasure of making perfume with Erika herself. I had to have her permission to sell her brand of perfume here, after all. What's your name, little boy?" Tonya asked, and Harry ducked his head slightly, pushing his Goggles back from where they fell onto his forehead.

"My name's Harry," he said simply, and they shook hands. Lyn came and dragged Harry away to an herb store, where she insisted on buying him any herbs he liked or wanted to try out. They met up with Heather and Ric to exchange gifts when they got lunch. Ric had gotten Harry another necklace, which was a dog tag that had Shadow's name on it. Harry gave Heather the perfume he'd bought, which she sprayed on instantly. Ric loved Lyn's sash for his Pokemon, and gave her the Butterfree hair clip, which she immediately attached to the end of her ever-present braid. Harry fed Shadow, who'd been sleeping in his pack, while they ate, and Ric called out Mina and she had them tie the sash on her head. Harry told her she looked kind of like a gypsy princess, to which she'd purred happily.

Finally, with the baby Pokemon fed and the presents exchanged, the four Trainers hurried to the Gym. Harry told them about his meeting with Surge earlier as they walked. When they entered the Gym, they were surprised to find that it actually looked like a school gymnasium. It was wide and high, with lots of room and hard-wood floors.

"Took you long enough to get here, squirt," Surge said, stepping out of the shadows. Harry smiled at him.

"Ah, my impatient friend, we had other things to attend to," Harry announced, before introducing his friends. "They other two hoping to fight you are Ric and Lyn, the Twins." They waved cheerfully, grinning their challenge. "And our other friend is Heather, who wants to catch and train more Pokemon before she goes after the badges." Heather gave him her signature half-salute-half-wave, grinning a shark-like grin at him. Surge nodded at her, smirking.

"So, a three-on-three battle do the trick?" Harry blinked, then shrugged.

"I guess so. One Pokemon for each of us against your three?" He asked to clarify, pulling out Harmony's ball. Surge nodded, pulling out three pokeball's.

"I choose Raichu, Pikachu, and Voltorb!" He growled, tossing the balls out. Raichu, recognizing Harry, waved before getting serious. Harry waved as well, before tossing out Harmony's ball.

"Come out and play, Harmony!" He called.

"Come on, Gremlin!" Lyn shouted, unleashing her Growlithe.

"Come on, Star!" Ric called, startling Harry. A Spearrow fluttered onto the floor, giving the opposing Pokemon a condescending look. Harry and Lyn looked at him, and he shrugged. "What? Did you really expect me not to catch any from that huge flock?" Harry grinned at him, before pulling his Goggles down onto his eyes and popping his fingers.

"Ready?" He asked his friends and Surge, who all nodded firmly. "Let's do this."

"Raichu, Pikachu, Voltorb, use Thunder shock!" Surge ordered, and Harry grinned as the electric attacks flew at their Pokemon.

"Harmony, use Quick-Dodge, then Quick-Bite on Pikachu!" Harry ordered, and Harmony disappeared into a blur.

"Star, fly up out of the way!" Ric ordered.

"Gremlin, dodge it, and use Flamethrower on that Voltorb!" Lyn ordered, and Gremlin obeyed. Pikachu cried out as Harmony bit it, hard, before passing out. Surge ordered Raichu to use Thunder Shock, which he did, managing to hit Harmony squarely and send her flying back to land at Harry's feet.

"Harmony!" Harry whispered, staring at her singed form. "Come on, lovely, you can do it." He encouraged as the Pokemon tried to stand. "I believe in you, love." The lavender Pokemon looked at him, and nodded slightly, forcing herself to her feet. Her white ribbon had miraculously remained undamaged. Suddenly, as she took a determined fighting stance, she started to glow brightly. "Harmony?" Harry asked, shocked. Everyone watched as the glow receded.

There before them stood a gold colored rat-like Pokemon with huge, sharp teeth, sharp claws, and ragged fur. The white ribbon was still around her neck. Harry stared, surprised, then grinned.

"Alright, Harmony! You evolved!" He cheered, grinning, before getting a determined look. "Let's knock 'em dead, Harmony," he said, and the newly evolved Raticate nodded, growling.

"Star, use Peck!" Ric ordered, and the Spearrow dove down, slamming it's beak into Voltorb, before fluttering away as the dazed Pokemon was hit with Gremlin's Flamethrower. With a roll, the pokeball-like Pokemon passed out. Now it was three against one, but Raichu looked ready for anything.

"Harmony, use Hyper Fang!" Harry shouted.

"Gremlin, use tackle!" Lyn ordered.

"Use Sand-Attack, Star!" Ric called.

"Raichu, use Thunder!" Surge shouted, calling on Raichu's strongest attack. Instantly a huge lightning bolt erupted from the Raichu, flying at the oncoming Pokemon. Harmony managed to dodge, Gremlin was paralyzed by a graze while trying to dodge, and Star was knocked unconscious. Harmony lunged forward, fangs glowing as she slashed the electric Pokemon, knocking it back.

"Get up, Raichu!" Surge ordered as Ric and Lyn recalled their Pokemon, who were no longer able to fight. Raichu slowly, jerkily, got to his feet, got into a fighting stance... and promtply fell to the ground, unconscious. Surge stared, then recalled his Pokemon with that half-smile-smirk thing he's so good at. He walked across to the celebrating Trainers, the Twins hugged each other and jumping up and down, Harry hugging his Raticate, laughing warmly. Surge stopped in front of the green-eyed boy, and held out his hand. Harry took it, and they shook hands, eyes locked, grips firm. **(A/N:** Male bonding. Ick. Lolz!!**)**

"Well, squirt, you and your friends beat me." Surge reached into his pocket and pulled out three badges. He gave them to Harry, who beamed up at him with a glint in his eye. "You take care, understand, squirt?"

"And you take care to lighten up a bit, my impatient friend. Play peek-a-boo with Raichu once in a while." Harry grinned. "You'll be better for it, trust me!" He called as he ran over to his friends with Harmony, and was enveloped in a group hug as the Twins started singing the chorus to 'We Are The Champions'. Surge chuckled, watching. _Perhaps I will, squirt,_ he thought, saluting them as they left to celebrate. _Perhaps I will..._

**A/N:** YAY!! Another badge won and another friend made!! Whoo-hoo!! GO HARRY!!! Oh, and the Twins... lolz!! R&R


	27. Ponyta, UhOh and a slide of Slash!

**A/N:** Hello!! Hope y'all like the story so far, and if ya don't, why they heck are you still reading it?!?! Lolz, here's #27!! R&R!

"Talking"

"_Pokemon Talking"_

_Thinking_

"_PokeDex Talking"_

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

**~*~**

Harry sighed as his friends kept arguing. They'd been walking for hour, and now they'd come to a fork in the road. Three different directions to choose, one of them lead to Celadon City. Heather was adamant about it being the middle, while Ric said it was the left-hand one, and Lyn said it was the right.

"Guys!" Harry finally shouted, startling them all out of their arguing. He hardly ever raised his voice. "Why don't we have Star fly over one way, and Lord Persian travel another, to see where the left and right ones goes. If they come back and neither one is the right way, we'll go down the middle, okay?" The others nodded reluctantly; Ric and Harry called out the Pokemon. Lord Persian and Star left in a blur of fast paws and fluttering wings. Harry sat down and let the rest of his Pokemon out to play. The others did the same. Shadow had finally started on soft Pokemon Food, and was now starting on regular Pokemon food. He'd gotten into a pokeball the day before, and was happy to see his 'Mama' again.

As Harry played with the baby Pokemon, Oridina fell into a bush, and startled something nearby. A large horse-like Pokemon with a flaming mane erupted from the bushes, neighing and whinnying with fear.

"A Ponyta!" Heather gasped, pulling out a pokeball. "I gotta catch it! Go, Bugsby! Use Poison Sting!" The weedle shot out the small poisonous needles, hitting the Wild Ponyta head on. Neighing the Pokemon Reared, shaking it's head hard, the poison already starting to affect it. "Hit it again, Bugsby!" Heather shouted, and the Weedle obeyed. The Ponyta sank to it's knee's, eye's drooping, and Heather quickly threw her pokeball. The red light flashed once, twice, three times, before falling still.

"Alright!" Heather shouted, throwing a fist in the air with a jump. Bugsby choose that moment to start to glow. Heather paused, staring at her Pokemon with the rest of her friends, her mouth in a 'o' shape. When the light receded, a yellow oval-shaped Pokemon remained. Heather beamed. "Alright, Bugsby! You evolved into a Cacoona!" She scooped up her happy Pokemon and spun in a circle, before setting him back down and walking over to her pokeball. Picking it up, she smiled as she let her new Ponyta out. Harry gently gave it an antidote and Heather gave it a potion and some berries, which it ate shyly.

"It's a boy," Harry said, checking. Heather smiled, stroking her new Pokemon's snout. It nuzzled her hand gently and nipped at her fingers.

"I think I'll call you Dashing," She announced, smiling as Dashing whinnied, bumping his snout against her hand for more petting.

"Hey look! It's Lord Persian and Star! Their back!" Ric called, and the others hurriedly came over.

"So, which way is Celadon City?" Harry asked, and both Pokemon pointed the way they'd come. Harry blinked, then hit himself in the forehead.

"_I flew over the middle path as well,"_ Star said in her regal I'm-better-then-you tone._ "They all lead to the same City." _Harry laughed.

"So, Ric, Lyn, Heather, you all fought for nothing, because, apparently, all_ three_ ways lead to Celadon!" He laughed at their faces, the 'eeped' as the girls got an evil look on their faces. He gulped and took a step back as they smiled.

"Harry, dear," Heather said airily. "I think you need another trip to the salon, your green is coming out." Lyn nodded, while Ric covered up his grin with a hand.

"Oh, and your skin is so dry! Some face-cream will fix that right up!" Heather agreed whole-hearted ly as they all recalled their Pokemon, Harry hiding behind Lord Persian, his green eyes huge with horror.

"Oh, and maybe we could have them give him a pedicure and a manicure!" Heather cried, and Lyn squealed, clapping her hands in delight.

"Oh, yes yes yes! What a splendid idea, don't you agree Harry? Harry?" Lord Persian was back in his ball, but Harry had high-tailed it down the middle path, dragging Ric with him.

"Why are you dragging me?" Ric shouted, sprinting to try and keep up with the shorter but faster boy. Harry gave him a look over his shoulder.

"You think they'll stop the torture with just me?" He demanded. "They'll go after you when they're done with me!" Ric blanched.

"Your right. Run faster!" He yelped, looking back. The girls ran after them, laughing warmly.

_**With Severus, Remus, and Sirius... (WARNING: Very slight Slash)**_

"I wont do it!" Sirius hissed at his old friend, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm not going to apologize for what I did as a kid!" Remus growled at him, exasperated.

"Sirius Orion Black, you _will_ apologize for trying to feed him to Moony, and you _will_ do it. _Now._" Sirius cringed as his old lover snarled the last word, one fist on his hip as he pointed at the closed door that led to Snape's library, where said Potions Master was currently stewing over a large, dusty, and extremely valuable potions book. Sirius sighed, his shoulders slumping, grumbling under his breath about how moody werewolves were 'worse then a bloody wife'. Remus crossed his arms over his chest and tapped his foot, waiting with a brow arched.

"Alright!" The Ex-Convict hissed, throwing his hands in the air in exasperation. "I'm going I'm going! Merlin!" He muttered, opening the door and shutting it behind him. He walked over to the silent Slytherin, muttering under his breath. He stopped in front of the reading man, and cleared his throat.

"May I help you, Black?" Severus asked in a smooth dark voice; Sirius shivered slightly.

"I just wanted to apologize for what I did when we were in school," Sirius said, shifting uneasily when those black eyes rose to watch him intensely.

"Indeed," Snape said calmly. Sirius cleared his throat again.

"Yes, for trying to feed you to Moony." Sirius winced and looked down. "It was stupid, reckless, and I'm sorry," he said sincerely, meeting those black eyes. Snape watched him with an emotionless gaze for a few minutes, making the other man squirm, before his lips quirked into a secretive half-smile.

"Very well, Black. You are forgiven, for that instance. I, too, apologize." Sirius blinked at him as the man stood.

"For what?" He asked as Snape came around the desk to stand in front of him.

"For this," he drawled, leaning forward and pressing his lips to Blacks in a chaste kiss. It lasted only milliseconds, a mere brush of lips, but Sirius felt his heart skip a beat before speeding up rapidly. Next time he blinked, Snape was across the room and leaving, sending him a sexy smirk over his shoulder.

"Goodnight, Black," he drawled, and Sirius stared at the closed door in his wake, fingers pressing slightly against his tingling lips. Silently, he returned to Remus, still dazed.

"What did he say?" Remus demanded; Sirius stared at him.

"He forgave me, and then he kissed me," He told his old lover. Remus blinked.

"Did he really?" He asked, curious. Sirius nodded, touching his lips again. "Did you like it?"

"I did," Sirius said, sounding shock. Remus's smile was slow.

"Interesting," he said, a glint in his eye that was worthy of any Slytherin.

_**With Harry and Friends...**_

Harry looked around at all the lights and colors in awe as he allowed the girls to drag him down the street. Everything was so... _Bright_ and _happy_ in Celadon. People smiled at you when you walked by. It was starting to creep Harry out.

"Here we are!" Heather cried, dragging Harry into the salon. He gulped as the lady behind the counter came out and had a whispered conversation with Heather and Lyn, before all three turned to him with those evil eyes. Harry looked for an escape, only to have a set of heavy hands land on his shoulders. With a gulp, he looked behind him, and up into the smirking, dark brown face of a man with lots of tattoo's on his bald head.

"Easy there, kiddo. You look like you've seen a ghost," the many rumbled in a deep baritone, pushing Harry toward a seat in front of a mirror and hair supplies. "Why don't you just sit down and get nice and comfortable so Miss Monroe can have a go at that hair of yours, hmm?" Harry gulped as a sheet was draped over him, and watched in the mirror with dread as the woman, Miss Monroe he presumed, came over to stand behind him, grinning. Slowly, she started to work.

**A/N: **Uh-Oh Harry! Lolz! And sorry if that interlude offended anybody, but I'm gonna work on those three later on, so no more of that'll pop up any time soon, okay? R&R PPLZ!!


	28. Erika and Perfume Making Extrodinaire!

**A/N: **OMG I GOT A KITTEN!!!! Thank you, Lanari, for sending me a kitten in your review!! (Huggles) And here's the next chappy!

"Talking"

"_Pokemon Talking"_

_Thoughts_

"_PokeDex Talking"_

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

**~*~**

Harry giggled and tried not to squirm a Tyler, the dark skinned bald guy with tattoo's, messed around with his toes.

"Will you stop wiggling?" The man demanded with no little amount of amusement lasing his deep voice. Harry blushed.

"It tickles," he explained, still blushing. The girls hadn't been kidding when they said they were going to get him a manicure and a pedicure. They'd also gotten him a face mask, which had come off earlier, and now his face was very soft and shiny. Not that he'd ever admit it, but he'd had fun. Especially when they were spiking his hair. Miss Monroe was a real riot, managing to get green dye on her nos and forehead, and blue dye as well. Where _that_ had come from, Harry didn't know, but it was funny all the same.

"Harry, how are you enjoying this?" Ric demanded from the other side of the room. Harry frowned at his reflection.

"Who said I was? Tyler's over here messing with my toes and it _tickles_. Who said anything about enjoying anything?" Harry said, not admitting or declining anything. Tyler snorted and grinned at him.

"Way to be politically correct," he murmured, and Harry pouted at him.

"You're just jealous that my skins softer then yours," Harry told him, sticking his nose in the air, holding it there for all of eight seconds before breaking down into giggles. Tyler laughed as well, finishing with the pedicure.

"There, all done. Now, get out of here, scamp, before your two friends of the fairer sex decide to give you a makeover." Harry blanched, said goodbye, paid for everything that had been done for him, and skedaddled. He had a Perfume Make to find.** (A/N:** has anyone else ever noticed that people make perfumes in Pokemon world the same way they make Potions, minus the dead animals? I'm likening it to that, just so y'all know!!**)** Harry wandered around, not really sure where to go.

As he has thus far met women, Harry, not paying any attention, ran into a woman in an emerald green and teal blue dress. Harry fell backward onto his butt, while the woman merely stumbled slightly. He looked up at her and blushed brightly. She was beautiful, with black hair up in a bun, and bright green eyes, just like his. She looked down at him, crouching so that they were at eye level, her pale face concerned.

"Are you okay, little one?" She asked, and Harry ducked his head and smiled shyly at her.

"Yes ma'am. Are you? I'm sorry for running into you, I wasn't watching where I was going and I was trying to find someplace..." He trailed off, realizing he was babbling. He smiled shyly as she smiled at him, and took her offered hand so she could pull him to his feet.

"My name is Erika, and perhaps I can help you," the woman said with a warm smile, liking this shy polite boy. Harry blinked.

"Erika as in the Gym Leader and Perfume Maker?" He asked, eyes wide, then blushed. "Oh, sorry, my name's Harry." Erika arched one thin black brow at him.

"Yes, that Erika. I'm guessing you wish to battle?" She asked, steeling herself for the usual male answer, full of testosterone induced pride and confidence.

"Maybe later, but I'd rather learn about your perfumes," Harry admitted, blushing slightly. "I went to a shop in Vermilion City, when my friends and I went to battle Lt. Surge-a fascinating man, you know-and the store-keep, Tonya, told me about your Perfume School?" Erika nodded, and they began to walk, the Gym Leader still holding onto the little boy's hand, unwilling to let go of the innocent Trainer yet. "Well, the concept quite fascinated me, and I wanted to peek in and see how it was done, you know? The making of perfume." Erika smiled down at Harry, who returned it with a still shy, but warm smile of his own.

"I don't usually allow boy's in my classes," Erika told him gently, smiling softly. "Perfume Making is an art, in and of itself, and I've discovered that it often needs a more feminine touch then masculine. Tell me, Harry, can you cook?" Harry nodded, curious. "Can you cook a meal for ten, with few supplies and no directions?" Again, Harry nodded. He'd done so, multiple times, on his Journey so far, when they were a day or two from town and out of food and Pokemon Food. He could improvise very well. He told Erika so, when she simple arched a brow. She smiled at him.

"Perhaps I shall have you cook a meal for me, young Harry. For now, though, we have arrived at my school, and I feel that Perfume Making is right up your alley." Harry flushed at the compliment, but smiled, ducking his head coyly. Still holding the charming little boys hand, Erika gave him a full tour of her Gym/Perfume making industry. She introduced him to several of her students, who fell in love with the green eyed boy with a shy smile.

"This is where we get some of our samples," Erika told Harry, leading him into the garden. There was some grass Pokemon wandering around. This was a test, to see if our young Trainer was like a certain boy with a Pikachu.** (A/N:** yes, I'm making all the Leaders remember Ash in both respect and dislike. Okay? Lolz!!**) **She silently led the boy in and sat down in a chair. Harry stayed standing, unsure of what to do.

"Harry, I want you to walk around this room, and find the main ingredient in my perfumes," Erika said calmly. "You have three chances to do this. If you manage it, you can have a crack at making your very own perfume, alright?" Harry nodded eagerly and set off; Erika watched him sharply.

Harry had no clue what to do, but then he'd gotten an idea. He'd come to notice that almost all of Erika's perfumes had the same base scent, which was the same sweet and gently flowery smell every time. Closing his eyes, Harry took a deep breath and sorted through the millions of scent's that filled his nose. Finding the one he wanted, Harry opened his eyes partway and followed it, being careful not to step on any of the little blue Pokemon with long green leaves sticking out of their heads. They sort of reminded him of Smerf's, in a way.

Finally, he came to a large, pointy leaf plant, and determined after a moment of sniffing, that it wasn't the plant itself, but something under it. Crouching, Harry blinked at what he saw. There, looking at hi in fear, was a plump blue Pokemon with a red and purplish flower on it's head. It shrunk away from him, and Harry didn't notice that the air had turned rancid with a disgusting smell. He didn't care. All that mattered was the terrified Pokemon.

"Hey there, beautiful," he murmured, sitting on his heals and smiling softly, trying to look as non-dangerous as he could. It was working, the Pokemon wasn't shrinking from him anymore, but it was still wary. "My name's Harry, what's yours?"

"Gloom?" It asked in a stuffy-nose kind of voice.

"Gloom?" Harry repeated, beaming at the Pokemon as it edged closer. "That's a beautiful name. Gloom, would you like to play a game with me?" Harry asked, smiling. Gloom nodded, looking up at Harry shyly. Harry lifted his hands and covered his eyes, then uncovered them quickly.

"Peek-a-boo!" He said, and Gloom cried out, before giggling. It used it's leaves to cover it's eyes, and uncovered them quickly.

"Gloom, Gloom!" Harry fake gasped, before laughing warmly. They did this a few more times before Harry picked Gloom up, to the Pokemon's delight, and carried her (as he'd found out) carefully back to Erika, cooing at the Pokemon with a soft smile, tickling her every once in a while just to make her laugh. Gloom cried out happily she saw Erika, and Harry set her down carefully so that the happy Pokemon could run over to the Gym Leader and cuddle with her. Erika laughed, hugging Gloom in return, before giving Harry a warm smile.

"You're ready to try your hand at Perfume Making, Harry," She announced seriously, and Harry nodded, smiling slightly. This was going to be interesting. Erika led both him and Gloom to the Perfume Making Room **(No clue what to call)** and gave him a cauldron like thing that had boiling water in it.

"Now, most Perfume Makers like to add a bit of something from their Pokemon into their brews. Like some fur or a tooth or scale. This solution, which is a secret ingredient in all of my Perfumes, dissolves such things and leaves it as the base scent, or the Makers Signature, as it's called." Harry nodded, absorbing that.

"Now, do you have a Pokemon you'd like to have as your Signature scent?" Harry nodded again, and pulled out Shadows ball. The little Vulpix made friends instantly with the shy Gloom by playing peek-a-boo. Harry smiled slightly, knelt down, and gently pulled some loose fur off the Pokemon, and put it into the cauldron. Erika stirred it carefully with a wooden spoon, and continued teaching.

"Now, Harry, there are several plant and Pokemon donation up on that shelf over there. Start gathering the ones you want for your scent." Harry obeyed, walking over. He closed his eyes and followed his instincts, and his nose, until he had six things gathered. Silently he returned to Erika and showed her. She arched her eyebrows.

"A daring and unique combination," she announced, smiling slightly. "These are all from Pokemon. That," she said, pointing to a flat purple stone-like thing that shimmered, "is the scale from an Arbok. That," she pointed to a small white tooth-like thing (How a tooth could have a smell, Harry didn't know) "Is the fang of a Sandslash. These," She pointed at a green leaf and a red petal. "are the shedding's of an Oddish and a Vileplume. And these two things," she held up the purplish fur and black and gold fur clumps Harry had found, "are donation's from a Espeon and an Umbreon. Owned by the same person. Alas, last I heard, he was in the Sinnoh Region, but that is a tail to tell, for a different time." Silently, she added them in, and handed Harry the stirring spoon.

Carefully he worked it, five turns clockwise, five turns counter-clockwise. Three times in a figure eight, and three times doing that backwards. The water colored liquid started changing, as Harry continued with his pattern, until Erika told him to let it simmer. After a few minutes of ever-changing-colors, which Erika explained was the different Pokemon essences blending, it finally settled on a dark purple with gold flecks.

"Interesting color," Erika said, quickly bottling a sample. "Now, let's see if it passes the test..." One of her students came over and offered her wrist, and Erika gently sprayed it. The student lifted it warily to her nose and sniffed delicately. Blinked, and took a deeper, longer sniff before closing her eyes wit a soft sigh and softer smile.

"This is brilliant!" She declared, beaming at Erika, who experimentally sprayed her own wrist. The Perfume Maker sniffed her wrist carefully, then turned astonished eyes on Harry.

"This..." she trailed off, eyes dazed. "This is brilliant, Harry." Harry caught a whiff of his own perfume when the woman laughed and hugged him. It smelled of rain and hot cocoa, and reminded him of Sarah's comforting hugs and Mary's smile. Of Shadow when he cooed, always with that soft, fainter smell of strawberries. His signature scent. Harry smiled slightly when Erika pulled away.

"What'll you call it?" The student asked, and Harry smiled.

"Calming Memories," he said, and Erika smiled. A very fitting name. A very fitting name, indeed.

**A/N:** And Harry steps into the world as Perfume Maker Extrordinaire! Mwhahahaha!! ...Why and I evilly cackling, you say? Because I've finished another chapter, and you get to Review! HAHAHAHA!!!! ...Seriously, R&R pplz. Lolz!!


	29. Battle and Definitely Different

**A/N:** OMG I've got soooo many REVIEWS!!! ^Happy squeal^ YAY!! Okay, though, some of y'all were confused about the Perfume Making. I have replaced Potions with Perfume Making, hence the whole thing. And naru894, I'm not having any Pokemon from Johto come through, okay? I'm sorry. Will happen most definitely in 2nd story though!!! lolz! And some people complained about the Slash Scene. I shall just tell you now, that I WILL continue the Slash, but I'll make them Interlude Chapters and have warnings in the A/N's so you who wish not to read them can skip them, alright? Okay, HERE'S THE CHAPTER!!! WHOO-HOO!!!

"Talking"

"_Pokemon Talking"_

_Thinking_

"_PokeDex Talking"_

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

**~*~**

Harry made three more perfumes for Erika before his friends found him. There was one that smelled like fall and reminded him of roasted marshmallows by the fire and getting his first Pokemon. He called it 'Joyous Serenity'. The other two were 'Summer Nights' and 'Winters Dawn'. The summer one smelled just like that: Summer. It reminded him of gardens and bee's and warm sunlight and watching the sun go down and the fireflies come out. The other one was crisp and clear, like winter, with the smell of evergreens, and it made him think of Christmas, though he'd never gotten any presents.

Of course, he'd used only donation's from Pokemon the entire time, and he'd had to show several students exactly how to stir. He'd even added his very own donations from all of his Pokemon. Loose fur from Havoc, Shadow, and Lord Persian. A baby tooth from Oridina. And a shedded claw from Harmony. But, that was all before Heather, Lyn, and Ric walked in, guided by a cheerful student, and found Harry correcting a student's grip on the stirring spoon.

"You have to hold it like this, like a broom, but loosely so you can turn the spoon as you stir," he was saying, before the others all spoke at the same time, making him jump.

"HARRY?!?!" He flushed and smiled guiltily at them. The girls tackled him in a hug while Ric just shook his head.

"Oh my gosh, are you making _perfume_?!" Lyn gasped, before both girls started experimenting with his work.

"Whoa, this is..." Heather trailed off, and both of them took a deep breath, smiling slightly.

"Wonderful!" Lyn sighed, blissful. Harry giggled, and Erika placed her hands on his shoulders smiling down at him.

"I do believe it's time for our battle, seeing as how your friends are here already." Harry nodded cheerfully, and scooped Gloom up and onto his shoulders.

"Gloom!" She cried, laughing joyfully. She seldom spoke to Harry, but always expressed herself by saying her name.

"Guys, this is Erika, the Gym Leader," Harry told his friends. "And this is Gloom." The Pokemon waved cheerfully, knowing that friends of Harry wouldn't hurt her. Harry hurriedly introduced everyone, and Erika took his hand and led them to an open space outside where they could battle.

"I choose Victreebel, Vileplume, and Tangela!" Erika called, throwing three balls. A large yellow glaring eggplant-like Pokemon erupted onto the field. A small dark blue Pokemon with a red flower on it's head waved at them when it appeared. Then, a small Pokemon that had two legs and two eyes, but no arms, and seemed to be made of light blue vines appeared. Harry carefully put on his Goggles and kissed his Persian necklace for luck, before nodding at Ric and Lyn. Heather stood off to the side, holding Gloom on one hip.

"Go, Oridina!" Harry shouted, throwing his pokeball. The young Charmander appeared, and waved back at the Vileplume with a smile.

"Go Chloe!" Lyn cried, and the Rhyhorn roared when she appeared, stomping her feet and lowering her head challengingly.

"Come on out, Mina!" Ric ordered, and the small Meowth with her blue sash sat next to the other Pokemon and licked her paw.

"Meow," she said, cocking her head to the side cutely. Vileplume waved at her, and she waved back cheerfully.

"Ready?" Erika asked them, Harry and his friends nodded.

"Let's do this thing!" He said, grinning.

"Victreebel, use Vinewhip! Vileplume, use Stun Spore! Tangela, us Sleep Powder!" **(A/N: **I have no clue what moves Tangela has, so if I use one or two that it doesn't, please let me know.**)** Harry flexed his fingers and grinned.

"Oridina, use flamethrower on those clouds!" He ordered, and the Charmander obeyed, frying the blue and yellow dust from the air. Victreebel's Vinewhip hit Chloe, but she dug her feet in and took the hit with barely a wince.

"You okay, Chloe?" Lyn asked, and the Rhyhorn nodded her head sharply.

"Okay, Mina use scratch on Tangela!" Ric ordered, and the Meowth rushed forward and struck, hard. Tangela staggered back and fell down, before getting back up quickly.

"Tangela use Vinewhip," Erika ordered, and Mina was lashed harshly with two vines.

"Oh no!" Heather gasped, watching worriedly as the small Meowth got to her feet, favoring her left front leg and one eye swollen shut.

"You okay, girl?" Ric asked, and Mina nodded with a growl.

"Oridina, use Flamethrower!" Harry ordered, and a large get of flame slammed into Victreebel, burning it badly.

"Chloe, use Tackle!" Lyn ordered, and the Rhyhorn rushed forward and slammed into the burned Pokemon, knocking it into the Vileplume. Both Pokemon remained down, unconscious. Erika grimaced, recalling her Pokemon.

"Tangela, use Constrict on the Meowth!" Erika ordered, and two vines wrapped tightly around Mina, making the Pokemon cry out as the tightened painfully.

"Mina!" Ric shouted, and the Meowth hissed, before sinking her teeth into the vine. Twice. Tangela let go with a cry, and Mina landed hard. Ric clenched his fists, worried, but the Meowth was determined. She climbed to her feet and shook her head firmly, blinking her good eye.

"Mina, use Bite!" Ric said, and the Meowth used the last of her strength to dive forward and Bite the Tangela, making it cry out again, and fall to the ground unconscious. Instantly, Erika recalled her Pokemon, and Ric rushed to his, scooping her up worriedly.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly, and the Meowth nodded, licking his chin. "You deserve a nice, long rest," he said firmly, recalling the injured Pokemon. Harry spun in a circle with Oridina happily, laughing, while Lyn hugged Chloe with a smile.

"We won! Yay!" Heather cried, spinning in a circle as well with Gloom, who laughed joyously.

"Gloom! Gloom!" She cried, laughing warmly. Erika watched them all, smiling softly. _This boy is definitely different,_ she thought, not for the first time, as she was pulled into a Happy-Dance-Spin by Harry, both of them laughing warmly. Erika pulled the young boy into a hug and, on a whim, kissed his forehead before handing him the badges. Harry beamed up at her, gave her a kiss on the cheek, before running over to his friends, blushing madly. Erika smiled softly, touching her cheek. _Yes, definitely different, but sometimes that's a good thing,_ she decided, waving as the four Trainers left, holding Glooms hand as the sad Pokemon waved with her.

A week later, all of Harry's Perfumes became a major hit in several big cities. Half of the profits were put into a bank account set up by Erika herself, and a letter was sent to Sarah and Mark, notifying them of said bank account. In the weeks to come, Harry would have accumulated a wealth equal to that of the Ginostashi's, and better earned. All from four perfumes.

**A/N:** Admit it, y'all like that ending. Lolz!! R&R!!


	30. Touchdown and Dense!

**A/N:** Hey y'allz!! I tried to go to school yesterday, but let's just say that Bronchitis, really bad asthma, and Aerobics don't go good together. It's safe to say, I was sent home, and managed_ not_ to pass out until I was laying down on my bed. (Grimace) Anyways, here's your chapter. WE MADE IT TO THIRTY!!!!!!!!!! HAZZA!! HAZZA!! PIZZA!! ...Wait a minute... That's not right...

Lolz!!

"Talking"

"_Pokemon Talking"_

_Thinking_

"_PokeDex Talking"_

**Chapter Thirty**

**~*~**

Harry laughed as Mina attacked Lord Persians tail. The Ancient Pokemon obligingly gave his tail a flick, and the Meowth rolled onto her back, purring madly as she batted at the appendage. They had stopped a day outside of Fuchsia City, because Harry and Lyn both were falling down where they stood. They'd stayed in their makeshift camp for three day's now, two of those days spent sleeping, and the other spent playing with the Pokemon.

Heather was learning to ride Dashing; Lyn was spending time with Gremlin, trying to teach him Iron Tail. Ric was teaching Star Fly so she could take letters to their families. And Harry was cuddling with all his Pokemon, playing with Shadow, watching Mina, and talking with Chloe at the same time. Talk about multitasking. Suddenly Lord Persian lifted his head, and stared intently at some nearby bushes. Harry, curious, set Shadow down and went to investigate.

The stench of sewage hit his nose harshly, and he winced, eyes watering. Lifting his bandanna so that it covered his nose and mouth, Harry edged closer, mouth open under the cloth and taking shallow breaths.

"Harry?" Ric called, and Harry turned back.

"I'm just checking something out real quick, okay?" He called back. "Watch the Pokemon for me!" Ric nodded before Harry turned back around and continued forward, until he was out of sight. He found, five minutes later, an entrance to a sewer, and it was Open. Curious, Harry peered down, but leaped back when a small purple blob launched itself at him.

"Grimer!" The small, light purple blob cried, smiling toothlessly at him as it sat on his chest. Harry stared at it, before giggling.

"Hello there... Grimer?" The Pokemon cheered, making little blob arms and throwing them in the air. Harry grinned under his temporary face mask. "Touchdown!" He laughed, sitting up so that Grimer fell into his lap gently.

"_And the boss said I couldn't attack a human if I tried,"_ a smug boyish voice announced, and Harry smiled slightly.

"You proved him wrong, didn't you?" Grimer nodded, then blinked.

"_You understand me?" _Grimer asked, startled; Harry grinned.

"I'm a psychic." Harry smiled at him, amused as the Grimer looked sheepish. "Hey, are you hungry?" Grimer nodded vigorously, so Harry lifted him into his arms as he stood, carrying the blob-like Pokemon with him back to his friends. When he came through the bushes, Ric came over and stared at the Grimer, who threw his hands toward him, and asked to be carried. Harry giggled as Ric awkwardly obliged the Pokemon, sending Harry a glare for his laughter.

"Here's some Pokemon Food, especially for you, Grimer," Harry said, finishing the concoction. He'd added chocolate syrup on a whim, stirred it up, and mashed some berries. All together it looked anything but good, but Harry knew Grimer would love it. And he did, shoving handful after handful of the multicolored goo into his mouth and beaming happily. Harry giggled as Ric went slightly green. A sudden rustling in the bushes made them freeze, before a tall scowling man stepped through.

He had sleeked, spiked blue-black hair, careful dark eyes, moonbeam-pale skin, and was wearing a black ninja-like suit. It suited him well, Harry decided as he placed a calming hand on Lord Persians flank when the Pokemon started to rise. Pacified, the large Ancient laid back down and returned to flicking his tail for Mina to play with.

"Hello," Harry said calmly, smiling slightly. "Can we help you with something?" The ninja-man crossed his arms and stared at Harry with distrust.

"_Boss-man!"_ Grimer cried, waving one food covered blob-hand in delight, before returning to his meal happily. Shadow was sniffing at the strange Pokemon, before he suddenly leaned forward and licked Grimer. His eyes bulged and he gagged, leaping away to lick frantically at the grass. Harry picked up a Berry and a bowl of water and set them in front of the distressed Vulpix, shaking his head in exasperation.

"If he didn't taste good the first seven times you licked him, what makes you think he'll taste good now?" Harry asked the Pokemon, who shrugged and finished gulping down the water.

"_I don't know, Mama. He just smells so funny, and tastes really odd. It burns,"_ Shadow whined, tears in his eyes. Harry sighed and scooped the Pokemon up and kissed his forehead.

"Of course it burns silly," he said soothingly, letting the young Pokemon nuzzle firmly into his chest. "He _is_ a Poison Type Pokemon, Shadow." Shadow whined again, and Harry hugged him, humming softly with a slight smile. Harry looked up at the ninja-man, cocking his head curiously.

"Who are you?" The man demanded, arms crossed. "And what are you doing with my Grimer?" Harry stared at him, eyes narrowing slightly.

"Oh, so you're the one who told him he couldn't attack a human if he tried." Harry crossed his arms and stared at the man coolly. The man blinked, eyes widening at the sudden change in personality. He stared at the boy warily, unsure what to do for one of the first times in his life.

"How did you know that?" He finally asked; Harry's eyes narrowed further.

"Grimer told me, now, who are you?" The man frowned.

"My name is Koga. I'm Fuchsia City's Gym Leader. Who are you?" Harry glowered.

"I'm Harry, and this is Ric. Their Heather and Ric's twin, Lyn," Harry told him coldly when the girls came over. They nodded to the man warily. Suddenly, Lord Persian lifted his head and stared at the man piercingly.

"_He smells odd,"_ Lord Persian said, and Harry looked at him, curious. _"Like hot cocoa and rain and strawberries..."_ Harry stared at him, then turned incredulous eyes to Koga.

"...You're wearing Calming Memories," he said bluntly; Koga gaped at him.

"Wha-? How did you-?" Harry grinned fiercely.

"I made that perfume." Koga gaped at him, and Harry couldn't help himself. He laughed, and the tense atmosphere lightened dramatically. Koga blushed as the girls giggled.

"That doesn't explain how you know," the Gym Leader said crossly, locking away from them with a faint blush as he crossed his arms over his chest, looking more like he was hugging himself.

"I'm psychic. My Pokemon told me," Harry told him, patting Lord Persians flank and smiling when the Ancient Pokemon gave his cheek an affectionate lick.

"Oh..." Koga trailed off, and suddenly Grimer wrapped his blob-arms around his Trainers legs laughing and smiling warmly up at him. Koga sighed, and picked up the Grimer. "Your mother's worried sick," he scolded the Grimer, who looked sheepish. Koga pulled out a pokeball and tossed it. A huge dark purple blob appeared.

"Muk!" it cried, blinking around. It's eyes landed on Grimer, and it reached forward and snatched the Pokemon up.

"_Where have you been, my sludge baby?"_ a female voice demanded, and Harry giggled as Grimer blushed.

"_Mo_ther!_ Don't call me that!"_ Grimer complained, sending Harry an embarrassed look. Harry giggled again.

"_Don't you take that tone with me!"_ The Muk cried, holding her child out and glaring at him._ "I have been worried sick! I was about to come out and find you when Koga finally figured out what was wrong."_ She gave her Trainer a fond look.

"_Some time's he's too dense for his own good,"_ she said with a sigh._ "But he means well."_ Harry, by now, was giggling madly, eyes watering. Koga gave him a wary look.

"What?" he demanded, not really sure if he wanted to know.

"She said you're dense!" Harry giggled; Koga face-faulted.

**A/N:** And so enters the Fuchsia City Gym Leader! Sad, man, just sad. Lolz!! R&R!


	31. Face Faulting Koga and Oh No!

**A/N:** YAY!! Hi y'allz!! Okay, pplz were wondering if this was going to have a Harry Slash. Answer: Not this book. Yes, I do plan on making Harry gay. Come on People! He makes_ Perfumes!!_ lolz!! XP For those of you who don't like Slash, don't worry. It's not likely that I'll put any vivid Slash scenes in the stories. In Interlude Chapters, hell yes, but in the actually story, without any warning what-so-ever? Come on, now, I'm not_ that_ evil! ...Am I? Lolz, here's the chapter!

"Talking"

"_Pokemon Talking"_

_Thinking_

"_PokeDex Talking"_

**Chapter Thirty-One**

**~*~**

After Harry had managed to calm himself down, and Koga had stopped sulking, the group had sat down and had lunch. Muk and Grimer, after saying goodbye, had returned to their balls. Though, not before Shadow had given the small light purple blob one last lick, much to Harry exasperation and everyone else's amusement.

"Stop doing that!" Harry scolded worriedly as Shadow lay in his lap, tongue sticking out and whining. "You could be poisoned, you silly cub." Harry carefully examined the Vulpix over, mostly his tongue which had blisters on it. Harry sighed. "I think you have some burns on your tongue, so I'm going to give you a Berry for that, and one for poison, just in case." He carefully mashed up said Berries in a bowl, and gently applied some of the mash to the burned tongue. Vulpix keened in pain, and Harry winced, as if the pain was his own. "It's okay, little one, shh, shh," he murmured as Shadow began to cry. "Mama's got you, baby, it's okay, shh..." Koga watched him silently, eating his second helping of the delicious lunch Harry had made.

_This boy is odd,_ he thought to himself, watching as Harry coaxed Shadow to lick weakly at the paste-like mash. It had to taste bad, and sting the Pokemon's injured tongue. _He's psychic, a Perfume Maker of the highest degree if he's gotten such fame for his work when he's only made four, a good Trainer, he has four badges already and yet here he is, letting some rare and exotic form of Vulpix call him Mama. It's just too innocent to be real. Who acts like this anymore?_ He asked himself, watching as Shadow finished the mash and curled into a ball in his Mama's lap and falling asleep as Harry stroked his fur, humming softly.

"So, what do we do now?" Lyn asked after they'd finished eating. Harry recalled all of his Pokemon but Shadow, who he cuddled close. The others followed his example and recalled their Pokemon. Harry looked at Koga for a few minutes.

"I say we all walk to Fuchsia City together. What do you say?" He asked the Gym Leader, who nodded calmly.

"I agree. It would be much easier then myself leaving and your four following, anyways." Harry nodded, and they packed up, harry carrying his recovering Pokemon gently. As they started walking. Harry started to sing 'Miss Suzy Has A Steamboat' cheerfully, and his friends joined in. Koga just listened, eye twitching every once in a while. He sighed with relief when they finished. _Maybe now I can have some peace and quiet..._

"Let's sing it again!" Heather cried; Harry laughed as Koga face-faulted. _Or maybe not..._

"You do that a lot, did you know that?" Harry asked flippantly to the Gym Leader, who quickly leaped to his feet and cleared his throat. He gave the ten-year-old a glare.

"I do not." He stalked off, and Harry shook his head.

"Drama Queen," he stage-whispered to Shadow; Koga face faulted again, before leaping up and whirling, glowering at Harry, who giggled.

"I am not a Drama Queen!" He shouted, barely keeping himself from stomping his foot. Harry giggled again, and Koga frowned at him, before sticking his nose in the air and turning his back. "Come on," he muttered. Harry cheerfully led a chorus of 'Yo Ho A Pirates Life For Me', which had Koga sweat-dropping.

"And really bad eggs," Heather sang.

"Drink up"

"Me hearties"

"Yo Ho!" The Twins shouted, finishing the song. Harry laughed as Shadow yipped, having woken up half-way through the song.

"_Mama! I want chocolate!"_ Shadow cried; Harry blinked.

"I don't have any chocolate..." Harry lied. He trailed off as the Vulpix glared at him.

"_I want chocolate!"_ he whined, ears going back and giving Harry those adorable Puppy-Eyes that you just couldn't say no to. Harry twitched. Too... Cute... To... Lie... To...

"Alright!" Harry cried, digging into his bag and finding the last of his chocolate. He gave it to the Pokemon, before handing him over to Heather, who cooed in delight. Suddenly, Harry remembered something, ran forward and poked Koga. The older man glared down at him.

"What?" Harry blinked at the terse question.

"Why are you wearing my perfume?" Koga blushed at the reminder.

"I use Toxic Pokemon," He said calmly. Hatty stared, waiting. Koga sighed. "You find most of them in the sewers..." Harry's eyes brightened.

"Oh, you wear it so you don't smell like crap!" He said with a smile. Koga face-faulted. Again.

"Yes, I wear it so I don't smell like crap," He said, resigning himself to being continuously embarrassed by this child, who beamed innocently up at him. Shadow ran up to them after leaping from Heathers arms, and yipped up at Koga.

"He wants you to pick him up," Harry told the startled Gym Leader, who hesitated before falling victim to Shadow's Puppy-Eyes. The now happy Vulpix sniffed the Gym Leader cheerfully, before licking him. He froze, eyes widening and gagged.

"_He tastes like sludge!" _Shadow squealed, leaping from the Gym Leader's arms and running over to the side of the road to lick at the dirt, shuddering. Harry burst out in giggles as the Gym Leader sweat-dropped.

"Do I even want to know what he said?" Koga asked wearily; Harry giggled.

"He said you taste like sludge," Harry giggled. Koga sighed.

"Nope, I didn't want to know." He shook his head as they entered the city and went in separate directions, much to Koga's relief. _That kid'll be the death of me,_ Koga thought with conviction as he entered his Gym.

Harry and his friends checked into the Pokemon Center, Harry calling and leaving a message for Mark and Sarah on the phone, before they headed out to go shopping. Again. Harry bought Star a gold necklace that had little crowns on it. Lyn bought Dashing a black and red blanket that could be tied onto his back for riding. Heather bought Chloe a yellow ribbon, and Ric bought Harry yet another necklace, this one being a small perfume bottle that had salt from the ocean in it.

"For luck," he explained as Harry put it on.

"I might as well start collecting these," the green-eyed boy mused, smiling slightly as he examined his new trinket. Ric arched an eyebrow at him.

"Oh no!" He exclaimed, looking at Harry pityingly.

"What?" Harry asked, bewildered.

"You're turning into..." Ric trailed off, as if what he was about to say was the most horrible thing in the world.

"What?!" Harry asked, afraid, looking down at himself. "Turning into what?!" Ric looked profoundly sad, before looking around fearfully. He leaned in, and Harry leaned in as well.

"...A Girl." Ric whispered; Harry face-faulted.

**A/N: **DUN-DUN-DUUUUH!!!!!Lolz!! R&R PPLZ!!


	32. Sleep Little Songbird

**A/N: **Hey y'allz, here's the next chappy!! YAY 4 ME!!! Thank You to everyone who reviewed/Reviews, and to those who don't............................................ Give me a moment, I'll think of something...................................... Ah, screw it. Y'all who don't review suck. XP There, now READ!!!!! And review. Lolz!!

"Talking"

"_Pokemon Talking"_

_Thinking_

"_PokeDex Talking"_

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

**~*~**

Harry sighed as he sipped his grape soda. After being pummeled by the girls with foam swords (And where on earth they got them, Harry had no idea), Ric had run off to see some store he'd heard about, and the girls had left to check out some of the latest clothes styles circulating about. But not after they'd been assured by Harry at least a billion times that he'd be fine and not to worry. Harry had quickly gone to a vendor, bought a drink and a hotdog, before sitting on a bench and contenting himself to a long, boring afternoon in peace and quiet.

Something chose this moment, when he was contemplating whether or not to get another hotdog, to tug on his pant-leg. Harry blinked, startled, and looked down at a small pink Pokemon that looked like a ball, with big blue eyes and a microphone. It smiled shyly up at him, and lifted it's microphone in question.

"Jigglypuff?" It asked, and Harry smiled.

"You want to sing to me?" He asked, and Jigglypuff nodded excitedly. Harry picked the Pokemon up and set it up on the bench next to him, and sat facing it while sitting Indian style. "Alright, lovely, have at it." Jigglypuff squealed, then lifted the mic to sing. She took a deep breath, and began. Only, to Harry, it was an actual song.

"_Sleep little songbird sleep softly,_

"_In your nest, so high in the tree._

"_Rest your wings, and close your eyes,_

"_Fly in you dreams across star filled skies._

"_Wake with the dawn and raise your sweet song,_

"_Sleep little songbird, all the night long." _Harry clapped, cheering, totally unaffected by the Sleep inducing tune, while anything within earshot passed out and was snoring peacefully. Jigglypuff beamed in delight, bowing her head with a flourish.

"_Thank you, thank you!" _she cried with another bow. Harry took her free hand and put a soft kiss on it.

"Thy voice 'tis like the sweetest of wines on mine lips, fair lady," he said charmingly, and Jigglypuff blushed, giggling.

"Jiggly," she giggled, smiling up at Harry who sat back and smiled back.

"My name's Harry. Do you have a name?" he asked curiously, and the pink Pokemon shook her head. "Well, such a beautiful singer deserves a beautiful name, correct?" He thought about it for a moment, then beamed. "How about Jasmine? That's a pretty name, right?" The newly christened Jasmine spun in a circle on one foot and struck a pose. Harry cheered again, laughing warmly, when suddenly a moped carrying a blue haired woman in blue pulled up sharply.

"Hold it, mister!" the woman cried, and harry blinked wide eyes up at her, startled. The woman put her hands on her hips and glared down at him. "What do you think you're doing with that Pokemon?" she demanded; Harry blinked.

"Um, I'm playing, ma'am. Jasmine here is a real sweetheart," Harry admitted, giving the Jigglypuff a fond smile as the Pokemon leaped forward and hugged him, smiling. Harry hugged her back with a laugh. Officer jenny blinked, recognizing the Jigglypuff as a local Wild Pokemon that liked to Sing people to sleep and put graffiti on their faces when they fell asleep.

"Why aren't you asleep?" she demanded, bewildered. "Jigglypuff sings to people and they fall asleep. Then she draws all over their faces." Harry blinked, then frowned down at Jasmine.

"That's not very nice." Jigglypuff huffed out a breath and pouted.

"_They always fall asleep when I sing!"_ she said sadly, before turning shining eyes on Harry, who felt his heart break at the sight of her tears. _"Then they run away. I'm a horrible singer!"_ the Pokemon cried out, before promptly bursting into tears. Harry instantly started cooing and hugging the Pokemon, cuddling her close and humming softly until she calmed down, completely forgetting the bewildered Officer Jenny.

"Jasmine, love, you're a beautiful singer," Harry said firmly, meeting watery blue eyes with a gentle smile. "And I know that when people fall asleep, it hurts your feelings, but taking it out on them isn't right. Funny, and entertaining, yes, but right? No. Next time someone falls asleep to your song, make sure they fall asleep _because_ of _your_ song." She looked confused for a moment, so Harry elaborated. "Sing them to sleep on purpose, lovely. Hey, I've got an idea." He turned to the silent and confused Officer. "Can you give us a ride to the nearest hospital?"

**~*~**

Harry smiled as his plan went into affect. The ward he was in now was always filled with crying babies and sick children. Now, Jasmine sent out her lullaby, and all of the children were falling asleep peacefully, with no pain or fear. The doctors and Officer Jenny, who stood beside him, all had earmuffs on, and were watching and waiting until the song was over. Harry had revealed that the song had no affect on him, so he was without protection. He just stood there and smiled.

Jigglypuff finished, and all of the doctors dutifully clapped and thanked her quietly along with Harry, who hugged her goodbye before leaving with Officer Jenny.

"You did good, kid," the policewoman said, clapping a hand on his shoulder in congratulations. "I never would have thought of that, and not many Trainer's want to catch a Wild Jigglypuff. Getting her a job she could do well..." Harry smiled at the officer, who found herself smiling softly back and ruffling his hair. "You take care, kid," she told him, climbing back onto her moped.

"You to, Officer Jenny!" Harry called as she sped off, both waving at each other, before he started down the sidewalk, proud of himself.

Now if only he could find a nice job to ditch Ric at, he daydreamed with a wistful sigh. Oh well, couldn't have everything you wished for... No matter how many of your wishes had come true already.

**A/N: ** Yay, another chapter!! Okay, you see that button, just under this? It says REVIEW. You see it? Good. Click it, and right something. _NOW._ LOLZ!! R&R


	33. Escape and Male Bonding

**A/N: **Hey y'allz! Can''t wait for more? You don't have to!! IT'S HERE!!! YAY!!!! lolz!! R&R!

Author: HARRY!! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE RIGHT _NOW!!!!!!_

Rage & Wizard: (Knocked off box in convient place where they'd been sitting.)

Harry: (Sitting up from inside box, wide-eyed and startled.) Um... Hi?

Author: HARRY!! ^Squeal^ (Tackles Harry-Muse with a hug)

Harry: Oh, so_ now_ you notice I'm gone? Why the hell were you looking for a Hairy Moose and a Hairy Pair?! And aren't you a bit old for Care-Bears?

Author: O_o o_O ...Huh?

Harry: ^Sigh^ Nevermind. Let's get on with the story...

"Talking"

"_Pokemon Talking"_

_Thinking_

"_PokeDex Talking"_

**A/N2:** Yes, they're back!! YAY!!!

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

**~*~**

Harry was running for his life. He'd made the mistake of going into a jewelry store, and had been immediately accosted by no less then_ ten_ women about how gorgeous his eyes were. He'd been running ever since, and they were_ still_ following him! He ran over a bridge and saw someone very familiar heading his way.

"Koga!" He yelped, and the Gym Leader stopped and stared as he ran up to him and hid behind him, panting. "Hide me!" he gasped; Koga looked the way the tired boy had come, and his eyes went huge as the stampede of women. He grabbed the boys hand and ran for it, all but carrying Harry. He ran straight for his Gym, and ducked into the mens restroom, quickly locking the door. The women stopped outside it and pouted, calling for Harry to come out.

Panting, the two males stared at the door with huge eyes as the determined women banged on it.

"How long," Harry gasped, "Do you think the door will hold them?" Koga tried to calm his rapid heartbeat and think clearly.

"At least an hour, maybe two." Harry groaned.

"I'm too young to die!" He cried, sitting down and putting his face in his hands.

"You're not going to die yet. Be tortured, maybe, but die? I doubt it." Harry glared at the Gym Leader with a pout.

"Easy for you to say, you're _old._" Koga face-faulted, then grabbed Harry around the neck and started to carry the smaller boy towards the door. "What are you doing?!" he yelped struggling like mad.

"I'm not going to wait for my death with a rude little snot!" Koga said cheerfully. "I figure I've got a better chance of living if I give you to them, and wait until they leave to make a break for it." Harry paled.

"I'm sorry!" He yelped. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry! I promise on my Pokemon I wont say another rude thing to you, knowingly, for as long as we're stuck here!" Koga paused, and lifted Harry up by the ankle until they were eye-to-eye.

"On your Pokemon?" He asked with narrowed eyes. The ten-year-old nodded franticly.

"On my Pokemon. Please..." He whispered, looking at the door, which was still being banged on. "They're after my eyes, for crying out loud!" he hissed; Koga winced slightly.

"Alright, deal." He then promptly dropped Harry on his head. The boy laid there for a few moments, dazed, before sitting up and giving the older man a pout.

"That wasn't nice," he whined, rubbing his head. Koga snorted as he sat down with his back against the wall, sitting Indian style. Harry sat cross-legged in front of him, watching the older man with intelligent eyes.

"So..." Koga said slowly; Harry arched a brow. "Why did you make Perfume?" Harry blushed slightly and shrugged.

"I was interested in it, and Erika was really nice and let me try it out. That's how I made Calming Memories, on my first try. It was just... Natural, you know?" Harry shrugged again. Koga sighed.

"I have no clue what to talk to you about," he admitted, and Harry smiled slightly.

"What's your favorite color?" Koga blinked.

"Blue. Yours?" Harry thought about it.

"I rather like black, and red. They just go really well together, you know? But, then again, everything goes with Black..." And so he started rambling randomly about what colors looked better with black, and getting into an actual debate with Koga over whether blue and black looked cooler then purple and black. It lasted_ two hours_. By then, though neither of them had noticed, the banging had stopped and the women had given up hope that the boy with the gorgeous green eyes would come out.

"Purple looks better," Harry said stubbornly after yet another hour of arguing. Koga threw his hands in the air in exasperation.

"Fine, you know what, I give up. You win." He rolled his eyes as Harry did his Happy-Dance-Spin thing that he always did when he won something. "Stubborn as a Snorlax, I swear," he muttered, shaking his head and looking at his watch.

"It's nearly eleven o'clock at night!" He said, startled. Harry paused in his victory dance and they stared at each other, then they looked at the quiet door.

"You don't think they're still out there, do you?" Harry asked fearfully; Koga shrugged.

"Only one way to find out," he said solemnly, standing. Then he promptly scooped the boy up onto his shoulder, and, before Harry could utter a sound, unlocked the door and threw him out, quickly closing it behind him. Harry laid there on the ground, eyes shut tight, waiting for the women to pounce. When nothing happened, he slowly opened them and got up. Dusting himself off, he went back to the door and knocked three times.

"It's clear," he said dryly as Koga peaked out. The older man opened the door, clearing his throat with a nod.

"Very good, come along then," he said, walking off. Harry shook his head.

"Coward," he muttered, following the older man with an annoyed sigh. Koga stopped, spun around and glowered at the boy.

"I am no coward." He said firmly, turning his back.

"...Ri-ight," Harry said dryly. "And you_ didn't_ just throw a ten-year-old out of a bathroom door to see if there were any women who'd attack him..." Koga gave him a glare over his shoulder, but said nothing. "Drama Queen," he taunted, snickering as Koga tripped while glaring at him. Standing back up, the older man cleared his throat.

"Alright, now you can go home," he said, opening the doors and gesturing for Harry to step out onto the sidewalk. Harry gave him an incredulous look.

"Isn't there a curfew here for ten-year-olds?" Harry asked frowning worriedly at the dark outside. "Like, at nine o'clock or something?" Koga blinked, remembered it, and sighed in annoyance, closing the door with a grumble.

"Fine, you can stay the night. But you're sleeping on the couch." Harry cheerfully followed the man back through the deserted Gym and into a small apartment-like area. Koga pointed to the couch, where Harry quickly got, and pulled a threadbare blanket out of the closet.

"Now, go to sleep," Koga ordered, heading for his room.

"Goodnight, Koga!" Harry called, yawning, as Koga turned off the light. The Gym Leader paused, and sighed softly.

"Goodnight, kid," he said softly, closing the door to his room. It was going to be a long night.

**A/N:** Yay!! New Chapter done!! Now, REVIEW!!! lolz!!


	34. Slumber Party & Battle after Breakfast

**A/N: **And another chapter for you all! The computer/Internet is being evil an didn't let me update four days ago when I tried. XC But I read this kick ass book called Skulduggery Pleasant. IT WAS FREAKIN AWESOME!!!!!!!! ...Anyways, ONWARD!!!!!!!!!!!

Wizard: I can't believe that little girl was so funny...

Author: I KNOW!! Lolz! "Are you taking my hat hostage?"

Rage: **"Yes, you can either stay here or take me with you."**

Wizard: "You know, you remind me of this man I once knew. He wanted to go on adventures with me as well. He kept on pestering me, until on day he finally proved himself and I took him with me."

Author: **"And you went on brilliant adventures and explored exciting places, right?"**

Rage: "Well, I did. He died that very night. Really badly, too. Lots of messy bits all over."

Wizard: **"Well, I don't plan on dieing anytime soon. And besides, I have something he didn't."**

Author: "What?"

Rage: **"Your hat. Take me with you or I'll stand on it."**

Wizard: "...I believe we have a deal."

Harry: ...WTF?!

"Talking"

"_Pokemon Talking"_

_Thinking_

"_PokeDex Talking_

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

**~*~**

Harry awoke with a pitiful whimper, cold sweat covering his entire body, and his pupils mere pinpricks from the fear the nightmare had instilled. He didn't notice that he was siting in Kogas arms, the older man worried and slightly afraid. He merely curled into the Gym Leaders warmth, whimpering, eyes shutting tight. Tears leaked out and down his face, but he was silent.

Koga tightened his arms around the boy. He'd been waked by the most horrifying screams he'd ever heard. Those of a child in agony and terrified. He'd rushed out and found Harry writhing and shrieking in a nearly not-quite-human way, sounding like someone was tearing his soul from his body. He'd immediately picked the boy up and sat him in his lap, whispering sweet nothings to him as he slowly woke.

"It's alright, kiddo," he murmured, smoothing a hand down Harry's sweat-dampened back. Harry whimpered softly, snuggling closer as he started to calm down. "Shhhhhh, it's alright, little one. It's alright, I've got you. You're safe here, okay? I promise," Koga murmured, an unusual amount of protectiveness flooding him. He felt like this boy was his little brother, in a way. And he had the feeling the Harry brought that sort of thing out in lots of people.

"On your Pokemon?" A soft, meek voice whispered, and he met shy and unsure green eyes with a soft smile. He smoothed his hand through Harry's sweat slicked hair.

"On my Pokemon. Are you okay, little one?" He asked gently; Harry nodded slowly. "Do you want to talk about it?" Koga asked, worried about what the nightmare had been about. Night Terror, really, from the way it had affected him. Harry hesitated, looking away and shaking his head, before burying his face in Koga's naked chest. The Gym Leader only slept in pants. Koga sighed softly, leaning back against his lumpy but comfortable couch.

"I'm sorry for waking you," Harry said, still in that soft, meek voice. Koga looked down at him incredulously. "I'm usually able to stay quiet when the nightmares come..." Koga frowned.

"Do they come every night?" He asked, wondering if Harry's friends had noticed yet. Harry shook his head.

"They've toned down to once or twice a week. I usually sleep with my friends and Pokemon, and that helps a lot. They keep me company when I get scared." He sniffed, sat up and wiped at his eyes, annoyed. "I hate it when I cry," he groused. "It always gives me a headache and makes it feel like my eyes are swollen shut." Koga smiled slightly.

"Come on," he said, standing and pulling Harry gently to his feet. "There are still three hours before dawn. You can sleep with me, if you want." Harry hesitated, unsure. Koga smiled slightly. "And Grimer and your little rare Vulpix can join in, alright, little buddy? We'll have a slumber party." Harry giggled, picturing Koga at a slumber party.

The Gym Leader playfully ruffled the young boys hair, and made sure he was comfortable on his kind sized bed before they called out the two young Pokemon. Grimer and Shadow, sensing Harry's need for comfort, snuggled up close, and Koga didn't complain when Harry laid his head on his chest. He stayed up an hour after the three young ones had fallen into sleep, his mind whirling with scenarios and a certain green-eyed boy he saw as the younger brother he'd always wanted but never had.

**~*~**

Koga awoke to an empty bed and clean clothes folded up and waiting for him on the extra pillow. He blinked bemused eyes at them, another of his ninja-like suits only a dark nearly black green, with a navy blue hip-sash. It was with no small amount of amusement that he got dressed, and followed the sound of Harry's laughter to his kitchen. There, he stopped, and stared.

Harry had made him breakfast, and all of his Pokemon, as well as Harry's, were out of their balls and eating the nutrient-filled Pokemon Food Harry made them all. Harry had made eggs for them both, as well as hashbrowns and toast. The boy was listening to Muk as she apparently told him a funny story, giggling furiously as the large, violet goo-like blob-Pokemon let out deep guffaws. Koga hid his own smile, eyes soft as they took in Harry's carefree expression and the warmth and naturalness in which he handled the Pokemon.

"What are you two talking about?" Koga asked curiously, smiling slightly when Harry blushed and looked sheepish.

"Muk was telling me baby stories about Grimer," he said shyly, unsure about how to act with the man. Koga made it easier for him, though, coming over and ruffling his hair as he started to make tea.

"Any kind of tea you like?" Koga asked, preferring the raspberry himself, but willing to drink something else. Harry looked over his meager supply of tea, and picked one at random.

"Raspberry sounds good," he said at last, curious. "I've never had flavored tea before..." he admitted, embarrassed, but Koga merely smiled at him.

"It's alright, kiddo. Most kids your age don't have any of the finer drinks. It's all about soda pop and slushies and the like. I prefer tea, coffee, and water, myself, but then again, that's me." Harry giggled, sitting at the table with his cooling tea as Koga started in on the breakfast he'd made.

"This is delicious Harry," Koga exclaimed, still marveling over how good the child could cook. Harry smiled warmly at him, pleased with himself. He'd finally started appreciating all the comments about his cooking skills, instead of being embarrassed by them. It felt good, he discovered, to be appreciated for something he did himself. Koga gave him a smile.

"Do you need to call your friends?" He asked, and Harry nodded. The girls were going to _kill_ him. And Ric would probably be killed in the crossfire as well. Heather and Lyn would find some way to blame him for what happened, Harry knew. It would be very entertaining, until they returned their attention to him, that is...

"The phone is right over there," Koga said, finishing his breakfast and pointing toward the fridge. Koffing, a huge purple floating ball-like Pokemon that expelled toxic gases, moved out of the way, and Harry saw the phone. He quickly called the Pokemon Center, and asked for Heather, Ric, and Lyn.

"Just a moment, dear," Nurse Joy said, smiling warmly at Harry. She really liked the polite, shy boy. And those _eyes_... [Insert dreamy sigh] Harry patiently waited for his friends, and wasn't disappointed. Heather immediately started yelling at him, demanding where he'd been. Lyn asked where he was now. Ric was promptly smacked over the head by bother girls, who shouted at him for leaving Harry alone. Harry laughed, knowing he was safe (For the moment) on the other side of the phone.

"I'm at the Gym!" He said with a grin, eyes dancing mischievously. "Get your lazy butt's down here so we can get some badges!" Ric and Lyn cheered, and Heather shook her head, rolling her eyes.

"We'll be there in an hour," the blue-haired girl said calmly, before they hung-up. Harry finished his breakfast, and he and Koga split dish-duty. The younger Pokemon rolled around and wrestled while the older ones talked about previous battles they'd had. Harry and Koga quickly returned to the Purple & Black Vs. Blue & Black debate, much to the amusement of their Pokemon. Shadow once again licked Grimer, but he'd apparently gained an immunity to the toxins in the blob-like Pokemon's skin. After an hour, Harry and Koga recalled their Pokemon, and went out into the Gym to await the rest of Harry's group.

**A/N: **Yay! REVIEW PPLZ!!! _**NOW!!!!!!**_ lolz!!


	35. Tickets and Autographs

**A/N:** OMG I am SOOOO BORED!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Pouts) This house is dull, except for the new baby bunnies! (Grin) Butterscotch McGerbil, Newspaper McBunny, and Ezekial McRattus are all healthy, happy, and hopping about as they should be. Yay!! XP Now, ONWARD!!! YAY!!

Wizard: Where did she get those names from, anyways?

Rage: I still can't believe she named them _that_. I mean, wtf, you know? Seriously, they're _bunnies_. Why not...

Harry: Fluffy, or Hoppy, or Brownie or something, right? (Rolls eyes as other Muses nod) Can you say _Cliche_? Talk about unoriginal names, people.

Wizard: ...You know what? He has a point...

Other Muses: (Nod in agreement.)

"Talking"

"_Pokemon Talking"_

_Thinking_

"_PokeDex Talking"_

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

**~*~**

"HARRY!" Heather and Lyn shouted as soon as they entered the Gym and laid their worried eyes on the black-and-green haired ten-year-old. The promptly glomped him, knocking the breath from his lungs. Weakly, he patted their backs and sent Ric and Koga a pleading look. Koga, the evil bastard, merely smirked and crossed his arms over his chest, playing the role of older brother perfectly. Ric merely nursed his bruised head, pouting. The girls told him, quite violently, that if Harry had been hurt they'd flay him.

By the time the overprotective females had backed off, Harry had begun to wonder if his legs were numb, or if lack of oxygen was slowly shutting down his nervous system. _Guess not_, he thought, gulping huge lungful's of air as the girls smiled sheepishly. Panting he waved their concern away.

"Ready to battle?" Koga asked dryly, amusement clear in his dark eyes. Harry nodded with a playful grin.

"Let's do this, old man," he said, grin widening as Koga gave him a half-hearted glare, grumbling about 'disrespectful brats'. Silently, they got into position on opposite sides of the room. Harry lowered his Goggles over his eyes, and kissed his perfume-bottle necklace, letting his fingertips brush the stone he'd gotten from the beautiful red bird. Heather put on her bandanna; Ric checked his gloves. Lyn threw her braid over her shoulder and popped her knuckles, grinning. Heather wasn't going to battle, but she was eager to watch.

"I choose Weezing, Koffing, and Muk!" Koga called, throwing the balls. Harry checked his Goggles, and nodded at the Twins. He plucked a random ball from his belt and tossed it. Shadow cocked his head as he appeared, and flicked his tail in a curious way. Mina and Gremlin appeared next to him, and both cocked their heads at their opponents.

"Let's do this. Ready, gang?" Harry asked, the Twins nodded firmly. "Right."

"Koffing, use Smoke Screen, Weezing, use tackle, Muk, use Toxic!" Koga shouted, and his Pokemon lunged forward. A Black fog filled the ring. Mina cried out as, while the smoke thinned slightly, she was tackled harshly. Gremlin launched a Flamethrower, just in time to watch as the poisonous attack hit Shadow.

"Shadow!" Harry gasped as his Pokemon flew back and hit the ground near his feet. Almost instantly, though, the black-and-green Vulpix was on his feet again, and shaking off the toxic sludge covering him.

"What!" Koga gasped, and the others were shocked as well. Shadow should have been poisoned, unconscious, or at least confused, but he wasn't. Harry smiled slowly.

"_That stuff doesn't taste as bad as Grimer,"_ Shadow said proudly, then flicked his tail cheerfully.

"Shadow, use Flamethrower!" Harry shouted, and lime green flames erupted from the Pokemon's mouth. They slammed into Muk, and sent the Pokemon reeling, Burnt and confused. She started hitting herself, until she fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Mina, use Bite!" Ric ordered; the Meowth obeyed, launching forward and biting Weezing hard, sending the Pokemon flying in a pained daze, straight into Koffing, who hit the ground. Hard.

"Gremlin, finish it with Fire Spin!" Lyn cried, and the small dog-like Pokemon launched a huge flaming circle, which hit the injured and dazed Pokemon hard. They were both Burnt and unconscious almost instantly. Koga, smiling ever-so-slightly, recalled his Pokemon. Harry and his friends instantly dived straight into a Happy-Dance-Spin, making Koga chuckle softly. Harry trotted up to the Gym Leader after a few minutes, and smiled as the older man handed him the three badges.

"Hey, Harry," Koga said suddenly, pulling a couple pieces of paper from his pocket. He handed them to Harry, who saw that they were tickets. "Take these, will you? They're for a ride to Cinnabar Island. That's the only way you'll get to Blaine, alright? That's for the S.S. Sophia. Remember that, alright, kiddo?" He asked, bending down and meeting Harry's eyes, ruffling his Harry. Harry nodded, before, blushingly throwing his arms around the older man, who he'd come to see as an older brother of sorts, before rushing over to his friends to part take in the celebrating.

The Pokemon, still out of their balls, ran around them all, cheering. Suddenly, though, Mina started to glow. Everyone's eyes locked on her, wide with shock. Slowly, the glow grew, until it reached just bellow Harry's hip. Then, it disappeared, and there stood a cream-colored Persian with a blue crystal in it's forehead. Ric moved forward, and went to his knees in front of it, and stroked it's head.

"Look at you, Mina," he said softly, awed. "You're beautiful..." Mina purred throatily and stepped closer, nuzzling her face into the boys chest, making him laugh and throw his arms around her, hugging her tightly. She'd evolved, and Harry couldn't have been happier for his friend.

"Come on, you guys!" Heather cried, and they quickly recalled their Pokemon, waved goodbye to Koga before hurrying back to the Pokemon Center. They quickly packed, and Harry called Giovanni to say hi. Unfortunately, according to Janice, he wasn't in. He was, apparently, out looking to buy a large building owned by the Ginostashi family. Harry thanked her, and hung up, grinning. Sometimes it paid to be a multibillionaire, Harry decided smugly as he walked back to the cafeteria, where his friends had congregated for a celebratory brunch. They had cookies and pancakes and chocolate milk. They had chocolate-covered strawberries, whip-cream, ice cream, cherries, and every other yummy thing they could think of (and afford).

"Excuse me," a girl asked, interrupting their celebrating to stand shyly in front of Harry. She had short blond hair, big blue eyes, and light freckles over her cheeks and nose. And she was blushing shyly as she looked at Harry. "Um, are you_ really_ Harry Morsinger? I mean,_ REALLY really?_" Harry blinked up at her, startled.

"Yes, that's my name. Who are you?" The girl blushed.

"My name's Kaira," she said, looking down at her shoes nervously. "And, I, uh, I just really wanted to tell you that I_ really_ like your perfumes, and was wondering if, um, maybe I could, uh, have an, um, autograph?" She finished weakly, holding out a pad of paper and a pen. Harry slowly took it from her, and signed it_ To Kaira, the girl with the big blue eyes and the nice smile. Keep smiling, lovely, and never let anyone change you. Be who_ YOU_ want to be. The original is always worth more then any copy. Harry Morsinger, Perfume Maker._ Silently, he handed it back with a smile. Kaira read it, and gave him a shy, bashful smile, before quickly leaning in and kissing him on the cheek.

"Thank you," she squeaked, before running away quickly. Harry stared after her, shocked. Heather and Lyn 'Oooooh'ed and Ric gave him a thumbs-up. He touched his cheek softly, giving them a bemused look before shaking his head.

"Come on, let's finish up and get going," was all he said, before returning to his chocolate covered strawberries and his cherries. Mmmmm, Cherries....

**A/N:** I LUV Cherries... (Sigh) Too bad I barely ever get any. Like, once every six or seven months. Oh well, Review! Thx!!


	36. Marius & Surprise Ending

**A/N:** Ouchie! I pulled some muscle in my left arm, and now I can't straighten thee damn thing! (Pouts) And I'm out of Advil... Fate hates me. But not you guys, obviously, because here's another chapter! Aren't y'all so glad I don't have to straighten my arm to type?! XP R&R

Rage: (Pokes the arm)

Author: (Hisses visciously, before using a baseball bat she stole from Wizard to beat the Muse over the head.)

Wizard: Ha! (Laughs, until she suddenly realizes...) Hey! That's my bat!!

Mr. Squishy the Fishy: (Opens and closes mouth)

Author: My thoughts exactly, Mr. Squishy. (Beams happily, and hugs the giant, fire-breathing blue fishy.) Huggles 4 u!!! XP

"Talking"

"_Pokemon Talking"_

_Thinking_

"_PokeDex Talking"_

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

**~*~**

Harry and his friends walked cheerfully, on their way to Saffron City. They were a few days away, at the rate they were going, but there was no hurry. The late June sun was shining on them, and Harry amused himself by kicking a rock at Ric, who kicked it back with a grin.

Their fun was interrupted, though, when a pained cry erupted from the nearby bushes. Harry crept closer, along with Lyn who was closest, and they pushed the branches apart. There, shivering in pain and fear and confusion, sat a gloom. It was crying, and Harry felt rage erupt through him as his eyes landed on the disgusting black color with yellow lightning bolts. He reached forward and swiftly undid the nasty torture device, wincing as his fingers were burned. He threw the thing to the road, and Lyn gently picked up the crying Pokemon, cuddling it to her chest.

Ric handed his sister a Burn Heal and a Potion, which she quickly administered. The Gloom fell asleep, snuggling into her arms, and the group slowly continued on their way. Lyn wouldn't let go of the Pokemon, refusing to let one of the others hold it, even though her arms had begun to ache. After an hour, they settled down and had lunch, the Gloom waking up enough to eat some Pokemon Food, which Harry had added several Berries to that would help the weak Pokemon regain it's strength and health.

"_Thank you,"_ a soft male voice said, and the Gloom snuggled into Lyn's embrace with a relieved sigh. Harry smiled softly, the new band-aids on his fingers standing out. They'd been able to finally remove the bandages from before, and his hands had had some light but obvious scarring. Now, it seemed, he was back to bandages and would most likely have more scars.

"You're quite welcome," he told the Gloom, who looked at him, bewildered. Harry looked at Lyn. "He said Thank You," Harry told he, and Lyn smiled softly at the Pokemon.

"Hello, little one," she cooed gently, smiling softly down at him. The Gloom stared at her, then laughed and smiled back.

"Gloom!" he cried, hugging the girl, who hugged him back.

"How would you like it if I were your Trainer?" She asked, and Gloom nodded quickly. Lyn tapped a ball to his head, and he was sucked in. She quickly let him back out, though, so he could finish his food. "I think I'll name you Marius," she said proudly, and the newest member of the group smiled happily and ate hurriedly. The were soon on their way again, Lyn telling Marius stories from previous adventures, mostly involving Harry and some Gym Leader. The Gloom was awed, and looked at Harry with something akin to Hero Worship as the girl recounted the Saving of Oridina, and the Saving of Chloe.

Harry cried out happily as they rounded a corner and the tree's disappeared to expose a lake. He ran over to it, letting out all of his Pokemon to play. The others did the same, and Marius was welcomed with open arms, and a curious lick from Shadow, who grimaced slightly as some of Gloom's Stun Spore leaked out onto his tongue, numbing it.

"_Mommy!"_ the Vupix cried, tongue handing from his mouth as he ran to Harry. _"I can't 'eel meh 'ongue!"_ Harry stared at him, then sighed with a role of his eyes.

"You liked Marius, didn't you?" The Vulpix nodded cheerfully, though he was still worried about his tongue. He loved his tongue. How was he supposed to find out what other Pokemon tasted like if he couldn't feel it?! It was horrible! Harry pulled a Paralyze Heal from his bag and scooped the Pokemon into his lap, so he could gently apply it to the numbed tongue. Soon, Shadow was off to find out if the toad he'd seen tasted any good. Harry shook his head and gave a sigh of exasperation.

"I swear," he muttered fondly, "If it moves, he'll taste it. But he wont eat his vegetables.

"So he's just like any other child," an amused voice said, and Harry turned his head to look at the man behind him curiously.

"Well, yes..." Harry trailed off with a shy smile. "My name is Harry. Who are you?" Harry looked at the man before him curiously. He had shoulder length black hair, tanned skin, deep set yellow eyes, and was wearing black leather pants, a blood red shirt, and an ankle length black leather duster.

"My name is Salazar Slytherin," the man said in his deep, sly voice.

**A/N:** Gasp! Who saw that coming? Ha! NO ONE!! Not even I did... And yes, I know this Chapter is short. Sorry. I'm a bit busy helping out my household at the moment, here at the Half-Built-Castle. My Uncle INSISTS on adding and rebuilding parts of his house. (Eyes roll) Anyways, Review!!

_**Answers To Reviews:**__ Okay, some of y'allz were wondering several things, so I'll answer them here. The Wizarding World and the Pokemon World will NOT be meeting, but a couple of choice players will be making the shift. Harry will NEVER go to the Pokemon World, but if he does, it'll be in either the sequel to this book, or the third. People keep saying how cute a couple Harry & Koga would be, and I agree; Unfortunately for y'all, though, I've already got Harry's dream-guy set up and ready. People who've put in requests for Pokemon will have to stick to Kanto. No Treeko's will appear in this book! I did tell you this, multiple times, that Kanto Pokemon only for this book, but some people don't read Authors Notes... Admittedly, I'm one of them, unless they're put into chapters by themselves. One of you've realized that the last three Ancient Pokemon have yet to find homes. Yay You!! tkp1991 You get a cookie, for being the very first to ask that question! To answer it, yes, Giovanni is currently in pocession of them. They are being kept safe for Harry, who requested it._

_There has also been a request for an info-sheet on which Pokemon are which, because the nicknames are confusing, so here it is:_

_**Harry's Pokemon:**_

_Lord Persian - Persian, Ancient Pokemon's_

_Shadow - Black w/ Green swirls Vulpix_

_Havoc - Eevee, & Harry's Starter Pokemon's_

_Harmony - Raticate Harry's had since she was a Rattata_

_Oridina - Baby Charmander. Now a bit older and stronger then before do to victory in battle._

_**Heathers Pokemon:**_

_Bugsby - Cacoona and Heathers Starter Pokemon_

_Sneak - Rattata that Harry met before it was caught by Heather_

_Dashing - Ponyta_

_**Lyn's Pokemon:**_

_Gremlin - Growlithe & Lyn's Starter Pokemon's_

_Chloe - Rhyhorn Harry saved from Evil Bolt-Collar_

_Marius - Gloom. See above chapter._

_**Ric's Pokemon:**_

_Star - Spearrow_

_Mina - Persian, was a Meowth, Ric's Starter Pokemon's_

_**Other Nicknamed Pokemon:**_

_Izzy - Caterpie belonging to Mary_

_Kiara - Raichu belonging to Mary, Ancient Pokemon's_

_Raizu - Charazard, owned by Giovanni, Ancient Pokemon's_

_Felicia - Ninetails, belongs to Sarah, Shadow's Birth Mother, Ancient Pokemon's_

_Liekos - Venusaur, belongs to Mark, Ancient Pokemon's_

_Jasmine - Jigglypuff that now works for Fuscia City Hospital's Children Ward_

_**THERE YOU GO!!!! Now, REIVIEW!!!**_


	37. Interesting, Rehab, and Underwater

**A/N:** MWAHAHAHAHA!!! How many of you are confused about my introduction of Salazar into this story? Well, you're just going to have to read on to find out WTH is going on, so Neh! XP

Wizard: Wow, isn't she mature.

Rage: Oh, most definitely. Totally grown-up and ready to face the world.

Author: ... (Sicks Mr. Squishy the Fishy on them)

Mr. Squishy: (Shoots fire balls at the Muses.)

Wizard & Rage: (Running around screaming as their butt's are set on fire by a big fishy)

Harry: ... (Gets popcorn and sits in a lawn-chair)

"Talking"

"_Pokemon Talking"_

_Thinking_

"_PokeDex Talking"_

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

**~*~**

Salazar Slytherin, Harry found, was an absolutely fascinating man to talk to. He, apparently, had a unique ability that allowed him to converse with serpent-Pokemon. Harry had already me his Arbok, Abernathy, who was a charming fellow. They'd talked for an hour when the older man had gone off to rescue Shadow from the water, where a group Tentacool had decided to play Catch The Vulpix, chucking the scared but excited Pokemon back and forth between them.

Harry laughed as the yellow-eyed man returned with Shadow, both drenched to the bone. It made Salazar's leather tighten, and his shirt seemed to become a second skin, showing off the mans decidedly magnificent abs. Harry was embarrassed when he found himself taking peeks, wondering what on earth was the matter with him. He was pulled from his self-scolding about bad thoughts when Shadow sneezed and shivered. Worried, he quickly pulled the Vulpix into his lap, holding him tight. He pulled off his shirt and used it as a towel. He was too absorbed with his Pokemon to notice that Salazar, and a few bystanders, both male and female, was giving him The Eye.

"You silly boy," Harry chided Shadow fondly, though he was worried as the Pokemon sneezed twice. "You've probably gone and gotten yourself a cold..." He nuzzled the Pokemon's head with his nose softly, and Shadow licked his chin before yawning, snuggling into his chest for warmth, and falling asleep. Harry hummed softly to him and smiled when Lord Persian laid down behind him, leaning back against the Ancient Pokemon's flank and looking back at Salazar. And if he didn't notice the odd intensity in the older mans eyes, who could blame him?

"I think we should get you both dried off," Harry said, his mother-like instincts, which he'd gained as soon as Shadow had started calling him Mama, kicking in. Salazar arched an eyebrow, took off his duster, spread it out on the ground, before laying on it with a full body stretch that caught Harry's eyes instantly, for a few moments, before Shadow coughed. Then his entire focus was fixed worriedly on the Pokemon. He quickly recalled the most-probably sick Pokemon, before laying his shirt out to dry and leaning back against Lord Persian.

"So, you're off to battle Sabrina, correct?" Salazar asked with a lazy drawl, and Harry smiled slightly, eyes closed and face turned towards the sun.

"Yup. It'll be interesting, you know? Talking to another psychic. I'm kind of nervous, actually." Harry sighed softly, snuggling closer to Lord Persians soft, warm tiger-striped fur.

"Oh?" Salazar asked, curious. Harry nodded with a yawn, drowsy.

"Yep. She's probably had years of practice, and I'm only just getting used to my powers." Salazar hummed.

"Practice makes perfect. You're screwed." Harry opened one sleepy green eye to glare at the older man, who smirked back at him. He calmly sat up, leaned over, and promptly poked the older man in the middle of his forehead.

"You're just jealous that I'll be wondering around and meeting people who might be more interesting then you," Harry said haughtily, nose in the air arrogantly, before he collapsed into giggles as Salazar out-right gaped at him, flabbergasted.

"There are people more interesting then_ me?!_" He said, scandalized; Harry burst into renewed giggles, and Salazar smirked smugly. Harry snuggled against his Pokemon, and promptly fell asleep. Salazar watched him for a few minutes, before getting to his feet, recalling his dozing Pokemon, and donning his duster. He paused, watching the boy sleep for a moment, before Lord Persians deep warning growl had him looking into the narrowed-gold eyes of the Ancient Pokemon.

They stared at each other, and the Persians message was clear. He was not to touch the boy. With a sigh, Salazar left, allowing Fate to have her way. _Damn manipulative bitch that she is,_ he grumbled silently, annoyed. He glanced back longingly. _Such a charming boy. And gorgeous to boot, especially with those eyes..._ he trailed off, before setting out on a course for Johto. _Godric is going to have __**sooo**__ much fun when he finds out,_ he thought as he disappeared from view.

_**Wizarding World, St. Mungos...**_

Dumbledore was proud of himself. He'd been locked up in the Rehabilitation Ward of the Wizarding Hospital for three weeks now, and had managed to keep from killing anyone. Oh, sure, they were considering putting him in the Mental Illness Ward, but he hadn't killed them yet.

"Come along Albus," his nurse cooed, smiling warmly. Dumbledore smiled blankly, wondering what exactly was in the potion they'd given him. _Oh well_, he thought dazedly, following the nurse cheerfully. _It feels nice. Kind of like floating..._

His nurse, Deliliah, sighed as she set her patient up in his new room. They'd had such hope that the old wizard would get better, but his condition had continued to steadily deteriorate into violent episodes. _Who would have thought,_ she wondered, _that long time exposer to candy, then the sudden withdrawal of such candy, would have this outcome? The greatest wizard of the light, and he's completely insane,_ she thought sadly as she turned off the light and locked her wards door behind her. _Oh well, just means I get a better pay check._ Smiling, the Slytherin witch returned to her other duties, pleased with herself.

_**With Harry & Company...**_

Harry woke, slowly, to the sound of Lord Persians deep purr. Blinking sleepily, he looked around. His friends were all down in the water, playing with their Pokemon. Well, only Mina, Marius, Havoc and Harmony. The others were all on the bank, either playing, napping, or watching. Harry sat up, stretched, then called out Shadow. The Pokemon sniffed up at him, blinking sleepy eyes.

"I see you're all better," Harry said, relieved. Shadow yawned and stretched, tail twitching slightly, cocking his head to the side.

"_Mama, can we go play in the water?"_ Shadow pleaded, and Harry smiled.

"Okay, come on, Lord Persian. You're not getting out of this so easily!" Harry said with a laugh, heading for the water with Shadow running at his side. Lord Persian, though having started later, beat them to the water with ease. Harry laughed as the large cat dove into the water, splashing those in it. Harry dove in as well, and Shadow managed to do a cannon ball. This, of course, prompted Harry's other Pokemon to try and out maneuver the Vulpix, jumping off of Lord Persians back. Harry laughed again, and started a splash-fight with his friends.

He was winning, when something wrapped around his ankle, and he was pulled under.

**A/N:** Yay! Another chapter!! Hey, y'all need to check my Profile BEFORE you review. I've got a story I'm considering to post, and y'all need to tell me whether or not I should post it!! THX!!!


	38. Three Odd Birds and A Prophesy

**A/N: **Hello, everybody!! Here's your next chapter, so I hope You're happy. If not... Why are you reading this?! Lolz!! And it has been decided: I SHALL be writing my Inuyasha/Harry Potter story!! I'll think of a name when this story is almost done, okay? And to Maloran... I just wanted to say that, as I put in an Authors Note a while back, that this WONT be an in-your-face Slash. It'll be light, with Interlude Chapters that have a warning at the top for those who want to read the explicit scene or don't want to puke. Lolz!! Just to tell you. Now, R&R!!!

Wizard: I can't think of anything to say...

Rage: Um... Party Ha Mockbe.

Harry: Locked in a round room and sent to the corner.

Sarah: When life gives you lemons, squirt lemon juice in Life's eye.

Havoc: _When time slows, and you find yourself standing against your greatest obstacle, the ones who remain at your side are your true friends. Everyone else just wishes they were. Posers._

Harmony: _It takes a great man to admit he's wrong, but it takes a Greater woman to convince him._

Lord Persian: _If you an I were trapped on a desert island, I'd kill you. To stave off my sexual frustration, I'd go find a coconut._

Mark: Give me all your chocolate, and nobody gets hurt.

Author: To be loved by ALL, is to be ADMIRED, but to be loved by ONE person, UNCONDITIONALLY, is to be _ENVIED_.

Wizard: I'm CDO, it's like OCD only the letters are in Order. Like they're_**SUPPOSED **_ to be.

Chloe: _If you think I give a shit, please tell me. I'd hate to give the wrong impression._

Mary: If I had a nickel for all the stupid things that the other Muses say, I'd be richer then Batman and Bill Gates, _Combined._

Rage: I see you didn't include yourself in that, Mary.

Wizard: (Shakes her head) If only if only the woodpecker sighs...

Rage: O_o o_O ...Are you so bored you've got to quote _Holes_ now?!?!

Wizard: (Sheepish smile) Ah, maybe?

"Talking"

"_Pokemon Talking"_

_Thinking_

"_PokeDex Talking"_

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

**~*~**

Harry was frightened. He was being steadily dragged deeper under water, and his chest was starting to burn from lack of oxygen. He was moving too fast to turn and see what had him, even through he could see behind him clearly, thanks to his Goggles.

He watched the Water Pokemon swimming around as his attacker slowed slightly. A red fish swam over to him curiously. He managed to wave at it weakly.

"Magikarp." it said, and Harry managed a weak smile, and even got to brush his fingertips against the Magikarps' side before his capture pulled his legs harshly, speeding up again. Spots were starting to form in Harrys sight as he was pulled into a cave. There, his capture released his ankle, and his head erupted from the surface, gasping and coughing. Something, his attacker, wrapped around him, keeping his head above the water even as his arms and legs refused to move much. Harry gasped and took in great, big lung fulls of air. He lifted the Goggles from his eyes, emptying them of the water that had managed to get in. Then, he put them back on, just in case his capture decided to drag him under again. He looked around him, curious, and gasped.

He was in an underwater chamber, and the caverns walls were covered in light blue markings. He saw that quite a few looked like Pokemon mixed with letters. It was odd, but beautiful, and made him want to touch them. He heard a deep chuckle, and turned his head quickly, trying to locate it. He found himself staring into the amused eyes of a large, beautiful blue bird. It had a long blue tail, and a three-point crest on it's head. Harry stared in awe, unable to look away.

"_Sent is the one who'll help us," _it said in a soft, deep male voice. _"From a land where he is harmed. Sent by an Ancient bird, who's power is surely earned. Born to a world where we don't exist, he will reunite the lost to it's home. He will bring upon us a peace unknown, since before the Humans were born." _Another bird appeared, this one entirely yellow with sharp, spiky feathers and bits of static electricity falling off it. It looked at Harry with solemn red eyes, and clicked its beak.

"_Alone he shall start his journey, before gaining a companion or three," _a hoarse, gravely male voice rumbled._ "The one who's late to bloom, and the ones who were born together. He shall make many friends, and turn an enemy to dust. He shall stop the Evil bondings, wrapped upon our kind, which use Zeus's power, and can burn away the mind."_

"_He shall never forget from before," _a third voice murmured, lovely and female. A third bird appeared, this one yellow with flames on it's wings and head. Her eyes were gentle and the yellow of them glowed, as the red and green of the other two did._ "But he will always want the after. He shall know what the ones who can't speak say, and shall be immune to their powers. He shall be loved by all, hated by few, and envied by many. He shall be reunited with family, true family, but will return to his Journey no matter. He shall fix what is broken, and will return those who stray to their paths."_ And suddenly, all three voices combined, making the hair on Harry's neck rise.

"_Known to us our Savior!"_ They cried, each throwing out their wings._ "Known to us our Speaker! Known to us our Hope-Bringer, and known to him his Fate!"_ and with that, they launched into the air, and disappeared. Harry stared after them, and then looked down at his capture. Large brown eyes met his, the white fins on the side of it's head shivering. The white jewel on it's forehead reminded him of a Persians, and he smiled as it nuzzled his shoulder with it's large white snout.

"You're a Dratini," Harry said simply; the Pokemon nodded, eyes curious. "Well, would you like to come home with me?" Again, the Pokemon nodded, eyes bright with happiness. Harry tapped his last empty pokeball to the Pokemon's head, but quickly let the Pokemon out again as he started to sink. "Well, I think I'll call you Prophesy, since you decided to drag me down here." Prophesy hummed happily, nuzzling Harry's neck and making him give a tired laugh. "I need to get back to my friends, Prophesy. Can you help me out?" The Dratini nodded, and Harry took a deep breath.

As they exited the cave, the Magikarp had returned. With friends. Namely, a gargantuan, scary, blue dragon-like creature with a huge, gaping mouth and kind but glaring eyes. Harry waved at his Magikarp friend, who swam around him happily.

"_Hello, little one,"_ a warm, gravely womans voice said to Harry, and the blue dragon-fish thing swam closer. _"I am Gyarados."_ Harry smiled, then pointed up. Prophesy swam straight up, Gyarados and Magikarp following. Harry and the Pokemon erupted from the water fifty feet from his friends, who were all looking panicky. Harry waved cheerfully to them, and they waved back, relieved. Prophesy swam over and Harry laughed as she went in a circle around Lord Persian, Harry letting go and standing in the shallow water.

"Harry, what happened?!" Heather and Lyn cried, tackling in a hug. Ric just stared at Prophesy, then saw Gyarados and Magikarp.

"Can I catch one of them?" He asked Harry eagerly, gesturing to the pair. Gyarados looked Ric over, and nodded at Harry. Magikarp swam over to Heather, and nibbled at her fingers when she wasn't looking. With a squeal she jumped, then looked at the Magikarp with huge eyes. Harry laughed even as his friends threw the pokeball's. Ric had to throw another one, because the first one broke, before he caught Gyarados, who he named Sasha. Heather named the male Magikarp Zeke. Harry told them about the odd birds and the Prophesy, after introducing them to his Dratini.

"So, you're from a different world?" Ric asked, and Harry shrugged.

"I don't honestly know," Harry said simply. "This could be a different part of the world, and my part just doesn't know about it. That could be what happened." Heather frowned slightly.

"Let me see the stone," she said, and Harry put it in her hand. Instantly, she yelped and tossed it hurriedly into the air, holding her stung hand. "Ouch! It zapped me!" Harry caught it and held it in his hand, looking confused.

"Maybe I'm the only one who can hold it?" He said, unsure, worriedly looking at his friends hand. They were al quiet, thinking. Ric yawned.

"I'm hungry, and sleepy. I vote we go get dressed, eat, and set up camp." Everyone agreed, realizing how hungry they were. They hurriedly got dressed in dry clothes, each turning there backs and going a little ways into the woods. Harry hurriedly made food for them and the Pokemon. Prophesy, Zeke, and Sasha opted to stay in the water, seeing as how they were all water/dragon type Pokemon, and were in the middle of a game of Splash. The females were working at teaching Zeke tackle, and were doing a pretty good job of it as well.

When everyone was done eating, they all curled up together and all but passed out, the excitement of the day overwhelming them.

**A/N:** There you go. Oh, and here's the whole Prophesy:

_Sent is the one who'll help us, From a land where he is harmed. Sent by an Ancient bird, who's power is surely earned. Born to a world where we don't exist, he will reunite the lost to it's home. He will bring upon us a peace unknown, since before the Humans were born._

_Alone he shall start his journey, before gaining a companion or three. The one who's late to bloom, and the ones who were born together. He shall make many friends, and turn an enemy to dust. He shall stop the Evil bondings, wrapped upon our kind, which use Zeus's power, and can burn away the mind._

_He shall never forget from before, But he will always want the after. He shall know what the ones who can't speak say, and shall be immune to their powers. He shall be loved by all, hated by few, and envied by many. He shall be reunited with family, true family, but will return to his Journey no matter. He shall fix what is broken, and will return those who stray to their paths_

_Known to us our Savior! Known to us our Speaker! Known to us our Hope-Bringer, and known to him his Fate! _

There, now REVIEW PLZ!!!!


	39. Saffron City, and Blank Purple Eyes

**A/N:** WEEEEEE!!! Hey y'allz!! Did you guys like the twist? I'd like to give a special thanks to **Exactly. As .Planned** for giving me the idea of the Prophesy. Srry I didn't use yours, my brilliant Reviewer, but I thought this would be neat. Anyways, I luc y'allz and now I have Over TWO HUNDRED THIRTY REVIEWS!!!! YAY MEH!!! Whoo-Hoo!! lolz. R&R.

Wizard: More quotes?

Rage: Why not? If there's a will, there's a dead guy who wrote it.

Mary: A few fries short of a Happy Meal.

Havoc: _To believe in something isn't to see it. It's to be willing to trust that what's before your eyes isn't always what's there, and that you can take a blind leap for a bit of faith._

Mark: If Life gives you lemons, give them back and DEMAND CHOCOLATE!

Giovanni: Don't make fun of the nerds. One day they'll be your boss.

Sarah: Trust Gio in that, he was a nerd.

Giovanni: (Doesn't reply, but gives little sister his Grim-Reaper-Glare, which she is completely immune to after years of exposer)

Harry: Mr. Giovanni, why are you wearing pink and turquoise? (Severely creeped out)

Wizard: ^Smirks^ (Puts wand away with innocent expression)

Giovanni: ...Um ... (Traumatized)

"Talking"

"_Pokemon Talking"_

_Thinking_

"_PokeDex Talking"_

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

**~*~**

"There it is!" Ric cried, pointing farther down the road. Harry squinted through the sunlight, and saw that Ric was right. Up ahead of them was Saffron City. With a hoot, the four kids ran towards it, grinning. Until Ric tripped over what appeared to be a Geodude, thereby causing Harry, Lyn, and Heather to trip over him. The Geodude rose up and promptly started pelting them with rocks.

After Harry had managed to calm the Geodude down and apologized furiously for disturbing it from it's nap, the friends hurriedly returned to dashing towards the city.

"You guys go on ahead and get us rooms at the Pokemon Center," Harry told them, smiling. "I need to get more supplies from the PokeMart. Seems Shadow keeps licking things that end up damaging him," the boy rolled his eyes as his friends laughed, before they went their separate ways. As he browsed the isles in PokeMart, he frowned as he found a couple of boys jeering and messing with a Pokemon. It was holding a bag of supplies, and was obviously afraid as the boys started poking it. Harry scowled. He hated bullies.

"Oi!" He snapped, green eyes flashing dangerously. "You lot! Leave it alone!" He snapped, his British accent thickening as he became angrier. The boys stared at him, annoyed. They jeered at him, and he calmly reached for a pokeball.

"What are you going to do, pipsqueak?" One og them, a boy of about thirteen, sneered down at him. Harry smiled his Giovanni-smile, and held up a hand and his pokeball.

"I'll give you an option," he said slyly. "Either I fight you myself, or I use my Pokemon. Either way, you'll lose. Your choice," his smile chilled even as he finished. The boys laughed and jeered.

"Okay, midget," the older one said, punching his palm with his fist. "You think you're ready to play with the big boys? Bring it." Harry smirked, putting his pokeball back. Lord Persian wouldn't mind this time, he decided as the boys formed a circle around him.

"Your choice," he said chillingly, before his eyes glowed green like a Psychic Pokemon's. Instantly, all six of the boys were outlined by a lime-green glow, and Harry lifted his hands. They lifted into the air, struggling like mad, shouting at him to let them go. Harry calmly moved his hands, eyes still glowing, and threw the boys out of the PokeMart, and past a purple-eyed woman with black hair. She stared at the boys, her face expressionless, before looking back into the shop. Harry, his eyes no longer glowing, was on his knee's and helping the distressed Pokemon pick up all of the groceries the boy's had made it drop.

"Mr. Mime?" It asked tentatively, it's blue bat-like ears twitching back nervously. Harry smiled warmly.

"There you go," he said, handing the shy Pokemon back it's bags.

"_Thank you,"_ a female voice told him, and Harry beamed at the Pokemon.

"No problem, those jerks deserved it." He grimaced in distaste. "I hate bullies," he muttered, before shaking his head and smiling. "Now, was there anything else you needed?" Mr. Mime shook her head** (A/N:** I've always thought that was weird. I mean, if your Mr. Mime is female, doesn't that make it a Ms. Mime? Just wondering.**)** The black haired woman stopped at Harry's side, and looked at him, face expressionless as always.

"Hello there," Harry said politely, smiling shyly up at her. The woman observed him, and Harry thought she looked kind of confused for a moment, before Mr. Mime interrupted his thoughts.

"_Miss Sabrina!"_ she cried, smiling up at the woman. Harry looked at the Pokemon, then at the woman. The woman's eyes softened minutely, and Harry likened her to Mr. Giovanni in the way that neither of them were used to showing much emotion. Though, the woman was_ much_ better at it the the Team Rocket Leader, Harry decided silently as Mr. Mime quickly followed the woman to the counter. Harry finished gathering his own things, when the corner of his basket bumped the button on one of his pokeball's._ I'll need more of those too,_ he though distractedly as Lord Persian appeared, glowering at his Trainer. Harry smiled sheepishly._ I guess he did mind..._

"I'm in trouble, aren't I?" Harry asked tentatively, and gulped at the glare he received.

"_Oh, most definitely, Cub,"_ The Ancient Pokemon rumbled, and Harry winced slightly.

"I had it all under control!" He said, Lord Persian thumped him on the head with one large paw.

"_You were an idiot. You have nearly no control over you powers, and what little control you_ do_ have isn't nearly enough."_ Harry bowed his head and nibbled his lower lip. Lord Persian let out a huff of breath._ "Just don't do it next time."_ Harry nodded meekly.

"Sorry, Lord Persian," he said, and the Ancient Pokemon rolled his eyes, and licked the boy's forehead. "And it's not my fault." The Pokemon arched an eyebrow. "And how do you do that?" Harry demanded enviously. "I want to be able to do that." Lord Persian chuckled, purring as he followed Harry to the Counter.

"_Years of practice, Cub."_ Harry rolled his eyes.

"'Years of practice, Cub' he says. How am I ever going to be able to do it if you've had centuries to learn?!" Harry demanded, pouting. "You old coot," Harry muttered; Lord Persian swiped a playful paw at him. Harry ducked easily.

"_I'll show you old coot, scamp,"_ he growled playfully; Harry looked at him.

"Are you threatening the one who makes you dinner?" He asked blandly; Lord Persian paused to think for a moment. Finally, he shook his head, giving Harry what amounted to a pout. Not that the Ancient Pokemon would admit it. "Thought not," Harry said smugly, before asking for twenty pokeball's. The man behind the counter gave them to him for free, clearly intimidated. Harry refused, though, and all but forced the man to take his money.

"I hate taking things I haven't earned," he told Lord Persian as the left the PokeMart. He waved as he saw Mr. Mime nearby, standing next to Sabrina. The Gym Leader watched him with blank eyes, and ever so slight wrinkle in her brow, as if she were trying to figure something out. Harry smiled at her warmly, not at all put off by the expressionless face.

"Hi, I'm Harry!" He said, smiling. "And this is Lord Persian," he patted his large Pokemon's flank; The Ancient sat down and gave her a solemn nod. "Oh, lighten up, old man," Harry said, easily dodging the swipe Lord Persian offered in reply. "What's got your tail in a knot?" He asked, pouting; Lord Persian arched his eyebrow again, and Harry glared. "Oh sure, rub it in. Just for that, I'll let Ric cook your food!" Panic widened eyes stared at him.

"_You can't be serious!"_ Lord Persian said, gaping. Harry just looked at him, face serious. _"You're serious. I'm not eating anything he makes. It _moves_ for crying out loud!"_ Harry snickered.

"It does not move when he cooks," Harry corrected, both of them forgetting Sabrina and Mr. Mime's presence for a moment.

"_It does to!"_ Lord Persian said firmly, grimacing._ "And I think it tried to talk as well. I could have sworn I heard it say 'Help me'."_ The large cat shuddered, and Harry laughed warmly.

"If you think his cooking says 'Help me' when ever you try to eat it, I don't think I'll let him cook. Besides, I wouldn't let that monster near my kitchen," he muttered the last, shuddering. The last time Ric had opted to cook... Well, it hadn't been pretty. Harry still had nightmares about ruined food that looked like sewage all over the place, and something that actually_ did_ look like it was trying to crawl away, now that he thought about it. He returned his attention to the silent woman before him, giving her a shy smile again.

"I'm Sabrina," She said, her voice soft, quiet, and solemn. Harry took her proffered hand, and they both stiffened as the others Psychic power slid over their skin. Harry didn't know this, though. He just thought it was really creepy.

Sabrina was shocked, her eyes widening slightly as the sheer amount of psychic power the boy had rushed over her, giving her a euphoric feeling. Mr. Mime purred herself, as the power washed over her and she smiled blindingly. All that untamed, but totally controlled power... It was exhilarating. When the two Trainers finally released each others hands, Sabrina found herself liking the boy. She'd seen his memories, all of them, and knew what he'd gone through. She knew what he'd seen and done, and she approved. Harry had seen her entire life as well, and stared up at the woman before him in awe and curiosity.

"Um... What was that?" He asked meekly, and Sabrina's blank purple eyes warmed a little bit, and the corners of her lips turned up slightly. Such an innocent question, from such a innocent boy...

"Come to my Gym tomorrow morning, and I'll tell you. I'll start your psychic training tomorrow as well." Harry nodded, eyes wide, as Sabrina nodded back before leaving. Mr. Mime hugged him, before running after her Trainer with a wave at the confused yet happy boy. He turned to Lord Persian with a beaming smile.

"I like her," Harry announced firmly. "Maybe she can teach me how to use my powers fully!" He beamed; Lord Persian smirked slightly.

"_Maybe she can teach you some manners, too," _Harry pouted at him.

"I'm perfectly polite. Except to you, old man." He laughed as he ducked another paw, running off toward the Pokemon Center to tell his friends.

**A/N:** There y'allz go!! REVIEW PLZ!!!


	40. Mischief and Tricksters

**A/N: **Hey my faithful Reviewers!! Next chapter now up!! YAY!!!!

Wizard: More Quotes?

Rage: I'm running out of them... But okay!!

Mark: Ninety-nine cents short of a dollar.

Sarah: If life gives you lemons, go find a guys whose life gives him Vodka, and have a party.

Mary: Well, if life gives you lemons, make Grape juice, then sit back and watch the world wonder how you did it.

Harry: Happily ever after is overrated, superficial, and doesn't exist. Like an honest Politician.

Havoc: _My one true fear is the most horrendous creature to ever walk this Earth... My mother._

Author: People are all secretly attracted to Death. You get a little Morbid, and people start taking notes.

Wizard: If an idiot falls in a forest, do the trees point and laugh?

Rage: He's not stupid. He's possessed by a retarded ghost.

Giovanni: I just saw the most terrifying thing in my life. Your face.

Mary: (Hits Giovanni on the head) It's not that bad! Honestly, Wizard, it isn't.

Wizard: Hey!!

"Talking"

"_Pokemon Talking"_

_Thinking_

"_PokeDex Talking"_

**Chapter Forty**

**~*~**

Harry was happy. His friends were happy for him, finally getting a tutor, and he, himself, was happy because of that as well. They were out on their traditional Shopping Spree. Harry had bought Ric a guide to Persians. He'd gotten himself one to, so he could read up on Lord Persian and such. Heather had gotten him another necklace, this on was a blue stone that was supposed to help you 'clear your mind and find your center'. He loved it, as he loved all of his necklaces. Lyn had gotten Heather a bracelet that had a Beedrill on it. Ric had gotten his twin a pokeball that had glitter and designs on it.

After this was done, they went back to the Pokemon Center and had dinner. Then, they went to their room, having all slept in the same room since the Butch and Cassidy incident. They all sat down on he floor.

"Okay, Harry," Heather said calmly. "You need to meditate. We'll all be meditating, alright?" Harry nodded, before frowning slightly, confused.

"How do you meditate?" Heather blinked and thought about it.

"Well, you've got to empty your mind of all thoughts and emotions. Just, like, picture them being locked in a box, or something." Harry nodded, and closed his eyes. "After you do that, think of something you find calming. Something that you find safe, and under control." Harry felt his body relax, automatically taking deep breaths. He pictured a dark chest, and slowly pushed all of his thoughts and memories slowly into it, careful to place the ones from the Dursleys to one side, and the rest of his memories and thoughts, all of them much more happy, to the other side.

Next, he closed the chest, and pictured a padlock on it, keeping it closed. He even made the key appear in his minds eye, along with hundreds of other keys. Just in case. In fact, he decided to make more trunks and make them all look the same. In these, he pictured different types of Pokemon. He put an Arbok in one, Charizard in another. There were the three birds, a Raichu, a Venusaur, a Muk, a Dratini and a Dragonair. There was a Persian, a Gyarados, an Arcanine, a Raticate, and an Eevee. All together, he decided that his memories were all completely safe.

Then he decided to lock the trunks in a forest. Viridian Forest, to be exact. The first place he'd met a Pokemon. He placed them all at the bottom of trees, and had the roots wrap around them each, making them nearly invisible. He had the keys to all the trunks, and some fake ones, float through the trees slowly. Easy enough to catch, if you can reach them. He looked around himself, pleased, until he saw a bright, pulsing green ball. Curiously, he went towards it.

As he got closer, the ball pulsed more and more, until Harry thought it might burst.

"Easy there," he murmured to it, humming softly. The ball slowed, and Harry smiled as he reached forward and touched it. It pulled him in warmly, like an old friend, and Harry smiled softly. Closing his eyes, he went straight into the middle,and smiled, eyes still closed. He heard something, and opened his eyes slowly, lazily. There was a small creature sitting in the middle of the ball, mere feet away from him.

It was small, only about to Harry's thighs. It was also pink, and reminded Harry of a mouse. It had a very long, nimble tail, and seemed to give off a childish curiosity and mischief, while still managing to feel powerful and ancient. It's eyes were the brightest green Harry had ever seen, and the top of it's pink head was covered in unruly black hair. Harry stared, and it stared back.

"Who are you?" Harry asked softly; the Pokemon tilted its head.

"_I'm you,"_ it said in a soft, male voice; Harry started slightly. It was his own voice._ "What I am, though, isn't you. Not yet."_ Harry stared at the Pokemon, confused._ "I can see I've confused you."_ The Pokemon drifted over, and Harry realized that it was_ floating_ around._ "I am what you will be able to turn into, if you truly try. You'll be able to turn back, of course, and you need to be outside of your mind scape and in the real world to do so."_ Harry stared at him, curiosity and delight fighting for a foothold. Curiosity won, naturally.

"What are you, exactly?" The Pokemon cooed, eyes closed with laughter as it did a back flip and got right in Harry's face, eyes boring into his.

"_You shall find out, but I guess I'll tell you anyways, just for fun. I hate suspension. You can call me a Mew. Though, I have no name. That is my type."_ Harry stared at it as it graceful floated around him, tail flicking this way and that. Harry smiled slightly, amused.

"I think I'll call you... Mischief." The Mew paused, tilted its head, and then nodded.

"_I like that name. Very... Appropriate."_ Harry smiled, then said goodbye as he left his mind scape.

When he opened his eyes, smiling, his friends were all staring at him with wide eyes. They were upside down, as well...

"What the hell?" He asked, looking around, startled. He was floating, cross-legged, upside down. With annoyance, he flicked his hand on instinct, and righted himself. He remained floating about a foot off the ground, looking pensive.

"Harry?" Lyn asked carefully, and the black-and-green-haired boy sent her a brilliant smile.

"I learned some very interesting things about myself," he told them, green eyes sparkling with mischief. "Wanna see one?" They nodded, and Harry grinned at the wary looks. Silently, he thought about Mischief.

"_You called?"_ his own voice called in his mind.

_How exactly am I supposed to do this?_ He asked the Mew, who he got the impression of a shrug.

"_You think about turning into a Mew. That's pretty much it. Think of everything about me that you saw, go on! Your friends are waiting."_ Harry thanked the Mew and concentrated on changing. He pictured Mischief in his minds eye, and then picture himself turning, slowly, into the Pokemon. After about five minutes he opened his eyes, and looked down at himself. He was floating, pink, and had a long tail. He cooed with delight, then blinked. He tried to say something, but it came out a coo-sound._ Great,_ he thought with exasperation. _I can't speak._ His friends were staring at him in shock, awe, and curiosity.

"Harry?" Heather asked tentatively, and Harry nodded, green eyes shining out from his Mew-Face. **(A/N: **lolz! Mew-Face, New Face, get it? XP **)** He floated over to her, flicking his tail naturally to move. She tentatively reached up and petted his head, and he closed his eyes with a purr-like coo. She giggled, and continued petting him. He opened one eye, and flicked his tail up to tap the tip of her nose, making a startled laugh erupt from her mouth.

"That is so.. Awesome!" Ric said; Harry floated over to him lazily. He got an idea. Mischief had spoken with him in his mind, like most Pokemon, so maybe he could...

"_Can you hear me?"_ Harry asked with his mind, trying to focus on there minds. They all gasped. _"I'll take that as a yes. This is sweet! I mean, I can turn into a Pokemon!" _he did a backflip, and cooed, happy. His friends laughed, and with a bit of thought, Harry had his own shape back, and was promptly glomped.

"That was awesome Harry!" Lyn cried, beaming upo at him.

"Can you teach us?" Ric asked; the girls looked at him with big doe eyes. Harry asked Mischief.

_Can the others learn to do that?_

"_I believe so. Turn into a Mew? No. There's only one wild one left in existence, you know, and then there's us. They'll each turn into a different Pokemon, and it'll probably take weeks, maybe months, for them to do it."_ Harry quickly relaid this information to his friends. They didn't mind that it would take them longer. They, after all, weren't Psychic. They all asked how to find out what they were; Harry shrugged.

"You go into your mind, like I did, and I found mine in a ball of bright light..." All three went into the trance. After an hour, they came back and got to work, looking through manuals and Marks old diary from other regions. Ric discovered he was a Seel. A small white seal-like Pokemon that had a tan muzzle, small tusk-like teeth, and a small horn on top of it's head. His had gold-brown spots. His name was Hunter.

Lyn was something called a Phampy. A small blue and orange elephant-like Pokemon. She'd named her Mistrust, because the Pokemon had been wary and suspicious for about five seconds towards her. She had Lyn's eyes, as well as gold-brown markings around her eyes. Heather discovered that she was a Houndour. A small, black and orange Doberman-like Pokemon, with white bone-like stripes. Two on it's back, one around each ankle, and a crest on its head. She'd named her Hellhound. Hellhound also had blue fur instead of black, and the brown was white. Harry looked around at his friends, and grinned.

"My friends," He said simply, warmly. "I vote we make a pact. Never to leave anyone's side, and to always keep each others secrets. No matter what." Everyone agreed. Then, Heather proposed that they cut their palms and become Blood Siblings. The did so, holding bleeding hands in a circle, everyone looking into the person across from them eyes. Harry spoke calmly.

"We're a family, in Blood and Oath." They all nodded. "We need a name, and a symbol." Everyone thought for a moment.

"How about the Tricksters." Everyone agreed.

"And why don't we use a pokeball with a 'T' on it?" Lyn asked, but the others shook their heads.

"How about a Mew, with its' tail wrapped around a 'T' that looks like a tree," Ric said thoughtfully. "And all of us, as our Pokemon, around it? Like, Hunter and Mistrust at the bottom, and Hellhound can be laying on one of the top parts, watching with one eye open?" Harry nodded eagerly. The girls agreed happily. It was a neat looking sign, the decided, as Heather drew it. She was a rather good drawer.

The 'T' was large and ornamental looking, with curls at the ends, and was gold. Mischief floated with his tail wrapped loosely around one of the top parts, eyes filled with his namesake. Hellhound lay on the other side, one leg hanging off, and one brown-gold-green eye open and watching with amusement. At the bottom of the letter, Hunter and Mistrust each peered around from opposite sides, looking like they were up to something.

"Well, Tricksters," Harry said with a firm nod, putting their new emblem into his bag carefully. "We'll see about getting a chain or something with this emblem on it, how's that?" The all nodded, before getting ready for bed, exhausted. The all fell asleep, and dreamed of running around as their Pokemon, playing near a giant golden 'T'.

**A/N:** And so the new age of Marauders has been born! This chapter is dedicated to Quetzalcoatls, who long ago requested a Mew come into the story. Well, here you go! XP Review everyone!


	41. Training, Battle, and Havoc?

**A/N:** Hey y'allz! Yes, Harry's Animagus Form _IS_ a Mew. Come on, it's the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Become-A-Pokemon-Trainer! OF COURSE he's not going to be normal. It's a given, and besides, normal is _boring!!!_ Lolz!! Okay, so I have a question/Request. Will someone try to find/draw a picture of the Tricksters emblem? And if y'all could Email it to me at wizardsgirl25 Yahoo, I'd very much appreciate it. The person who sends me the best pix gets a character dedicated to them, in either this book, it's sequel, or my Inuyasha Crossover, that I will begin to write shortly! Now, ONWARD!!!

Wizard: Quotes... I'm really running out on these things...

Rage: Um... Those who harm those weaker are cowards; Those who charge right in are rash. Those who step aside are afraid, and he who throws the first punch is an ass. Be willing to step in, and stand for what is right. Never start the battle, but be damn sure to end the fight.

Giovanni: Love those you can, hate those you want. Believe in the unbelievable, and don't trust what's before your eyes. Be willing to take a punch and give one back, and don't dwell in the past. Never give your trust too freely, but for Gods sake don't be afraid to take that last step off the cliff and fall in love!

Sarah: How did we get from quotes to advice?

Others: ^Shrug^ I dunno...

"Talking"

"_Pokemon Talking"_

_Thinking_

"_PokeDex Talking"_

**Chapter Forty-One**

**~*~**

"Ouch!" Harry yelped, lifting his hands to defend his poor head.

"Concentrate," Sabrina admonished gently, setting the yard stick back down on the ground beside her. She was facing her pupil, face-to-face, both sitting cross-legged on the ground. Harry grimaced and rubbed the welt the was growing. It had been the third time he'd been thwacked on the head with the Evil Yard Stick of Doom. It was hard to concentrate with Mischief singing 'I'm A Barbie Girl'._ Why_ the Mew was doing so, and how he new every damned verse, Harry didn't know.

With a sigh, he managed to block out the annoying song, and closed his eyes. He entered the mind scape he'd created, and quickly got into the glowing ball of green light. Mew was outside of it, floating amongst the trees with the keys, having fun by making the trees move and swipe viciously at him.** (A/N:** The trees are prettier versions of the Whomping Willow. I've always had a soft spot for that tree...**)**

"Are you centered?" His teacher asked, and Harry nodded as his Mind-Self settled cross-legged in the middle of the ball, floating. "Good. Now, I want you to let the power flow through your body, into your very veins. Do not push it, or force it, but carefully, slowly, gently, let it go." Harry exhaled slowly, and felt his body fill slowly with the power. He was filled to the brim, and past it. With a sigh, he smiled slightly, humming 'A Pirates Life For Me' under his breath, making deep, deep inhales and exhaling slowly.

Sabrina watched her pupil with worried eyes as he started to glow. Green outlined him, getting stronger and stronger until it's field of power brushed against her own. She felt it assess her own power, which, though strongest of all other psychics in the Region before, now paled drastically compared to this boys. She wasn't insulted, though. She wasn't cocky. She'd learned that there would always be someone out there who was better. In fact, she'd gotten a very friendly Haunter from one such boy, and his loyal Pikachu...

"Harry," she said softly, her voice calm though anyone who knew her would be shocked at the fondness in it. "I want you to listen very carefully now, alright?" A lazy nod. "Good. I want you to slowly, carefully, gently pull the power back. A little at the time. Don't rush. Every time you inhale, pull a little more power back into your mind. That's it," she praised as the field of power steadily retreated. She was shocked at the amount of control the boy had over his abilities, but considering that his powers were more sentient then any power she'd met before...

The Twins watched from the sidelines, eyes wide. Heather had run off somewhere with their emblem, saying she'd be back to see the battle. The two siblings were awed at the power their friend and undisputed leader showed. He was gentle, sweet, shy, though they were fixing that, and a natural born leader, even if he didn't consciously know that. Not only that, but he was so small and delicate looking, that the power coming off of him was a severe shock. As they watched, the green light which had spread ten feet in every direction, disappeared, and, after a few seconds, their friend opened his eyes and smile.

"How did I do?" Harry asked eagerly; Sabrina's lips curved into a half smile.

"You're very talented, little one," she murmured, her purple eyes gentle. Harry beamed at the praise, pleased. Sabrina shook her head ever-so-slightly, amused. Small words of praise seemed to work best for her sweet student. "I am very surprised that you are so far ahead of where you should be, but that is a good thing." She stood, and pulled her pupil to his feet. They'd been at this for an hour, and Harry grimaced as his legs tingled, having fallen asleep. "I want you to meditate at least twice a day. Once after you wake up, for an hour, and once before you go to bed. That one can be for as long as you want. If you can, try spreading your power out like we just did, alright? It'll teach you how to reign in your power and not use too much. Alright?" Harry nodded his head enthusiastically.

"Hey, I'm back!" Heather exclaimed, walking up to the twins. "What did I miss?" The twins quickly filled her in. Her eyes became round with awe as she looked at her young friend.

"What were you doing, anyways?" Lyn asked; Heather grinned slyly.

"I had to find someone. I'll tell y'all after the battle." As if reading the blue-haired girls mind (which she probably did), Sabrina glanced at them.

"I believe we have a battle to do?" she inquired, arching one thin eyebrow. Harry pouted slightly at that, before grinning as the twins ran over. They quickly got into position. Harry fixed his Goggles over his eyes, humming the end of 'A Pirates Life For Me' under his breath as the twins got ready._ Drink up, me hearties, yo ho!_ He finished as they all called out their Pokemon.

"Havoc!" Harry called.

"Sasha, come on out!" Ric said with a grin.

"Come out and play, Gremlin!" Lyn grinned.

I choose Kadabra, Alakazam, and Haunter," Sabrina intoned, her eyes determined and calm. Two yellow and brown Pokemon, looking like a mix between a cat and a human, with two long whisker-like things, appeared next to a purple floating ghost-like Pokemon. They both had spoons, though one had two and the other had one.** (A/N:** Doesn't that sound confusing? 'One had two and the other had one'?**)** The purple ghost Pokemon flew over happily.

"Haunter!" it cried, licking Harry hard on th e face. A shock went through him and he shuddered.

"_Ew_!" He said, wiping the Haunter's spit from his cheek while the Pokemon laughed. He smiled good-naturedly back at it, shaking his head in amusement as it flew back to Sabrina.

"Kadabra, use Shadow Ball. Alakazam use Psychic. Haunter use Dream Eater." The yellow Pokemon with one spoon shot a black ball with purplish wisps at Gremlin, who dodged it easily. Alakazam's Psychic, though, slammed into Havoc, sending the small fox into Harrys' chest, knocking him onto his butt with a gasp. Haunters' Dream eater missed Sasha by a hairs width.

"You okay, Havoc?" Harry gasped, looking down at the Pokemon in his arms. The Eevee, though, had his eyes locked on the stone Harry had gotten from the bird. Slowly, he lifted his nose and touched it. Immediately, he started to glow. Harry gasped softly. The others watched in shock as the Pokemon grew until it would reach Harry's waist.

When the light disappeared, standing in it's place was a a dark green, snake-like creature on four legs. It looked like a dog that had scales, and it's tail was long, and thin, and tipped with a dark purple wisp-like hair. The same hair, which had a toxic looking quality to it, was a mane on it's neck. It had a silver set of horns on it's forehead, small things pointing straight up. It's eyes were purple, and glowed eerily, and there was a third, half-closed on on it's forehead, between the two horns.

"Ghouleon," it hissed, wisps of purple coming from it's mouth as it stood before Harry, growling at Sabrina's Pokemon. The other Pokemon shrank away from it, intimidated.

"Havoc?" Harry asked weakly, getting to his feet. The Pokemon's head turned slightly, and his long, whip-like tail flicked slightly.

"Ghoul," it said with a smile, baring snake-like fangs. It's pupils were like a cats, and were lime green.

"Whoa..." Was all Harry could say, shaking his head slightly. "Alright then," he said, hands curling into fists, grinning. "You ready for this, Havoc?" The Ghouleon nodded sharply, it's tail slashing to the side, cracking like a whip, and he hissed.

"Gremlin, use Flamethrower!" Lyn shouted.

"Sasha, Dragon Rage!" Ric ordered. Suddenly, Harry found himself knowing every move Havoc could now do, and grinned.

"Havoc, use Ghostly Apparation!" Harry ordered, and suddenly Havoc was see-threw, and there was fifty of them. They swarmed Alakazam, hissing and cracking their tails, purple eyes glowing eerily. Gremlins Flamethrower slammed into Kadabra, knocking it unconscious. Dragon Rage hit all three of them, going straight threw the see-threw Ghouleon's. Haunter was unconscious as well. Harry called Havoc's attack off, and the ghostly Pokemon replicas disappeared immediately.

Sabrina recalled her Pokemon quickly, and handed Harry the badges. Harry beamed up at her, and threw his arms around her waist, hugging her firmly. The twins were doing the Happy-Dance-Spin with Heather, and Gremlin was curiously sniffing at Havoc, delighted. Sabrina hesitantly hugged the boy back, tightening the hug when she realized it felt nice. Her eyes warms, and she smiled gently down at Harry when he beamed up at her. She kissed his forehead, right on the nearly invisible lightning bolt scar.

"You've done very well," Sabrina said, stroking a gentle hand threw his black-and-green hair. Harry blushed, but smiled blindingly. "Take care of yourself, little ne," the older psychic ordered as she let him go. He nodded, before running over to tackle his newly evolved Ghouleon.

"You were so awesome!" He cried, getting a lick on the cheek by his Pokemon's long, forked lime-green tongue. "Ew!" Harry cried, rubbing at his cheek. With a laugh, his friends recalled their Pokemon and Harry did the same. He waved goodbye to Sabrina as they left, before being dragged off by Heather.

They ended up in front of a small, brown building, and were dragged in before they could read the sign on top. Ric, Lyn, and Harry were forced into chairs, where they were strapped down by helpful and too-cheerful assistants and Heather looked something over and paid a bald man covered in tattoos and piercings, grinning evilly as she looked at her friends.

"Heather?" Ric asked, scared as the man got closer to him with a weird instrument and a piece of paper, looking at it carefully. "What's going on?" Heather smiled like the cat who caught the canary.

"We're getting our Emblem placed, permanently." Heather said; Ric gulped, Lyn went pale, and Harry frowned.

"We're getting tattoos?" Harry asked, incredulous; Heather nodded, rolling up her sleeve a bit and exposing the inside of her right wrist. There was their emblem, made with immaculate detail. Harry stared at it, then looked up at her.

"What's with the full body restraint?" Heather smiled at him brightly.

"You'll see." Was all she said.

Soon, the tattoo parlor was filled with Ric's high-pitched screams.

**A/N:** Ta-Da!! And now, my super-secret-new-Eevee-Evolution has been exposed! MWHAHAHAHA!!! ... Well? Do you like it? Hate it? Want more of it?! REVIEW!!!


	42. SS Sophia

**A/N:** Hey y'allz, I'm sick, again. Ear infection this time. Throwing me way of whack, cause the room keeps tilting... That's why I'm writing. I don't have to move. Just sit here & type, or read. That's it. Now, read plz...

Rage: More quotes...

Giovanni: I hate duels. If a man were ever to challenge me to one, I would take him gently, forgivingly by the hand, lead him to a quiet place, and kill him.

Author: ...Dude, was that Mark Twain?

Giovanni: Yes, it was.

Wizard: Whoa...

"Talking"

"_Pokemon Talking"_

_Thinking_

"_PokeDex Talking"_

**Chapter Forty-Two**

Harry sighed as the _S.S. Sophia_ pulled away from the pier. He waved at the people saying goodbye, before wincing and rubbing the place just above his heart. He'd gotten the Trickster emblem placed there, instead of the inside of his wrist like the others. Seeing as how they'd all agreed that he was the leader, he thought it was appropriate.

He watched the waves silently, peacefully. He loved the ocean. It was a beautiful, powerful creature, full of mystery and wonder. It was dangerous, like any mystery, but that just added to its allure. It called to you, and begged you to listen to it's stories. Harry smiled slightly, then jumped as someone came up suddenly beside him. It was a man dressed up for fishing, with a tackle box and some fishing poles on his back.

"Hey there, sport!" The blue eyed brunet exclaimed, smiling cheerfully. "How's the fishing over here?" Harry smiled back shyly.

"I wouldn't know, sir," he said, glancing back at the water. "But there's probably no difference over here then there is on the other side of the ship..." The man laughed warmly.

"That's true! My name's Jeff," the Fisherman said; Harry shook his hand.

"I'm Harry." The man set up one of his poles and cast out. He hummed a tune while Harry watched, curious, as the bobber ducked under the surface. The man started reeling and pulling grinning the entire time.

"Oh, it's a big one!" He exclaimed to Harry, before almost getting yanked over the rail. "Whoa!" he yelped; Harry wrapped his arms around Jeff's waist and pulled back hard. Together, they managed to pull the Pokemon up. It was a Tentacruel, and it looked pretty irked.

"Look out!" Harry shouted, yanking Jeff away from the rail quickly as the annoyed Pokemon swiped at them with one large tentacle. Wood splinters pattered against the floor. The Pokemon attacked again, this time wrapping it's appendages around Harry and Jeff. They cried out as it lifted them from the boat and started to slowly squeeze.

"Ah!" Harry gasped, wriggling like mad. Jeff beat at the tentacle with his fists, desperate. People on the boat started to take notice, and Harry saw his friends. Suddenly, there was a flash of light as the sun glanced off of something near him. Harry blinked. There, no more then three feet away, was the hook that had started this. He wriggled harder, until he finally managed to get his hands free.

"Jeff!" He shouted; the Fisherman looked over at him. "Stop hitting it! Start apologizing!" Jeff stared at him, before nodding and starting to apologize furiously. This calmed the angry Pokemon enough that it relaxed its' grip slightly. Harry reached forward gently, and took hold of the hook. Instantly, the Pokemon's eyes were locked on him, but he ignored it, carefully pulling the hook free, trying not to hurt the Pokemon anymore then it had been. While he was doing this, though, he saw more hooks, and so carefully removed all of them, humming calmingly under his breath as he worked.

Soon, the Tentacruel was hook-free and much happier. It gently set them both back on the boat, but not before Harry patted it's tentacle with forgiving gentleness.

"You take care of yourself, you hear?" he called, and the Pokemon waved before diving underwater. Harry sighed, as did Jeff, before the boy was glomped by his friends.

"Harry, are you okay?!" Heather cried, and Lyn started wrapping a towel around him worriedly. Ric, rolling his eyes, wrapped another towel around Jeff's shoulders, the light flashing on the tattoo on the inside of his right wrist. Jeff gave him a smile, before turning his eyes back to Harry, who was blushing madly as the girls babied and fussed over him. He caught the Fisherman's eyes, and silently mouthed 'Help Me' which got him a slight smile.

"Excuse me ladies," Jeff said calmly; the girls looked at him. "I just wanted to thank Harry here." He smiled at the boy, who smiled gratefully back, and they shook hands. "And as a token of my appreciation..." Jeff grabbed a pole and held it out to Harry. "This is a very special fishing pole, designed to catch strong aquatic Pokemon. I've got another one," he interrupted Harry as he started to protest. "I want you to have this one. And it's retractable, so you can put it in your bag without having to worry about it breaking or anything." Harry took the light brown pole, and nodded to Jeff. The Fisherman beamed at him, waved, then left, whistling all the way as he went.

"What an odd man," Heather said; Lyn nodded sagely. Harry just shook his head at them with a chuckle, retracting the fishing rod and putting it into his bag. Silently, the four Trainers returned to their room, where they ate dinner and talked about home. They wrote letters to their families, and let their Pokemon out to play. Shadow took one look at the new and improved Havoc, and promptly started licking him, gagging.

"_Ewie! Icky Icky Icky! Uncle Havoc, you taste _horrible_!!" _Harry laughed as the Vulpix started dragging his tongue on the carpet, grimacing.

"That's what you get!" He chortled, scooping his Pokemon up and checking his tongue. It was red from the carpet, but otherwise unharmed. Harry shook his head in amusement, letting the curious cub down to explore their cabin.

"_Mama? Where are we?"_ Shadow asked curiously, looking out the window. Harry quickly picked him up off the edge of the bed, afraid he'd fall off, before answering.

"We're on a boat, on our way to fight Blaine, the Gym Leader on Cinnabar Islands." Shadow nodded, before begging to go up on deck. Harry laughed. "All right! All right! I'm taking you, stop with the puppy-eyes!" Harry left the room, confident the Lord Persian and Havoc could protect everyone. He held his unique Vulpix all the way to the deck, before letting him run around. He never strayed more then five feet in any direction, quickly running back to his Mama, who smiled softly at his antics.

"Oh my gosh!" Came a cry, and Harry saw a large geeky-looking man staring at Shadow with a determined expression. "A rare Vulpix! I've got to have it!" And Harry scowled as the man promptly threw a ball at Shadow. Harry stepped forward, out of the shadows, and promptly kicked the ball back to the geek-like man. It hit him in the forehead, and he yelped. When he looked up again, he met Harry's glaring green eyes, and gulped.

"What do you think you're doing," Harry asked coldly. "This is my Pokemon," he stated, and Shadow yipped at the man, before leaping into his Mama's arms. Harry held him firmly, eyes narrowed and icy. The man stuttered; they were beginning to gather a crowd.

"I-I'm sorry! I thought it was wild!" He blushed furiously, before that glint returned to his eyes. "How about a trade then?" He pulled out a pokeball and out of it came a large bull with three tails. It was pure white, with black fur around hit's neck and tufts of it's tails. People gasped in awe. "I'll trade you my albino Tauros for your Vulpix. How's that?" Harry stared at him coolly.

"No." He said icily; the man gaped.

"But-" Harry slashed a hand in the air and the man stopped talking.

"My Pokemon are not for sale, no matter what price you'll pay." Harry gave his Pokemon a look over, then walked over to it and gave it a pat on the nose. It nuzzled his hand pleadingly; red eyes longing. "But I have to admit," Harry said thoughtfully, staring into the Pokemon's lonely eyes. "You are a beautiful creature." The Tauros whinnied softly.

"_Please,"_ she whispered; Harry paused._ "Please take me away from him. He treats me like a trophy, a prize. He's going to get one of those awful collars that he used to use on his other Pokemon before he traded it. Please..." _Harry felt fury rise in his gut. How dare this little man use such a devise on such beautiful Pokemon! His jaw clenched unnoticeably; Harry's mind whirled. He gave the Pokemon a nod, before turning to the man.

"I'll make you a deal, sir," Harry inwardly grimaced at the greed in the man's eye. "If you'll allow me to get one of my other Pokemon, you and I shall have a battle. If I win, I get your beautiful Tauros here. If you win, you get Shadow." His Vulpix looked up at him in understanding, for which Harry was grateful. He would never give up his Pokemon without one hell of a fight, and so he decided to pull out all the stops. The man nodded eagerly. "But you must use any Pokemon but the Tauros." He nodded and pulled out a pokeball. Harry closed his eyes to cover the green glow as he called Lord Persian. He opened his eyes sharply and glared at the man as Lord Persian leaped over the crowd of people and landed beside him with a roar of challenge that shook the very windows. People screamed, but Harry smiled, patting his Pokemon on the flank.

"A bit of a showoff," Harry told the crowd with amusement, his anger cooling slowly. He put his forehead against Lord Persians when the Pokemon lowered his head. They stared into each others eyes, and thanks to Harry's growing Psychic powers, he knew what moves Lord Persian could do. Grinning, he turned back to the man, who looked nervous but determined. "I'm sorry, but I don't know your name." The man drew himself to his full height of five three, and pushed his glasses up his nose importantly. Lord Persian snorted in derision.

"I am the famous Pokemon Collector Melvin Nebula!" He said; Harry and Lord Persian shared an amused look.

"Well, I am Harry Morsinger," Harry said with a bow; several people, male and female, gasped.

"The famous Perfume Maker?" one whispered,

"The second richest person in Kanto?!" Another gasped.

"Do you think he gives autographs?" a girl whispered to her friends. Melvin scowled. 

"Well, you're Pokemon is no match for mine! Go, Fearrow!" Melvin threw the ball, and out came a large golden brown bird with a long, sharp Peak. It flapped it's giant wings and gave them a glare. Harry bowed to the Pokemon elegantly; Lord Persian nodded his head regally. Shadow yipped, and the Tauros snorted softly, laying down with the cheerful Vulpix on her back, her tails flicking lazily.

"Alright then, shall we battle?" Harry asked, placing his Goggles over his eyes, and kissing his evolution stone gently. It hadn't disappeared when Havoc had used it to evolve. Harry was glad, because it comforted him greatly.

"Lets!" Melvin said confidently; Harry smirked slightly.

"Okay then. Lord Persian, use tackle." The Pokemon dove forward, but Fearrow dodged with ease, flying into the air.

"Use Drill Peck!" Melvin ordered gleefully, but Lord Persian easily dodged. Harry kept him dodging, tiring out the other Pokemon. Finally, though, the Fearrow got a hit in, and Lord Persian slide across the deck to stop in front of Harry. He shook his large frame, sitting down and licking his paw as if the Bird Pokemon's attack was as painful as a gnat hitting him. And, in truth, it was. Thanks to Lord Persians thick hide and fur, underneath which was nothing but pure muscle and grace, the attack did nothing at all.

"Enough playing, Lord Persian," Harry drawled with his Giovanni smile, making Melvin nervous. "Let's end this." The Ancient Pokemon nodded regally, getting lazily to his feet. "Use Heavenly Power." Lord Persians gold eyes glowed blue, and he opened his mouth. Bright blue flames burst forth, hitting the ground and circling the bird. The flames rose into the air in thin blue lines, meeting over the Fearrow's head, creating a flaming cage. Then, the flames started to close in, swiftly, until they slammed into the panicking Pokemon. With a cry, the bird fell to the deck, fainting from fear. It was unharmed, for Heavenly Power let the victim see every bad thing it had ever done, and every fear it had. It confused the Pokemon horribly, and knocked them out almost instantly from pure fear and grief. It was a very powerful move, and latter, after recovering, the victim would do nothing but good, to try and make up for all the bad deeds it had done in the past.

"Very good, Lord Persian," Harry said, patting the Pokemon's flank, earning a lick on the head. He chuckled, walking towards Melvin as he recalled his unconscious Pokemon with annoyance. He glared at the ball angrily, before shoving t and the Tauros's into Harry's hands.

"Here!" He shouted, glowering. "Have both of them! They're both stupid and weak anyways! I have more." He promptly turned and left. Harry shook his head, saddened. Who would happily hand over anything as precious as a Pokemon so easily? He wondered, before turned to his new Tauros, who was coming over to him. He smiled softly, touching her snout gently.

"I'll call you Gem," he said softly, kissing the albinos forehead, before recalling her. The ball faded in his hand, and he smiled. He let Fearrow out of it's ball, and was relieved to see that it had wakened, though it was still obviously shaken and weak. Harry murmured to it, giving it a potion and some berries, dragging his fingers through it's feathers gently. He smiled when it nuzzled it's head into his chest, cooing softly, eyes closed.

"I'll call you Bravery, because that's what you show," Harry murmured gently, and the Fearrow looked up at him silently.

"_Thank you,"_ a soft male voice said, and Harry nodded, before recalling the Pokemon. The pokeball disappeared as well; Harry smiled softly as Shadow leaped into his arms. He signed autographs for an hour, amused by how many people knew about his Perfume. It was interesting, to say the least, just how many_ boys_ knew. When he finally got back to his room and retold the battle in vivid detail to his friends, he lay down on Lord Persians back, closed his eyes, and promptly fell asleep.

**A/N:** There you guys go!! REVIEW!!


	43. A Family and Interludes YAY!

**A/N:** Okay, someone is complaining that I'm not posting chapters fast enough. To respond to that person: WTFH?! I've read stories where people post one chapter every two years, for crying out loud, and I almost get two chapters PER DAY!!! (Disgruntled) The only reason I haven't gotten too many in lately is because I keep getting sick, and my mom keeps confining me to bed! But, enough complaining. (Grins) Thank you everyone for reviewing, even if it is to chaste me. Read on!

Wizard: The mind is a horrible thing to waste. But so is the other 90% of the child.

Author: Time flies out the window, and you don't notice until it drops a nasty present on your new car as it leaves.

Rage: "I had a pet frog once. It had three legs, one eye, and was mute."

Harry: Let me guess, his name was Lucky?

Rage: "Nope, his name was Roadkill. That's what he was when I fed him to you last night in that Meatloaf."

Harry: O_O (Runs to vomit in bathroom)

Author: You didn't really feed him roadkill, did you?

Rage: (Shakes head) Nope...

Everyone: (Relieved sighs)

Rage: I fed him the frog I hit with the lawn mower last week! (Happy smile)

Everyone: (Eye twitch) **~_~**

"Talking"

"_Pokemon Talking"_

_Thoughts_

"_PokeDex Talking"_

**Chapter Forty-Three**

**~*~**

Harry sighed as he and his friends stepped off the boat and into the waiting crowd of people. He grimaced as someone stepped on his foot, wishing not for the first time that he was bigger so he didn't have to be pushed around in crowds and such. Heather snarled at people who jostled her, Ric and Lyn cursed, and Harry just shook his head in exasperated amusement as his friends reacted.

He pushed his way silently through the throngs of people, quite a few of which were hawking there wares and trying to get money. Harry caught a little boy trying to steal from an old woman, and quietly stopped him. The boy stared up at him in fear, but Harry merely smiled and put a finger to his lips with a wink. The boy gaped at him, but Harry merely ruffled his dirty hair and walked away, giving him a 'follow me' gesture. The boy hurried to catch up, and Harry's friends quickly formed a tight circle around him, keeping him safe from the crowd.

Heather checked them into the Pokemon Center while Harry and the Twins took the little boy to the cafeteria. Harry ordered the boys food for him, giving the waitress a cool look when she sneered at the boy. The woman gulped under his cold green eyes, looking away quickly before leaving to get their food. Harry turned soft eyes back to the nervous child, smiling softly.

"Hello, little one," Harry said, his smooth voice soothing the boys nerves and gaining a slight, shy smile. "My name's Harry, and these are my friends Ric and Lyn. Heather will be back soon." The boy nodded, his brown eyes shy as he timidly shook Harry's hand.

"M' name's Charlie," he said in a soft, meek voice. Harry beamed at him, and picked him up gently to sit him in his lap.

"Well, Charlie, what were you doing out and about all by yourself?" Harry asked; Charlie looked down at his lap.

"My mama and papa died, and my aunt and uncle didn't want me," he whispered; Harry's heart clenched. He hummed softly and rubbed the boys back as he cried, turning him so he could hide his face in Harry's neck. Harry sung softly, eyes soft and sad as he held onto him.

"You know what, Charlie?" Harry asked softly; the boy sat back and looked up at him with red eyes. "My mama and papa are dead too, and my uncle and aunt didn't want me neither." The boys eyes went huge and he stared up at Harry in disbelief. Harry nodded sagely. "They used to make me sleep in the cupboard under the stairs, and starve me and make me do all the chores no matter what. And if I didn't do everything _just right_, they'd hit me and beat me up. And, even if I _did_ do it right, they threw me into my cupboard and wouldn't feed me for days." Charlie looked horrified, while Harry's friends winced in sympathy. Harry had already told them about his history after a particularly nasty night terror.

"What did you do?" the boy asked meekly; Harry smiled, stroking his hair softly.

"I ran away, and never looked back. I found a home and a family who loved me, I made friends who I'd do anything for, and I got Pokemon who'll always care for me, no matter what, and I'll always care for them." Making a decision, Harry looked the little boy in the eye. "Would you like to be part of my family, little one? Would you like to become a Trickster like my friends?" Charlie nodded frantically, eyes bright with hope. "You'll have to do as you're told, and work really hard, understand?" Again, the boy nodded. "Very well. How old are you?" Charlie held up five fingers with a beaming smile, exposing a missing tooth. "Five? Very good. Now, dinner is here, so eat up, then we'll go shopping to get you some clean clothes." And indeed, the newest Trickster was in desperate need of new clothes, because the clothes on him were a few sizes too small and were horribly stained and frayed.

"Yes, Harry," the five-year-old piped happily, before greedily digging into his meal. Harry stroked his hair gently, absently eating his own meal as his mind worked out what he'd have to do in order to take care of the child. Traveling really wasn't the life for one so young, and his birthday was coming up... So, he decided, after they'd beaten Blaine he'd take his young charge back to Sarah and Mark's, and see if they could look after him while he traveled. He was sure they'd fall in love with the little boy, who giggled as Ric made funny faces at him.

"All done?" Harry asked, smiling as the little boy nodded vigorously, eyes bright with warmth and joy. Harry stood, Charlie on his hip, and led the way out of the Pokemon Center and to the PokeMart. He set the boy down and took hold of his hand, leading him to the bag section.

"Choose a bag, little one," Harry said kindly; Charlie looked uncertainly at the bags, before hesitantly picking out a green one. Harry smiled at him encouragingly; the boy handed it to him. "Very nice choice, kiddo," Harry said; Charlie beamed up at him, taking his hand tentatively as Harry headed for the counter. The ten-year-old smiled down at him, tightening his fingers around the small hand in his and squeezing gently, comfortingly. He paid for the bag, and some pokeball's and a few potions and such.

He then led the boy to a store for people, where they spent an hour trying on different clothes and picking out toys and things. Charlie liked green and blue, which were his favorite colors, so Harry bought mostly those, as well as some red, white, and black. He took his charge to the Pokemon Center when they were done, carrying the sleepy boy to their room, where Heather had already drawn him a warm bath. He gently undressed the exhausted child and sat him in the water. That woke Charlie up a bit, and they laughed as they spent another hour playing and splashing each other. Harry somehow managed to wash the boy's hair, and was startled to find that it was a silverish-white that glowed under the bathroom light.

Drying the dozing child off, Harry gently helped him into his new pajama's. Letting his Pokemon out as he carried the boy in, he laid him on one of the beds, where Shadow and Harmony cuddled up to the boy with soft yawns.

"_Mama, is this my brother?"_ Shadow asked, sleepily as he nuzzled into Charlie's arms; Harry paused where he'd been tucking a blanket around a sleeping Lyn and Ric.

"Yes, sweetheart," Harry said softly, gazing at the Vulpix and little boy. "He's going to be your new brother..." Shadow sighed happily and snuggled more firmly against Charlie, who tightened his grip with a sleepy murmur. Harry watched them silently with soft warm eyes; Lord Persian and Havoc curled up in front of the door to keep people out. With a sigh, he coaxed Heather into her bed, tucked her in, and silently made sure all of the Pokemon were comfortable and ready for bed, before he changed into his pajama's and crawled into his bed, wrapping his arms around his 'children' with a dreamy sigh. He'd always wanted a family, and now he had two. One to go home to, and one that traveled with him. It was wonderful, and, as Harry closed his eyes, Prophesy sang wordlessly, a soft, achingly sweet song that traveled into the entire groups dreams and made them sweet and warm.

_**With Dumbledore...**_

He was finally clear headed. He'd managed to hide the fact he was no longer taking those damned potions that made him weak and clouded his mind. Oh no, he was completely clear headed. In fact, he was so clear headed, he'd finally figured ot what had happened. It was all Potters fault. Yes, he'd figured it out!

If the dratted bird hadn't disappeared, he'd have been able to find the boy. If the boy hadn't disappeared, his Potions Master would have someone to hate, which meant he'd never had quit. If the brat hadn't of survived Voldemort's curse, he would be praised as a Savior! Yes, it was all Potters fault.

That was why he'd stopped taking those Potions. So he could prepare, and think, and plan. Oh yes, he planned, and what he came up with to teach that damned boy a lesson was ingenious, if he did say so himself. Which he did, many times, to himself. Hey, just because he stopped taking the potions didn't mean he'd stopped being sane. After all, he still couldn't find one damn lemon drop.

_Ah... _Lemon drops... What a delightful candy...

_**With Butch and Cassidy...**_

The disgraced Team Rockets had just gotten back to there base, and stormed into the cafeteria. All of the other Rockets stared at them as they glared at everyone; several ducked there heads, hiding smirks. They'd known about the new rules, and had purposely kept them from their supposed 'superiors'.

"Tell me," Cassidy said coolly. "When were any of you going to inform us about the new rules?" No one answered, or said anything. Butch growled, furious, hands clenched at his sides.

"And when, were any of you going to tell us that the boss had a _nephew?!_" He hissed; people looked at each other, confused.

"He has a what?" Someone asked; Butch and Cassidy sneered at them.

"Yeah, _apparently_ the boss has a nephew running around on his first Journey. The little bugger has rare Pokemon out the ass and is a real snot as well!" Butch said, crossing his arms over his chest with a scowl.

"Yeah, and he's on real good terms with every Gym Leader after he beats them!" Cassidy whined, pouting. "He just charms them or something, I swear! Not a single Gym Leader will say one bad thing about the brat!" Butch nodded; the other Rockets talked amongst themselves, curious as to this new development. Giovanni had a nephew? Weird...

_**With Giovanni...**_

Giovanni sighed happily as his revenge started taking affect. He'd already bought over half of everything the Ginostashi's owned, and made sure that half of the income he got went into his little Harry's account. He was delighted with Erika's idea, and invested in the boys four perfumes greatly. People loved the stuff, and were eager for more. Which, he knew, Harry would give, just for fun.

He was sorry he'd missed his little friends call, but he'd been busy. Janice was infatuated, much to his surprise and amusement. She wouldn't stop cooing over the 'polite little charmer'. She'd started calling him Giovanni Junior, which made Giovanni chuckled, delighted. Maybe he could convince his sister to let _him_ adopt the boy. After all, they got along well, and the boy had great potential in the business world...

With happy thoughts, Giovanni set about tearing the Ginostashi empire to shreds in the name of a green eyed charmer...

_**With Severus, Remus, & Sirius...**_

**(WARNING!!!! SLASH!!! Don't read if don't like!! Skip to next bold line!)**

Severus smirked as he left his library. He'd spent the last three weeks seducing Sirius and Remus. Small touches, chaste kisses, heated looks that had nothing to do with anger. They were all working perfectly, and the two men responded stronger then ever with each brief touch.

He paused as he heard a gasp behind the door to the hallway, arching a brow curiously. A moan soon followed, and he found himself unable to resist it's tantalizing call. Slowly, he reached forward and took hold of the doorknob, turning it silently and opening the door. His breath caught at the sight before him, and his cock surged against his pants, eager.

Remus had a very hot and bothered Sirius pinned against the wall, his pallid cheeks flushed as the werewolf devoured his neck. Glazed and lust darkened blue eyes met his heatedly, and Severus felt his lips curve into a smirk. Nonchalantly, he leaned against the door frame, content, for the moment, to watch and wait. Remus looked at him and smirked, before shifting his lips to his lovers ear.

"Do you like it, baby?" he purred softly; Sirius shuddered, unable to pull his eyes away from Severus's, panting. "Do you like it, knowing Severus is watching us? Watching you moan and beg for my cock, like a good little bitch?" Sirius moaned hotly, panting harshly, and Severus let his eyes heat up with lust. "Knowing you want me, and him?" Sirius let out a high pitched whine.

"Please!" He gasped; Severus pushed off the door frame and stalked slowly closer, giving off the aura of a dangerous predator. And Sirius couldn't wait to become his prey.

"Please what, Black?" The Potions Master drawled, trailing nimble fingers up the mans exposed neck, delighting in the shiver he gained in response.

"_Please,"_ the aroused man keened softly as Remus sucked on his ear lobe, one heated amber eye locked on Severus the entire time. "I-I... Need..." Severus leaned close, his lips hovering and inch away from Sirius's own trembling and bruised ones.

"Need_ what_, Black?" he purred silkily; Sirius moaned lowly at the tone, shuddering. God he loved Snape's voice.

"_YOU!"_ He cried, keening harshly. "Both of you! Now! Please," he sobbed; Severus needed no more encouragement, and swooped down to devour the other mans lips harshly. Remus growled lowly, aroused by the sight, and went back to torturing his lovers neck, Severus swallowing the pleasure cries. Slowly, the three men managed to pull each other to Severus's bedroom, where they fell into bed with grunts and growls and mewls of pleasure, becoming naked in a mere swish of a wand and a silent incantation.

Severus nibbled Sirius's collarbone delicately as Remus carefully prepared the man with the lube he'd gotten from Severus's bedside table. _That _had gotten him a raised eyebrow, which he'd returned with a sly smirk. Remus shivered slightly at the smirk. It was a wicked thing, that would always remind him of heated sex in a dark room from there on after. Silently, he added the second finger, sucking strongly on Sirius's cock as he scissored them. The animagus moaned hotly, wriggling his hips.

Severus bit his neck harshly, before sucking strongly, leaving a dark purple mark. Sirius mewled at the blatant marking, while Remus growled his approval. Severus smirked down at the blue eyed man, before shimmying down his sweaty body until his head was next to Remus. Sirius gazed down at them, panting harshly, his breath hitching on a moan with every movement of Remus's talented fingers. Severus dragged his fingertips lightly up and down the cock in front of him, learning it's texture and feel. Sirius moaned throatily, and arched up as Remus added a third, and quickly a fourth, finger. Silently, Severus took the lube and covered his cock, eyes burning into Sirius's.

"Do you have any idea how you look right now, Black?" he purred lowly, making the aroused man mewl. "Laying there, writhing, begging for our cocks. _Moaning_ for them." He leaned down and licked the sensitive skin surrounding Remus's fingers, making Sirius's breath hitch and Remus moan lowly. The Potions Master devious tongue worked at the skin behind the Animagus's balls, nibbling and sucking, driving Sirius insane with need.

"Please!" Sirius gasped, mewling as the dark eyed man took one of his balls into his mouth, rolling it around and nibbling it gently. Remus carefully pulled his fingers out of the gripping heat, making Sirius sob, desperate. Severus shifted into position, sitting on his knee's and gripping Sirius's hips firmly. Remus moved gracefully, sleekly, like a wolf, and suddenly pounced onto his lovers chest, biting and sucking his pebbled nipples, making him keen and gasp, distracting him as the Potions Master began to slowly push his length in.

Both men groaned lowly, Severus from the heat and tightness of the man under him, and Sirius from the sheer size and _length_ of the Slytherin. He tried, desperately, to lift his hips and make Severus move faster then half an inch every few moments, but the dark eyed man was determined to take things slow, at least for the moment.

"_Severus!_" Sirius howled when the man finally seated himself fully with a small, shallow, but hard thrust. Severus grunted at the sporadic gripping of the Ex-Convicts inner muscles on his length.

"Merlin," he hissed, thrusting shallowly. Remus growled lowly, shifting so he was straddling his lovers chest, his long, hard cock jutting proudly, brushing the man's lips. Sirius eagerly opened his mouth and sucked on the tip, tongue laving the slit harshly as Severus pulled out to the tip. With a synchronized harsh thrust, both men buried themselves balls deep in the Animagus, making him give a choked scream as Severus slammed into his prostate. Tears of pleasure leaked down his face as the two men set a ruthless pace, fucking his mouth and ass raw. And he loved and reveled in every second of it.

"I'm close," Remus growled lowly; Severus nodded with a grunt, grinding against Sirius's ass, his cock pressing harshly against the Animagus's prostate, making him scream throatily. Severus wrapped his hand tightly around the cock in front of him, and tugged it harshly, timing it so that every time he thrust in that he pulled his hand up. With that rhythm, it didn't take long until Sirius came, screaming around Remus's cock and making him come with a snarling growl. Severus groaned as the already tight heat around his cock tightened like a vice, almost to the point of pain. Forcing himself as deep as he could go, Severus came with a growl of his own, that vibrated from deep within his chest. Exhausted from there antics, the three sweaty, content men collapsed together, barely managing to cover themselves with blankets and use a few cleaning charms before falling into blissful, dreamless sleep.

_**Somewhere Unknown...**_

MewTwo looked up at the sky through the hole in the ceiling of his cavern, a slight frown on his face. His large purple tail curled around him thoughtfully as he gazed at the stars. Something was happening. Something that would envolve him, soon enough. He wasn't sure whether it was good or not, but it made him uneasy, all the same. Mew had something to do with it... That blasted Pokemon always had something to do with big changes... He'd wait, though, and see what happened. He was patient, and besides, it wasn't like he had anything to do. With that thought, his lips twitched into a slight smirk. Yes, he'd wait. Who knew, maybe this would be entertaining.

**A/N:** There, a little long, and MewTwo mystery added in the end! YAY!!! XP REVIEW!!


	44. Big Brother & Blaine, and Oh No!

**A/N:** OMFJB (Oh My Freaking Juice Box!) I am SOOOOOO Sorry it's taken me so damn long to update this!!! I got The dreaded WB word... And, for all my fav reviewers, I want y'all to know that I'm writing another story. A BtvS/HP story. It's called The Tang of Blood. Look it up, PLEASE, and read it!!! Oh and Ashton Nightingale, AKA **A Nightingales Dream **is going to take up my Inuyasha/Harry Potter crossover idea. She'll start posting it as soon as possible, I've been informed. R&R and again, I'm sorry!!

Wizard: Hi, I'm a human being! What are you?

Rage: It's every girls right to be ugly. You abuse the privilege.

Giovanni: I don't consider you a vulture. I consider you something a vulture would eat.

Mary: Beauty is in the eyes of the beholder, but what do you call it when the beholder is blind?

"Talking"

"_Pokemon Talking"_

_Thoughts_

"_PokeDex Talking"_

**Chapter Forty-Four**

**~*~**

Harry woke to giggling girls and the flash of a camera. He lifted sleepy eyes to glare at his friends, who stood at the end of his bed, snickering, as the five-year-old in his arms snuggled closer with Shadow and Harmony, though she was awake and amused as well. He scowled at the camera in Heathers hands, shaking his head wearily with a yawn as he gently shook Charlie awake.

"Papa?" The boy muttered sleepily; Harry's eyes softened.

"It's Harry, kiddo," he murmured, and Charlie nodded.

"I know," he said sheepishly, nervous. "But I was wondering if I could call you papa?" he ended in a meek question, burying his face in Shadow's fur. Shadow gazed up at Harry with happy eyes; Harry smiled softly.

"Alright, I don't mind, little one. Though, I'm more of a big brother then a father, wouldn't you say?" Charlie nodded happily, latching onto Harry in a huge hug.

"Okay, Big Brother then!" He beamed up at Harry who smiled back. The girls 'aw'd and cooed at them, snapping another picture. Harry growled at them, pouting, while Charlie giggled.

"Alright, then, come on little brother and get up," the green eyed boy said, getting out of bed with a stretch. He gave his friends an annoyed yet amused glare, pouting slightly before taking Charlie by the hand and pulling him into the bathroom, where he made sure that the five year old brushed his teeth before he himself got into the shower. Charlie joined him without hesitation, which Harry found amusing, and the older boy washed his white-blond hair gently.

When they left the bathroom, the rest of the Tricksters were gone, as were their Pokemon, and Harry quickly dressed both himself and his little brother. He chuckled at the thought, wondering at the fact that he now, for all intents and purposes, really _did_ have a little brother. It was nice, he decided as he brushed the boys hair as he cuddled Shadow on his lap. Harry told him about being psychic, which made the little boy look up at him with awe.

"Wow," was all he said, in a whisper filled with childish wonder. Harry smiled softly at him, before recalling all of his Pokemon but Shadow, and took the five year olds hand gently, leading him out of the room and to the cafeteria.

They found them at a table, already eating, and that they'd saved them some food. They dived in cheerfully, Charlie happily talking to Ric about his favorite colors and what he liked to play. Harry glanced up as a few more people stumbled into the room, but he couldn't help staring at the last man who entered, bouncing and whistling a cheerful tune.

He was short but thin, with a shiny bald head, big black sunglasses, and a snow-white, bristly mustache. He was wearing a white lab coat, orange slacks, a lavender shirt, and a line green tie with hot-pink zig-zags and lime green polka-dots. Harry wasn't sure whether he should take the man to an insane asylum, or go introduce himself. Turns out, he didn't have to pick. The man came bouncing over to their table with a wide grin.

"Hello there!" He exclaimed jovially, helping himself to the extra chair."My name's Blaine, or, at least, it was five minutes ago!" He gave out a great guffaw at his little joke; Harry and Charlie giggled.

"I'm Harry," Harry finally said, offering his hand. Blaine took it cheerfully and gave it a firm pump, up and down.

"I'm his brother!" Charlie exclaimed happily, holding out his hand too. "My name's Charlie. I like your tie!" Blaine preened a bit before taking the proffered hand.

"Why thank you, sport! I rather like it as well..." He started humming 'I've Got A Lovely Bunch Of Coconuts' under his breath. The others introduced themselves and Charlie gave Blaine an apple. "Ah, thank you, my boy!" the old man exclaimed, beaming, before biting into the apple and chewing cheerfully. After he'd finished, Shadow decided to hop onto his shoulder and lick his hair, making the man laugh, and the gang giggle, grinning.

"If you don't mind me asking, sir," Harry said, shyly, "but what are you doing here, exactly?" Blaine smirked slightly, before leaping to his feet and standing in an odd pose, as if he was about to drop a twist into a story. _He's rather agile for an old man_, Harry thought idly as he caught Shadow when the Vulpix leaped into his arms.

"I have heard of a young group of trainers that have been carving their way to the Pokemon League and leaving the Gym Leaders charmed, and I plan to challenge them! I have yet to be charmed by any trainer I've faced in these long years, and I don't plan on ending that record anytime soon!" Harry blinked as the old man thumbed his nose, looking arrogent but playful.

"Okay. Where and when do you want to battle?" Harry asked after sharing a glance with the others. That seemed to take the wind out of Blaines sails for he slumped.

"Oh, the groups you." He sighed. "Damn. My records broken." Morosely, the Gym Leader flopped gracelessly back into his seat, pouting as he stole one of Harrys' Strawberries.

"Gee, don't sound excited or anything," Ric remarked dryly; Lyn giggled. Shadow cooed at everyone, before yawning and snuggling into Harrys arms again.

"And that's my last strawberry!" Harry exclaimed, trying to grab it back, but the old man held it out of reach. Harry reached for it, tongue clenched between his teeth as they leaned farthe and farther... Until they both fell to the floor in a heep, and the strawberry rolled a little ways away. The two males struggled, tackling each other and trying to reach the strawberry before the other, getting a lot i=of weird looks. Suddenly, right as Harry and Blaine both reached out for the strawberry, someones Charmeleon strode over, looked at the berry, then at Harry and Blaine, before, quite deliberatle, bending down and picking up the berry. Both males stared in horror as the fire-type Pokemon looked at them one last time, before promptly eating the strawberry.

"...Mean!" Blain and Harry both exclaimed, pouting, before collapsing, with sullen pouts.

"Char," was the pokemons response as it turned and strode away, snout in the air smuggly. Standing with defeated sighs, the sulking males walked grudgingly back to the table, much to the amusement of the rest of the group, who snickered at them quietly; Charlie giggled cutely, and Shadow cooed at his 'Mama', licking his cheek after he sat down.

"Right," Blaine said, clearing his throat and tightening his tie importantly. "How about that battle?" Harry imediatly perked up.

"Now? Outside? Or at the Gym?" He demanded; Blaine blinked, before looking at the other Tricksters.

"Is he always like this?" They looked at each other, then nodded at the same time.

"Always," they replied; Harry pouted, sulking.

"Nuh-uh," he muttered, pouting cutely.

"Alright then!" Blaine exclaimed, beaming as he stood, holding out a hand for Harry. "I'll see you outside in, say, fifteen minutes, so the youngster can eat?" He asked, nodding towards Shadow and Charlie, who were stuffing their faces in the food. Harry snorted, amused, before taking Blaines hand and shaking it firmly.

"See you outside, then," he acknowledged, before trying to show his little brother what forks were supposed to be used for, not hands. Blaine, chuckling and humming the entire time, bounced out of the cafeteria with a wave.

"That man is odd," Heather announced as she took a napkin to Charlies face, making him squirm and try to get away.

"Yes,"Harry agreed. They were all silent for a few minutes.

"I like him," the all said at the same time, before grinning widly.

**~*~**

Harry, Lyn, and Ric stood twenty feet away from Blaine, ready for battle. Silence reigned for a few minutes as the wind blew, ruffling their hair and the grass around them gently. Harrys' hands twitched; Lyns eyes narrowed, and Ric grinned ferally. They were so close to the Elite Four they could taste it. Just two more Gym Leaders to go, and one was right in front of them. Blaine thumbed his nose, grinning back at them with equal ferosity.

"Let's battle," he said; Harry nodded. As one, the three trainers snatched up a Pokeball and waited. Blaine grinned again, before pulling out three balls and tossing them.

"I choose Growlithe, Arcanine, and Rapidash!" The two dog Pokemon, one very large; the other much smaller, barked a greating at the three trainers. The large horse, with its huge flaming mane, was simply breathtaking to Harry who stood, dumbstruck, for a few seconds before he shook his head and tossed the pokeball at the same time as his friends.

"I choose Mina!" Ric called; the Persian purred and stretched as she emerged, eager for a challenge.

"Go Chloe!" Lyn exclaimed; the Rhyhorn huffed and assessed the enemy Pokemon, before giving another huff and settling down, ready to charge.

"Time to play, Prophesy!" Harry said calmly before grinning as the Dratini curled around him, humming/cooing happily. "Not literally play, silly," he said, giggling, before gesturing towards Blaines Pokemon. The Dratini hummed thoughtfully, seeming to swin in the air for a moment, examining the other pokemon, before settling on the ground in front of Harry, letting out a challenging trill that sounded oddly like soft bells.

"A Dratini," Blaine acknowledged with a hand on his chin and a sage nod. "Impressive. Now, lets get to business, shall we? Arcanine, use Fire Circle; Growlithe, use flamethrower. Rapidash, use Stomp!" The enemy Pokemon launched their attacks with practiced ease.

"Mina, dodge and use Fury Swipe!" Ric shouted as the Flamethrower sped towards Mina. The Persian gracefully dodged it, and dove towards the Growlithe, her claws glowing as she struck the small dog. Arcanines attack surrounded Chloe, making the Rhyhorn roar in pain and fury as the vortex of flames tightened and struck her. Lyn looked terrified for her Pokemon, crying out.

"Chloe!" the girl cried, darting forward when the flames disappeared. The Rhyhorn was burnt horrible, but still conscious and obviously in pain. Growling, the Pokemon shook off a buckfull of ash and roared loudly. Meanwhile, the Rapidash had launched itself swiftly at Prophesy, who rose up rather like a snake and waited, watching the oncoming Pokemon with keenly inteligent eyes.

"Steady," Harry murmured softly, watching the mesmerizing horse run closer and closer... "Now!" Prophesy opened her mouth and a beam of rainbow colors shout out with an odd sound, like distant singing, and struck the oncoming Pokemon in the chest. With a near scream, the horse fell to the ground, unconscious. Growlithe was out for the count as well. All that was left was Arcanine, who growled at them challengingly, fur standing on end.

"Is Chloe okay?" Harry asked worriedly; in answer, the Rhyhorn tossed her head and stompoed her feet, before charging forward at a tremendous speed. It was so sudden and unexpected, she slammed straight into the Arcanine, making the larg dog yelp in shocked pain as he flew into the air and landed. Hard. Skidding to a stop, leaving a deep groove in the ground, Chloe turned, stomped her feet, and charged the downed Pokemon, hitting it again. This time, when he landed, the Arcanine, did not try to get back up. He went limp, unconscious.

With a roar of victory, Chloe began to glow. Everyone watched as the stout pokemon grew to a little over six feet high, and jerked slightly. The light disappeared, and agin, Chloe, the newly evovled Rhydon, roared. Laughing with delight, Lyn ran to her newly evolved Pokemon, and threw her arms around her, as much as she could.

"You evolved, Chloe!" She declared, beaming up at the Pokemon, who huffed and scratched her new nose horn curiously.

_"This is, odd,"_ she rumbled to Harry, who giggled from where he'd been spinning in a Happy-Dance-Spin thing with Charlie, Shadow, and Prophesy wrapped around him.

"It's supposed to be odd," Harry informed her, giggled again. "You're in a new shape. It takes some time to get used to." The Rhydon nodded, swishing her large, scaly tail, before Lyn returned her back to her Pokeball. Harry, calling back his own Pokemon, strode over to a pouting Blaine and held out his hand, grinning. With a sigh, the old man put three Volcano Badges in his hand. And one strawberry. Harry stared at the bright red berry, before looking up and meeting mischievous blue eyes.

"See you around, my boy!" Blaine declared, before turning away and leaving, in a weird skip-jog-grapevine-looking-thingy that just made Harry worry for the old mans hips. As if on que...

"OW!" Harry sweatdropped as the old man fell on his face. Hopping back up, Blaine gripped the back of his neck with on hand, grinning and waving. "I'm okay!" He hollered; Harry sighed.

"Old coot is crazy," he muttered fondly, shaking his head and returning to his celebrating friends.

_**With MewTwo...**_

MewTwo huffed softly as Mew flew around him, giggling as he played with bubbles.

_"So, you haven't been playing with Trainers?"_ He demanded; the pink Pokemon cooed as he rolled on a psychic bubble, shaking his head.

_"No, why?"_ He asked; MewTwo narrowed his eyes, peering out at the blue sky.

_"Something is happening,"_ he finally said. _"Something involving a Mew..."_ Mew paused, and squealed when his pink bubble popped, catching himself before he hit the ground. Gliding up until he floated aimlessly next to his 'brother', the mouse-like Pokemon hummed softly.

_"I agree,"_ he said knowingly; MewTwo frowned at him, his blue eyes curious.

_"Do you know something I don't?"_ he asked suspiciously; Mew giggled and tapped him on the snout with his tail, floating up to the ceiling.

_"I know many things you don't, little brother,"_ he taunted; MewTwo glared, throwing a Shadow Ball at him.

_"Don't call me that!"_ he snapped as Mew easily dodged his attack, giggling the entire time.

_"Aw, but you're so cute when you're mad!"_ Mew taunted again, easily dodging more attacks.

With a growl, MewTwo flew into the air after his, techniquelly, older brother, as he always did when Mew was in the mood to taunt him. Which meant he spent a lot of time chasing his brother, when the Mew wasn't off causing mischief.

_"And to think, you're this wound up because of a little human boy,"_ Mew giggled as MewTwo stared at him.

_"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"_ MewTwo demanded; Mew giggled.

_"You'll find out!"_ Mew taunted one last time, before teleporting away from his brothers wrath. Growling, MewTwo stared out at the sky. _All over a human boy? What's he mean? _MewTwo wondered silently, watching the sun set. Perhaps... Perhaps it was time he ventured out among the humans, for a time...

_Perhaps..._

_**With Harry and Co...**_

Harry sighed as he piggy-backed a sleeping Charlie, listening to his friends bicker as the sun set. _It's nice_, he decided, smiling as Lyn smacked her brother in annoyance, _to be heading home._ He couldn't wait to see his family again.

An hour later, as they finished setting up camp, Harry watched the stars for a time. He wondered, not for the first time, if he'd wake up from sleeping and find out it was all some glamorous dream, and his Aunt would be banging at the door, screeching at him to get up and cook breakfast...

He shuddered at the thought, before sitting up with a soft sigh. He listened to his friends sleeping, before he heard a twig snap a little ways away. Staring itnt the dark, Harry listened intently getting up. Havoc, who had been lounging beside the fire, tail flicking lazily, looked up at him, before rising and following him into the dark. Harry tried to send the Ghouleon back, but he'd gotten such a dirty look he stopped. Carefully, the two crept into the woods, looking around curiously, Havoc strange eyes glowing in the darkness. Harrys eyes strained into the night, trying to see.

Suddenly, there was a sharp pain in the back of his head, and then there was darkness that had nothing to do with the night.

**A/N:** Oh No!!! HARRY!!!!! Xp Yes, I'm evil, but more Chapters are to come, don't worry!! AGAIN, I'm sorry for not updating in so long... Oh, and if there are spelling errors, please, blame my computer. The damned Spellcheck broke. AGAIN!! (Scowls and pokes compouter in irratation.) Anyways, please Review!!!


	45. Kidnapped By A Giovanni Wannabe

**A/N: **To my loverly Reviewers: ...Hi!! Lolz!! R&R, PLZ!! I love reading them.

Rage: She's on a sugar high...

Giovanni: Yes. She is.

Harry: ....NO FAIR! (Pouts)

Author: Life isn't fair, squirt. Deal with it.

Harry: (Pouts again)

"Blah" - Normal Talking

"_Bloop" _- Pokemon Talking

_Bleep -_Thoughts

**Chapter Forty-Five**

**~*~**

Harry woke slowly to the sound of dripping water. Blinking blurrily, he shifted, moaning in pain as the back of his head seemed to scream. Whimpering, he forced himself into a sitting possition, and grimaced as his head brushed the top of the metal cage he sat in. Quickly, he looked around, and spotted Havoc in a similar cage a little ways away. And the many cages around him were filled with terrified Pokemon as well. He moved forward, only to be jerked back by the neck.

Choking slightly, Harry reached up and tugged on the collar, feeling around for a latch. He groaned as all he found was a padlock, hooked up to a thin, metal chain that was cemented in the wall behind his cage.

"We've had to up our security," a cold, sneering male voice said from the shadows; Harry jerked around and winced as the movement made him choke again. "You've been making it a point to remove our merchandise from our little experiments, so, we decided to change it up a little." He bared his teeth in a parody of a smile; Harry shuddered and shifted aay slightly, unnerved.

The man was tall, about sx-and-a-half-feet tall; he had blue-black hair held back in a low pony-tail, cold gray eyes, and vampire-pale skin. He was wearing a black suit, and had a Holier-Than-Thou sort of air about him. As if he thought people, and Pokemon by the looks of it, were put on this earth to bow before him.

Harry sneered at him, before screaming as sudden, intence pain flooded him, starting at his neck. He writhed on the cage floor, screaming as fast as he could gain air, clawing desperatly at the collar. After a few seconds that seemed like hours, the pain disappeared, and Harry fell still, gasping for breath, curled into a fetal position.

"Tsk, tsk," the man said mockingly, shaking a small remote control at the caged boy. "Manners, Mr. Morsinger, manners." He chuckled, smirking at the boy. Harry caught his breath, and tried to calm his heart from it's rapid pace.

"Who are you?" He finally croaked, lifting his head to glare difiantly at the man. He'd spent years learning how to work around pain and now he'd be prepared for it.

"Oh, you don't know?" the man asked vaguly, amused, as he fiddled with the control for a few seconds. "My name is Marcus Ginostashi," he smiled a cruel smile as recognition flashed in Harry's eyes.

"Oh, you're that whiny brat Sasha's father?" Harry asked with an arched eyebrow. "Now I know where he gets is attitude." He was prepared for the pain, this time, but that didn't stop him from screaming as it rose when Ginostashi fiddled with a knob. His gray eyes flashing, the head of Ginostashi Corporation strode over to the writhing boys cage and watched him twist and turn and scream for a few seconds, gray eyes dark with fury.

"You should respect your betters, boy," he hissed as he clicked off the collar; Harry galred up at him, panting harshly, blood pouring from his mouth. He'd bitten his tongue. Difiantly, Harry spat a mouthful of blood onto the cruel mans shoes. Staring down at him, Ginostashi tilted his head to the side.

"It would seem," he said coolly, lifting the Remote, "that you will need more traing. Such an interesting creature," the man murmured as he turned and strode over to Havocs cage. The Ghouleon snarled worlessly at the man. Or, well, wordlessly to Ginostashi.

_"You worthless piece of Snorlax dung!"_ Havoc snarled harshly, his whip-like tail snapping and slashing through the air in fury. _"You're not worth the air Harry breathes, and being in his mere presence should be enough to make you crawl back into whatever slimy little hole you crawled from you disgusting, maggotly, brainless son of a whore!"_ Harry pushed himself up off the floor again, wondering, vaguely, as he did where Havoc learned his cussing.

"How Charming," Ginostashi sneered as Havoc tried to attack him through the bars of the cage. Coldly, he turned his gray eyes to Harry and smirked at him. "This is what happens when you don't show the proper respect," he informed the boy, before pushing the button on the collar. Harry flinched violently when Havoc started screaming and spasming, his eyes wide with horror.

"Stop!" He cried desperatly. "Stop! What do you want!" Ginostashi ignored him for several seconds, and Harry thought, for one terrifying moment, that he'd leave Havoc under the collars power longer. But the big man merely clicked it off after two minutes; Havoc fell, unconscious, to the cage floor.

"Hmm, you lasted longer then it did," he mused, turning his attention back to Harry. Harry knew he was crying as he turned hating eyes on the man.

"When I get out of here," he said in a viscious, icy voice that would have made Giovanni proud. "You will wish you had never been more then a glint in your grandfathers eyes. You will wish that death could relieve you of the misery and pain and fear I shall inflict upon you." Ginostashi snorted.

"Still disrespectful I see," with a mockingly disappointed sigh, the man lifted the remote and pointed it at him. "I guess you leave me no choice, then." He turned it on; Harry refused to scream, biting his lip until it bled, glaring into cruelly amused gray eyes as the Ginostashi Corporation CEO watched him, setting the remote, still on, down on top of a terrified Ivysaurs cage.

"I'll leave you to contemplate your actions for a time," Ginostashi said calmly as he left the room, pausing in the doorway. "Oh, and by the way," he turned and smirked at Harry's writhing, but silent, form. "The Bolt-Collar you're wearing is specially made for Psychic Pokemon, so don't think you can escape that way. Ta ta, little boy!" He called mockingly, chuckling as the door slid shut behind him.

Harry curled into a ball, whimpering, as the pain refused to let him fall unconscious.

_**With The Other Trickers...**_

It had taken them an hour of searching, before they all agreed that Harry and Havoc had been kidnapped. Unsure of what to do, the trainers and Charlie packed up all of their things.

"We need to find Harry," Heather announced; the others nodded. Charlie sniffled softly from where he sat, clutching Harry's Pokeballs to his chest and watching the others with red eyes, swollen from crying.

"What about Lord Persian?" He asked meekly; uncertain. The others looked at each other, before they converged on him in a group hug.

"That's brilliant, Charlie!" Lyn exclaimed, kissing him on the forehead. Ric and Heather nodded, the former taking the zebra striped ball from the five-year-olds' arms. Pushing the button, the group stepped back slightly as the giant Persian appeared, staring down at them with narrowed eyes.

"Lord Persian, someone kidnapped Harry and Havoc," Ric said, meeting those bright gold eyes. "We need to find them as fast as possible, but we have no clue how. We need your help." The Persian growled lowly, standing up and towering over them, leaking power and fury from every pore. Crouching down again, he motioned for them to climb up onto his back. Obeying, the Trainers soon found themselves surrounded by nothing but blurs as the pokemon ran full tilt, following his Trainers scent.

_**With Harry...**_

_"Harry?"_ Mischeif's Voice echoed oddly in his pain drenched mind, and Harry whimpered in responce, his body wreaked with tremors. _"Harry, you need to listen to me, alright?"_ With a slow, twitch of a nod from Harry, the Mew continued. _"You need to get the Ivysaur to throw you the remote, understand?" _Harry whimpered.

"Too...Hard..." he hissed through gritted teeth. He got the distinct feeling that the Mew was frowning from where he floated in Harry's head.

_"Transform and give me control, then, Harry,"_ the Mew ordered sternly._ "I'll use my powers combined with yours and make the remote come to us."_ With a weak whimper, Harry concentrated. It was harder when he was in so much pain and couldn't concentrate, but he finally managed to complete the transformation. Mischeif and Harry touched minds, in a way, and concentrated, pushing the pain back together. As they watched, the remote floated over, very slowly, until it was just out of reach. With one last, psychic push, the remote fell to the floor inside the cage, and the sweat on the Harry-Mew dripped into their eye. Transforming back was a lot easier, since his mind stayed connected with Mischeif's long enough that he could turn off the collr.

Collapsing in relief, blood sliding down his neck from the burns, the smell of cooked flesh thick in the air, Harry panted. With a shaking hand, he managed to find another button that opened the collars it was pointed at. Carefully, he aimed the remote, undoing every pokemons collar. The Ivysaur, the Jolteon, the Spearrows, the Raticates, and all the other, many, many Pokemon. Released from the collar, they lost that fear of pain, and, as silently as they could, broke out of their cages. Harry smiled at the small, pink blob-like Pokemon that crawled through the bars of his cage.

"Ditto!" It exclaimed, as transformed into a look-a-like of the remote in Harry's hand. He blinked still watering eyes at it, and smiled when it changed back.

"Hello," he croaked, throat in agony from all the screaming he'd done.

"Ditto!" It exclaimed again, before transforming into a key and somehow bouncing up onto the lock of the cage. As Harry watched, it inserted itself, but couldn't turn. That problem was solved, though, by the Sandslash that wandered over and turned it. Ditto transformed back swiftly, and the Sandslash opened the cage door. Reaching in, it's claws glowing brightly, it slashed through the chain keeping Harry in the cage. Slumping with relief, Harry crawled out of the cage and wrapped his arms around the Sandslash weakly, and picking up the Ditto.

"Thanks," he croaked; they nodded. Pushing himself to his feet, leaning on a nearby Machamp when he offered one of his four, heavily muscled arms. Steadying himself, Harry tossed the remote to the floor. Obligingly, the Machamp stomped on it, shattering the plaistic to millimeter sized fragments. With one hand on the Machamp, and another on Havocs head, Harry and the Pokemon carefully made their way to the door.

It required a thumbprint to open, Harry saw with dispair. He was about to suggest a different way, when the door opened and a man with a labcoat stepped in, not looking up from his clipboard.

"Lets see, todays patient would be... Ah, Cubone," as he said this, a small, yellow/tan/orange pokemon with a skull on it's head and a bone in it's hand, dove behind a Gengar, who patted it calmingly. The scientist looked up; and went pale, seeing Harry and the other Pokemon.

"Machamp," Machamp growled, reaching over and grabbing the scientist by his shirt-front, punching his third hand into his fourth.

"Where," Harry croaked, staring coldly at the man. "Is the... nearest.... Exit?" The scientist gulped and shakily pointed at the still open door. Which, Harry saw with amusement, was being held open by a pair of Geodudes...

"D-down the hall, take a left, go up some stares, take a right, and go through the big blue door," the man babbled, looking like he was about to faint. "C-can't miss it..." Harry nodded to the Machamp, who passed the scientist to a Machomp. The Machomp promptly threw the scientist into Harry's old cage and closed it, locking it shut.

"Thank you," Harry murmured softly, before the Machamp led him through the hall. They ran into two more scientists, one of which managed to his the alarm button on the wall before a Starmies Water Pulse slammed into them both. Harry winced at the loud screaming of the alarm.

"No time,' He croaked to Havoc as the Machamp scooped him up and carried him towards the exit. They reached the big blue doors after blasting seven more scientists out of the way. Harry wriggled out of the large Pokemons arms when they saw they needed a thumbprint. Reaching foreward, the ten-year-old concentrated, his eyes glowing green, and the LOCKED sign on the digital pain blinked UNLOCKED, before the doors opened. He motioned the Pokemon past quickly; they made a mad dash to the doors, Machamp, Machomp, a Graveler, the Starmie, and several of the other Pokemon pushed scientists out of the way forcefully. As the last Pokemon, Ditto and a Bellsprout, rushed into the room, Harry's Bolt-Collar sprang to life, forcing him to his knees with a hoarse scream.

"You foolish child," Marcus Ginostashi hissed, stepping out of a shadowed corner of the room and grabbing Harry by his hair, yanking him to his feet. Havoc snarled and started forward, but Ginostashi held up the remote and turned up the power, making Harry scream and thrash even more. "Back up, or this little knob goes up higher and you can listen o your master scream." Havoc froze, and carefully shuffled backward. Several of the Pokemon had made it out, but quite a few stayed behind, including Machamp, Cubone, Ditto, Ivysaur, Starmie, and a confused looking Psyduck.

"Good," Ginostashi mockingly praised, turning off the Bolt-Collar. Harry hung limply in his grip, whimpering weakly in pain, his neck bleeding even more. The skin around the Collar had bubbled, like hot wax, and now partially covered the Collar. "Nasty side-affect," Ginostashi told him, smirking as he roughly poked the wounds, making Harry flinch and whimper.

"Bastard," he hissed so softly that it came out more a growl then anything, but Ginostashi heard, lifted the remote and started to push the button. Harry flinched and cringed, whimpering.

"Be good, boy," Ginostashi ordered smuggled, and was about to go on when the doors were all bt torn from their hinges and flew inward, Lord Persian diving through the gaping hole left, roaring furiously. "What the-" Ditto decided to act, and transformed imediately into another Lord Persian, only this one had blue eyes.

"Harry!" Heather, Lyn, Ric, and Charlie all shouted, having climbed off Lord Persians back. Harry whimpered lowly as Ginostashi shook him, holing up the remote, about to push the button. Suddenly, the CEO cried out, dropping Harry to clutch his hand as Star flew awa, the remote and one of his fingers secured in her beak.

"You little bitch!" The man screamed, enraged, and gave Harry a viscious kick to the head before he darted over to an elevator that was thumbprint coded, and disappeared. Harry curled up on the ground, his vission gray with pain, but managed to smile when his friends surrounded him. The last thing he heard, was Lord Persians deep, rumbling voice.

_"Don't worry, Cub. We'll keep you safe."_ With a soft, relieved sigh, Harry lost consciousness and fell into the soft blackness.

**A/N:** Dun-Dun-DUUUH!!!! Now, tell me y'all didn't like that chap?! REVIEW!!!!! XP


	46. Hospital Chats, Mates?, & Sashas Orders

**A/N:** Wow. It's, like, unanimous. Everyone hates Ginostashi...

Wow...

Some of you people are sadistic...

I mean, really...

I LOVE IT!!!!!!!!

Lolz!! XP

Harry: (Cuddling with his Pokemon)

Giovanni: (Hunting for Ginostashis blood, foaming at mouth((Basically))

Author: (Grinning at all the chaos she's insued.) Sorry about that, Harry.

Harry: (Shrugs but doesn't say anything, traumatized)

Rage & Wizard: (Promptly beat Author with baseball bat & salmon)

"Sheep" Talking

_"Pigeon"_ Pokemon Talking

_Moo _Thoughts

_"TACO!!"_ PokeDex, minus Caps.

**Chapter Forty-Six**

**~*~**

Harry woke, breifly, as he was rushed through the Hospital Intencive Care hallway, before passing out again. His friends waiting in the Waiting Room (which is why it's called that, actually...You wait. And wait. And wait. _AND WAIT_. And wait some more...), worried and nervous. Heather called Mark and Sarah, and Giovanni while she was at it. That had been twenty minutes ago, and they were still waiting for a doctor or someone to come out and tell them _something_ about their friend/leader/brother.

Giovanni decided right then to stride through the Hospital doors. Lyn took one look at him from tear swollen eyes and waved him over. Instantly he strode towards them, face as hard and cold as ice-covered granite.

"What happened?" He demanded; then blinked when he found himself with and armful of two sobbing girls. Ric head silently onto Charlie, who'd cried himself to sleep.

"He tortured him!" Heather sobbed, clinging to Giovanni's suit.

"How could someone do that to Pokemon, let alone another person!" Lyn demanded, weeping.

"There was so much blood," Heather whispered hoarsly, and the girls let go of Giovanni to cling to each other, shuddering in horror and grief.

"And the smell..." Lyn whimpered; Heather shuddered.

"Burnt meat," she hissed, shuddering again. Giovanni paled, before his eyes flashed with a fury that would have scared am enraged Charazard to cringe in terror.

"Who hurt Harry?" he growled; looking at Ric, who seemed to be in shock, but getting control of himself.

"I don't know," he answered meekly, hugging Charlie close to him. "But it was one of the Ginostashis, or someone who works for them. And he's now missing a finger..." Giovanni couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at that; Ric blushed faintly. "Star wasn't happy, so when she grabbed the remote she took a finger as well..." Giovanni frowned, eyes narrowed.

"Remote?" He demanded; Ric swallowed thickly.

"They made him where one of those awful collars..." he whispered, shuddering. "His neck..." he couldn't say anymore, but the horror on his face made Giovanni's heart shudder and almost stop. What had been done to his little emerald-eyed Harry?

**~*~**

Sarah, Mark, Giovanni, and, surprisingly, Jessie and James were surrounded by fitfully sleeping children, hours later, when an exhausted looking doctor came to them.

"Are one of you his parents?" he asked softly, brown eyes gentle but holding that hint of unwanted pity that all doctors seemed to get when about to give bad news. Mark, Sarah, and Giovanni all jerked their heads to stare at him intencly.

"How is he?" Giovanni asked calmly, shifting so he could set a sleeping Lyn down on the couch/seat he'd been sitting in. The doctor looked grave.

"We weren't able to remove the devise from his neck," he told the businessman softly, leading him a ways away so that they wouldn't be overheard. Giovanni glared feircly at the man.

"What the hell do you mean?" He growled; the doctor didn't so much as flinch, he just gained a slightly defeated look.

"We were able to heal his fractured skull, and a few days of rest and medicine, then some physical theropy will deal with the nerve damage the constant electrocution did, but..." He sighed and dragged his hand through his messy hair, a habit it appeared he'd been using for quite a while. "The collar had soffused so much into his skin... It melted so much of the underlining tissue..." Giovanni loss his patience,

"Damnit man, what the hell happened to my Harry?!" He finally snarled, though he kept his voice down. The doctor straightened his shoulders and met Giovannis blue eyes with haunted brown.

"That... _torture devise_, melded not only with his jugular vien and carotid artery, but also fused into his spine and windpipe," he said bluntly. Giovanni paled. "If we were to try and remove it-" Giovanni interrupted in a whisper.

"He would die..." The doctor placed a hand on his shouler, silently comforting and steadying at the same time.

"He's open for visitors," he said gently. "Only two at a time, though. He needs to rest, okay?" Giovanni nodded, before turning and heading back to the group, suddenly, he froze, turned back to the doctor and strode towards him, urgently.

"What if the collar were reactivated?" He demanded; the doctors eyes went cold.

"He would live," he said coldly. "But I hope to God you kill the bastard who dares." Giovanni gave him his scarriest smile, and his respect for the doctor went up a notch when the doctor smirked back.

"Believe me, there will be no more victims like this for you to deal with." The doctor nodded, saticfied; he held out his hand.

"Go see your son, sir," he said; Giovanni shook his hand, not bothering to correct the man.

"I plan to. Thank you, Doctor." They nodded, and went their seperate ways.

"Well?" Sarah whispered, pale and shaky; she was hugging Mary and Charlie to her tightly as they slept.

"Two of us can go see him," he murmured, pushing her bangs gently off her sweaty forehead and putting them behind her ear. The married couple shared a look, and Sarah gave a wan smile.

"You go, Mark. I'll wait until I know I wont collapse." Mark nodded uncertainly, kissing her on the forehead gently, before following Giovanni and a nurse to the room. Both men stopped in the dorrway and just stared. Harry had a tube in his throat helping him breathe, and his head and neck were wrapped in thick gauze. Surrounded by the beeping machines and with the I.V. Needles sticking out of his arms, he looked incredibly frail.

"He looks so tiny," Mark whispered hoarsely, swallowing thickly; Giovanni nodded grimly, walking over to stand at Harry's bedside, and stare down at the unconscious ten-year-old. Gently, he reached out and brushed away some of the green-tipped-black fringe, eyes soft and brighter then they should be. Pulling back his hand, it fell to his side clenched in a white-knuckled fist, and a single tear fell down his cheek as his teeth gritted.

"I'm going to get them back for you, Harry," he whispered softly. "I'm going to get the bastard that did this to you, and I'll make him pay, Harry," he reached out and sat his hand on Harry's hair, staring into his face intently.

"You really care for him, don't you?" Mark asked seriously; Giovanni nodded jerkily, not taking his eyes off the unconscious boy.

"I love him like a son," the businessman murmured; Mark stood silently beside him for a few minutes, and they stood their, watching that small chest rise and fall slowly, listening to the whirr of machines and the beep of the heart-moniter.

"Adopt him," Mark said simply, staring into Giovannis startled eyes when the businessman turned to stare at him. "Sarah and I, we have our little Mary, and we're young enough that we can have more children but you-" Giovanni interrupted with a slightly bitter tone,

"But I am steril, thanks to that damned lab explosion when I was younger." He sighed, and stared down at Harry with a blank face, but longing eyes. "Are you sure?" he finally asked his brother-in-law; Mark nodded calmly.

"As long as you bring him over to visit," he said calmly; then grinned slightly. "Often." Giovanni nodded sharply; Mark clapped a firm hand on his shoulder and gripped for a moment, a manly version of a comforting hug for them. "I'll go and send another in," he murmured; again, Giovanni nodded, pulling up a chair so he could sit next to Harry.

Minutes later, Jessie entered, pausing to stare at Harry's recovering body from the doorway.

"You know, he's a good kid," she said, leaning against the doorframe, gripping her elbows and looking away. "He doesn't deserve this kind of shit," she spat; Giovanni arched a brow at his employees language. She usually refused to curse in any way, shape or form. It was a testiment of how much this affected the red-head.

"I know," he said calmly; the red-head nodded, angrily swiping at the few tears that escaped. Giovanni pretended not to notice, giving his employee time to regain her ice-queen composure. She stayed for ten minutes, before she left. James came next, and he sat down next to his boss and just cried, silently, staring at Harry. Giovanni did nothing, said nothing, just held Harry's limp, tiny hand in his own and sat, watching the boy. James left after that, and Sarah came in, with a half-awake Mary.

"Is Harry okay?" Mary asked softly, sniffling; Giovanni offered her a gentle smile.

"Harry's going to be just fine, sweetheart," he said softly; she nodded, willing to believe his word as truth. Sarah sat down next to her brother and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Mark tells me you're going to adopt him," she murmured softly; Giovanni nodded slowly, watching her from the corner of his eyes.

"If he wants it to happen, then it will," he said calmly, rubbing his thumb in a gently circle on that silk-soft, tiny hand.

"I'm happy for you," she whispered, kissing his cheek with a soft smile, even as tears fell from her eyes. "Heather, the blue haired girl, tells me that the little boy out there is an orphan Harry took in," she whispered to him, looking at him from the corner of _her_ eye now. "Mark and I are considering adopting him, after we talk to Harry about it..." Giovanni nodded calmly, understanding.

"I love you, big brother," Sarah whispered an hour later when she stood, a sleeping Mary wrapped around her. They kissed cheeks as she left.

"Love you too, little sister," Giovanni murmured, before returning to his silent vigil over the ten-year-old boy. Who, if he so wished, would be his son.

The though drew a sigh of contentness from his lips.

A son...

_**With Sev, Siri, and Remmy...**_

"Damn it, Saber! Where is he?" Severus hised, stalking around his library like a caged panther. Remus and Sirius were curled up on his couch, watching him silently, both worried but much calmer now that the sexual tension had been, ah, 'worked off'. Saber ruffled his feathers from his perch and looked down on his Wizard with gentle eyes.

_"It is not yet time for you to be taken with him,"_ the Pheonix trilled is exasperated amusement.

"And when _will_ it be time?" Severus growled. That was another thing. Since they had 'worked out' that sexual tension, they'd each'd gained a bit of the other. Remus's wofl was much calmer, Sirius was more relaxed and thought things through thoroughly, and Severus had gained some canine-like habits. Like growling and, in one case where Sirius had bitten a bit too hard during foreplay, whining. Not 'I wanna cookie' whining, either.

_"Soon enough, you and your mates will be able to see the boy. But, until then, shut up and go have sex or something! You're driving me as barmy as the old coot is!" _With that, the silver and black pheonix disappeared in a burst of silver-black flames. Severus glowered at the vacated perch, before blinking slowly.

"Mates?" He asked, confused, looking over at a stock-still Remus and Sirius, whos eyes had gone big as saucers. "What the bloody hell did he mean by mates?" Remus and Sirius shared a look.

"Um.." irius smiled sheepishly.

"About that..." Remus said, hesitantly; Severus sighed. He had a feeling he was going to need a strong drink. Screw that, _many_ strong drinks...

_**With Ginostashi...**_

Cursing under his breath as his personal medical team took care of his injured hand, Marcu Ginostashi scowling into the video-phone.

"Sasha, I don't give a damn if you're trying to trade some damned Ponyta for a Venusaur! You make damn well sure that you kick this little bastards ass in a battle, understood?!" He shouted, glowering into the screen. Sasha nodded vigorously. "Good. I would _hate_ to have to teach my own son a lesson on respect and manners." Ginostashi got a thrill of pleasure as he watched his son pale and shudder.

"Don't worry, Father," Sasha hurriedly replied. "I won't let you down, I promise!" Ginostashi nodded, taking back his bandaged hand calmly.

"Good. Now, go out there and make me proud." the silent _Or else_ floated in the air, unneeding to be said.

"Yes Father," Sasha said respectfully, before they ended the call. Sitting back, Ginostashi stared at his now deformed hand and sneered.

The little bastard would pay, and if he didn't, you could be damn sure someone would...

**A/N:** Yay, another Chapter Finished!!!!! XP REVIEW PLZ!!! I love to read them and check out my reviewers profiles...


	47. Crap I Did and Expresso Please

**A/N: **Okay, some of the reviews I've been getting are along the lines of 'I didn't know Harry had gotten hurt _that_ bad!!' and that's okay. I'm gonna explane that in this chapter, all right? Just sit backand relax. Oh, and those of you who, don't review, can go eat monkey poo... I rhymed. X)

Rage: ...Do I say Yippee or I'm Sorry?

Wizard: ...Both???

Harry: ...I want chocolate...

"Talking"

_"Pokemon Talking"_

_Thoughts_

_"PokeDex Talking"_

_**PokeGaze Information**_

**Chapter Forty-Seven**

**~*~**

MewTwo hovered outside the Hospital window after sunset, watching the boy in the bed with silent curiousity. He'd been gliding along when he'd come across the injured human and his friends, and had seen the damage done not only to the human but to the Pokemon as well. But, even after a human had hurt them in such a way, they were willing to help one! It still confused him greatly, but then again, he never put much stock into how his Pokemon bretheren acted around human beings much. He just couldn't find it in him to care about it.

This human, though, was... Different. He drew MewTwo like a moth to a flame, and the psychic Pokemon just couldn't bring himself to ignore the urge to make sure the boy was okay. So, here he was, peering in through a too-small window, watching the human boy sleep and, slumped in the chair, slept the one who had created him, MewTwo.

Frowning, his tail twitching in annoyed confusion, MewTwo used his powers to teleport into the room, landing silently next to the bed, opposite of the one who made him. Blue eyes narrowed slightly, the Pokemon removed the gause on the boys neck carefully, and examined the collar that had ravaged it. He could pick up the small signs that were built in that said it was made for psychic Pokemon. _That would explain why it had done so much damage,_ he though, putting a gentle finger on the neck, using a bit of his power to make sure that it didn't hurt.

A Few weeks previous, he'd found an Abra that had been forced to wear one of these, and had died do to shock. It seemed that, every time a psychic power was used when the collar was on, the collar shrunk and hot hot enough to melt flesh. It embedded itself so deep that the Pokemon in question would either die or stop using it's psychic powers all together. Unfortunately, most Pokemon chose the former to the latter. They just couldn't help themselves, really. It was instinct to protect yourself the best way you could.

"Hello?" A soft, hoarse voive whispered jaggedly; MewTwo jerked back as if bitten, staring with slightly wide blue eyes into sleepy emerald. They stared at each other for a few seconds. "My names Harry," the human whispered weakly; slowly, MewTwo nodded.

_"My name is MewTwo,"_ he offered in return, wary; Harry nodded weakly, slowly lifting a shaking hand and holding it out. MewTwo stared at it with narrowed eyes, before taking it hesitantly. Harry shook it weakly, managing a meager smile, before MewTwo placed his hand back on the bed and took a delicate step away. Harry opened his eyes, having not even realized that he'd closed them, and stared at the Pokemon for a few seconds.

"It was nice meeting you, MewTwo," he whispered, before his eyes started to droop. "I'm gonna go back to sleep now. Be careful, okay?" MewTwo nodded and quickly teleported away, unnerved and annoyed with how he'd acted.

He did _not_ just make friends with a human.

He did _not._

Nope.

Crap. He did.

With an annoyed and confused sigh, MewTwo teleported back to his home, ready to rest the night away in his nice, quiet sanctuary.

_**With Harry...**_

Harry spent the next two weeks at the hospital, unconscious most of the time. He had brief, lucid moments where he would smile and thank whoever was tending him that day, before passing out again. Finally, though, three days before his birthday, he opened his eyes and they stayed open.

Giovanni sat in the chair next to his bed, suit jacket off, cuffs undone, top button open, and his tie loose. He had his left foot on his right knee, balancing a laptop, and was busy clicking away as Harry watched him. Carefully, the boy turned his head to the side on his pillow, watching the businessman, fascinated.

"What're you doing?" he croaked hoarsely; Giovannis head shot up, his bright blue eyes latching onto tired emerald, before he smiled and carefully set the laptop on the bedside table.

"Nothing you need to worry about, kiddo," he said simply, before leaning foreward and brushing some of Harry's hair out of his face. The green was completely gone now. Harry blinked up at him, slowly, as if only realizing he was talking to Giovanni. "How do you feel?" The businessman asked gently; Harry smiled weakly.

"Thirsty," he croaked. Giovanni got up and left the room, returning with a pitcher of ice water and a small cup, as well as a bendy straw. Carefully, he helped Harry sit up, sitting next to him on the bed and holding the straw and cup steady for him.

"You worried us, brat," Giovanni told him as he set the near-empty cup aside; Harry smiled wanly.

"Don't mean to." Giovanni nodded, moving back to his chair so Harry could see him without hurting his neck. The bandages were off, and the scar looked bad, but the peeks of blue and lightning-bolts between the skin were even worse.

"We know that, Harry." Giovanni took a deep breath. "Harry, I have something to ask you, and I don't want your answer right now, but I want you to think about it, alright?" Harry nodded, eyes tightening slightly, before relaxing. His neck didn't hurt, exactly, but the feel of the collar moving under the slightly loose scar tissue was... Unsettling.

"I have thought long and hard about this," the businessman started, taking a deep, calming breath. "And I think-no, I _know_, that this is what I want." He met Harrys bright green eyes and said seriously, solemnly, "Harry Morsinger, will you allow me the honor and priviledge of becoming your Father?" Harrys eyes went wide in shock and awe, and Giovanni held up a hand to forstall any words. "I have spoken with Sarah and Mark, and they, too, agree that it's your choice to make. We all love you as if you were part of the family, we just wont to make it official. I'll understand if you say no. After all, no one can replace-" and that was as far as he got, before finding himself with and armful of crying ten-year-old.

"Shut up, you idiot," Harry sobbed, clinging to him. "I love you guys, too. A families all I've ever wanted, you know that!" Harry exclaimed, lifting his head to glare up at Giovanni with tear-filled emerald eyes. "So you just shut up before you ruin it. I would like it if you adopted me." Giovanni smiled, and it wasn't his usual I'm-Not-Used-To-Smiling-Smile or his I-Could-Kill-You-But-I-Wont-Because-Thats-How-Nice-I-Am-Smile, but a real, genuine, joyous smile, and he hugged Harry close.

"Good," he said finally. "Because if you said no, I'd have to systematically kill off every other available canidate until you said yes." Harry laughed into his shoulder, hugging tighter.

"Shut up," he said again, leaning back with a warm smile, eyes bright with laughter. "Or I'll shut you up myself." Giovanni arched an eyebrow in challenge.

"Oh really? And how do you suppose you'd do that, hmm, midget?" Harry gaped at him, then scowled.

"Oi! I'm notta midget, you bloody wanker!" He cried, slapping Giovanni on the chest in annoyance. "And I'd shut you up by showing you something that you wouldn't believe," he added, a smug smirk crawling onto his face. Giovanni's other eyebrow rose up to join the first.

"Oh?" He asked curiously; Harry just smiled. "Well, shut me up, then." Harry smirked and, without further ado, he transformed into Mischief.

The look on Giovanni's face sent him into hysterical laughter, doing aerial back flips. Giovanni did shut up, blue eyes huge as saucers, as he silently watched his soon-to-be-son spin around the air as a Mew. _Well,_ he thought dryly, coming back to himself. _That's not something you see everyday. And he did warn me, after all..._

"Okay, enough horsing around," he said finally; Harry landed on the bed, still a Mew, holding onto his tail idly. "When did this happen, exactly?" Harry/Mischief grinned at him.

_"When we were fighting Sabrina. Well, actually, about two hours before that,"_ Harry responded mentally, gesturing with his tail in a thoughtful manner. _"Do you like it?"_ he asked self-consciously; Giovanni smiled slightly and held out his arms. He imediatly found himself with a lap full of worried _human_ boy.

"I like it, Harry," he said firmly."In fact, it's just another piece of you that'll be part of the family." His breath caught slightly at the beeming smile that one little comment earned him. Harry would be utterly beautiful when he grew up. Not handsome, not pretty._ Beautiful. Gorgeous. Ethereal._

"Can I keep my name, but add Giovanni to it with that little line thingy?" Harry asked, drawing Giovannis attention back to reality. The man smirked.

"You mean a hyphen? Of course. How else with Morsinger Perfumes sell? No one would buy Giovanni Perfumes. It doesn't sound as nice." He ruffled Harrys messy hair, making the boy pout.

"When can I leave?" he whined, trying anf failing to comb his hair into some form of order with his fingers. Giovanni chuckled, blue eyes amused.

"When the doctor says you can." He refused to be talking into signing the boy out, even though he almost, _almost_, caved under the onslaught of huge, watery green eyes. Luckily, he was saved by the arrival of Harry's friends.

"HARRY!" They all but screamed, running to the bed. The little boy, Charlie, wasn't with them. He was already settling in at Sarah and Marks house, getting used to having a mother, father, and big sister. Chuckling, he gathered up his computer and carried it out into the waiting room. Harry needed some time to catch up with his friends.

"Oh, we've missed you so much!" Heather cried, her blue hair tied back in a pony tail. The Twins nodded enthusiastically, and they all hugged tighter. Harry laughed breathlessly.

"Need to breath, guys!" he managed; the loosened their holds but didn't let go of him.

"You realize you've been out for two weeks, right?" Lyn asked; Harry shook his head, eyes wide.

"Well, you have." Ric smacked him lightly on the head. "How dare you abandon me with a bunch of hormonal females?!" He demended; Harry plastered on an innocent look.

"Oh, you mean you weren't one of them?" he asked listlessly, and smirked at the Magikarp-impersonation the other boy did.

"You-you-ER!" Ric shouted, tackling the other boy. This imediatly started an all-out tickle-war, which the girls quickly entered on the pretence of 'breaking it up'. They were a tangle of laughing, panting arms and legs when the doctor came in. Clearing his throat, he startled the kids so bad that they fell of the bed with yelps, landing in a heep. Harry pked his head out from the middle of the pile, and smiled sheepishly. The doctor gave him an amused look, before helping them all up and starting to examine Harry closly.

"Hmm, everything seems to be working fine..." he trailed off, frowning at Harrys neck, then his eyes widened with astonishment. "The collar seems to be dissolving," he said, wonder clear in his voice. "I've heard you were a powerful psychic," he added, looking Harry in the eyes. "Did you know that Pokemon who's psychic abilities are strong enough, can sometimes disolve diamond with a bit of concentration?" He asked; Harry shook his head, eyes wide. "That seems to be what you're body is doing subconsciously. You'll still have the scar," he added cautiously. "But, in time, it'll fade until its hardly noticable at all." Harry nodded, relief flooding him.

"Well," the doctor concluded after examining him for a few more minutes. "Everythings fine. Take it easy for a few days, no more tickle-wars," he sent an amused but pointed look at the children, who returned it with sheepish grins. "You're free to go, Mr. Morsinger."

"YES!" Harry shouted, jumping off the bed, before the Tricksters all but flew out the door and into the waiting room. The doctor shook his head in amusement, chuckling as he left the room. He needed some coffee. A Lot of coffee...

"I'm free!" Harry declared, throwing his arms around a waiting Giovanni's neck and making the businessman stumble backwards slightly under the sudden weight. "I'm free, and I want to go to whatever place I have to go to sign the papers that will make you my father," he demanded; Giovanni's heart swelled, but his face held only a smirk.

"And you'll be going in a paper suit, will you?" He asked, amused. Harry looked down. He was wearing hospital clothes. Blushing sheepishly, he climbed off of Giovanni, grabbed his clothes, Goggles, his bandanna, and many necklaces from Heather, and darted into the bathroom. Hurriedly getting dressed, he rushed back out.

"Where are my Pokemon?" He asked worriedly as he fiddled with his many trinkets. There were five more added in, he'd noticed. One that held a red plus on a pokeball for the Pokemon Center. One that had a curled Arbok that had red glowing eyes. One that had an odd tooth looking thing (from an Umbreon, he discovered when he asked the others). One that had a simple black stone that he liked. And the last one held a small vile of blood from Charlie, who'd also sent a note that, even though they would techniquely be cousins, he'd still see Harry as his Big Brother, no matter what.

"Back at Sarahs," Giovanni told him. "She felt that giving them something to do would be better then letting them sit here waiting and worrying." Harry suddenly looked worried.

"Hows Havoc?" He asked; Giovanni smiled gently at him.

"The Bolt-Collar did nothing a quick trip to the Pokemon Center didn't cure, don't worry." Harry nodded, relieved, before Giovanni ushered them all out into the parking lot, where Max waited with a present for him.

"When Mr. Giovanni told me you were awake and ready to go home, I thought I'd get you a little something," the limo driver explained, embarrassed. Harry quickly opened the box, eager to see what it was.

Inside was an green and black ear clip.****** Curious, Harry pulled it out and hooked it onto his right ear. Instantly a little blue screen appeared in front of his right eye, making him jerk slightly. A list appeared, quickly, of the health, age, and sex of his Pokemon. When Max let out his Blastoise, the screen shifted into a bullseye-type-thing, focusing on the large turtle-like Pokemon. Silently, he read

_**PokeGaze Activated...**_

_**Pokemon Type? Blastoise **_

_**State? Caught. **_

_**Physical Health? Good. **_

_**Mental Health? Good**_

_**Care? Good. **_

_**Sex? Male. **_

_**Relationship With Trainer? Good**_

_**Mood? Curious but Wary**_

_**Recommendations? More Exercise**_

_**PokeGaze Deactivated...**_

"Whoa!" Harry gasped, eyes wide as the blue screen slid away. "What is this thing?" Giovanni smirked smugly.

"That, dear Harry, is a prototype of a new invention Team Rocket is going to be using soon. We just need it tested out on the field. It's called a PokeGaze. It's a virtual screen is designed to determine how good a Pokemon is treated, whether or not they've been caught, their physical and mental health, their gender, and whatever recommendations there is for making that Pokemon stronger or healthier in any way." Harry stared at him, awed, before throwing a hug around Max's waist, and beaming up at him.

"This is one of the coolest, most useful things I've ever gotten in my entire life!" He crowed, before grinning. "The PokeGaze says your Blastoise should get more exercise, by the way," Max blushed slightly.

"I don't get much in the way of battles, scamp," he muttered, pouting slightly.

"Thank you," Harry said firmly, before everyone was ushered once more into the car.

"We'll be going to Sarahs first," Giovanni told him firmly. "We can get the papers faxed to us, sign them, and fax them back. This way we can get their adoption of Charlie done in the same day." Harry nodded furiously, still grinning like a loon over his new present. Suddenly, though, he looked solemn.

"What's being done about Ginostashi?" he asked, more like demanded. The mood instantly turned frigid.

"At the moment? Not much," Giovanni said a bit reluctantly, obviously frustrated. "Though," he added, suddenly smug. "I made a few arrangements and you now own the Ginostashi Organization in a whole. I've already arranged for the Bolt-Collars and anything else that leads to the harm of Pokemon taken off the market, and in two days there will be a Press Conference about them." Harry nodded, face cold, arms crossing over his chest. "You'll want to be there, of course, to give your statement."

"Of course," Harry said, sounding strangely like a younger Giovanni. The businessman hid his smile behind a smirk, pride filling him He'd make damn sure Harry was a great businessman, he vowed, before getting back to what he was saying.

"I've also taken into account that any and all stolen Pokemon that are being held to test such products have been returned to their owners with a monetary award, and all those responsible for the Pokemon kidnappings are now imprisoned." Harry nodded, approving. "If you wish, we could have the name changed," he added thoughtfully. "After all, you _do_ own every centimeter of stock they ever had and every business in all the regions, too." Harry smirked.

"Call it Havoc and Harmony, after my first two Pokemon," Harry said; Giovanni opened his laptop and started typing, smirking along with his son. That was a refreshing thought. He had a son, now.

"Anything else you'd like, Mr. Morsinger?" He asked with mock seriousness; Harry smiled at him, but then considered.

"Can you get me the portfolios for all the businesses? I want to look over the people and the production rate, find out who to fire. Oh, and any applications for jobs or recommendations?" Giovanni began typing, humming easily. "Oh, and an expresso while your at it. Theres a good crony," he added seriously, before leaning back, hands behind his head, and closing his eyes. He heard the tapping of the keys stop, and opened an eye to smirk at Giovanni, who stared at him.

"Cheeky little midget," he said; Harry grinned.

"Learned from the best, Dad," Harry said back; Giovanni snorted.

"Brat."

"Old Man."

"Child."

"Adult."

"Midget."

"Maybe in size, but not in mind, unlike _some_ people," Hary admonished. And, together, without ever pausing, they both said,

"Ric."

"Hey!"

****** - Like those little phone-ear-clip things people are always wearing now-a-days.

**A/N:** YAY!! Harry's all better now!! And to _**CatWriter**_, thank you for the idea! I loved your review!


	48. Home, Im Fine With That, and Thats

**A/N:** YAY!! Another chapter for you! REVIEW!! _**NOW!!!!!!!**_ X(

Harry: O_O .... ^Reviews^

Wizard: She's getting scary...

Giovanni: (Nods sagely) Must be that time of the month.

Everyone Else: O_O EWWW!!!! (Hits Giovanni with a steel-toed boot)

"Talking"

_Thinking_

"_Pokemon Talking"_

_PokeDex Talking_

_**PokeGaze Information**_

**ALIX YOU GET YOUR CHARACTER IN EITHER THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!! XP**

**Chapter Forty-Eight**

**~*~**

Harry was bouncing eagerly in his seat as they finally pulled into Pallet Town, gazing out the window expectantly. Giovanni shook his head with an amused look, watching him. When they pulled up in front of Sarah and Marks house, Harry was out of the car almost before it stopped moving. He darted up the sidewalk and burst through the door...

And was instantly tackled by every one of his Pokemon except Lord Persian (who was too big), and two children.

"Harry!" Mary shrieked.

"Big Brother!" Charlie cried.

"_Mama!"_ Shadow howled, licking his face all over.

"Help!" Harry gasped, laughing even as he tried to hug them all closer. Mark, Liekos, Raizu, Lord Persian, Felicia, and Kiara all appeared in the door-way, crowding. Mark scooped up Charlie and Mary, Raizu got Oridina and Scorch, Liekos got Prophesy and Izzy, Lord Persian grabbed Persian (whom Harry didn't see beyond all the others), Felicia got Shadow and Kiara got Havoc.

"Welcome home, Harry," Mark told him, a child on each hip. He smiled brightly, catching his breath.

"Hi Mark! I'd hug you but-" He was cut off by the arrival of Sarah, who took one look at him and started crying, pulling him up into a tight hug, where she kissed his forehead, hair, cheeks, eyes, and nose, still crying. Harry wrapped his arms around her as well, and let her have at him, eyes closed as he basked in the warm maternal feelings the woman felt for him.

"We missed you," she finally whispered into his hair, damp from her tears. Harry tightened his hug.

"I missed you, too" he whispered back, closing his eyes tightly. They stood there like that for a few seconds, then parted, both smiling. Sarah wiped her eyes and Harry cleared his throat.

"So," he said, turning his gaze on the held Pokemon; he grinned. "Who missed me?" Instantly, the Pokemon started yowling or roaring or yapping or making some odd noise that he didn't know what to call. Laughing Harry opened his arms, and all the Pokemon (and the two children) were released, tackling him in affections and love. Giovanni and his friends went around it inside, where they had to wait three hours before Harry could even stand without being glomped by someone or something. When he did enter the house, he was a full-body grass-stain, he had twigs, mug, grass, and a flower in his hair, a black eye, and was cuddling an obviously exhausted Shadow.

"What's for dinner?" He asked nonchalantly; Mark snickered, throwing an arm around his shoulder and hugging him tightly.

"Your favorite, Lasagna and chocolate cake for desert." Harry beamed.

"Awesome!" He cried, hurriedly taking a seat between two equally stained, filthy and exhausted Mary and Charlie.

"I wanna battle later!" Mary declared; Harry ruffled her curly locks.

"Okay," he said simply. "After me and the guys battle our last Gym Leader," he told her, sticking his tongue out at an amused Giovanni.

"Can it wait until tomorrow or, better yet, the day after?" Sarah pleaded.

"Yeah," Mark exclaimed, grinning. "You can battle on your birthday!" Harry beamed.

"Awesome!" He declared, before food was served and he was soon too busy stuffing his face with non-hospital-food to care about anything. The adults shared amused glances, before they, too, began to eat as well.

"Where are Aunt Jessie and Uncle James?" Harry asked while they were finishing dessert. Giovanni wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"They're on a mission for Team Rocket over in the Johto Region. They won't be back for several weeks," Harry nodded understandingly, though he was disappointed. He missed the rambunctious duo and their Pokemon partner. Finishing his cake, he proceeded to cuddle with his Pokemon and his two younger "cousins" and doze, his friends in various places on the living room floor with him. Suddenly, there was a sound underneath the dresser. Looking over, Harry was shocked to see a near-perfect replica of himself, before it dissolved into a familiar pink blob.

"Ditto!" It cried, hopping swiftly over to him and cuddling under his chin. Harry laughed.

"Hey there, you!" He said in surprise, petting the pink blob with a finger. He yawned sleepily, and Ditto became a blanket, covering him up. "Thanks," he muttered sleepily, before laying his head against Havoc, cuddling Shadow, Harmony, and Oridina, and Lord Persian against his back. Mary and Charlie had crawled off to bed under their mothers orders just moments before Ditto appeared.

The adults went to sleep in their designated rooms, with Giovanni on the couch with Persian as a pillow.

_**With Sev, Rem, and Siri ...**_

Severus slammed back another shot of whiskey, rubbing his face with his free hand.

"So, let me get this straight," he drawled, lowering his hand to stare at the canines before him. Remus and Sirius shared a look. "You two were a mated pair. Your wolf," he said, gesturing to Remus, "decided he wanted another mate to play with." Remus nodded. "And your Grim," he said, gesturing to Sirius. "Agreed whole-heartedly." Sirius shook his head.

"Padfoot needed to be, ah..." Severus arched an eyebrow.

"Seduced?" He drawled; Sirius blushed, nodding rapidly. "And now that we've had sex, we're a mated threesome..." They nodded. "For life." Again, they nodded. "As in, no more sex with strangers just for the hell of it." Remus growled threateningly, eyes flashing amber. Sirius shuddered and whined, flushing. Severus felt heat rush to his groin, before he took another shot of whiskey and stood, striding dominantly towards Remus. He grabbed the werewolf by the hair and looked him in the eyes.

"Fine with me," he said, before kissing the other harshly.

On his perch, Saber shook his head, before flaming out. He may encourage the mating, but that didn't mean he wanted to _watch_ the mating.

He wasn't a voyeur, thank you very much.

_**With MewTwo ...**_

"_You made friends with a human! You made friends with a human!"_ Mew sang, flying around MewTwo in lazy circles. The created Pokemon was crushing rocks with his 'fingers' trying desperately not to attack his 'older brother'.

"_You made friends with a human!"_ Mew sang, testing MewTwos patience without care. It was times like these, MewTwo decided, watching the pink mouse-like Pokemon float about him., that he wondered if his 'brother' had a death wish.

"_Huuuuumaaaaan!!"_ Or perhaps he was masochistic ... no, scratch that. Sadistic? _"You made frieeeeends_-"A sadomasochist? It fit... _"With a HUMAN!!"_ MewTwo snapped.

"_Will you SHUT UP ALREADY?!?!"_ he roared; the walls shook and fragments of rock fell from the ceiling. Everything went utterly, blessedly, quiet...

"_Don't throw a hissy fit,"_ Mew said, tsking._ "I was just teasing. Lighten up, little brother."_ MewTwo grit his teeth.

"_Stop calling me that!"_ he snapped, tail lashing. Mew rolled his eyes and sighed.

"_When are you going to learn that power isn't everything?" _Mew asked sadly. _"That having fun isn't bad? That making friends with a human isn't a damnation?" _MewTwo snarled soundlessly.

"_I did _not_ make friends with a _human_! Stop saying that!"_ Mew shook his head sadly.

"_Ah, brother dear, brother dear, you will learn, have no fear,"_ he said, before teleporting away. MewTwo glowered at the place he had been for a few seconds, before turning away with a snort.

"_...I did _not_ make friends with a human,"_ he muttered to himself, catching hold of his tail and stroking in soothingly, trying to calm down.

_**With Harry ...**_

Harry woke up with a yawn, stretching, careful not to wake those surrounding him. Getting up, he went straight for the kitchen, tip-toeing past Liekos, who snored, _badly_, and slipping through the door. Scorch hugged him around the waist, smiling up at him.

"_It's so much easier to cook breakfast with you here,_" the Chameleon informed him; Harry smiled at him.

"Lets get to work," he whispered; and they did. They made bacon (of course), sausage, pancakes, waffles, friend tomatoes, fried bologna, scrambled eggs, sunny-side-up eggs, hashbrowns, and specially made Pokemon Food. The delicious aromas wafted from the kitchen would wake even the deepest sleeper and soon the kitchen table and living room were full of hungry, half-asleep humans and Pokemon. Max, too, stumbled in after Harry had Scorch go and get the man. Harry quickly handed out plates and bowls, making sure everybody had some before getting a small plate for himself.

"You don't have to do this, you know," Sarah told him, worried about him, but Harry beamed at her.

"I love cooking and besides, who'd you think I'd let help cook? Mark?" The soon-to-be-eleven-year-old snorted. "Yeah, maybe if I want Burnt House on the menu."

"Hey!" Mark protested, while everyone else laughed. "I'm not that bad," he muttered, sulking over his coffee, until Harry put a smiley face with egg eyes, bacon mouth, hash brown hair, and a tomato for a nose in front of him.

"Eat Mister Smiley," the boy ordered, looking stern. "Or Mister Smiley will eat you." As if to prove it, the bacon smile turned into Ditto.

"Ditto!" He shouted, making Mark scream and fall backwards. Harry and Ditto laughed, the boy scooping the pink blob up onto his shoulder, where it transformed into a mini Pidgey.

"I'm sorry, Mark. We couldn't resist." Ditto-Pidgey shook its head, giggling/cooing in amusement.

"Where'd this little fellow come from, Harry?" Giovanni asked, petting the Ditto-Pidgey with a single finger.

"He helped me get out of my cage at Ginostashi's," Harry told him, smiling easily. "He must have followed us here." Ditto-Pidgey nodded, and flew over to land on Heathers shoulder, to play with her blue hair. She'd let it down before she'd slept.

"It's adorable!" She gushed, tickling the Ditto. "What's it's name?" Harry frowned.

"I don't know... Hold on," he ran into the living room and scooped up the PokeGaze, and put it on, hurrying back into the kitchen. "Okay, let's see..." He pushed the activation button.

_**PokeGaze Activated...**_

_**Pokemon Type? Ditto**_

_**State? Caught**_

_**Physical Health? Poor**_

_**Mental Health? Needs Improvement**_

_**Care? Poor**_

_**Sex? Unknown**_

_**Relationship With Trainer? Good**_

_**Mood? Happy but Homesick**_

_**Recommendations? Return to Trainer ASAP**_

_**PokeGaze Deactivated...**_

"It says it's got a Trainer, and that we need to return it soon... And I think it also needs to go to the Pokemon Center," Harry announced, looking worried. Heather cradled the Ditto (who'd transformed back into its normal form) gently in her hands.

"Who's it's Trainer?" Lyn asked, peering at the Ditto worriedly. Before he could answer, though, the blue screen appeared again.

_**PokeGaze Activated...**_

_**Trainer Search Activated...**_

_**Search Complete.**_

_**Trainer: Charna Clayborn**_

_**Address: 4231 Miller Street, Pewter City**_

_**PokeGaze Deactivated...**_

"Well, that's helpful," Harry said as the screen disappeared. "Looks like we need to go to Pewter City." Everyone nodded; Giovanni suddenly smirked.

"I've got those portfolios you wanted," he told Harry, who blinked.

"That was fast," he said; Giovanni looked at his nails, buffing them on his shirt nonchalantly.

"I'm a multi-billionaire, Harry. I say jump, they say-"

"Which cliff?" Harry asked impishly; Giovanni snorted.

"Might as well," he muttered, before leading the boy into Marks study. Where a four foot high pile of folders, papers, and packets sat. Harry stared at it, wide eyed.

"That's..." He couldn't continue, so Giovanni clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"Welcome to the business world, son," he said, before pulling out two chairs and sitting in one. "Lets get to work, shall we?" Harry stiffed a groan as he sat and pulled a file towards him. He just had to make that Expresso joke, hadn't he...


	49. Attack Of The Fangirl of Terror!

**A/N:** YAY!! A lot of people liked that Cliff Joke. That's good, because So did I!! XP REVIEW PLZ!!!

Harry: ^Cuddles Ditto^

Wizard&Rage: AWWW!!! ^Cuddle Harry & Ditto^

Giovanni: EWWW!! ^Pokes them with a stick^

**ALIX HERE'S YOUR CHARACTER!!!**

"Talking"

"_Pokemon Talking"_

_Thinking_

_PokeDex Talking_

_**PokeGaze Information**_

**Chapter Forty-Nine**

**~*~**

Harry and Giovanni works well past lunch, only pausing to eat the sandwiches Sarah brought them. Finally, though, an hour before sunset, they finished the Portfolio-Pile-Of-Doom (As Harry deemed it)........................................................... Backs and heads aching, the two men stumbled out of the office and collapsed onto the couch.

"I've never read something so mind-numbingly _boring_!" Harry moaned, throwing an arm over his eyes. Giovanni, slumped, nodded in agreement.

"My Rockets always add a bit of life to their reports," he complained. "Trust Ginostashi to make his workers all have sticks up their-" He cut himself off as Mary and Charlie ran into the room.

"Mama says if you want to take Ditto home, you should do it now!" The six-year-old declared; the five-year-old nodded.

"Mama also says that if you ever skip lunch again she'll serve you as bacon," Charlie told him with a serious look, or, well, as serious as a five-year-old with a grape-Popsicle mustache and beard can look. Harry sighed and forced himself to his feet, pulling Giovanni as well, and dragged himself to the kitchen, where they both grabbed coffee and drank it black. Sighing in relief, they savored it for a few minutes, then finished their cups. Giovanni snatched up his laptop, and Harry grabbed his Pokemon and Ditto, as well as his friends. Soon, they were piled into the limo and on their way to 4231 Miller Street.

"So, what's this kids name again?" Heather asked as they pulled up; Harry sighed.

"Charna Clayborn. Same name they had three minutes ago when you asked. And ten minutes ago before that. It never changed, Heather." Harry sighed, opening the car door and getting out, cradling a dozing Ditto in his hands as he did. His friends followed him up onto the front porch, where he pushed the door-bell and waited.

"Hello," the woman who opened the door asked, her brown eyes curious. Harry smiled brightly.

"Hello, ma'am. We're looking for Charna Clayborn?" the woman smiled.

"Out back, dear," she said, and Harry nodded.

"Thank you, ma'am," he said, leading his friend to the side gate.

"Such a polite young man," the woman murmured, closing the door with a slight smile.

Harry pushed open the gate and peered into the backyard curiously. There was a girl, about eight, with chin-length brown hair, determined brown eyes, pale skin, glasses, and wearing a pink sundress.

"Tombow, use Bone Toss!" She shouted, then yelped when a bone hit her in the head, knocking her over. "Not me!" she shouted as the bone hit her again. Harry blinked slowly as he saw the Cubone who was throwing his bone at the girl. The skull-wearing Pokemon took one look at Harry and cheered, running over and jumping into his arms.

"Cubone!" It cried, snuggling into him, and Harry laughed.

"I remember you now!" He declared, cuddling the Pokemon. "You're that Pokemon from Ginostashis!" Cubone nodded excitedly and Harry giggled, before trotting over to the downed girl and peering at her.

"Are you okay?" He asked, setting the Cubone down. She blinked up at him for a few minutes, then let out a very loud squeal.

"Ohmygosh! You're Harry Morsinger!" She squealed, leaping to her feet and snatching Harrys hand, shaking it enthusiastically. "I'm, like, your biggest fan! Can I have an autograph? Ohmygosh I can't believe it's actually you! And you have my Ditto! Ohmygosh, ohmygosh, holy macaroni it's really you!" She babbled as Harry just stared at her with wide eyes as she refused to stop shaking his hand. He looked over at his friends.

"Help?" He whimpered, as the girl dragged him into her house, via the back door. His friends shared a look, then ran after them.

"Mom! It's Harry Morsinger!" Charna squealed, clutching his hand. "We're going to get married and have eighty-bazillion kids and collect Pokemon and be rich and famous and-" she babbled on so fast after that that Harry stopped trying to listen and concentrated on trying to save his hand, which was slowly getting crushed. He sent his friends a glare as they laughed hysterically.

"-And he saved Ditto and Tombow and, and, and, and!" She took a deep breath, and her mother interrupted her,

"And you're crushing his hand," she said in a sing-song voice. Charna blinked, startled, then looked at his purpling hand.

"Oops," She said sheepishly, releasing him. Harry fell onto his but, cradling his bruised hand and nursing his pride back, blushing furiously.

"Traitors," he muttered at them, before looking up at the woman and Charna with a weak smile. "Um, hi?" Charna burst into squealing giggles, brown eyes bright.

"See? He likes me!" She spun in a circle. Harry's face flamed as his friends laughed harder; Ric fell down and hit the ground with his fist, tears falling down his face.

"Um... I've got to go," Harry stuttered, but Charna yanked him up and hugged him, beaming up at his face, since he was slightly taller then her.

"But we have to have a tea party!" She cried, pouting and putting her face right into his. Harry swallowed weakly.

"Um, what?" was all he managed to ask, before he was dragged forcefully out of the house by the excited, squealing fangirl, much to her mothers amusement and the further amusement of his friends. Harry was then forced to sit at a too-small, pink tea-party table, where three Pokemon sat, watching him curiously. Tombow the Cubone, named for the red bow-tie he wore that had white spots, sat next to him and ate a crumpet.

"Here you go!" Charna declared, putting a large pink sun-hat with white lace and yellow flowers on his head. Harry stared at her with terrified green eyes. There was a Pidgey wearing a similar hat, only smaller and all yellow with large sunflowers on it, sitting across from him. Next to it sat a Bulbasaur with a blue bonnet and on the other side was a Mankey with a pink dress with white spots and a purple bow on its head.

"Now," the girl said, setting Ditto on the table. It instantly transformed into a small human girl-looking thing, wearing a dress and a hat like Harrys. It laughed and grabbed its hat with a 'hand, tilting it with a slight spin to hide it's face. "One lump or two?" Charna demanded, holding out a tea-kettle. Harry shoot his head, and focused on the, he assumed, insane girl.

"Um, one?" he asked weakly, turning terrified eyes towards the house. He wondered if her could make a run for it. As if sensing his thoughts, Charna had the Bulbasaur tie him to the chair with vinewhip. Harry was then forced to systematically eat three stale crumpets and drink cold tea, which spilled down his chin a lot. Charna giggled happily, wiping it away with a handkerchief she'd pulled from no where.

"Aw, did my husband spill his drinky?" She gushed, giggling as she kissed Harry's cheek. "It's okay. Ms. Suzie, would you go and get more crumpets, please?" The Mankey nodded, standing up and going to the house, it's tail swishing from where it showed. Harry whimpered at the prospect, his jaw still hurting from the former crumpets he'd been forced to eat. The Mankey soon returned, though, and Harry almost cried out when he saw Giovanni with her.

"Ms. Clayborn, ma'am," the businessman said seriously. "Mr. Morsinger has many appointments he's going to miss. I am sorry to interrupt your date with your husband, but it is very important that he goes." Charna narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips thoughtfully.

"What kind of appointments?" she demanded; Giovanni crouched down.

"Super secret, world saving appointments," he said seriously; the eight-year-olds eyes went round and her mouth formed an 'o'. Then she nodded determinedly.

"Alright, but I want him home in time for dinner! What will the kids think?" She said importantly, pointing at the Pokemon. They blinked, before going back to eating the crumpets and drinking their tea, chattering amongst themselves. Giovanni nodded.

"Of course, ma'am. We wouldn't want to worry the children," he agreed; the Bulbasaur immediately released Harry, and Giovanni helped him from the too-small chair and took off the ridiculous hat. Harry gave him relieved eyes but, before they could go, Charna cleared her throat cutely, arms crossed and one foot tapping.

"Aren't you forgetting something, husband of mine?" She demanded, arching an eyebrow. Harry stared at her, confused, and Giovanni smirked slightly.

"Oh, yes, Mr. Morsinger. How could you forget to kiss your wife goodbye?" he asked sternly; Harry looked up at him, horrified, before looking back at the scary eight-year-old, who arched a brown and waited. Hesitantly, Harry leaned forward and gave her a peck on the cheek, before darting behind Giovanni, face tomato red. Chuckling, Giovanni led him away and towards the car.

"Never again," Harry whispered, throwing himself into the car and sitting as far from the hose as he could get. Giovanni nodded solemnly, and his friends snickered.

"Oh, absolutely not." the Businessman confirmed. Harry sighed. "No son of mine will ever be allowed to have tea with a lady in such a way ever again. You _slouched_!" Giovanni gave him a slightly scandalized look. "You never slouch when having tea! And that hat was grotesque. Next time ask for green. You look good in green." Harry just stared at him.

"Shut up, old man, or I'll introduce you to her as her new father-in-law," the soon-to-be-eleven-year-old threatened; Giovanni's eyes narrowed.

"And I will make a public announcement that wedding vows have been exchanged and that a contract has been signed, so that when you are both of age, you really _are_ married." Harry stared at him, horrified.

"You're evil," he hissed, shuddering. Giovanni smirked smugly.

"My dear Harry," he said, patting the boys knee. "I'm a businessman. We're all evil." Harry simply stared at him for a few minutes. Then smirked.

"So, you're and evil old guy who's compensating for something by building a huge organization," he said and Giovanni was nodding before he stopped abruptly and stared at him. Harry's smirk turned into an impish grin as Giovanni stared at him silently.

"You're evil," the businessman finally stated, voice and face becoming blank.

"Like father like son, daddy dear," Harry drawled; then he burst out laughing. Giovanni shook his head, chuckling.

"Brat." he said

"Old Man." Harry shot back.

"Ric." Giovanni said simply

"Oh, now that's a low blow," Harry complained.

"Why do you two always pick on me?!" Ric cried, scowling/pouting.

"Because we can," they both said at the same time, wearing the same smug smirks, speaking in the same tone.

"...That's a little creepy," Ric told his sister and Heather. They both nodded.

"Must be a Giovanni thing," Heather said; Lyn looked thoughtful.

"Or that little girl had some kind of mind-control perfume on," she said thoughtfully; Harry stared at her.

"Are you implying that an eight-year-old girl made mind-controlling perfume for the sole purpose of making me more like him?" Harry asked incredulously; Lyn arched an eyebrow.

"Or Giovanni made it and paid the girl to kidnap you and smell the perfume without your knowing, so he could have a son who wasn't afraid of eight-year-old girls," she said; Harry glowered.

"You're just jealous that I have people willing to kidnap me for tea-parties," he told her, sniffing the air and looking away, as if in disgust, with his nose in the air. They laughed after that, and lapsed into amused and companionable silence.

"We should go see Brock," Harry suddenly said, and his friends all nodded furiously; Giovanni smiled indulgently.

"Very well," he said. "Max! We're going to see Brock and his family!" Max glanced back and nodded.

"Okay," he called back, turning onto a different road.

"I wanna sing a song," Harry announced, looking thoughtful, then he grinned.

"_Way up in the sky,_

_The Little Birds fly!_

_While Down in the Nest,_

_The Little Birds rest._

_With a Wing on the Left,_

_And a Wing on the Right,_

_The Little Birds sleep,_

_All through the Night. (Shh, they're sleeping!)_

_The Bright sun Comes Up!_

_The Dew Falls Away._

"_Good Morning, Good Morning!"_

_The Little Birds Say!_

_I Open My Eyes,_

_I Get Out of Bed,_

_I Open the Window and..._

_SMASH THAT BIRDS HEAD!"_

"That's kind of disturbing, Harry," Lyn said simply; Harry shrugged.

"So's your brothers face, but you don't see us saying anything about it," he deadpanned.

"Hey!" Ric shouted, and the rest of the car ride was nothing but laughter.


	50. Dad! And A Game is Like a Battle

**A/N: **

**WARNING!!! **

**WARNING!!**

**WARNING!**

**EVERYONE READ BELOW SCRIPT!!!!!**

Dearest Readers, is saddens me greatly that this story is to be discontinued. In fact, I'm afraid it must also be deleted, along with my account. I apologize, and say Farewell.

Oh, and one more thing…

…

…

…

…

_**PSYCH!!!!!!!**_

OMFG you should have SEEN your FACES!!! (Cackles evilly)

Wizard: Oh, thank Goddess…

Rage: If she'd been serious I'd have—

Giovanni: Ceased to exist?

Harry: Disappear?

Mary: Shut up?

Rage: Oh Ha. Ha. NOT! (Slinks off to pout)

"People Talking"  
_"Pokémon Talking"_

_Thoughts_

_PokeDex Talking_

_**PokeGaze Talking**_

**Chapter Fifty**

**~*~**

When the limo pulled up at Brocks, Harry and his friends all but fell out of it, rushing to the door and knocking. When Brock opened the door, he was promptly tacked and glomped by the entire gang. Laughing, the Pewter City Gym Leader managed somehow to untangle himself from the mess of limbs and clothes in order to greet Giovanni.

"How is he?" He asked, large dark brows furrowed seriously as he looked over at Harry, who was being hugged quite fiercely by Brocks siblings (most notably the youngest three). Giovanni followed his gaze, and they watched silently for a few moments as Harry laughed, a rasp still clearly heard from his damaged throat.

"Better," the billionaire finally murmured. "Being around friends and family—and Pokémon—has worked wonders for him. His own psychic abilities are also a blessing. He worried about them, all of them." Brock nodded seriously.

"He's like that," he said. "Always putting others before himself. It can be a bad thing, considering…" Giovanni nodded.

"Easily manipulated, I agree, but…" He smiled slightly as Harry let his Pokémon out to play and his friends followed suit. "I think that anyone who tries to do so will be seriously surprised. Harry can improvise with the best of them." Brock smirked.

"He'll make a great businessman one day, eh?" Giovanni gave him a droll look.

"Of course. After all," now Giovanni smirked, "no son of mine will ever be bad in business." Brock face-faulted and Giovanni walked away. Leaping to his feet, Brock managed a strangled yell,

"Son?!" He distantly heard laughter and turned to see Harry smirking at him in an eerily familiar way, and he groaned. "Oh man, another one?!" Harry's Giovanni-Smirk turned into his usual grin as he gave the Gym Leader a mock salute and was promptly dragged into the backyard to play Hide-and-Go-Seek.

Brock shook his head and walked inside after Giovanni, who was sitting in one of the recliners, kicked back and as relaxed as if it was his own house he was in. Brock gave him a dry look. Giovanni just smirked and closed his eyes.

"No, I insist," Brock said mockingly. "Come in, sit down! Make yourself at home, I don't mind a bit!" He shook his head again and collapsed into his own chair, sighing. "I feel like I'm talking to a Snorlax and telling it not to sleep," he muttered, giving the billionaire an annoyed but amused look. Giovanni just chuckled and opened one eye to look at the younger man.

"I know the feeling," he replied, stretching. "Try talking to annoying little men who think that they're not expendable. You'll feel even worse." Brock frowned.

"There's worse?" Giovanni nodded solemnly.

"Every try to kiss a Muk?" Brock looked confused as he shook his head. "It's like trying to eat one."

"You're right," Brock said, looking green. "That _is_ worse." Giovanni nodded, then turned totally serious.

"Harry's birthday is tomorrow," he told the younger man. "Your family is, of course, invited. As is his other friends family. Word has been sent to them and vehicles provided. His adoption papers get signed tomorrow as well, and my battle with him soon after. What are your thoughts on his prowess with Pokémon?" Brock leaned back, looking thoughtful and serious at the same time, and odd look on the usually smiling Leader.

"He respects his Pokémon and his opponents, no matter who it is he's battling," he finally said, slowly. "I've watched the videos from his other Gym Battles—" Giovanni looked surprised and Brock smirked. "Oh the wonders of the Internet, eh? Anyways, he doesn't rely on his partners and they don't rely on him. They work together, watch each others backs, and function independently. But, in the end, their little victory is a cherished thing and appreciated, even though I seriously doubt they'd be much disappointed if they actually lost. In fact," he smiled slightly. "I get the feeling that they'd congratulate the winner wholeheartedly and work together to try and win again, or maybe they'd just move on to something else until they could beat them, I don't know since they haven't lost yet." Giovanni sat back, looking thoughtful. Brock heaved himself to his feet with a weary sigh.

"I'll be back in a bit," he told the distracted businessman. "Have to go check on the munchkins." Giovanni gave a distracted wave and Brock shrugged, trotting out back to check on his siblings and the Tricksters. He couldn't help but smile at what he saw.

Apparently, his siblings weren't above cheating at Hide-and-Seek. A lot of good it did. Three of them were hiding under Lord Persian, four were hiding on Onyx's head and neck as he sat at full height, and the others were no-where in sight. Havoc was It, apparently, as he and several ghostly versions of him were running around trying to find children. Several of the Pokémon had already been located, now seated at the picnic tables.

Having fun?" he called out as the real Havoc trotted out from behind a tree, Harry in tow. The ten-year-old grinned and ran over to him to give him a hug.

"I always have fun over here, Brock," the psychic replied, grinning. Brock smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Heard you were getting a dad for your birthday, kid," he said; Harry nodded rapidly, the many necklaces on his neck clanking and jingling, and his Go-Goggles slipping from his hair to his forehead. Grinning, he pushed them back up.

"Yeah, ain't it great?" he asked, practically bouncing in place. "I get a dad, a chance at the League, and my very first birthday party all rolled into one! It's gonna be perfect!" Brock smiled and ruffled Harry's hair, laughing as the boy batted his hands away. Havoc came bounding over once more, Shadow clasped by the scruff in his mouth. Harry quickly took the young Vulpix and scratched him behind the ears.

"_Mama, he found me, and I hid really, really good this time too!" _Shadow whined, ears drooping.

"Oh, I know you did little one," Harry soothed, carrying the Vulpix over to the Picnic tables, where Harmony, Oridina, Geodude, Dashing, Heather, Ric, Lyn, Star, Mina, and Chloe waited. Well, Chloe hadn't actually played. She'd walked around and was now fast asleep. Harry smiled at his friends and sat down next to Harmony.

"_But I hid really good Mama!"_ Shadow repeated firmly. _"I was under the bushes in an old hole, and even Aunty Heather walked right by without seeing me!" _He sulked, cuddling into Harry's chest. _"I don't want to play anymore. This game is stupid."_ Harry smiled softly and shook his head.

"Just because you don't win the first time around doesn't make something stupid, Shadow," Harry said, a gentle rebuke. "After all, not every battle can be a victory, just like you can't win every game. If you lost a battle, would you never try again?" Shadow looked horrified (if something so cute CAN look horrified, that is).

"_Never!"_ he cried, shaking his head so hard a human would have gotten whip-lash. _"I'd get stronger and beat them next time! I'd never give up, Mama, never!"_ Harry smiled and kissed Shadows head.

"I know that, sweetheart, but don't you see? A game is like a different kind of battle. If you lose, you try harder next time, but don't begrudge the winner. If your Aunt Harmony won the game, would you be angry with her?" The Vulpix shook his head. "Then you shouldn't get mad at Havoc when he finds you. After all, he found me and everyone else, for the most part, didn't he?" Hesitantly, Havoc nodded. "So, you see?" The Vulpix looked up at him, and smiled.

"_Love you, Mama,"_ he said, standing on his back paws to lick Harry's nose. Harry giggled.

"Love you too, Shadow. Come on, let's go see Onyx." Shadow yipped and leaped down so he could get to Onyx first. The great Rock-Type had mellowed a bit since their last meeting, and merely grumbled as he lay down so that the Vulpix and Harry could scramble on and sit with Brocks siblings. Harry laughed as Shadow darted into his arms, eyes wide as they looked around.

"_Are we flying, Mama?"_ Shadow asked, and Harry assured him that, no, they weren't flying. And no, they wouldn't fall, and if they did, Harry'd use his abilities to catch them before they hit that ground. Shadow settled down after that, even going so far as to crawl up onto Onyx's forehead, laughing and yipping as he watched the game going on down below. Harry smiled softly, relaxing to watch his family.

Everything was peaceful. Perfect.

He seemed to forget about Murphy's Law*****.

**R&R!!**

**A/N:** Murphy's Law is: Anything that CAN get worse, WILL. It's the thing that makes it rain when you say things like 'nothing bad will happen' and such. Poor Harry Jinxed himself, oh no!


	51. Late Night Plans and Teletubies

**A/N:** Wheee! Back! Listen, I apologize for not updating in so long. I got really sick, really fast, and we had to move around a lot. Sorry! …Not sorry for the previous A/N though. Your faces! HA!! XP Anyways, R&R like always. Oh, and thank you to Kingdark for pointing out that the word Pheonix was supposed to be Phoenix. ~_~ I feel smart…NOT! Evil not-working spell-check… *Grumble-grumble*

Wizard: O_o o_O *Backs away* … *Slowly*

Rage: … (Snicker)

Giovanni: This is why we all believe in a thing like School.

Harry: How does school have anything to do with this?!

Giovanni: If you don't go to school, Harry, you'll end up like the author.

Harry: O_O …Oh…

Author: HEY! I'm not that bad!

Everyone else: (Disbelieving looks)

Author: …Fine, maybe I AM that bad… (Sulks) I'm gonna find a kitten and cuddle. IT wont make fun of me! ^Sniffle^

**A/N2:** Okay, a special thanks to ReflectionsOfRealityfor expanding my knowledge in Murphy's Law. And it has been requested that I get rid of my Muses dialog. I understand their reasons, but people seem to like my random muse-interaction, so I'll make it a vote.

FOR Muses - 0

AGAINST Muses - 0

PLEASE VOTE!!

"People Talking"

"_Pokémon Talking" _

_Thoughts_

_PokeDex Talking_

_**PokeGaze Talking**_

Chapter Fifty-One

**~*~**

They stayed at Brocks for dinner (Lasagna and Mashed potatoes with corn-on-the-cob) before heading home. Harry was so tired he fell asleep on Giovanni. The business man didn't mind, wrapping and arm around the almost-eleven-year-olds shoulder and hugging him gently. He smiled slightly and kissed Harry's forehead lovingly.

"Awwww!" Lyn and Heather whispered, giggling. Ric wrinkled his nose.

"Gag me," he muttered; Heather gave him a considering look. "What?!" he demanded, unnerved. The blue-haired girl merely smirked.

"Didn't think you swung that way, is all," she replied with heavy innocence. Giovanni had to clamp his mouth shut to keep from laughing. His silent shaking made Harry sleepily smack him on the chest.

"Stop movin," the ten-year-old muttered fuzzily. "M'tryin' ta sleep." Lyn and Heather giggled some more, and Ric snickered softly. When they finally got to Sarah and Marks, Giovanni obligingly carried the exhausted ten-year-old in. Sarah smiled, kissed Giovanni's cheek and Harry's forehead, before taking Mary and Charlie to their room, the two having refused to go to bed until Harry got home. Mark stayed long enough to make sure everyone had plenty of blankets and pillows, before he left for his own bed.

Giovanni sat in the only chair for a while afterward, just listening to the children breath. He looked at them, and smiled slightly. _They're all like a Team all by themselves,_ he thought with amusement. _The follow a code of conduct, report to a leader, and deal with Pokémon. Maybe…_ Suddenly, he stood and went to the kitchen, pulling a notebook and ball-point-pen from his briefcase. For the rest of the night, Giovanni planned and wrote.

_**With Dumbles…**_

He'd finally escaped the Mental Ward! It had taken weeks, but he had done it! Now he stood in a Muggle Hotel room, and plotted. He had to find the Potter brat, and he had to put his plans back into play. He'd have to make the world believe that he'd saved the brat, make them trust him again. And make them give him his damn Lemon Drops!

Grumbling about the evil of stealing his candy, Albus Dumbledore, once the most powerful man in the Wizarding World, sat down in an old recliner, and brainstormed while watching Teletubies.

_**Back with Harry…**_

Harry and Scorch entered the kitchen the next morning, to find Giovanni nursing what seemed like his tenth cup of Super Strong Coffee, black with no sugar. The Charmeleon and psychic shared a look, before shrugging and starting on breakfast. Giovanni looked up from his work long enough to ask for hashbrowns, before going back to scribbling whatever notes he was scribbling. Harry smiled slightly; amused despite the fact that his soon-to-be father had spent a sleepless night working on something that was most likely about him.

Shaking his head, Harry decided it was best if he just cooked and said nothing.

"_You dad is odd, Harry,"_ the Fire-Type said as he cooked bacon; Harry hummed in agreement, pouring pancake mix into the waffle-maker, before closing it and stirring the hashbrowns.

"Grab some sausages out of the freezer, will you?" Harry asked; Scorch nodded, going to the freezer and pulling out two boxes of sausages. Harry pointed with a spatula to a heating and waiting pan and the Charmeleon obligingly poured the twenty-four sausages in. He'd help keep an eye on them as he continued to cook bacon.

It took Harry and Scorch forty-five minutes of cooking before the others began to sleepily trickle in. Mark stumbled in wearing nothing but his boxers and a robe, rubbing his five o'clock shadow and muttering about an evil bedside-table. Harry giggled and handed him the newspaper, which Giovanni had already finished reading.

Mark grunted appreciatvly, stuffing a spoonful of hashbrowns into his mouth sleepily. Harry giggled again and handed him a cup of coffee. Mark took a gulp and sighed blissfully.

"Coffee," he said, serene.

"Goodmorning to you too, dear," Sarah said with a smile.

"Coffee," he replied simply, smiling and nodding his head. Mary, Charlie, and Harry all looked at eachother and giggled softly.

"You guys want wafflles?" Harry asked them; they cheered loudly, waking his friends. The group staggered in, muttering about 'atrociously loud midgets'. Harry smiled and made them plates.

"Ready for your battle today, Harry?" Sarah asked; Harry nodded happily, finally getting around to making a plate for himself.

"I can't wait," he said warmly. "Today's going to be so awesome! A birthday party, a battle, and I get a legal dad," he added with a shy but sweet smile to Giovanni, who reached over to gently ruffle his spiked hair.

"And you get to look over your business reports," the businessman said cheerfully.

"Yippee," Harry remarked dryly; everyone laughed. Well, everyone except Mark. He just looked around, smiled, eyes lidded sleepily.

"Coffee."

**A/N:** Ta-da!!!!! Next chappy is finite!! X)


	52. Birthday Party with a SILVER lining!

**A/N:** Sorry that the last chap was so short, but this one will be the longest one yet!!!!!

FOR Muses — 14

AGAINST Muses — 1

PLEASE VOTE!!!

Rage: So far we don't have to move out.

Harry: YAY!!

Giovanni: Don't celebrate yet, Harry, we still have two more days(Chapters) of voting to do.

Harry: (Depressed)

Wizard: *Smacks Giovanni upside the head* Meanie. (Cuddles Harry)

"People Talking"

"_Pokémon Talking"_

_Thinking_

_PokeDex Talking_

_**PokeGaze Talking**_

Chapter Fifty-Two

**~*~**

Harry smiled happily as he bounced in his seat. The limo was pulling into the parking lot of the park, where Harry's birthday, and battle, would take place. It was the only place big enough for everyone. There was a jungle gym, monkey bars, and a bright yellow slide, as well as swings and a basketball court, where the battle would take place.

"Stop bouncing, Harry," Sarah scolded half-heartedly, smiling slightly. "You'll strain something." Harry forced himself to stop, giving the woman he saw as a mother a sheepish smile.

"Sorry Sarah," he said; she pulled him into a gentle hug, kissing his head.

"It's understandable," she said simply; they shared a smile. Mark and Giovanni looked at each other from their seats, eyes holding a perfect clarity and understanding. They had much more in common now then they ever had before. Ric, Lyn, Heather, Charlie, and Mary chattered on, not noticing the look-exchanges.

"This is so exciting!" Heather gushed, grinning widely. "I get to see my Dad again!"

"What about your mom?" Harry asked, curious. Heather lifted a shoulder in a shrug and wouldn't meet his eyes.

"She has work and stuff," she said, then shook her head and grinned. "But Dad'll be there, and he'll bring you _and_ me a present!" She grinned broadly, hazel eyes sparkling with happiness. Harry grinned right back, happy for her.

"Well, _our_ mom and dad-"

"Will bring _loads_ of presents-"

"For _all_ of us!" Ric and Lyn chimed together; Harry laughed, grinning at the twins as well.

"Don't forget that Brock and his family will be there as well," Sarah told them; Mark nodded.

"And so will Professor Oak." Giovanni smirked at his soon-to-be-son.

"I've taken it upon myself to call in a few others that I'm sure you'll appreciate seeing again," he told Harry. The psychic beamed at them all, bright green eyes glittering like the emeralds they were often compared to.

He was so happy!

_**With Ginostashi…**_

The once proud businessman growled in annoyance, ignoring the irksome ache that never ceased in the stump of his missing finger, still wrapped heavily in gauze. His bank accounts had been emptied! The money he'd had in them, even the one he'd thought so cleverly hidden, had been redistributed throughout many of his old businesses, with surprisingly good investments, and all of it went to that damned brat! He'd show him, though; he'd show that ignorant child why no one messed with a Ginostashi.

Baring his teeth in what only a fool would call a smile, he pushed open the doors of the shady looking bar, and stalked across the room to the man he was meeting there. The man was wearing black, all black, with a silver belt and bracelets, all shaped like some snake-like Pokémon Ginostashi had never seen before. He had smooth, pale skin, brown hair, and a black and silver cowboy hat that was pulled down low, blocking his face. Ginostashi stood in front of him for a few seconds, then sat without invitation.

"You're the one who I've been told to meet?" Ginostashi demanded; the man tilted his head in a nod, still not showing his face. "Think you're up to what I need done, though?" The businessman challenged. The man finally lifted his face, and frigid silver eyes met Ginostashi's gray, standing out in the unknown mans unbelievably young face. Soft, pink lips curved slightly in a cold smirk.

"If it's alive and needs dead, then, for the right price, it'll get in a grave when I tell it," the man-no, boy, purred silkily, smirking confidently. "Nothing escapes Jimmy Silver, Pokémon Poacher. What did you have in mind?" Ginostashi grinned viciously.

He was going to show that brat. One bullet at a time…

_**With Harry…**_

"Brock!" Harry cheered, leaping from the Limo to fly into the Pewter Gym Leaders arms, making the taller man nearly drop the large gift-bag he was carrying. The Gym Leader laughed, hugging the boy gently. Harry didn't stay there long, though, he was soon back on the ground and diving into Brocks siblings, hugging everyone as if he hadn't seen them just the night before. The older ones laughed warmly, understanding the boys excitement, while the younger ones were just as caught up.

A whir of a helicopter cut off his high-speed babble about Pokémon with some of the older kids and the Tricksters. Turning curious green eyes in the direction of the sound, he was startled to find not one, not two, but three helicopters bearing the Team Rocket symbols on the side glide over the trees. As the helicopters set down in the baseball field, Harry watched as several people climbed out.

"Uncle James, Aunt Jessie, Uncle Meowth!" Harry cried, eyes huge with delight. "Koga, Erika, Sabrina, Surge, Blaine, Misty!" He was now gaping, startled. "You're all here?" He demanded, running over to glomp his Aunt and Uncles first. Then he all but tackled Koga, knocking the man down into the dirt. Koga yelped, then blinked as Harry was gone in a flash, getting a cuddling hug and a kiss on the head from Erika. He got his hair ruffled by Surge and Misty, an awkward hug from emotionless Sabrina (though Harry could swear that she was smiling slightly), and an over-enthusiastic hug from Blaine, which knocked the boy flat, the old man falling with him. They just laughed and tried to untangle each other from their clothes, grinning brightly.

"Enough hugs," Giovanni called. "Time for presents." Harry squealed and dove out from under the Cinnabar Islands Gym Leader's bony frame. He darted over to his soon-to-be-father and snatched up his hand unashamedly, pulling the smiling businessman towards the picnic tables, already piled high with presents except for the one that had food and a covered rectangle that Harry knew must have been a cake. His cake, he realized with a swell of warmth in his chest. He was having his first birthday party, with all his friends and family. It was nearly overwhelming, he decided as his eyes warmed and burned slightly with joyful tears. He hurriedly blinked them away, though. Today was a day for warmth and laughter, not tears. Even happy ones.

Smiling, he sat down and looked at his gifts, pulling Giovanni down to sit next to him.

"Which should I open first?" he asked, and grinned as all the kids shouted at once. "Okay, okay, hold on a second!" He cried, before reaching for his Pokeballs. "I want _everyone_ to be here, okay?" His friends all nodded and soon their Pokemon were everywhere, some running around, some climbing trees, and some finding places to sit on shoulders and presents alike. Only Harry's Pokemon gathered around him, with Oridina and Harmony sitting on his shoulders. Lord Persian lay down behind him, with Prophesy and Havoc lying contentedly on his broad back, eyes watching intently. Shadow jumped up and perched on Lord Persians head, paws gripping the much larger Pokemon's temples, making Harry and several off his guests laugh at how cute the two looked.

_**With Jimmy…**_

Jimmy Silver shifted his body as he lay on the ground, hidden by trees and brush. His rifle was set, aimed straight and true at the cluster of Pokemon surrounding a small boy with bright green eyes. His objective was clear, his fee paid, and his job made easy by his prey.

And still, he hesitated.

Jimmy had yet to fail a job. He'd never had to give a refund. He'd never lost his nerve when it came to pulling the trigger and ending a life. Not once…

Until he'd seen how these Pokemon acted around their trainer, and how the boy acted around them. He wanted to call this to a stop, pull out is phone, dial Ginostashi's number, and tell the greedy bastard that the deal was off and there were no such thing as refunds. He wanted to put his gun away, pick up his bag, and leave. But he couldn't.

He had never backed down from a job, and he wasn't about to now.

Taking a deep breath, Jimmy focused his silver eyes through his scope, and took aim on the massive Persians head, aiming carefully. He held perfectly still, before slowly tightening his finger on the trigger, and—

Promptly blacking out when something slammed into the back of his skull.

As his body went limp, two forms emerged from the shadows behind him. They stepped into the light, taking on the shapes of a small girl and a Pokemon.

"Nice Bone Toss, Tombow!" Charna said; the small Cubone rubbed its neck in embarrassment. "Nobody points a gun at _my_ hubby!" the girl told the unconscious boy on the ground, before she promptly began digging through his bag. Scowling at the lack of anything she could give to Harry as a gift, she turned to the boy, and something silver and shiny caught her eye.

Quickly, she pushed the boy onto his back and looked at his belt, eyes bright with delight as she touched the metal snake-like Pokemon. Before she could stop herself, Charna had the belt off him and folded carefully into a blue handkerchief. Then she snatched up the gun as well, pulling a large pink ribbon from her dress pocket before tying it around the gun in a big boy.

"Boys like guns, right?" she asked her Pokemon, who shrugged, fiddling with his tie. "Oh well," she said, shrugging, before taking her Pokemon's hand and skipping away towards the party, gun slung over her back. "Harry will like it anyway!"

Back in the tree's, Jimmy moaned, rolled over, and passed out again.

_**With Harry…**_

Harry looked around at all his friends before reaching out to snatch up another present. He'd already unwrapped seventeen presents, and was quite happy with his gifts so far. Four new necklaces From Jesse, James, and Meowth, Three new shirts from Sarah and Mark, a cellphone with a video screen so he could call home from Professor Oak (Who'd showed up minutes before with Archer), a bike from Brock, a Growlithe Pokedoll from Blaine, three books on Pokemon care from Koga and Misty, another of breeding from Surge, a belt and gun from his stalker-I mean, his avid fan, and an onyx ring with the Giovanni livery on it in gold from Giovanni.

He was on one of the final presents now, from Heathers dad George, a blue haired man with deep honey-brown eyes and a tired smile. Harry lifted the lid and grinned happily, pulling out yet another necklace, this one a wide black choker with bright green on it that was shaped like flames. It was just big enough to cover the scars on his neck.

"Heather called and told me what happened while you were in the hospital," George said in his soft, quiet voice. "I thought you might appreciate something to stave off the stares with." Harry nodded, put it on, and threw his arms around Georges waist in a hug, beaming.

"Thank you," he whispered, before hurrying back to his other gifts. H had two left, one from Ric and Lyn's mom and dad (Samantha and Jared, a pair of Detectives who had, indeed, brought presents for all the Tricksters, and who looked totally different then their children, Samantha with her red hair and Jared with his white.) The two had come in their own private helicopter, a garish, bright orange thing that made Ric and Lyn blush in mortification when it had landed next to the sleek Team Rocket 'copters.

"Oh wow!" Harry blurted as he opened the plain brown box. Inside sat three stones, one blue, one red, and one green. "Evolution Stones!" He quickly pulled them out, looking them over admiringly. Each had a small gold string wrapped around it, with a white card that held its label, properties, and what Pokemon it worked best on. Harry looked up and grinned.

"Thanks you guys!" The detectives grinned and nodded, arms wrapped around each other and their children. There were two presents left now, one small box wrapped in green and gold, and a long, thin box wrapped in red and blue. Curious, Harry reached forward and picked up the red and blue box, reading the small note aloud.

"'_To Harry, My Genius Perfume Protégé, With Love, Erika.'_ Aw! Thanks Erika!" He said, beaming at the beautiful woman, who smiled softly back. Harry quickly opened the box and stopped short, staring at the rolled scroll tied with a neat red ribbon. Curious, Harry carefully slid the ribbon off and unfurled the scroll, eyes going wide. Shocked, he could only stare in stunned silence, so Giovanni leaned over and read out loud,

"_The Institute of the Creation of Scents, Smells, and Glorious Perfumes does hereby name one Harry Morsinger a Perfume Master, Scent-Maker Extraordinaire, and Smell-Finder Supreme, and grant upon him the title of Head Professor of Lady Erika's School of Perfume Creation and Mastery, second to only the current Headmistress, Lady Erika of Celadon City. May your Perfumes Continue To Astound and Enrapture." _

"I'm a Perfume Master," Harry whispered in shock; Erika smiled.

"And if you ever get tired of running around and catching Pokemon, you now have a spot at my school in a teaching position," she said, and was surprisingly prepared to find herself on the receiving end of his enthusiastic glomp, cheeks pinking slightly when Giovanni nodded to her, rolling the scroll and replacing the ribbon tie. Wiping joyful tears from his eyes, Harry turned to the last present, and picked up the small card. It said, simply: To Harry, From Sabrina. Smiling, Harry pulled it close and eagerly opened it.

Sitting inside on a green silk pillow was a black pokeball with a purple underbelly. Harry reached in and pulled it out curiously, pushing the button. Instantly, the ball opened, but instead of a red light, a blue light zapped out of it and wrapped around Harry's hands. Harry gasped softly as the blue light, which he recognized as Sabrina's own psychic power, slowly solidified into a pair of sapphire-blue gloves that, even as he watched, faded through his fingerless black gloves so that his fingertips were a beautiful blue only.

"Whoa," Lyn, Ric, and Heather all said, leaning in to examine the new gloves curiously.

"I did not know what to get you that would be useful," Sabrina said in her quiet way. "These gloves will help calm Pokemon, and will work most effectively on ghost and psychic Pokemon." Harry looked up at her and beamed, letting a bright green trickle of his own power reach out and circle here in a form of psychic hug before retracting it.

"Thank you, Sabrina," he said simply; the psychic Gym Leader smiled her half-smile and nodded.

"Now," Giovanni interrupted gently. "Before we have cake and ice cream, there is one more present to give and a battle to be had." Harry turned to him with a trusting smile as the billionaire pushed three neat sheets of paper towards the eleven-year-old.

"The adoption papers," he announced calmly. "You need to sign here, and here," he said, pointing to two blank dotted lines beneath Giovanni's own neat signatures. Harry, his hand shaking slightly, carefully signed his name. Giovanni set the sheet aside and pointed at the next sheet.

"Do you wish to change your name?" he asked; Harry hesitated, uncertain.

"I-" he hesitated. "I'd like to keep Morsinger for now," he said softly. "But maybe I could change it later?" He ended with a half-statement-half-question that made Giovanni smile slightly.

"Of course you can," he said simply; Harry smiled gratefully and signed his name on the required line. Finally Giovanni gestured to the third and final page.

"This one is your employment sheet for the Team Rocket Agency," he said calmly. "By signing this, you are fully entering yourself into my employment as my heir and the next in line should something happen that would force me into an early retirement." Harry met his blue eyes with knowing green, and signed his name. Giovanni silently set the papers aside, and turned back with a smile.

"Welcome to the family, son," he said; Harry grinned and threw his arms around the businessman's neck, squeezing firmly.

"It's great to be here, dad," he whispered back; and Giovanni hugged him fiercely, both burying their faces in the others necks, and just sat, enjoying the others presence and the warmth of their love.

They had both found that missing piece in their lives, and were determined to cling to it as they waited for another to be found.

_**With Jimmy…**_

Fuck, his head hurt. Groaning, he carefully sat up, rubbing the pulsating goose-egg growing on the back of his skull. Grimacing, he turned his silver eyes towards his intended targets, and saw that they were all gathered round the same table, watching as the green-eyed boy hugged the man he now recognized as the Head of the Rockets. Grimacing, Jimmy stood, glanced around…

And promptly cursed when he realized that he'd been stolen from. And those were his favorite gun and belt too! Scowling, he snatched up satchel and stalked down the hill to his motorcycle, rubbing his head with a scowl.

Ginostashi was sure as _fuck_ going to have to give him Hazard-Pay if he wanted this job done. And more information as well, he thought, glancing towards the party again. Definitely had some questions to answer, Old Ginostashi did…

Giving a huff of annoyance, Jimmy hopped on his bike, pulled on a black-and-silver-flamed helmet, and took off in a cloud of dust down the road, away from his target, and the enthralling green-eyed boy who was connected to one of the richest men in the region…

**A/N: **WOO! My longest chapter yet! Remember, feed me reviews or I'll die of boredom-induced-starvation!! O_O Oh, and vote on my Muses Plz!!! R&R!!


	53. Battles of Different Sorts

**A/N:** Hey y'all! I am SOOOO Srry about the delay! I have had such a freakin hard time tryin to get Internet connections, and then some one totally jacked my flash drives! So then I had no way of getting my chapters to a comp that had Web, but I'm back, so no fear! And the sequel has been started, so, in only a few chapters, you'll be reading the next book! YAY! R&R

**A/N2:** oh, by the way: THE MUSES ARE STAYING! YAY! (Confetti)

Wizard & Rage: (Happy dance) YAY!

Harry: It's not like we had anywhere else to go, anyways…

Giovanni: Too true, son, too true…

"Talking"

Thoughts "Pokémon Talking" "PokeDex Info" "PokeGaze Info"

Chapter Fifty-Three

Grass, feathers, hair, and fur ruffled in the wind as Pokémon and people alike crowded around the edges of the decided battlefield, eating chocolate/vanilla marble cake and strawberry ice cream. Giovanni stood at one end of the field; Harry, Ric, and Lyn stood at the other. The billionaire fiddled with his cufflinks idly, smiling slightly, blue eyes bright. Ric tugged at his fingerless gloves; his twin flexed her fingers and tossed her head, making her braid flip over onto her left shoulder. Harry flexed his fingers as well, kissed his perfume-bottle necklace for luck, and pulled his Go-Goggles down off the top of his head to cover his eyes.

"You ready, old man?" Harry called, playful; Giovanni smirked at him.

"Anytime, brat," he replied; gesturing at the watching crowd. "Nidoking," he called; a large blue-gray Pokémon stormed out, roaring and smacking his fists to his chest aggressively. A horn gleamed on his head and he snarled at the Tricksters.

"Whoa," Ric murmured; Lyn pulled out her purple PokeDex. The two boys moved close, peering over her shoulder as the 'Dex beeped and began to talk in a computerized female voice.

"_Nidoking,"_ It said aloud. _"This Pokémon is aggressive. It likes to fight and sharpens the horn on its head daily to keep it needle sharp. Its thick hide is able to take a lot of damage, and Normal-Type moves are mostly ignored. It loves to impress, especially females." _Lyn closed it and slipped the PokeDex back into her pocket.

"Well, I think the big tough guy can be beaten!" She announced. "Let's show him a bit of girl power, Chloe!" She cried; the Rhydon stomped out, snarling aggressively at the opposing Pokémon. Lyn grinned proudly when the large female Pokémon stopped in front of her, fists clenched and glaring. Suddenly, the Nidoking had heart-shaped eyes, and swayed slightly, tongue hanging out of his mouth. He shook his head and waved at Chloe, flexing his arms impressively and striking poses.

"_Hey, sweetheart!"_ he called loudly. _"You like what you see? How 'bout a free ticket to the gun show?" _he flexed impressively and continued to catcall and use one-liners on the other Pokémon. Chloe stared at him incredulously for a few moments, then gritted her teeth, a vein throbbing visibly in her forehead as she closed her eyes, fists clenched.

"_That, that,"_ she struggled with her temper. _"That __**Numbskull!**__"_ She hissed furiously. Lyn looked between her Pokémon and Giovanni's confused. Harry was all but choking, he was laughing so hard.

"What?" The girl demanded, scowling at her friend; the young psychic gasped, struggling to answer.

"He's," he choked. "He's f-f-_flirting with her!_" He collapsed again, howling with laughter. Lyn blinked, stared at the Nidoking, then narrowed her eyes slowly as he blew Chloe a kiss and did a strange-looking curl-up with his thick tail.

"Oh, he's _so_ dead," she growled. "Let's kick his womanizing butt, Chloe!" she cried; the Rhydon snarled her agreement. Giovanni gave his Pokémon a bizarre look.

"Yes, well," he cleared his throat, and took a noticeable step away from the gaga-eyed Pokémon who continued to make kissy-faces at the furious Chloe. "Let's get all the Pokémon out onto the field before then, shall we?" He looked over at the crowd again. "Rhyhorn," he called; the large, rhino-like rock-type lumbered out, silent but radiating confidence. It turned its pond-green eyes on Ric, and hunkered down, tilting its head forward, ready to charge in and do battle when the signal was given. Ric pursed his lips, then grinned.

"Let's go, Sasha!" He cried; with a challenging roar, the Gyarados sped into the field, sliding to a stop in front of her trainer, kicking up a small cloud of dust, blue eyes glaring and fixed on the Rhydon. Giovanni nodded, then looked at Harry for a few seconds.

"Dugtrio," he said suddenly, glancing towards the crown briefly. "Come on out. It's been a while, my friend." A trail of upturned dirt zigzagged into the field, stopping across from Harry. Instantly, three brown, tombstone-like Pokémon in a close cluster appeared, red noses round and large, black eyes staring at him curiously.

"Trio!" they cried; Harry pulled out his green PokeDex, flipping it open curiously.

"_Dugtrio,"_ the male computerized voice announced; Ric and Lyn moved closer, curious. _"A ground-type. This Pokémon, made up of three separate Pokémon, is often used for mining. Its speed and ability to dig out entire caverns for miles is exponential and is believed to be the only Pokémon able to produce such results in Kanto"_ Pocketing the green rectangle again, Harry nodded.

"Oridina!" he called suddenly, smiling as the Charmander started, surprised. "Why don't you come out and give it a go, okay?" The Charmander, stared, then nodded determinedly, running over. She skidded to a stop in front of her Trainer, tail lashing and tiny fists clenched, glaring at the ground-type.

"Ready?" Mark asked from the sidelines, playing referee for the match; both side nodded. "Okay, three-on-three battle, side with the most Pokémon standing wins, blah, blah, you know all that. So, let's Battle!" He shouted, throwing a green bandanna in the air, and catching it before it hit the ground so he could hand it back to Heathers father, who smiled and slipped it into his pocket again.

"Nidoking, use Tackle; Rhyhorn, Headbutt. Dugtrio, use Dig!" Giovanni ordered; the Tricksters launched their own attacks.

"Chloe, kick his butt!" Lyn cried. "Use Iron Tail!"

"_With pleasure,"_ the Rhydon growled, tail glowing. She charged out to meet the Nidoking, spinning sharply and slamming the glowing tail into him, sending him flying. He got back up, shaking his head.

"_Whoo-hoo, girl!"_ he laughed. _"You're feisty! I like it."_ He grinned and Chloe snarled, stomping her foot.

"Sasha, use Watergun!" Ric ordered; the Gyarados obeyed, shooting one blast of water after another at the charging rock-type, who dodged left to right, charging ahead. He slammed into the water-type, sending the Gyarados sliding. Sasha reared back up though, and defiantly shot another blast of water, hitting the Rhyhorn in the side. The Pokémon roared, digging his feet in and closing one eye, teeth gritted, bracing against the blast.

Meanwhile, Harry and Oridina were looking around warily for Dugtrio, who had slipped underground. The Charmander was nervous, moving a few steps left and right every few moments. Harry shifted, wary.

"Just keep moving, sweetheart," he told her. "If he can't pinpoint your location, he can't hit you." Oridina nodded, and moved around quickly, looking like she was dancing almost. After a few minutes, Dugtrio erupted from the ground under her right foot, sending her stumbling. Startled, she instinctively attacked, swiping a claw. As she attacked, though, her claws glowed brightly, and slammed into the ground-type with much more force. Harry blinked, startled.

"Oridina, you learned Metal Claw!" He cried, delighted. "Use it again!" The Charmander swiped with her other hand, and was soon pushing the ground-type across the field, swipe after swipe. Sasha's Watergun tapered off, and the Rhyhorn shook himself, staggering with exhaustion, but determined.

"Sasha, use Bite!" Ric cried; Giovanni jerked a hand.

"Rhyhorn, use Headbutt!" He shouted; the Gyarados's teeth were met with a literally rock-hard skull, sending her flying again. Chloe and Nidoking were locked in a wrestling match, each trying to pin or throw the other; Chloe was getting madder by the second as the male Pokémon continued to flirt with her.

"Oridina," Harry cried, "use flamethrower!" Nodding, the Charmander clawed the weakened Dugtrio one last time and leapt back, taking a deep breath.

"Char!" She cried, and a stream of flames erupted from her mouth, slamming into the Dugtrio. Crying out, the ground-type slumped down, burnt and unconscious. Chloe managed to get an upper hand by headbutting Nidoking, making him flinch. The she used the move Seismic Toss, and threw him viciously. He landed on his head in a three-foot-deep crater. The Rhydon huffed, dusting off her hands as she stared down at the unconscious Pokémon.

"_Ass,"_ she muttered, stomping back to a cheering Lyn. Ric cursed as Rhyhorn used Headbutt again to counter Sasha's Bite.

"Use Wrap!" He blurted; the snake-like Pokémon instantly lunged forward, wrapping around the smaller Pokémon and squeezing viciously. Rhyhorn growled and winced, struggling. "Now use Bite!" Ric ordered; snarling, the water-type bit the Rhyhorn harshly. With a shuddering groan, the rock-types eyes rolled back and it went limp, unconscious. Sasha gently unwrapped from it, letting the Pokémon fall to the ground carefully.

"We won!" Harry cried; Ric and Lyn laughed, hugging each other. Harry ran toward Oridina, only to skid to a stop in shock as the Charmander began to glow. Everyone watched avidly as the glow slowly diminished. Standing in the Charmander's place was a Charmeleon, who stared at her claws and down at her body curiously.

"Oridina?" Harry asked, shocked; the newly evolved Charmeleon looked up at him shyly.

"Char," she said, voice more mature. _"Harry?"_ she asked uncertainly; the boy psychic slowly grinned. With a whoop[, he ran forward and took the Pokémon's hands, spinning around in the groups classic happy-dance-spin-thing, making Oridina laugh and dance along happily.

"We won, we won!" Ric and Lyn sang happily; Giovanni smirked, crossing his arms over his chest, having recalled his beaten Pokémon. Harry, still holding Oridina's hand, ran over to him and hugged him around the waist. The billionaire ruffled his green-tipped-spiked-black-hair with one hand, and held out the other, palm up.

Resting in that palm were the three badges that would take the Tricksters to the Elite Four. Harry took them carefully, then beamed up at Giovanni. The Rocket Leader leaned down, kissed his forehead, then scratched Oridina on the neck, making her coo and all but purr happily.

"Congratulations, son," he said with a proud smile; Harry felt tears rise in his eyes, and hugged his father tightly, burying his face in the older mans chest.

"Love you, dad," he said, voice slightly muffled; Giovanni hugged him back just as tightly as Oridina ran over to play with Jesse's Wobuffet.

"Love you too, Harry," he murmured, kissing the boys head again. After a few moments, they broke apart and Harry, smiling widely, ran over to his still-dancing friends and gave them their badges. They instantly pulled him into another Happy-Dance-Spin **(A/N:** It's EARNED those caps, damn it! lolz!**)**, pulling Heather, Charlie, and Mary into it as well, laughing.

"Now we're off to the Elite Four!" Ric cried, and Lyn nodded, eyes bright and determined. Harry hesitated, biting his lip.

"You guys?" He said; they looked at him. "I don't think I'm going." They stared at him, flabbergasted.

"WHAT?"

With Dumbles…

He'd figured it out! He'd found a spell that would take him to that stupid brat! A lock of the boy's baby hair, a gift from Lilly and James, and three drops of his own blood, and he'd be transported to within walking distance of the brat! Grinning triumphantly, Dumbledore cut his thumb lightly, flicking three drops of blood on the black lock of hair. Murmuring the words to the spell, holding tightly to his wand, the old wizard disappeared with a flash of gold and purple.

He reappeared in a forest clearing. Smirking viciously, he lifted his wand.

"Show me the way to Harry," he ordered it; it spun three times on his palm, then pointed in a direction. Smirking, he slipped the wand up his sleeve and started walking, long legs eating up the distance. _I will find you, my boy_, he thought with feverous intensity. _And when I do, you shall pay for the humiliations you've caused me. No worries. You will suffer. I'll make sure of it._

_**Back with Harry & Co…**_

"Can we talk privately about this?" Harry asked softly, shifting. Ric, Lyn, and Heather latched onto him, dragging him into the nearby trees. They kept walking until they reached a cliff. There, they sat in the grass over-seeing the ocean.

"What do you mean, you're not coming?" Heather asked, confused.

"We can't go-" Ric said,

"Without you, boss!" Lyn finished, scandalized by the thought. Harry shifted uncertainly.

"Well, it's just, well," he hesitated. "I want to spend time with my dad," he said quietly. "I've never had one before, and I want to get to know him better. And," he added. "I want to focus some more on my Pokémon, try and get them to evolve into their stronger forms." He looked from one friend to another, feeling unbearably vulnerable. "Are you guys mad at me?" he asked softly; Ric and Lyn shared a look, then turned warm smiles on him.

"Never, Harry!" they both announced, glomping him happily. Heather smiled.

"I know how you feel, in a way," she told him quietly. "I never get to see my dad, and I want to get to know him. And sometimes I worry that if I don't talk to him again, then I might not get to. That I'll loose him again." Harry nodded, relieved that his friends understood.

"Thanks you guys," he murmured softly. Ric and Lyn grinned.

"There's always-"

"Next year-"

"Silly!" They cried; the group laughed. Rustling bushes caught their attention, and Shadow plunged from them, chased playfully by Harmony.

"_Mama!" _the black-and-green Vulpix cried, giggling. _"Help, Mama! Aunt Harmony will get me!"_ Harry laughed when the fox-Pokémon leapt onto his knee, then onto his shoulder, twining around his neck to nuzzle his cheek. Harmony hopped into his lap, cuddling into his chest. Harry scratched her spiky fur, making her croon. Harry smiled and straightened her ribbon carefully, making sure the bow was still tight. Something caught Shadow's eye, and the small Pokémon jumped off of Harry to run to it, into the bushes.

"_He's probably gone of to lick some poor creature," _Harmony said with a roll of her eyes. Harry grinned.

"Probably," he agreed, standing. Harmony wriggled until he set her down. She didn't really like being off the ground since her evolution. Ric and Lyn helps Heather to her feet, then settled quickly into an argument over which berry was better, Oran or Aspear. Harry looked at Heather; the blue haired girl shook her head, smiling slightly.

"I don't know what life will be like if those two ever separated," she told him quietly; he shuddered.

"Parish the thought," he replied; she chuckled, and they watched the verbal tennis-match for a few moments. The sound of footsteps caught their attention, though, and they all looked over, curious.

"Um," Harry said, staring at the bizarre old man. His head and face was whiskery with white hair that was barely growing in. His blue eyes were bright and twinkling weirdly, and feverishly focused on them. His clothes… Were canary yellow and neon purple, and it really did look like he was wearing a dress. "Hello?" The psychic managed, eying him warily. _Blaine would probably ask for his tailor,_ he decided; the old man slowly smiled, eyes twinkling even more.

"Hello Harry, my boy," he greeted cheerfully. "I've been looking for you," he announced; Harry stared at him some more.

"Why?" he asked; the old man tilted his head, still smiling. It was kind of creepy, really…

"Why, to return you to your aunt and uncles, of course!" The old man announced; Harry went pale and backed up quickly, terrified.

"W-what?" He choked; Heather, Ric, and Lyn all stepped in front of him protectively.

"Harry won't go back," Ric said sharply, eyes narrowed. "He _can't_ go back. He's already been adopted. All the legal papers have been signed and are filed away neatly. You can't-" The old man had seemed to have heard enough. Blue eyes narrowed, face grin, he took a stick out of his pocket.

"Stupify," he said grimly; a red light shot out of the stick and slammed into Ric, sending him flying.

"Ric!" Lyn cried; her twin hit the ground, unconscious, his body rolling due to momentum, moving towards the cliff. Lyn lunged toward him desperately, grabbing his arm just as he went over. Heather ran to help, Harry turning to follow. Before he could, though, ropes wrapped tightly around him, from his ankle to his nose, efficiently gagging him. Falling to the ground with a grunt, Harry wriggled desperately, eyes wide.

"Harry!" Heather cried, starting to go back, but Lyn was slipping, her twin's dead weight pulling her with him over the edge. Looking between the two, Heather finally lunged over and grabbed Ric's arm with Lyn, heaving. The old man was staring at Harry's tied form, lips pursed.

"Shame on you, Mr. Potter," he scolded. "Your parents would be ashamed. Tsk," he murmured, starting forward. Harmony growled and crouched in front of her Trainers prone form. Her teeth glowed, and she lunged forward, attempting a Hyper Fang. The old man seemed unperturbed, though, and flicked the stick.

"Avada Kedavra," he said coldly; green lightly slammed into the Raticate, throwing her back. She hit the ground a foot or so away from Harry, her back to him, mouth open and eyes closed. Harry let out a muffled cry, struggling harder, eyes filled with fear for his Pokémon. "I never did like rats," the old man said idly, walking over. He poked Harmony with his foot. "Well, since _that's_ taken care of, Harry my boy," he turned that blue gaze on the bound boy, who reared away from him as much as he could, torn between getting more space between him and this man and getting closer to his obviously injured Pokémon. The old man pointed the stick at him, smiling slightly, eyes feverish.

"Do you know how much I've wanted you here?" he asked the boy. "Bound and helpless under my wand? Where I could punish you for everything you've put me through? I was the most respected wizard in the world!" he snarled, baring his teeth suddenly, looking feral and insane. "I had power! Prestige! No one questioned my orders! And then _you _happened! Oh, I had so many plans for you, dear Harry, so many glorious plans!" He shook his head and turned his back, stalking a few steps away before whirling back again, growling.

"You were going to be such a perfect weapon," he said, "beaten into submission, totally malleable. I _paid_ the Dursley's to make sure of it!" He snorted, sneering. "_Clearly_ they were too soft. Waste of money, I tell you," he said, shaking his head. "You would have trusted me explicitly, you'd have seen me as your savior, snatching you from the abusive relative. And you would have died on my orders, the perfect martyr, and I would have been called a hero once more. Albus Dumbledore, mentor and friend of the late Harry Potter!" He sighed, smiling dreamily; then he shook his head with a put-upon sigh. "Ah, but those dreams have changed." He lifted his stick (_Wand, _Harry thought, remembering the "Wizard" part of the whole monologue…Why do the bad guys _always_ monologue?) once more. "I'd like to say I was sorry, my boy," he said, eyes feverish once more. "But I'd be lying. Avada-" a black blur erupted from the bushes and slammed into Dumbledore's back, making him stumble. Shadow landed in a crouch, growling. The old man whirled, eyes narrowed.

"Another rodent," he said, sneering. "Avada Kedavra!" He said; Shadow dodged, blurring as he used Quick Attack to dodge three more such spells, slamming into the wizard's hest, pushing him back. Shadow landed with a sharp slide, spinning around to keep his bright green eyes on the old man, snarling.

"_You want light?"_ he demanded. _"I'll show you light!"_ He began to glow. Dumbledore, thinking that the strange creature was going to do something destructive (Like explode or something) threw up a Protego quickly. As he watched the small glowing creature begin to get bigger, Heather and Lyn finished pulling a now barely conscious Ric onto the grass. Immediately, Lyn clung to her twin, crying, and Heather ran over to Harry, working at his binds.

By the time she had gotten his mouth uncovered, the light had faded, and Shadow was exposed, crouching and continuing to growl. His green swirls were gone, leaving his fur black as pitch. His nine large, bushy tails were acid green, as were his eyes. Tossing his head, he threw it back and let out a long, eerie howl that raised the hairs on the back of everyone's neck. Harry coughed, gasping.

"Shadow!" he cried to the newly evolved Ninetails, who crouched, baring needle-sharp teeth at the old man, eyes glowing with fury. "Use Skull Bash!" The psychic shouted; Shadow lowered his head and backed up three steps. As he did, green flames licked up around his feet. Dumbledore dropped his shield and gathered his magic, preparing another Death Curse. The Ninetails lunged forward, blurring.

"Avada-" was all Dumbledore got to utter, before the large fox-Pokémon's skull slammed into his chest, knocking the air from his lungs and sending them both over the cliff.

"Shadow!" Harry screamed, struggling to sit up. He needn't have worried. As they watched, Shadow's new tails lifted and moved, tilting his body. All four paws hit the old man, using him to launch back onto land, landing gracefully, and sending the old man even farther. The fox-Pokémon huffed, watching as Dumbledore fell.

The old man twisted, trying to disapperate, and panicking when his magic seemed to refuse. Reaching for his wand, he stared in horror at his empty hand. The wand must have fallen when the blasted creature had attacked him! Feeling terror curl into his stomach, he tied to use his wandless magic, but it wouldn't work. He didn't know that, without a wand to guide it, his magic had morphed into psychic abilities, as it had with Harry. He didn't know that, by using his mind instead of focusing on the place where his magical core had been (Behind his heart), he could have saved himself. But no, he didn't know this. And so, Albus Dumbledore, once the greatest Light wizard to ever be born, corrupted by power and knowledge, fell to the rocks and thunderous waves below, to his death.

And so end the reign of a master deceiver.

Meanwhile, up on the cliff, Shadow trotted over to Heather and Harry, and blew out a small green flame, burning through the ropes. Harry threw his arms around his evolved Pokémon, clinging to him, shaking. The Ninetails licked his head, tails waving as he nuzzled the boys head. Heather sighed, relieved.

"That was insane," she announced; Harry nodded, sitting back. Turning quickly, he looked over at the Terrible Twins.

"Is Ric okay?" He asked; Heather and Lyn nodded, and Ric raised a hand weakly from where he lay, groaning as his twin helped him sit up.

"I feel like I just got trampled by a herd of Rhydons," he managed; Lyn laughed and threw her arms once more around her twin, hugging fiercely. Harry frowned and turned his head, spotting Harmony. Scrambling over, he touched the Raticate.

"Harmony?" He asked softly, shaking her slightly. "Come on sweetheart, wake up," he said, shaking her again. Shadow's ears pinned back and his tails slowly lowered. Heather frowned, then realization slowly dawned on her face, and horror made her cover her mouth, tears in her eyes as she took in the too-still form.

Harmony wasn't breathing.

"Oh no," she whispered; Harry used both hands, shaking the Pokémon again, fearfully.

"Come on, Harmony! Wake up!" He pleaded, beginning to shake as the Raticate continued to lay there, still. Heather cried silently, moving closer.

"Harry?" she whispered; the psychic looked up at her. She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again, no words coming. Harry stared at her crying face, then looked over at Shadow, who was whining low in his throat, shivering, tails tucked and ears back in distress. He looked over at the twins, who stared at him, pale as realization met them as well.

"No," Harry whispered. "No!" He shouted. "You're wrong! She's, she's just unconscious!" He picked up the small, still body, cradling it to his chest. "She'll be alright, we just have to take her to the Pokémon Center! She's fine! She's not-" he choked, shaking his head viciously in denial. "She's not!" Heather knelt slowly and wrapped her arms around the boy. It was the switch; Harry broke, weeping and clutching his Pokémon close.

"I'm so sorry," Heather whispered to the younger boy as he sobbed. Ric and Lyn cried quietly, clinging to each other again.

"She's not," Harry whispered, sobbing. "She can't be!" Heather hugged him tightly; he looked up at her, green eyes brighter with the sheen of his tears, begging her to tell him what he wanted to hear. Heather swallowed, and told him the truth.

"Harmony's dead, Harry. She's not coming back." Harry stared at her, then sobbed out one word, utterly heartbroken as he stared down at his Pokémon.

"Harmony," he whispered, choked. And so with the end of great evil, ends a greater good.

**A/N:** NOOOOOO! (Sobs) Harmony! ^Sniffles^ I hope Dumbledore burns in Hell! In fact, I know he does. BAD OLD GUY! (Goes to eat ice cream and cry over dead Pokémon.) Read and Review, I don't care right now. ^Sniffle^


	54. The Next Great Adventure

**A/N: **Oh my gosh, hey guys. Did you guys cry when Harmony died? I started crying when I wrote it, and I want to know I wasn't the only one, okay? That has got to be one of the saddest scenes I have ever had to write, but I started this whole story thing for three reasons.

Wizard: One, there weren't enough Harry Potter/Pokémon stories out there.

Rage: Two, she was playing the Pokémon video game and got the itch to write one herself and…

Both: Three, she realized no Pokémon actually DIED in any of the games, shows, or stories she'd read.

Giovanni: I'm still going to kill you for making Harry cry.

Author: How do you think _I_ feel, Gio? I _Wrote it!_ ^Sniffles^ R&R

"Talking"

Thinking

"_Pokémon Talking"_

"PokeDex Info"

"_**PokeGaze Info"**_

Chapter Fifty-Four

When the tricksters emerged from the forest, they were greeted with the adults and Pokémon. _Is it still my birthday?_ Harry wondered dazedly, feeling as though he was walking through a fog, Harmony's body cradled in his arms. _It feel's like it's been years…_ The smiles that greeted them quickly faded as the silent procession continued forward, tear-slicked faces grim. Heather, Ric, and Lyn walked in a semicircle behind their leader; Shadow walked beside him, tails dragging n the ground and body slumped as he grieved, his own tears sliding down his face. Giovanni walked over, Professor Oak and Mark beside him.

When he reached Harry, he knelt, putting them at eye level. Harry stared down at Harmony, then slowly lifted grief-glazed eyes to his worried blue.

"Harmony," he whispered hoarsely; Giovanni looked down at the body, realization flickering through his eyes. Gently, he took the Raticate from his son's hands.

"We'll take care of her, Harry," he said softly, handing the dead Raticate gently to the grim-faced Professor. "Come here," Giovanni murmured, pulling the small eleven-year-old into his arms. Harry wrapped his arms around the billionaire's neck and buried his face in his shoulder, tears soaking the expensive fabric heedlessly.

Standing, Giovanni carried the weeping boy through worried onlookers, followed by all of their Pokémon. Silently, he recalled his own, and gently took the heedless boy's pokeball's, recalling them as well. Max quickly opened the limo door, and Giovanni gently set the boy inside.

"I'll be right back, okay, Harry?" Giovanni said softly; Harry didn't respond, just staring at his hands silently, tears continuing to fall. Moving quickly, with the help of a grim faced mark and Koga, the billionaire loaded the presents into the limo's trunk. Then he turned to the guests. "I'm going to take Harry home," he said quietly. "But before I do, I want to know what happened." The tricksters stepped forward and, taking turns, told him about Albus Dumbledore and what he done and said. Giovanni and the crowd of adults and Pokémon listened silently, grimly.

When they were done, Giovanni nodded and climbed into the limo, picking a silent Harry up and setting him in his lap, wrapping his arms around the crying boy and holding him tight. Max drove away toward the Giovanni estate, a few hundred acres of forest and fields a little ways beyond Pewter City. Pulling up the long driveway and parking in front of the Giovanni Mansion fifteen minutes later, the driver hurriedly got out and opened the limo door for Giovanni, who held the now-sleeping boy gently as he got out.

"Have a few of the servants help carry things in," he ordered softly. "I'm putting Harry to bed in the second bedroom on the third floor. I'll be in my office after that, and I don't want to be disturbed." The driver nodded silently; touching the boys head briefly, face sad. Giovanni nodded sharply and turned, heading into the house. As soon as he was inside, he was up the stairs and carrying Harry into his room.

Laying him gently on the bed, he kissed the boys forehead, pulled off his shoes, covered him up, and left his five pokeballs on his bedside table. Leaving, Giovanni went down to the next floor, to the large mahogany door, opened it, and locked it behind him. He moved over to his large desk, and buried himself in work.

Five days passed. Harry didn't talk, merely sat in his room and stared out the window. He ate and drank and went to the bathroom, but moved with very little enthusiasm. His Pokémon remained in there ball's, on his bedside table, untouched. His friends called, and Giovanni talked to them. He was worried, and worked a lot because of it, spending free time sitting with his son, silent and comforting in presence. This day, though, Professor Oak came to visit.

"How is he?" the older man asked Giovanni quietly as they trouped up the stairs.

"Grieving," he replied simply; Oak nodded quietly.

"I thought so." Giovanni knocked on his son's door quietly, then opened it. Harry was where he had been, sitting on his bed, staring out the large window.

"Harry?" the billionaire called quietly. "Professor Oak is here to see you." No reaction. Giovanni turned to Oak. "He hasn't spoken in five days," he told the old man softly. "I'm not sure how much of a reaction you'll get from him, but I'm sure whatever comes after will be for the better." The doorbell ringing caught his attention. "I'll leave you with him," he added; Oak nodded, patting his shoulder and entering the dark room, closing the door behind him. He watched the young psychic silently for a few moments, then walked over quietly. He stood, staring down at the boy, then sat down beside him.

"I know what you're feeling, Harry," he said quietly, staring out the window as well, watching the tree's waving slowly in the breeze. "In my profession, Pokémon get hurt, and sometimes, we can't save them. They die, and we grieve them, but eventually, life goes on. For a little while, though," he looked down now, at the boy, "time changes. Seconds are decades. Everything seems pointless, silly, and you begin to doubt yourself. You start to ask yourself questions that have no answer. If I hadn't been there, if I hadn't done that, if this hadn't of happened. The results might have been the same, they might have been different. We'll never know, though." He placed a hand on the boys shoulder, and Harry still didn't move. "What we can do, though, is live our lives to the fullest, doing what we love, with people we love. We try to make the world a better place, or make ourselves better people, or even do something hard that we're not sure we can do. But the important thing is that we try." Oak pulled something from his pocket.

"Here," he said, holding it out. Harry's head turned, his green eyes staring at the object in the professor's palm. It was a necklace, on a gold chain, with a gold pokeball. "It's a locket. Go on," he encouraged as Harry moved his hand, carefully taking it. "Open it." Harry hesitated, then slowly opened it. Two pictures were in each half. One was of Harmony when she was a Rattata, eyes bright and eager, lavender body crouched playfully. The other was of her later, as a Raticate, showing off her white ribbon and looking happy. Oak watched him stare at the pictures hungrily. "Look on the back," he said quietly; Harry reluctantly closed the locket, turning it over. There was an inscription.

_Harmony, Hero and Beloved Pokémon. May you find Peace and Happiness in the world beyond._

"I got those pictures from ones taken of you on your journey," the professor told him. "I cropped them on the computer, so that, this way, you have something to remember her by." He stood now, and lay a hand on the boys bowed head. "I hope that this helps, Harry," he said quietly. "We miss you, too." Turning, the professor headed for the door.

"Thank you," Harry whispered so quietly, Oak almost missed it. Pausing, the professor closed his eyes.

"You're welcome, Harry," he said quietly, and left the boy to his solitude. Harry silently opened the locket once the door closed, and stared at the pictures silently. A single tear slid down his cheek, and he took a deep breath, closing the locket and putting the gold chain around his neck. It fell, the gold pokeball landing unerringly above his heart. Raising a hand, he clenched it around the locket and stood, green eyes bright. Moving slowly, he dropped his hand and reached for his pokeballs'.

Downstairs, the Tricksters talked to Oak and Giovanni, worried about their friend. They didn't hear the footsteps, or paw steps. They didn't see him until he cleared his throat. Everyone froze, staring.

Standing in the doorway, surrounded by his Pokémon, was Harry, green eyes bright and a calm look on his face. He looked over everyone, taking in their clothes and hair. Then he met each person's eyes.

"I feel I should apologize," he said quietly. "I've been selfish these last five days." He stared at them all seriously. "I've been grieving, and I could use that as an excuse, but I wont. I've neglected you all, and that is wrong. I've been think over every second of that day, when Harmony died-" he caught his breath, let it out slowly, continued, "and I've come to realize just how selfish I was being. Ric nearly died, Lyn and Heather could have died. Shadow evolved, and saved our lives." The Ninetails ducked his head, blushing. "Dad as been working himself to death in order to deal with his concern for me. You've all been spending these days worrying about me." He stared at them silently, and smiled for the first time in what felt like years.

"That's what a family does," he said, smiling at them all, and looking around at his Pokémon. "We care, we worry, we get frustrated, and we cry for them. I've never had a family before, I never knew what it felt like." He looked up and met his dad's eyes, smiling warmly. "Now I do, and I hope I never forget it, no matter what. I love you guys," he said; Heather, Lyn, and Ric stared at him, then lunged forward, hugging him tightly, and laughing even as tears slid down their cheeks. Harry beamed, hugging them tightly back and closing his eyes, soaking in the warmth and love. Pulling slowly away, Harry turned his eyes on Giovanni. Smiling, tears slipping down his cheeks, the eleven-year-old walked over and hugged him tightly, getting hugged back even tighter.

"I wasn't sure you'd be back," the billionaire told him softly; Harry looked up at him, and grinned.

"And leave you alone, old man?" he asked teasingly. "Would have been the end of the world." Giovanni let out a choked chuckle.

"Probably would have," he said, tightening his hug again and kissing the boys forehead. "I don't know what I would have done if-" he cut himself off, eyes closing; Harry tightened his hug.

"Someone recently told me," he said quietly, "that when bad things happen, we ask ourselves stupid questions that have no answers, because we can't change what happened. We can only go forward, and make the best of our lives afterwards." Oak smiled slightly, blue eyes warm. "So I'm going to make the best of my life, dad. And I'm going to make sure you do the same." Giovanni smiled slightly, and kissed his forehead again.

"I can live with that," he replied.

"Good," Harry said; an impish grin slit his face. "Because you have to." Giovanni laughed and hugged the boy again, shaking his head with an amused smile, relief flickering through his eyes. Harry turned his eyes to Professor Oak, and smiled at him. "Professor," he said softly, "Would you mind taking me to Harmony's grave today?" He asked. "I'd like to say goodbye properly." Professor Oak blinked at him.

"Oh, we haven't buried her yet," he said, reaching to his pocket. He pulled out a pokeball with an 'H' painted on it's top in gold. "She's in here," he said, handing the ball to the boy. "We tend to wait until the Trainers know what they want to do with their deceased Pokémon before burial. Oh, and here as well," he reached into another pocket, and gently pulled out a familiar whit ribbon. Harry took it, cradling it close. "I thought you would like to do the honors of burying her," he told the eleven-year-old. Harry nodded, tears in his eyes again.

"Can we take her to that tree at the lab?" He asked hesitantly. "The one where we played the day I got her and Havoc?" The professor nodded; Harry smiled. "Perfect. One thing first." Giovanni looked at him.

"What's that?" he asked; everyone leaned in, wondering if another touching speech was going to be made. Harry gave them all a sheepish look.

"Can we eat? I'm starving." And everyone (Minus Giovanni, of course) promptly face-planted. The billionaire sighed.

"Yes, Harry," he said, amused. "We can eat." Harry grinned.

"Awesome."

With Sevy, Siri, and Remy…

Saber flew into the library, where the three men where relaxing. Severus was reading a new book on potions, Sirius's head on his lap, dozing. Remus sat at the other end of the couch, also reading, with the Grim animagus's feet resting in his lap. They all glanced up when the phoenix flew in to perch on his stand. He eyed them all silently in amusement. Severus finally sighed.

"What is it, Saber?" the dour man asked wearily; the bird seemed to smirk.

"_It's time to go find Harry,"_ he called; the three men froze, staring at him.

"Now?" Sirius asked; the bird nodded.

"_You wont need anything,"_ he told them; they looked at each other, then scrambled to their feet. Sirius stuffed his back into his boots. _"You'll need to hold hands,"_ the phoenix told them; they did so readily. _"Ready?"_ They nodded. _"Hold tight, then!"_ the phoenix flew over them, spread his wings and, with a trill filled with magic, they all disappeared in a flash of black and silver flames.

Back with Harry & Co…

Harry finished patting the dirt over Harmony's grave. He sat back, staring at the small mound of dirt. He'd buried her in her pokeball, knowing that if he didn't, then some Pokémon might come along and dig her up. He reached to the side and picked up the small cross he'd made out of sturdy sticks and twine. Forcing the bottom into the dirt, he straightened it slightly, then sat back. His friends and dad were inside, talking with Oak. They wanted to give him some privacy.

Harry sighed and sat back, leaning against Lord Persians chest. The sabertooth Persian purred lowly; Havoc and Shadow leaned against each other, ears back and tails down, mourning. Oridina sat next to them, holding her tail in her lap and stroking it comfortingly. Prophesy sat, coiled, and snake-like next to Harry. The boy glanced at the Dratini as she began to sing. It was wordless, mere music, but it rose and fell beautifully, curling around them and drifting on the wind. It was a song of goodbyes and farewells, and of meeting again later in life, the joy of their reunion to come, and the peace gained afterward. They were all silent, listening to the song as it finally tapered off into one last, thrumming croon.

"That was beautiful, Prophesy," Harry told her quietly. "Harmony would have loved it." The Dratini crooned and nodded.

"Excuse me," a voice said; Harry turned his head, blinking. There, standing a little ways away, hands held together in front of her, was a girl with red hair that reached her waist that was held in a braid. A blue and white striped stocking cap sat on her head, and gentle blue eyes watched him from a pale, heart-shaped face, a spattering of freckles on her nose. A scarf that matched the hat wrapped around her neck, over a white tank top that had a pokeball on it, under a blue half-jacket, with blue pants that had a white stripe down there side, leading down to blue and white sneakers. She looked about sixteen, maybe seventeen.

"My name is Carrie," she said quietly, and Harry saw a Raticate with green eyes peering from behind the girl's legs, wary. "This is Ratty. She's was your Raticate's mother." She hesitated, then moved forward. Harry's Pokémon moved out of the way, and Carrie sat down next to Harry on her knees, Ratty climbing up onto her lap. "We came to pay our respects," Carrie told him softly. "Did she have a nickname?" Harry nodded slowly.

"Harmony," he said, and opened his locket, showing them. Ratty touched the pictures with her claws gently.

"_My baby girl,"_ she said softly, sadly; Carrie rubbed her head gently.

"She was beautiful," she told Harry, who nodded silently.

"She died saving my life," Harry told her quietly. "She was a hero." They all turned to stare at the cross for a few minutes. Finally, Harry pulled the folded white ribbon from his pocket. "This was her ribbon," he told them quietly, handing it to the Raticate. She sniffed it and nuzzled it, a tear slipping down her spiky cheek. "Would you like to tie it on the cross?" he asked her; Ratty nodded, hopped down and over to the cross. With Carrie's help, she tied a large bow on it, before returning to her Trainers lap. She turned sad green eyes on Harry, and held out her claws. Harry took them.

"_Thank you," _she told him seriously; he smiled.

"It was my pleasure," he replied. Carrie reached out an set her hand on his shoulder.

"My mom told me something when my dad died," she told him. "She said that death is never the end. It's the beginning of the next great adventure." Harry stared into her blue eyes, and smiled slightly.

"Thank you," he told her; she nodded and stood. Ratty hopped over and touched the bow one last time, then scurried after her Trainer as the girl left. Harry stood as well, whipping dirt and grass from his pant legs. He stared down at the white ribbon and cross, silently. Something brushed his cheek and he turned his head, blinking. A soft giggle on the other side had him turning his head.

A Mew floated next to him, head cocked cutely. It giggled again and taped him gently on his nose with the end of its tail, before flying up and away, doing front flips and twirls at it did. Harry watched it until it disappeared into a cloud. Slowly, he smiled. He would miss Harmony, but he knew he'd see her again.

With the beginning of _his_ next big adventure.

**END**

**A/N: **YAY! ^Claps loudly and vigorously^ I Finished! OMG! Did you guys like it? And look! Mew and Harry met! They didn't talk, but they met, so yay! Y'allz should TOTALLY Review my story now, and add it to your favorites! THANK YOU ALL! I'll start posting the sequel ASAP, keedokee?


	55. SEQUEL IS UP

**THE SEQUEL IS UP.**

I was told that people had problems finding the sequel to this fic, which confused me, but, anyways, I decided to post this so that it would be infinitely easier on y'allz to find it.

When a Stranger Interferes is the sequel.

_**Go Read It, My Sycophants, Go!**_

…Not that you're actually my Sycophants, but, hey, a girl can dream, can't she?

(Grins)


End file.
